Le Réveil
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Suite à un accident, Jacob et Leah se retrouvent dans le coma. A leur réveil, les choses pourraient avoir beaucoup changé...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour! Voici un nouvel essai issu d'un role play avec Leilani972. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Biz! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

Jacob regardait l'épaisse fumée bleuâtre s'élever dans les airs, le cœur léger. La bataille était finie, Bella était sauve et ils allaient enfin pouvoir se revoir et reparler de leur baiser... Rien qu'en y repensant, il était aux anges. Bella avait enfin réalisé qu'elle l'aimait et il avait encore une chance de la faire changer d'avis.

De son côté, Leah se sentait encore bouillonnante de la rage qui lui avait servi à dégommer toutes ces sangsues. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs rien eu contre un peu de rab'. Sam grogna de frustration. Les pensées de l'un et de l'autre nuisaient à la cohésion de la Meute.

**Paul, Jared, allez vers le nord. Quil, Embry, à l'est. Jacob et Leah, vers le sud. Assurez-vous qu'on n'en ait pas manqué un seul.**

**Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire équipe avec elle?** gémit Jacob.

**Parce que tu penses que ça m'amuse de me retrouver avec toi, Rantanplan?** répondit Leah, franchement énervée par l'attitude ridicule de son frère de meute envers Bella.

A ses yeux, il se conduisait avec elle comme le ferait un toutou et ça la mettait tout simplement hors d'elle. Il n'était pas question de jalousie, absolument pas. Mais déjà que cette stupide humaine avait fait le choix (oui, oui, choix volontaire) de fricoter avec un buveur de sang, il fallait en plus qu'elle se garde un petit loup sous le bras au cas où un seul chevalier servant ne suffirait pas à lui passer tous ses caprices.

**Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Clearwater!** rugit Jacob, ivre de rage.

**Ouais ouais, personne ne peut te comprendre, patati patata. Je connais la chanson**.

Leah se mit à avancer vers le sud, comme le lui avait ordonné son Alpha. Après tout, il fallait s'assurer que plus aucune tique ne soit en vie.

**Heureusement que ça m'éclate de les dégommer, parce que c'est pas la raison de ce combat qui me motive**, maugréa-t-elle malgré tout.

**Bien sûr... C'est pas comme si tu pensais à autre chose qu'à ta pathétique personne...,** répliqua sèchement Jacob.

**ASSEZ, vous deux!** tonna Sam, agacé. **Taisez-vous un peu, et concentrez-vous sur votre tâche!**

Leah rumina en silence, mais dut néanmoins garder ses répliques pour elle. Soudain, une saleté de bestiole congelée lui sauta dessus, sortant de nulle part, et tenta de lui enserrer le corps de son étau de marbre. Leah se débattit alors comme une diablesse, bien décidée à réduire cette plaie de la nature en cendres.

Jacob s'affola, voyant Leah en danger. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, et franchement, il aurait préféré ne jamais la rencontrer, mais elle était avant tout sa sœur de Meute et la grande sœur de Seth. Il savait que le pauvre ne survivrait pas s'il lui arrivait malheur. Il fonça sur la sangsue et la dégagea de Leah.

"_**Putain, Black!**__"_ pensa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. "_**Comme si j'avais bes...**_" Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, constatant trop tard que le vampire tenait Jacob dans une mauvaise posture. Elle se prépara immédiatement à réattaquer quand un craquement affreux retentit à ses oreilles en même temps que les hurlements de Jacob dans sa tête.

Toute la meute hurla le prénom de leur frère, horrifiée. Paul et Quil arrivèrent et le libérèrent de l'étreinte du vampire, mais le mal était déjà fait. Jacob hurlait à la mort, incapable de respirer correctement. Et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Bella.

Une fois l'ennemi mis hors d'état de nuire, chacun reprit forme humaine et vint rejoindre Jacob, allongé dans l'herbe, nu comme un ver. Contrairement à ses frères, Leah fut incapable de quitter sa forme lupine, tant la rage et la peur lui enserraient les entrailles. "Quel imbécile", pensait-elle alors que son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine.

**Je te sauve... la mise... Et tu me traites... d'imbécile... T'es vraiment... une ingrate...** haleta Jacob.

Embry revint avec Carlisle, qui commença à examiner le blessé.

**Il est les côtes du côté droit brisées**, les informa le vampire médecin. **Il faut que je les remette correctement avant que le processus de guérison accélérée ne se mette en route.**

**Carlisle, ils arrivent**, intervint Alice en parlant des Volturi.

Sam soupira.

**On l'emmène chez lui. Dès que vous avez réglé ce que vous avez à régler... Venez le voir...**

Il s'adressa ensuite aux autres.

**Il va falloir qu'on le porte...**

Carlisle opina, tandis que la meute tentait de soulever Jacob en le secouant le moins possible. De son côté, Leah avait fini par reprendre forme humaine, malgré son état émotionnel. Après avoir revêtu un t-shirt et un short, elle vint rejoindre ses frères.

**Pourquoi il a fallu que tu interviennes? Je l'avais cette saleté de sangsue!** cracha-t-elle à l'attention de Jacob.

**La ferme, Leah!** vociféra Paul. **T'as déjà fait asses de dégâts comme ça!**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le sentiment de culpabilité qui la gagnait venant d'être exacerbé par la réplique de Paul. Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il lui était à peine possible de respirer. Elle suivit la meute jusqu'à la maison des Black, dans un silence pesant.

Carlisle arriva moins d'une heure après qu'ils aient installé Jacob dans son lit. Immédiatement, il entreprit la tâche pour laquelle il était revenu. Ce n'était de gaieté de cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rebriser les os de Jacob qui s'étaient déjà consolidés n'importe comment. Il se mit "au travail" sous les hurlements du pauvre garçon. N'y tenant plus, Jacob, à bout de force, sombra dans l'inconscience.

Leah, qui était restée dehors depuis le rapatriement de Jacob, n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses cris. Aussi, quand ceux-ci cessèrent, elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait aussi.

Jacob reprit conscience, ramené par la voix fatiguée de son père. Son cœur se serra en pensant à tout le souci qu'il avait dû se faire. Encore dans les vapes, il gémit afin de lui signaler son réveil.

Billy sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque son fils commença à se réveiller. Il avait attendu cet instant si longtemps qu'il parvenait à peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et non d'un rêve. Tremblant d'émotion, il prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, espérant que sentir sa présence le rassurerait.

Ce dernier tressaillit, se demandant pourquoi soudain la main de son père lui semblait tiède. Lentement, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et aperçut son père. Il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara et il ne put que toussoter légèrement.

**Calme-toi, fils, tout va bien**, tenta de le rassurer Billy. **Prends ton temps, ça va aller. J'appelle une infirmière. **

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha encore du lit de Jacob et appuya sur la sonnette prévue à cet effet.

Jacob fronça les sourcils en regardant son père faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans sa chambre et commença à s'affoler. Que faisait-il à l'hôpital? Comment se faisait-il que son père ait accepté qu'il y soit? Avaient-ils posé des questions par rapport à sa température élevée? Et pourquoi avait-il autant mal à la tête?

Son père prit immédiatement conscience de l'état d'affolement dans lequel il se trouvait. Aussi, il essaya de le calmer comme il put.

**Tu es à l'hôpital, Jake. Tu ne risques plus rien. Tu es entre de bonnes mains.**

A cet instant, une infirmière entra dans la chambre et vérifia les constantes de son patient.

**Alors, comment se sent-on?** demanda-t-elle tout sourire à Jacob. **Vous avez essuyé un fameux accident**, s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

**Un accident?** parvint-il à dire.

Alors c'était ça, l'excuse que son père avait donnée pour son admission... Il fut tout de suite soulagé.

**Est-ce que tu te souviens?** tenta Billy qui s'inquiétait vraiment de l'état cérébral de son fils après tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Jacob secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas dire de bêtises et dévoiler son secret en révélant autre chose que l'histoire de son père.

L'angoisse de celui-ci monta d'un cran à la réponse de son fils. Il craignait que son coma prolongé ne lui laisse de trop importantes séquelles. Il fit un effort pour maîtriser sa voix qui tremblait et se mit à raconter l'incident du gymnase à Jacob.

**Tu étais au bal de promotion, tu te rappelles? Pendant la soirée, une partie du toit du gymnase s'est effondrée et... Il respira un grand coup pour continuer son récit. Leah et toi vous êtes trouvés ensevelis sous les décombres. C'est un miracle que tu sois vivant. **

Jacob dévisagea son père avec incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait inventé quelque chose d'aussi gros. Il se demanda si les Cullen avaient créé des preuves pour que cette histoire soit crédible. Mais...

**Leah?** balbutia-t-il, perdu.

Quel rapport avait Leah dans tout ça? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose pendant qu'il était inconscient?

**Comment va-t-elle? **

Billy baissa la tête. Il se doutait que la question viendrait, mais il n'était de toute évidence pas préparé à la réponse qu'il devait formuler.

Le cœur de Jacob se mit à battre à un rythme effréné.

**Comment va-t-elle, Papa?** insista-t-il, inquiet pour sa sœur de Meute.

**Elle est... elle est toujours dans le coma**, finit-il par prononcer. **Je suis désolé, fils**.

Jacob crut un instant qu'il allait mourir, tant son cœur s'était serré. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle lui hurlait dessus...

**C'est... Impossible...** souffla-t-il, abattu.

**Je sais**, soupira son père, l'air las. **Tu as voulu la sauver, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Jacob. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Il faut garder espoir. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire que tu te réveillerais et voilà que ce jour est enfin arrivé. Nous devons continuer à prier les esprits pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. **

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Jacob. Il voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Leah, et il attendrait que l'infirmière s'en aille pour connaitre la vraie version des faits.

**Combien de temps... Est-ce que... Je suis comme ça?**

**Eh bien, ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant**, répondit son père dans un soupir de soulagement. **Je suis si heureux de te retrouver, mon fils**.

Il serra une nouvelle fois sa main dans la sienne, y mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant pour son enfant.

Le cœur de Jacob manqua un battement, et il fut de nouveau gagné par la panique.

**Un mois?** répéta-t-il. **Mais... Bella...**

Billy fronça les sourcils à la mention de la fille de son meilleur ami.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?** Explique-toi, fils.

**Est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle est venue me voir, ici?** demanda-t-il, anxieux de la réponse.

Le père du garçon fut un instant désarçonné par la question de son fils.

**Mais pourquoi serait-elle venue? Je doute fort qu'elle soit au courant, pour être honnête. Je sais que vous vous entendiez bien étant tout jeunes, mais tu sais... Son père ne l'a malheureusement plus vue depuis des années. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait parlé récemment d'ailleurs. **

Jacob se sentit happé par un gouffre sans fond.

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Elle est venue vivre avec Charlie, l'année dernière!** clama-t-il, hystérique.

Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse secoua le pauvre cœur de Billy. Les délires de son fils commençaient vraiment à l'inquiéter.

**Mademoiselle, vous voulez bien appeler un médecin, s'il vous plaît?** demanda-t-il à l'infirmière qui n'avait pas encore quitté la chambre.

**Oui, Monsieur, je vous l'envoie au plus vite**, répondit cette dernière en fermant la porte derrière elle.

**Ecoute, je sais que tu essayes de me protéger parce qu'elle voulait se marier avec le télépathe, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait! J'ai encore une chance avec elle! A moins que... Ils se sont mariés pendant que j'étais dans le coma, c'est ça?**

**Jacob, s'il te plaît, je... Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Essaie de respirer calmement. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, il faut certainement un peu de temps avant que tu ne te remettes de ce long coma**, dit Billy comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour rester digne et ne pas trop s'affoler devant son fils, mais les propos irrationnels de ce dernier avaient de quoi l'angoisser au plus haut point.

Jacob fut étonné de ne ressentir ni les tremblements, ni la chaleur caractéristique de l'annonce de sa transformation. Il était pourtant fou de rage.

**Je ne suis pas fou**! cracha-t-il. **Bella était ici, je le sais!**

**Jacob, je... Ok. Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard, tu veux bien? Calme-toi, fils. Attendons le médecin et nous reprendrons cette discussion après. **

Billy fut soulagé lorsque le docteur ayant pris Jacob en charge entra enfin dans la chambre.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**Où est Carlisle?**

La question laissa de nouveau son père pantois. Celui-ci se racla discrètement la gorge, espérant que la réponse ne provoquerait pas une nouvelle colère de son fils.

**Eh bien, ils sont partis voilà environ un an. Je... je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens**.

Il posa un regard soucieux sur Jacob, attendant qu'il ne réagisse.

La colère de Jacob laissa place à la confusion. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? **souffla-t-il, déboussolé.

Billy laissa le médecin ausculter son fils, après bien sûr lui avoir expliqué les propos confus de son garçon. Le médecin se prononça rapidement.

**Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Mais il s'agit probablement d'une amnésie partielle. Nous allons de toute façon devoir garder votre fils encore plusieurs jours. Pour l'instant, revoyez avec lui la chronologie des récents événements, ça pourra peut-être l'aider à se souvenir. **

Jacob hésita à le questionner sur ce qui le perturbait, mais se lança finalement.

**J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar... **avoua-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, maintenant?**

**Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, fils. Je n'imagine même pas comme tu dois te sentir perdu. Mais tout ce que tu vois autour de toi est réel. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir tout dit. Il y a plus d'un mois, tu t'es rendu au bal de promo, Leah jouait les chaperons. Un mur s'est effondré, d'après les témoignages, tu t'es précipité vers elle, car elle était en danger, mais tu n'as pas pu vous sortir de là et vous vous êtes retrouvés sous les décombres. Vous avez été amenés à l'hôpital et tu es resté dans le coma jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quant à Leah, comme je te l'ai dit, elle n'est toujours pas éveillée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Si ce n'est que je suis désolé.**

Jacob soupira lourdement.

**J'ai mal à la tête...**

**Je comprends, reprit son père. Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos. Je repasserai en fin de journée, voir si tu te sens mieux. A plus tard, mon garçon. **

Billy serra une dernière fois la main de son fils, puis il quitta la chambre, espérant sincèrement que les choses rentreraient bientôt dans l'ordre et que Jacob pourrait enfin retourner chez eux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, exténué, et sombra dans un profond sommeil, se remémorant le moment magique qu'il avait vécu avec sa Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, voilà! _

_Voici le second chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous apportera des réponses, car apparemment vous êtes toutes dans le flou! ;-)_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews pour connaître votre avis sur la suite de notre histoire. _

_Je vous embrasse tout plein! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

Un cri déchirant résonna dans la demeure des Black, faisant tressaillir les membres de la Meute, restés dehors. Carlisle avait fait rentrer Billy, le visage fermé, et le cri de ce dernier laissa présager le pire.

Leah se tendit, affolée pour son frère de meute qui avait tenté de lui sauver la vie. Son regard angoissé croisa celui de Paul, qui exprimait entre autre une effroyable colère. De peur, de rage et de culpabilité, elle serra les poings, tant et si bien que ses ongles finirent par meurtrir sa chair. Le temps lui semblait long, trop long, suspendu dans l'interminable attente du verdict.

Carlisle finit par sortir, la tête basse. Lorsqu'il la releva, il ne put cacher son désespoir. Bella arriva à cet instant et demanda des nouvelles de Jacob.

**Il... Il a été mordu...** répondit Carlisle, désemparé.

A cet instant, le silence qui s'abattit ressemblait au couperet d'une guillotine. Tout le monde retint sa respiration, comme si le manque d'air pouvait empêcher la fatalité d'avoir prise sur la réalité. Bella fondit immédiatement en larmes, tandis que Leah reculait lentement, voulant par-dessus tout fuir le gouffre qui se creusait en elle. Chacun savait ce que signifiait une morsure de vampire.

Les sanglots de Billy résonnèrent plus fort encore. Il hurlait désespérément le prénom de son fils, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Embry tremblait de rage, les yeux rivés sur Leah.

**J'espère que t'es contente!** cracha-t-il. **Tu voulais nous pourrir la vie, et t'as détruit celle de Jacob!**

**Tu... n'as... pas le droit... de me dire ça**, balbutia Leah, complètement sous le choc.

Elle se repassait encore et encore la même scène, le vampire la prenant par surprise, Jacob venant lui porter secours. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il était venu. Et par sa faute, il était mort. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et, en moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva sous sa forme lupine, courant le plus loin possible de cette maison à présent trop vide.

**C'EST TOI QUI AURAIS DU MOURIR ! PAS LUI!** vociféra Embry, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'entendrait.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune louve, ses pas redoublant de vitesse pour échapper à la vérité. C'était sa faute. Si Jacob s'était gardé de jouer les héros, elle serait à sa place aujourd'hui et tout le monde s'en porterait tellement mieux. Oui, elle en était persuadée, ils se seraient tous sentis soulagés de sa disparition à elle, alors qu'ils pleuraient douloureusement celle de Jacob. Elle ne pouvait même pas le leur reprocher. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de leur rendre la vie facile. Mais eux, s'étaient-ils seulement souciés une fois de ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'alors? De ce qu'elle endurait encore, maintenant? "_Jacob_" pensa-t-elle au comble de la rage et du désespoir. "_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé cette sangsue puante s'occuper de mon cas?_" D'énormes larmes silencieuses vinrent se perdre dans son beau pelage. Elle se sentit soudain extrêmement lasse, si lasse que même sa forme animale ne la soutenait plus. Alors lentement, elle reprit forme humaine, se retrouvant nue au milieu d'une nature qui tolérait sa présence. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa course l'avait menée aux falaises. Elle sourit de ce clin d'œil inespéré du destin.

Oui, c'est certainement ce qui aurait dû arriver depuis bien longtemps, murmura-t-elle aux vagues qui s'échouaient sur la roche.

Elle avança encore un peu juste pour voir l'eau sous ses pieds, juste pour sentir le vent sur sa peau. Elle avança encore un peu, juste pour pouvoir glisser dans le néant et imaginer un instant un monde sans douleur. Elle avança encore un peu et ce pas là suffit. Elle était déjà partie lorsque son corps rencontra brutalement l'eau en colère.

La voix de son père résonna dans sa tête.

**Leah, je sais que tu m'entends... Ouvre les yeux, ma princesse...**

Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal, ce qui lui semblait particulièrement étrange par rapport à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la mort. Elle avait espéré être enfin soulagée de toutes ses douleurs et voilà qu'elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avec une énorme gueule de bois.

**Papa**, tenta-t-elle de répondre à son appel.

Elle entendit sa propre voix, à peine audible et rocailleuse à souhait, comme un lendemain de veille. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle parvint malgré tout à entrouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla dans un premier temps, gardant ainsi le mystère de son nouvel environnement.

**Oh mon Dieu! Leah!** s'exclama Harry en caressant le visage de sa fille, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. **Tu es là!**

"_Ben je vois pas où je pourrais être d'autre, si tu veux mon avis_", pensa Leah toujours étonnée de la sensation d'engourdissement dont souffrait chacun de ses membres. Alors comme ça, il y avait bien un après. Sympa finalement. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et elle put distinguer sommairement ce qui l'entourait. Un visage était penché sur le sien. Celui de son père sans aucun doute. Elle sourit, puis essaya une nouvelle fois de parler:

**Papa**, répéta-t-elle, **je suis... tellement contente d'être près de toi.**

**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux, moi aussi, princesse... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... J'ai cru à un moment que je ne reverrai jamais ton joli sourire**, sanglota-t-il.

"_Ben, je ne suis pas éternelle_" pensa la jeune femme en son for intérieur. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand son regard imprima enfin le décor autour d'elle. Elle était allongée, dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un lit d'hôpital. Son esprit commença à s'embrouiller, pour peu qu'il eut été clair avant. "_Ok, soyons logique. Si je m'étais ratée, mon père ne serait pas à mon chevet. Je suis entre deux mondes?_" se demanda-t-elle en silence.

**Papa**, reprit-elle à voix haute, **où suis-je?**

**A l'hôpital... Ta mère et ton frère sont partis se reposer à la maison. Seth s'en veut terriblement, tu sais...**

**Ouais ben il peut**, grommela Leah, encore sous le coup de la réaction de ses frères de meute, celui de sang y compris. **Il ne m'a pas soutenue une seconde, on fait mieux comme frère, sur le marché. **

Elle s'en voulait de l'accabler, mais il ne risquait pas de l'entendre, de là où elle était. Elle était où d'ailleurs?

**A l'hôpital?** répéta-t-elle alors que le franc tombait. **Mais quel hôpital?**

Harry fronça les sourcils devant la tirade de Leah. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue être aussi sèche, et surtout pas avec Seth, qui n'avait rien fait.

**A l'hôpital de Forks... Je vais appeler ta mère et Sam pour leur dire que tu es réveillée...**

Leah commença à vraiment perdre pied dans la situation qui se dessinait. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit et regarda son père de ses yeux à présent pleinement ouverts.

**De quoi tu parles?** s'énerva-t-elle doucement. **De un, Sam s'en tape comme de sa dernière chemise (c'est dire si ça date) de mon état et de deux, tu veux leur expliquer quoi? Que je suis morte? En passe de le devenir? Et depuis quand tu communiques avec les vivants, toi?**

Harry fut déstabilisé par la réponse de sa fille.

**Mais tu n'es pas morte, princesse... Comment pourrais-je te parler si... **

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le visage de Sam apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**LeeLee... Tu es réveillée...**

Leah se figea sous le choc. Il était bien là, apparemment en chair et en os. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de rassembler ses esprits. "_Ok_", se dit-elle à elle-même, "_tu n'es pas morte, ma vieille. Pas de bol, tu as raté ton coup. Tout ce que tu as réussi, dans ta chute, c'est de te coller des hallucinations de ton pauvre père qui aimerait bien reposer en paix. Respire. Sam est là. Retiens-toi de lui péter le nez, t'es probablement encore trop faible que pour gagner le match_".

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là?** lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu amène.

Sam hoqueta devant tant d'agressivité.

**LeeLee... Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir accompagnée, ce soir là... Et si je pouvais remonter le temps, je... J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, ma puce... **

**Ma puce? Non mais ça te prend souvent?** s'énerva Leah.

Elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur, mais contre toute attente, elle ne muta pas. "_Sans doute encore trop faible_" pensa-t-elle à regret.

**Sam... Appelle le médecin. Maintenant**, ordonna Harry, inquiet de l'attitude de sa fille.

**Tout de suite, Harry**, acquiesça Sam avant de s'en aller.

Harry posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de Leah.

**Essaie de te détendre, princesse... Le médecin sera bientôt là...**

"_Me détendre? Il en a de bonnes!",_ pensa Leah de plus en plus paniquée par l'étrangeté de la situation.

**Papa, je commence vraiment à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas morte? Qui m'a sauvée?**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et encore une fois, elle fut surprise par son incapacité à muter.

Harry hésita avant de lui répondre.

**Jacob Black.**

Un instant, la jeune femme crut avoir mal entendu.

**Tu peux répéter?** dit-elle dans un murmure.

**Jacob t'a protégée de son corps lorsque le plafond du gymnase s'est écroulé sur vous... Il était dans le coma lui aussi...** expliqua son père.

**Attends, attends, attends. De quel gymnase tu me parles? Et de quel Jacob? Le seul Jacob que je connaisse est mort. Et... dans le coma? Il est dans le coma? ça veut dire qu'il vit toujours? **

Même si tout était un véritable fouillis dans la tête de Leah, la seule information importante suffit à lui rendre le sourire. Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues cuivrées alors que la nouvelle s'imprimait en lettres capitales dans son esprit: Jacob était vivant.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout aussi perdu que Leah. Les larmes de la jeune femme ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche. Il fut reconnaissant au médecin d'arriver à ce moment là, Sam sur les talons.

**Eh bien, c'est la journée des réveils, il semblerait!** s'exclama le praticien en souriant.

Sa remarque fit instantanément tiquer Leah.

**De quel autre réveil parlez-vous? **

Sa respiration s'emballait, tant elle espérait qu'il puisse s'agir de Jacob. Et en même temps, elle n'osait pas encore croire à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Votre sauveur est sorti de son coma quelques heures avant vous**, répondit le médecin.

Dans un geste un peu trop brusque au vu de son état, la jeune femme se leva du lit et arracha la perfusion de son bras.

**Dans quelle chambre est-il? Il faut que je le voie! **dit-elle au bord de l'explosion émotionnelle.

**Doucement, Leah! Tu es encore faible!** s'écria Harry en l'arrêtant net.

**Votre père a raison**, ajouta le médecin. **Laissez-moi d'abord vous examiner... Vous êtes quand même restée un mois dans le coma...**

**De... que... je vous demande pardon? **s'exclama Leah complètement sonnée par cette nouvelle information.

Harry soupira lourdement.

**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de tout t'expliquer, princesse... **

**Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, LeeLee?** S'enquit Sam, signalant sa présence dans la pièce.

Sa voix eut de nouveau le don d'agacer Leah, mais celle-ci préféra se concentrer sur la question en elle-même.

**Eh bien, je... Je me souviens de Carlisle qui annonce la mort de Jacob. Je me rappelle les reproches, la culpabilité, la colère et... la falaise. **

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure, tant la honte la submergeait alors qu'elle formulait ses souvenirs par des mots.

Sam et Harry se regardèrent, déboussolés.

**Leah, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles**, reprit l'ancien. **Le seul Carlisle dont j'ai entendu parler n'est plus dans le coin depuis un moment. Jacob n'est pas mort, personne ne t'a jamais rien reproché, quant à cette histoire de falaise...**

**C'est étrange... Monsieur Black a lui aussi parlé de mon ancien collègue...** sourcilla le médecin.

La tête de la jeune femme se mit dangereusement à tourner, aussi elle préféra se rasseoir sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle porta la main à son front, un détail beaucoup trop brillant attira alors son attention. Médusée, elle observa le solitaire qui scintillait à son annulaire.

**Mais qu'est-ce que...? J'en ai marre! **se mit-elle à hurler dans la pièce. **Je veux me réveiller, j'en peux plus! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi seule et débarrassez-moi de cette horreur!** vociféra-t-elle en balançant son ancienne bague de fiançailles à l'autre bout du lit.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent soudain ceux, effarés, de son père.

**Papa**, dit-elle en réprimant un sanglot. **Si tu es vraiment là, prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît. **

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, serrant sa princesse dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer.

**Ça va aller, ma jolie... Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'en remettre... Mais je suis là... Je suis là en je n'irai nulle part... **

Il jeta un coup d'œil désolé à Sam, qui tremblait légèrement, blessé par le rejet virulent de sa fiancée. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, bousculant le médecin au passage.

**Je vais vous prescrire un petit calmant, le temps que vous repreniez vos esprits...** déclara ce dernier.

En proie à un léger tremblement, Leah continua néanmoins à se cramponner à son père.

**Non, je ne veux pas de calmant. Je veux juste... **

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, car elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Sentir la chaleur de son père contre elle lui semblait, pour le moment, le plus important. Et ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un monde sans Jacob. Aussi, elle reformula sa demande:

**Si je promets de ne plus faire de crises de colère, est-ce que je peux aller voir Jacob?** tenta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus calme possible.

Le médecin sourit et acquiesça.

**Tu es sûre que tu es en état de te déplacer?** insista Harry.

La jeune femme prit le temps de la réflexion avant de rassurer son père.

**Oui, ça ira. Je reviendrai m'allonger dès que j'en sentirai le besoin.**

**Alors, allons-y. J'en profiterai pour le remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie... Et j'irai appeler ta mère, ensuite.**

Leah enfila les pantoufles au pied de son lit et agrippa le bras de son père tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans le couloir. Elle pressa sa main sur son bras plus fort que nécessaire, simplement parce que ce contact lui avait trop manqué.

**Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que tu étais une fille à papa!** la taquina-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle esquissa un sourire. Un vrai.

**Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe**, lui répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Harry s'esclaffa et lui embrassa le front.

**Content de t'avoir parmi nous, fillette. **

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Jacob.

**Nous y sommes...**

Instinctivement, Leah retint sa respiration. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le remercier. Après avoir frappé à la porte, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- **Salut**, fit-elle d'une petite voix.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous voilà déjà de retour, les poulettes. _

_Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais promis, on postera le suivant rapidement. _

_On espère que vous aurez plus de réponses dans celui-ci, puisqu'apparemment le précédent vous a aussi laissées dans le flou artistique. ;-)_

_En tout cas, merci à supergirl971, Noleme, Lily-pixie, Morrijyg, Lunita01, mmev, Mlle Lol Black Moon et lazy17 pour leurs reviews! C'est toujours super agréable d'avoir votre avis, alors ne nous en privez pas! Merci encore! _

_Gros bisous à toutes et enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

Jacob se tourna vers Leah et la dévisagea avec surprise. Elle était différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait "vue". Plus petite, moins trapue, les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, comme si elle ne s'était jamais transformée...

**Leah? C'est bien toi?** hésita-t-il.

Celle-ci resta un instant clouée sur place tant elle fut étonnée du Jacob qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ses traits étaient à nouveaux extrêmement poupins et il avait horriblement maigri, sans compter ses cheveux longs.

**Oui, c'est moi, gamin. Je te dérange pas?**

**Non... Non non... Entre, viens t'asseoir...** s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Leurs retrouvailles faisaient plaisir à voir, si bien qu'Harry préféra les laisser seuls et s'en alla discrètement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive. La jeune femme sourit et s'empressa de s'installer sur le bord du lit de son "sauveur". Elle ne savait pas encore très bien comment c'était possible, mais l'avoir devant elle en chair et en os suffisait à la soulager pour le moment.

**Alors, comment tu te sens?** demanda-t-elle en lui donnant une gentille bourrade dans les côtes.

**Comme si j'étais en plein cauchemar...** avoua-t-il en grimaçant. **Tout ça a l'air tellement irréel...**

Leah voulut répondre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aussi se sentait perdue, entre cauchemar et rêve. Elle ne comprenait encore rien à ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil. Aussi, elle essaya d'obtenir des informations de Jacob.

**Alors, comme ça tu m'as sauvée? **

Sa question avait un double sens, mais ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser, elle préférait faire parler son ami.

Jacob hésita avant de répondre, mais décida d'opter pour la vérité, en espérant qu'il ne la prenne pas pour un fou.

**Ouais. Je t'ai sauvée... Même si je n'ai aucun souvenir de la manière dont il semblerait que ça se soit passé. Ma version de faits est complètement différente de celle que mon père m'a racontée...**

Leah tiqua à ce que Jacob venait de dire.

**Ah oui? Et c'est quoi ta version des faits?** se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

**Vaut mieux pas que je te le dise... Tu vas me trouver bizarre. Mon père me prend pour un malade mental...** s'affligea Jacob.

La curiosité de Leah fut piquée au vif. Peut-être que si elle lui avouait ses propres angoisses, il se sentirait plus enclin aux confidences.

**Jacob, je me suis réveillée avec mon père à mes côtés, alors que je le croyais mort. Sam s'est ramené comme une fleur en m'appelant «Lee-Lee» et pour couronner le tout, j'avais son ancienne bague de fiançailles au doigt! Tu veux du bizarre, je vais t'en donner, moi, du bizarre! Je... je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Je te croyais mort, par ma faute. Je... Je deviens complètement folle. **

Elle reprit son souffle après son long monologue et tenta de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Jacob hoqueta et la dévisagea avec stupeur.

**Harry est en vie?** s'exclama-t-il, perdu.

Leah dut s'agripper fermement au bord du lit pour ne pas sombrer. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Jacob, espérant y lire les réponses à ses questions.

**Jacob, il faut que tu me parles, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me fasse interner. Je crois que... **

Jacob attrapa les mains de Leah pour la rassurer, frémissant à son contact.

**Si tu es folle, on est deux. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui n'a pas mis les pieds à Forks depuis des années, d'après mon père. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est de Carlisle Cullen qui replaçait les os de mon bras après que je me sois blessé en m'interposant entre toi et...**

Il s'arrêta net et détourna son regard en reprenant plus bas.

**Harry avait eu une crise cardiaque et les légendes sur les Sangs-Froids étaient vraies...**

N'y tenant plus, Leah fondit en larmes en serrant un peu plus fort les mains de son ami. Celles-ci lui semblaient bien plus petites quand dans ses souvenirs, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

**Jacob, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe,** hoqueta-t-elle toujours sous le choc. **Les dernières personnes que j'aie vues avant de... les dernières personnes que j'ai vues sont Carlisle qui nous annonçait ta mort, Bella qui pleurait comme une idiote et Embry qui m'accusait d'avoir causé ta mort. Je me réveille ici, mon père est vivant, toi aussi. On me parle d'un gymnase qui s'est écroulé et de toi qui as essayé de me sauver. Encore... Où est la réalité? Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir le coup… **termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Jacob tressaillit et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vulnérable, et même s'il était contrarié par la petite remarque qu'elle avait faite sur Bella, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cet état.

**Ca va aller, Leah... On s'en sortira... Tôt ou tard, on découvrira le fin mot de cette histoire... Mais... Attends voir... Je suis... mort? Et... Bella pleurait? **

Leah quitta les bras de Jacob à contrecoeur.

**Euh… oui**, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. **Après… après la bataille avec les nouveau-nés et après ton élan d'héroïsme, tu ne... t'en es pas sorti. La maudite sangsue t'avait mordu et... Attends deux minutes, toi!** se coupa-t-elle elle-même. **Rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu te sens plus concerné par ta mort que par les larmes de Bella, s'il te plaît!**

Jacob sourit bêtement avant de se reprendre, honteux.

**Désolé... C'est juste que... Elle tenait vraiment à moi et... il soupira. J'y comprends rien... Ça voudrait dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, on aurait faire le même... rêve?**

La jeune femme médita un instant l'hypothèse qui venait d'être énoncée.

**Je n'en sais rien**, fut-elle obligée d'admettre. **J'ai peur de tout ce qui va encore m'être annoncé en cours de route. J'ai peur... de cette bague de fiançailles qui a refait surface. Admettons que nous ayons fait... le même rêve. Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible, mais admettons. Où s'arrête-t-il et où commence la réalité? J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce que je pouvais bien foutre au gymnase... Et... pour Bella, je suis désolée si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. **

Elle se mettait à la place de Jacob. Se faire à l'idée que la personne qu'on aime n'ait jamais fait partie de notre quotidien devait certainement être dur à gérer. Elle devait même admettre que, de son côté, les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes. Son père était vivant, ainsi que... son meilleur ami. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui de l'affection qu'elle portait à Jacob, mais son retour du royaume des morts (si on peut dire) lui avait fait prendre conscience de la place qu'il tenait dans sa vie.

Jacob baissa la tête, le cœur serré.

**Si nous sommes en plein dans la réalité, j'ai encore une chance avec Bella... Il suffirait que je reprenne contact avec elle, ou... J'en sais rien... Mais pour toi, ce serait plutôt bien. Non seulement pour Harry, mais pour Sam aussi... Si nous ne sommes pas des Protecteurs, tu pourras reprendre ta vie avec lui...**

Leah se tendit à l'évocation de cette possibilité. Elle fuyait depuis le début cette idée trop irréelle. Le voulait-elle réellement? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé les derniers mois de sa vie à le haïr. Comment pouvait-elle désormais faire comme si tout allait bien? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer l'épouser?

**Rappelle-moi de ne pas inviter ma cousine, si je me marie**, dit-elle avec humour.

Jacob éclata de rire.

**Dommage, ses repas me manqueront... Mais si ça peut te permettre d'être heureuse... Je crois que ça en vaut la peine... **lui dit-il sincèrement.

La jolie indienne fit la moue en réponse aux paroles de son ami.

**Mouais. On verra. Parlons d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?**

Il réfléchit un instant et soupira, pour la énième dois de la journée.

**On essaye de se reposer. Si on se lève demain encore ici, c'est que je ne suis pas mort... Et on se serrera les coudes pour ne pas disjoncter... **

La proposition sembla plus que satisfaisante aux oreilles de Leah.

**ça marche**, répondit-elle le cœur un peu plus léger. **Tu sais, c'est super égoïste ce que je vais te dire, mais je suis contente qu'on soit deux dans cette galère et je suis encore plus contente que ce soit toi le deuxième. Sur ce, rêve pas trop de Bella, ça ne te réussit pas. La dernière fois, t'as été obligé de me sauver le derrière à cause d'elle, alors... **

Elle leva les yeux vers Jacob, ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire sincère.

**Et merci... de m'avoir sauvée... deux fois**.

Un peu mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'intimité, elle se leva sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la porte.

Jacob grogna à la réflexion de Leah sur Bella et esquissa un sourire en la voyant sortir, le cœur léger. Il avait du mal à encaisser toute cette histoire, mais il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

- **Quand tu veux, je le refais...** souffla-t-il alors qu'elle était sortie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou à toutes! Nous revoilà!_

_Encore un immense merci à Morrijyg, Mlle Lol Black Moon, mmev et lazy17 pour leurs reviews! ça fait chaud au coeur!_

_Voici la suite des événements... ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

Après quelques heures de repos bien mérité (c'est connu, le coma ça fatigue), Leah finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle procéda avec une lenteur exagérée, ignorant encore si elle avait rêvé ce retour brutal à la réalité. La couleur des murs et le lit inconfortable dans lequel elle était allongée lui rappelèrent immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Ce qui signifiait que Jacob était en vie, ainsi que son père. Comme nouveau départ, finalement, il y avait pire.

**Enfin réveillée, Blanche-Neige?** ricana une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle, insouciance et agaçante, de Seth.

Elle était bien sûr heureuse de voir le doux visage de son petit frère, mais elle avait encore du mal à ne pas lui en vouloir de son absence de soutien lors de la "mort" de Jacob. Elle essaya de prendre sur elle lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui:

**Salut, vermisseau! Alors comme ça tu viens rendre visite à ta vieille sœur?**

**T'es pas si vieille que ça, Lee! Bon, ok, t'as un peu dépassé la date de péremption, mais bon... **plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Tu m'as foutu la trouille, frangine...**

**Ouais, il paraît que j'ai fait peur à deux, trois personnes... Personnellement, je me souviens plus de grand-chose, donc ça aide. Et hum, je faisais quoi au gymnase déjà?**

Sa tentative faussement innocente de glaner des informations était pitoyable, elle en avait conscience, mais à jeun et à peine réveillée, elle n'avait pas mieux sous le coude.

Seth baissa les yeux et répondit, la voix teintée par les remords.

**C'est ma faute... Je suis désolé, Leah... Tu es venue me surveiller parce qu'une fille du lycée m'avait demandé de sortir et que maman ne voulait pas que j'y aille sans chaperon... **

C'était toujours un morceau du puzzle, mais rien de palpitant aux yeux de la jeune femme. Aussi, elle se concentra sur son petit frère qui semblait rongé par la culpabilité.

**Hé, p'tit gars! C'est pas de ta faute si un mur s'est effondré. Sauf si tu me dis que tu venais de bourrer dedans, aidé d'un bélier, parce que tu savais que j'étais derrière. Là, ce serait autre chose**, le taquina-t-elle pour essayer de lui rendre le sourire. **Puis je suis tout à fait d'accord avec maman. Vu les filles de notre époque, c'est pas sérieux de laisser un petit mec dans ton genre sans surveillance! **

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, toujours dans l'espoir de le dérider.

**Tu ne comprends pas! On aurait pu être partis depuis longtemps! Tu t'ennuyais, et moi aussi, mais j'ai voulu rester! On s'est disputés et... J'ai dit que je te détestais!** s'emporta Seth.

Son aveu perturba légèrement Leah qui commençait à se dire que le coma c'était pas si mal, finalement.

**Je ne comprends pas**, finit-elle par dire. **Si tu t'ennuyais aussi, pourquoi as-tu tellement insisté pour que nous restions? Tu sentais qu'une poutre allait me tomber dessus et tu t'es dit que tu ne pouvais pas laisser filer l'occasion?** demanda-t-elle entre humour et provocation.

**NON! Non... J'ai 14 ans, Leah... Et j'ai été invité dans une fête où ils étaient tous plus âgés... Je voulais pas me taper la honte en me faisant ramener de force par ma grande soeur... Mais j'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je te jure...**

**Je sais, calme-toi, petit crapaud. Je plaisantais. Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. De toute façon, comme tu peux le constater, il faudra trouver autre chose pour vous débarrasser de moi. **

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui était presque son maximum niveau démonstration d'affection.

**Et sinon**, reprit-elle avec sérieux, **tu as été voir Jake depuis son réveil? **

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles par son surnom, toi? Je croyais que tu ne te mélangeais pas avec les gamins!**

Leah fut un instant abasourdie par la remarque de son frère. Il avait raison. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours évité de se lier avec les gamins de la Réserve. Jacob ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Toutefois, les récents événements, fictifs comme réels, avaient irrévocablement resserré les liens entre eux. Elle tenta de reprendre constance avant de répondre:

**Oui, arf, ça crée des liens le coma, tu sais, hum.**

**Han han... C'est ça...** acquiesça Seth, pas dupe pour un sou. **Je suis passé le voir, mais il dormait. T'es sûre que tu te sens bien? Papa a dit que tu as pété un câble avec Sam, hier... Mais là, le truc avec Jake, c'est... Juste pas toi du tout...**

**Bon, lâche-moi la grappe, Sherlock Holmes!** s'énerva la jeune femme. **Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que tu essaies d'insinuer, mais c'est de toute façon une connerie. Quant à mon pétage de plombs d'hier, eh bien... **

Elle peina à terminer sa phrase, ne sachant pas quelle excuse serait suffisante pour justifier la scène de la veille.

**Ecoute p'tit frère, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette pour le moment, tu peux comprendre ça? **

Après réflexion, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

**Et hum, comment va Sam? **

Seth hoqueta, choqué par l'agressivité de sa sœur.

**S-Sam est... Il est p-pas t-très en forme... I-il a pleuré c-comme un bébé dans les bras de m-maman... Je... Je vais te laisser te reposer...**

**Non attends! Je suis désolée... Je... Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît. **

Elle le regarda par en dessous, technique des yeux de biche qui marche neuf fois sur dix. Puis, elle relança la conversation, afin de lui éviter le temps de la réflexion:

**Alors comme ça, il a pleuré, l'autre joufflu? C'est quoi son problème? **

Elle savait ou du moins imaginait très bien quel était son problème dans "ce monde-ci", mais le "souvenir" de son imprégnation sur sa cousine et amie, Emily, peinait à s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Seth la trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait son animosité envers Sam, elle qui semblait si amoureuse de lui, il y avait encore un mois de cela.

**Lee... Vous êtes censés vous marier... Il a veillé sur toi tous les jours en espérant que tu te réveilles... Et tu lui as renvoyé sa bague à la figure...**

**Elle me serrait le doigt**, tenta Leah avec humour.

Décidément, c'était son nouveau bouclier. Un instant, elle fut incapable d'empêcher son esprit de se plonger dans l'avenir qui l'attendait. Elle avait retrouvé son père, très bonne chose. Les vampires n'étaient plus dans le milieu du chemin, excellent. Jacob était lui aussi en vie, parfait. Elle allait épouser Sam, euh... Elle ne pouvait pas imprimer cette information tant elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé les derniers instants de sa vie à le détester de toutes ses forces. Bien sûr, cette colère constante cachait mal un amour non cicatrisé, mais ça ne rendait pas le retour à la réalité évident pour autant.

**Il est mal alors?** tenta-t-elle, dans un élan de sollicitude.

**Et comment! Si tu avais peur que Sam ne t'aime pas, et ben là, t'es fixée! Le pauvre a pas bouffé depuis tout un mois... Personne ne sait comment il a fait pour tenir, d'ailleurs...**

Leah aurait voulu se sentir flattée et peut-être rassurée par cet aveu, mais au lieu de ça, ses pensées se tournèrent involontairement vers Jacob qui était probablement aussi réveillé de son côté. Ils avaient déjà un peu eu l'occasion de discuter de leur rêve commun, mais elle ressentait encore le besoin de ressasser cette réalité disparue.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le visage de Jacob apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il frappa timidement et leur sourit chaleureusement.

**Je ne vous dérange pas?**

Immédiatement, Leah sentit une vague de paix la traverser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ça tenait, mais depuis son réveil, elle ne se sentait totalement à l'aise qu'en présence de Jacob. Bien sûr, il y avait ce "rêve" commun, mais elle se sentait reconnaissante qu'il soit là.

**Non, vas-y, entre!** répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

**Hey, Jake! T'as l'air en forme!** le salua Seth, retrouvant alors son sourire.

Jacob lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'assit tout naturellement sur le lit, à côté de Leah.

**Alors, bien dormi?** s'enquit-il.

**Bof, réveil difficile**, répondit la jeune femme. **Et toi?**

**Pareil**, soupira-t-il. **Quoique, vaut mieux se réveiller sans aucun repère plutôt que mort... Tu ne penses pas?**

**On ne peut pas se réveiller mort, c'est pas logique...** sourcilla Seth.

Leah éclata de rire devant l'air dubitatif de son frère.

**C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est pas logique, p'tite tête! **

Son regard croisa celui de Jacob et elle se sentit comprise, sans que le moindre mot ne soit formulé.

Ce dernier lui prit instinctivement la main. Bien que la seule présence de la jeune femme suffise à le rassurer, il avait besoin de la toucher pour être certain qu'il ne perdait pas l'esprit.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qui se passait, mais lorsque des fourmillements se mirent à courir à travers sa peau, au seul contact des doigts de Jacob, elle retira un peu trop soudainement sa main de la sienne, mal à l'aise face à cet acte trop intime.

Il tressaillit, embarrassé et perturbé par la réaction de Leah, et reporta son attention sur Seth.

**Quoi de neuf du côté de la Push ?**

**Ah, tu sais, pas grand chose...** répondit celui-ci. **Quil et Embry m'ont ignoré depuis que t'es à l'hôpital... Ils reconstruisent le gymnase, et on s'ennuie toujours autant, dans le coin... La seule chose de passionnante qui se profile, c'est la fête qu'on a prévu pour votre sortie de l'hosto... Et flûte!**

**La quoi?** s'étrangla Leah.

**Maman va me tuer...** s'affligea Seth en secouant la tête.

**Une fête, t'es sérieux? Quelle horreur!** s'exclama la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

**Ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur?** gronda Seth, de plus en plus déboussolé.

Jacob donna un coup de coude à Leah, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle devait jouer le jeu.

Celle-ci mit quelques secondes à comprendre l'étrangeté de son comportement. La Leah "virtuelle" n'aimait plus vraiment les fêtes et tout autre rassemblement de population, car ça l'obligeait à se retrouver en présence de Sam et de son imprégnée, ainsi que de la bande de bras cassés, infichus de comprendre ses réactions. Mais la Leah de cette vie-ci se devait d'être une jeune fille au comble du bonheur, fraîchement fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et qui plus est, sa famille voulait fêter son retour au bercail. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

**Non, je me suis mal exprimée**, tenta-t-elle pitoyablement, **c'est vraiment adorable. Je suis super heureuse que vous ayez prévu une fête pour nous. Simplement, je me sens encore... faible et je suis déjà fatiguée à l'idée de sortir d'ici. **

Elle observa Jacob du coin de l'œil, espérant avoir réussi à donner le change.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout convaincu par l'interprétation de la jeune femme.

**Okay...** reprit Seth. **Essayez quand même de faire semblant d'être surpris... Maman se donne un mal de chien pour que ce soit réussi. Ah, au fait, Emily t'envoie le bonjour, Leah!**

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer et, dans un geste de désespoir, elle attrapa la main de Jacob qui traînait toujours sur le lit et la serra violemment dans la sienne.

**Tu... tu as eu... de ses nouvelles... quand?** parvint-elle à demander à son frère.

**Hier soir... Maman l'a appelée pour lui annoncer que tu étais réveillée. Elle a voulu venir te voir plusieurs fois, mais maman lui a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attende de voir s'il y avait une amélioration de ton état...**

Leah chercha le regard de Jacob, à présent paniquée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment se sortir le plus normalement possible de cette situation. Il lui pressa la main et changea de sujet.

**J'espère que Sue fera du pain de viande. Ca me manque! **

**Je pense qu'elle le fera. Tout le monde aime son pain de viande!** rigola Seth.

Leah esquissa un faible sourire et serra à nouveau la main de Jacob pour lui signifier sa gratitude. A cet instant, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

**C'est l'heure de manger!** claironna-t-elle en déposant un plateau repas sur le lit de Leah.

**Merci,** répondit cette dernière dont l'estomac gargouillait depuis un long moment déjà.

Jacob relâcha la main de son amie et se leva à contrecoeur.

**Bon, ben je vais aller manger dans ma chambre... Je repasserai te voir un peu plus tard, Lee...**

Seth fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, cette fois-ci.

Leah se sentit soudain contrariée par le départ de Jacob, mais ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de son frère, suffisamment curieux à son goût, elle se contenta d'avaler à la hâte son repas d'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle mima une intense fatigue et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Seth prit alors congé d'elle, lui promettant de repasser avec leurs parents en début de soirée, et la laissa seule, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Une fois que son frère eut passé la porte, Leah se releva sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit en douce jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle frappa à la porte.

Ce dernier fut étonné d'entendre du bruit, son père ne devant passer que le soir, en même temps que Sue et Harry. Il invita la personne à entrer, et son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant Leah. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à sa nouvelle/ancienne apparence.

**Ca ne va pas, Lee? **demanda-t-il, inquiet de la raison de sa présence.

Elle sourit de bien-être maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis dans la même pièce.

**Si, t'inquiète. C'est juste que ça m'a soulée de pas pouvoir parler avec toi à cause de Seth. En même temps, je me voyais mal le mettre à la porte, le pauvre. Déjà qu'il doit me prendre pour une folle...**

**Il faut juste que tu retrouves l'état d'esprit que tu avais avant "ta transformation"...** dit-il en mimant les guillemets. **Ca viendra... Une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes repères...**

**Quels repères?** soupira Leah, complètement larguée.

**Résumons la situation. Tu n'as pas muté. Ton père est toujours en vie. Tu es toujours fiancée à Sam. Emily n'a jamais mis les pieds à la Push et, cerise que le gâteau, tu n'es plus obligée de fréquenter Paul**, conclut Jacob en rigolant.

**Et pour couronner le tout, je ne suis pas responsable de ta mort**.

Elle avait détourné le regard en prononçant ses mots.

**Merci**, reprit-elle presque tout bas. **Merci encore de m'avoir sauvée, même s'il s'agissait d'une fausse vie. **

Jacob tressaillit à ces mots et lui souleva le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

**Hey... T'as pas à me remercier, ni à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit... T'as beau être pénible quand tu t'y mets, on forme une famille, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver de mal si je peux faire quelque chose... Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre...** murmura-t-il en souriant.

Leah essaya de ne pas penser aux frissons qui l'avaient parcourue lorsque Jacob avait emprisonné son menton dans sa main. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce genre de réaction, un seul problème à la fois.

**Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour agir normalement**, lui avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête. **J'ai peur de me retrouver face à Sam. Jusqu'à présent, chaque fois que je voyais sa tête, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, m'en servir comme punching-ball. Et là, le pauvre n'y comprend plus rien. Je lui ai balancé sa bague de fiançailles au visage.**

**Ecoute, pour avoir été dans ta tête, enfin je crois...** Il fit une grimace, **et en admettant que nous ayons été dans un univers alternatif, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours malgré tout... Et je sais aussi que Sam n'aurait jamais jeté un regard à Emily si ça n'avait pas été à cause de l'imprégnation... Il est fou de toi, Leah... Et maintenant qu'Emily n'est plus de la partie, tu as une chance de pouvoir être heureuse avec lui, comme tu le méritais... Ce serait bête de gâcher cette seconde chance, tu ne crois pas?**

**J'en sais rien. Et je fais quoi d'Emily? Je la garde à distance de Sam jusqu'à la fin des temps? La connaissant, elle finira bien par rappliquer comme par magie, juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles. **

Leah soupira encore, peut-être pour la centième fois de la journée.

**Assez parler de moi**, dit-elle en se ressaisissant. **Comment tu te sens, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire... avec Bella?**

Le cœur de Jacob se serra et il se sentit au bord des larmes.

**J'en sais fichtrement rien... Elle... Elle me manque... **

Il serra les poings, de même que les mâchoires.

**J'étais à deux doigts de lui faire changer d'avis! J'avais enfin réussi à la faire douter! Et là... Elle ne se rappelle sûrement pas que j'existe, alors que mes souvenirs avec elle me hantent. C'est encore pire que si j'étais mort... **

Il ignorait pourquoi il se confiait autant à Leah, d'autant plus qu'elle ne portait pas la jeune fille dans son cœur, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et étrangement, ça le soulageait de pouvoir enfin exprimer ses angoisses.

La jeune femme fit un effort pour cacher le fond de sa pensée à son ami qui, de toute évidence, souffrait.

**S'il te plaît, Jake, ne dis plus jamais ce genre de choses. Je t'ai cru mort et ça m'a suffi. Une fois, mais pas deux. Pour ce qui est de Bella, je pense que tu vois les choses sous le mauvais angle. Réfléchis un peu. Elle ne se souvient peut-être pas de toi, mais elle n'a jamais rencontré Cullen. Tu es son ami d'enfance pour l'instant. Il ne tient qu'à toi de passer au grade supérieur! **

Sur ce coup-là, elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi se montrer compréhensive, alors que le simple fait d'être amoureux de cette martyre capricieuse relevait de l'impensable, à ses yeux.

Jacob la dévisagea, prenant le temps d'assimiler ses arguments, avant du lui offrir un sourire éclatant.

**Tu as raison! Je demanderai à Charlie son numéro, et je reprendrai contact avec elle... **

Il hésita un instant, sentant la panique le gagner.

**Et si elle n'est pas intéressée? Si elle ne veut pas qu'on se revoie? Qu'est-ce que je fais?**

**Tu me demandes ça, à moi? Je me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai dragué un mec. Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir déjà dragué un mec, réflexion faite. Bref. Ben... tu laisses tomber. Tu vas pas la harceler, la pauvre fille. Remarque, elle aurait tort. Si elle voyait à quoi tu ressembles maintenant, elle craquerait tout de suite, j'en suis sûre. On est loin de ton look des bacs à sable! **se moqua gentiment Leah. **Par contre, j'aimais bien tes cheveux courts**, reprit-elle en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du jeune homme.

Jacob ferma les yeux un instant et se retint de gémir alors que d'intenses frissons lui parcouraient le corps.

**Tu es beaucoup plus belle avec les cheveux longs, toi...** confessa-t-il en défaisant doucement la tresse de la jeune femme.

Il retrouva son sourire, lorsque ses longs cheveux retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

**Ouais... Beaucoup plus...**

La respiration de Leah resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, ni ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois que Jacob la touchait. Ce dernier fut étonné de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec elle, mais ne souhaitait pas y réfléchir pour le moment. Il continuait à jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sorte de leur bulle.

**Désolé de te déranger, Jacob. Je voulais juste... Leah? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Les filles, vous êtes toutes des championnes du monde! Vous avez toutes deviné qui est cet intrus qui vient troubler la complicité de notre couple préféré..._

_Voici la suite qui va probablement vous énerver un peu... Mais vous nous connaissez, on aime vous faire languir... _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews! On adore!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Leah se sentit très mal à l'aise quand elle reconnut la voix de Sam. Elle se tourna vers lui et tenta un maigre sourire.

**Oui?**

Jacob laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, tout aussi mal à l'aise que Leah, et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était exactement comme dans ses "souvenirs". Sam, lui, le fusillait du regard en tremblant légèrement.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Jacob?** demanda Sam, mâchoires serrées.

La jeune femme dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer à l'agressivité de son "fiancé".

**On discutait**, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Sam se détendit instantanément.

**Désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre... J'étais venu remercier Jacob pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, maintenant qu'il est réveillé... **

Jacob lui sourit, tout en restant prudent.

**Y a pas de quoi. Franchement, Leah est comme ma grande sœur. C'est normal que je la protège si je vois qu'elle est en danger...**

**Peut-être, mais je tiens vraiment à te remercier... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si... **la voix de Sam s'étrangla et il peina à poursuivre. **Leah est toute ma vie... Sans elle, je ne suis rien...**

La jeune femme tourna la tête, évitant à tout prix le regard trop perçant de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle se sentait chamboulée par les propos qu'il tenait, tellement empreints d'amour. En même temps, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait muté, contrairement à Jacob et à elle. Ce qui entraînait obligatoirement le problème de l'imprégnation comme elle le craignait depuis son "réveil".

Jacob ressentit le malaise de Leah et aurait voulu pouvoir la rassurer, mais il craignait que Sam interprète mal ses intentions.

**Leah... Peut-être qu'il serait temps que Sam et toi ayez une discussion...** suggéra-t-il.

La jeune femme le fusilla discrètement du regard, même si elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien.

**Oui, retournons à ma chambre. Je repasserai plus tard, Jake. Repose-toi bien**.

Jacob lui sourit chaleureusement et leur fit un signe de la main. Il espérait sincèrement que Leah puisse profiter de la deuxième chance qui s'offrait à elle. Sam suivit Leah, un peu angoissé. Leur dernière entrevue s'était très mal passée et il craignait qu'elle le repousse de nouveau.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Leah prit la parole pour mettre fin au silence qui l'oppressait depuis l'arrivée de Sam.

**Ecoute, je... je suis désolée pour... la bague. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je te demande... pardon.**

Les mots avaient failli rester coincés dans sa gorge, mais elle était parvenue à les prononcer, au prix d'un effort surhumain.

**C'est rien... Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais être déboussolée quelques jours... Mais je t'avoue que j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre. Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un étranger... Ou plutôt, comme si tu ne... Comme si tu me haïssais...**

Leah se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi fait souffrir son fiancé. Après tout, dans ce monde, il ne l'avait encore jamais rendue malheureuse. Malgré tout, elle se sentait incapable de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Aussi, elle décida de profiter de l'avantage de la situation.

**Tu sais, c'est bizarre, pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai rêvé que tu... étais en réalité un loup-garou. C'est drôle, hein?**

Sam se tendit et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

**Un... Un loup... Tu...** balbutia-t-il.

**Oui, un loup**, insista-t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme. **Un loup-garou. Je me demande d'où je peux bien sortir une idée pareille... **

Elle ancra son regard au sien, espérant ainsi le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Sam hésita à lui répondre.

**Et dans ton rêve, est-ce qu'en découvrant ma... vraie nature... ton opinion sur moi avait changé?**

Mmmh, il était malin, le petit. Enfin, petit, façon de parler. Elle réfléchit avant de répondre, comprenant l'importance des mots qu'elle prononcerait.

**Non. Non, ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Tu restais... toi. **

Sa voix s'étrangla sur sa dernière phrase. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait et le souvenir de leur bonheur passé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

**Et tu ne m'en voulais pas de t'avoir caché la vérité?** insista-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux, tout en s'avançant vers elle.

Leah eut un mouvement de recul qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

**Eh bien, dans mon rêve, tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne pouvais pas me dire la vérité. J'ai évidemment un peu râlé, pour la forme**, lâcha-t-elle avec humour. **Mais au final, non, je ne t'en voulais pas. **

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, car elle avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'était probablement pas prête, mais avait-elle réellement le choix?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Sam sentit un poids immense s'envoler de ses épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit tendrement à sa fiancée.

**Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le découvrir, mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait... Ton père m'avait interdit de t'en parler, et j'avais peur que tu ne me voies comme un monstre... Ca me bouffait de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler...**

Leah tressaillit à cette dernière phrase. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'explication qu'il lui avait fournie dans son "rêve", lorsqu'il l'avait quittée pour Emily. Il avait utilisé les mêmes mots pour parler de l'imprégnation: "_ça me bouffe de l'intérieur_".

**E**lle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Sam l'engouffrait déjà dans une étreinte brûlante.

**Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça, LeeLee... Je suis toujours le même, tu sais... Je t'aime toujours autant, sinon plus qu'avant, et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse... Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion...**

Les bras ballant contre son corps, Leah serra les mains. La chaleur de Sam la faisait souffrir autant qu'elle l'apaisait. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, taper des poings contre son torse, mais elle n'en fit rien.

**Je sais...** parvint-elle enfin à murmurer.

Sam la relâcha, sentant qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'il l'aurait pensé. Son angoisse resurgit immédiatement.

**Leah? Tu... Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas? J'ai l'impression que... Tu es distante...**

Ne voulant pas se lancer dans des explications boiteuses, la jeune femme décida de se confronter à son destin et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son fiancé, espérant peut-être ainsi réveiller l'amour qui sommeillait en elle.

Sam lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, y laissant transparaître tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et sa peur de la perdre. Très vite, ses mains se baladèrent le long des flancs de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant à ses hanches et la ramenant contre lui, alors que sa langue brûlante lui réclamait ardemment l'approfondissement de leur échange.

Leah entrouvrit alors les lèvres, laissant les souvenirs de leur bonheur passé guider son corps. Son coeur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais peut-être avait-elle le droit d'être heureuse finalement? Dans un élan désespéré, elle crocheta ses bras autour du cou de Sam et se colla encore un peu plus à lui. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et les mains de Sam se faisaient plus pressantes sur son corps. Avant qu'ils ne se laissent emporter d'avantage, le bruit d'un pied à perfusion tombant au sol les fit s'éloigner. Sam fronça les sourcils en apercevant Jacob sur le seuil de la chambre, livide.

**Je... Je suis désolé... Je... Pardon... **

Il avait encore les images de Sam et Emily en tête, et voir le Protecteur embrasser Leah le rendait presque malade.

Leah se sentit mal à l'aise et vulnérable sous le regard ébahi de Jacob. Elle se recula davantage de Sam et referma son peignoir qu'il avait entrouvert pendant leur échange.

Sam se mit à trembler légèrement, agacé par l'interruption du jeune homme. Jacob fronça les sourcils, retrouvant subitement son calme, et leva la main en signe de non agression.

**Tu devrais aller faire un tour, Sam... A rester aussi près de Leah dans ton état, tu risquerais de la blesser...** suggéra-t-il.

Sam hoqueta et dévisagea Jacob avec incrédulité, puis Leah.

**Tu le lui as dit?**

**Je... ben je lui ai parlé de mon rêve en fait et... euh... **

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre, car elle ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer l'histoire du rêve commun à Sam. Aussi, elle implora Jacob du regard pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

**Elle pensait qu'elle était folle et elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un avant de te parler**, poursuivit Jacob. **Elle n'a pas pensé à mal et ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi... Après tout, je suis le descendant du dernier Alpha, non?** insista-t-il en voyant les tremblements de Sam s'intensifier.

Celui-ci le regarda étrangement, comme s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance, avant de reporter son attention vers Leah.

**Sam, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver. Mets-toi à ma place, poursuivit celle-ci. **

Un instant, les balafres sur le visage d'Emily lui revinrent en mémoire, mais elle préféra chasser immédiatement cette idée.

Sam ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'odeur de Leah l'apaisa, mais la présence de Jacob continuait à l'agacer.

**Je suis désolé, LeeLee... La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu aies peur de moi... Je vais faire un tour pour me calmer. **

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit tout aussi précipitamment de la pièce. Jacob s'avança vers Leah, le coeur battant la chamade. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur que Sam ne perde le contrôle et ne la blesse.

**Est-ce que ça va?** s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à répondre.

**Je... oui, je pense. Je m'en veux parce que... je crois que j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui et je ne veux pas avoir peur de lui. **

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, comme si cette idée lui était insupportable.

**J'ai eu peur aussi, Leah**, confessa Jacob en la serrant contre lui. **Mais si je me souviens bien, il a muté depuis un bon moment, déjà. Tu as vécu avec lui sans savoir qu'il était différent et il ne s'est jamais rien passé... Alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change... Tu sais comment le mater, ton Sam! **

Il avait cependant besoin de la sentir contre lui pour calmer le rythme effréné de son coeur. Une question lui revenait sans cesse en tête depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard furieux de Sam. Comment pourrait-il la protéger d'un énorme loup noir s'il n'était pas capable de se transformer lui aussi?

Jacob avait raison, Leah le savait. Sa réaction était disproportionnée. Mais l'accumulation de tous les récents événements la mettait légèrement à fleur de peau. Aussi, elle décida de profiter encore un instant de l'étreinte de Jacob qui l'apaisait, malgré une température corporelle des plus normales. Elle rit toute seule en se disant que dorénavant, ils étaient tièdes tous les deux.

**C'est quand même bizarre... On ne se calculait pas avant, puis, dans notre "rêve" on passait le plus clair de notre temps à se prendre le chou, et là... Je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi qu'avec ma famille...** lui fit remarquer Jacob.

**Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi. J'imagine que ça doit être dû à notre "délire" commun. Me rapprocher de toi me permet de me dire que je ne suis pas folle. C'est difficile à expliquer. **

Leah avait du mal à trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aussi s'était d'ailleurs posé beaucoup de questions depuis leur réveil, quand elle avait constaté ce besoin permanent d'être en présence de Jacob. Au début, ça l'avait même assez perturbée. Mais plus elle y pensait et plus cela lui paraissait logique qu'elle se sente proche de la seule personne ayant partagé sa vie imaginaire.

Jacob resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

**En tout cas, ça a l'air d'être bien reparti avec Sam! **

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix se casser à la fin de sa phrase. Certes, il était heureux qu'elle puisse enfin reprendre sa vie en main, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en se disant que lui ne le pourrait sans doute pas.

La jeune femme se redressa pour répondre :

**Oui, bof, j'en sais rien. Je me suis laissée emporter par l'impulsion du moment. En fait, pour être honnête, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit, que j'avais tout pour être heureuse, que je pouvais repartir à zéro, tout ça. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait con de ne pas au moins essayé. Je pense que les choses ne vont pas se régler en un jour, mais avec le temps, on verra... **

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami et constata avec un pincement au coeur qu'il semblait tristement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sut immédiatement où son esprit s'était égaré.

**T'inquiète, Jake. Tu vas la revoir, Bella. Une Bella sans tout le package des sangsues!**

**Hein? Ah, ouais... Espérons qu'elle voudra de moi sans ça... Après tout, je suis juste un gamin rachitique sans pouvoirs surnaturels...** soupira-t-il.

**Si elle ne veut pas de toi, parce que finalement tu es un être humain normal, c'est qu'elle a un problème et que tu ferais bien de t'amouracher de quelqu'un de moins tordu! Et puis, t'es peut-être un gamin rachitique, mais un gamin rachitique vachement craquant**, s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

**Wow! Qui aurait cru un jour que Leah Clearwater me ferait un compliment!** ricana Jacob.

**Ouais, tout arrive, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop hein! ça me ferait mal que tu prennes la grosse tête!**

**Moi? Jamais de la vie!** rétorqua-t-il, faussement offusqué, avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Tu devrais te reposer, Lee... Ca fait beaucoup d'émotions en très peu de temps pour toi...**

**Mouais, je vais essayer, mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, me reposer. De toute façon, je suppose que Sam va bien finir par revenir...**

Jacob se tendit et s'éloigna d'elle en grimaçant.

**Ouais... Vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant qu'il revienne... J'ai pas envie qu'il me démembre parce que je suis trop près de sa LeeLee!**

Leah lui balança une pantoufle à la tête, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Jacob s'esclaffa en sortant de la pièce.

**Apprends à viser, Clearwater! Tu n'es plus la plus rapide de nous deux, mais moi, j'ai toujours de bons réflexes!**

**Je t'en fouterais des bons réflexes, moi!** répondit-elle alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Immédiatement, Leah se sentit très seule et elle s'allongea en attendant le retour de Sam. Elle ignore combien de temps elle attendit en observant le plafond, mais elle finit par s'endormir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les louloutes!_

_Encore un tout grand merci à Supergirl971, Morrijyg, mmev, Mlle Lol Black Moon, lazy17 et Noleme pour leurs reviews, ça nous fait chaud au coeur! _

_On espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant, mais normalement ça devrait être le cas... Lol! _

_Bonne lecture! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour Jacob. Leah avait été constamment entourée par sa famille et par Sam, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps, tous les deux. De son côté, son père lui rendait visite régulièrement avec sa soeur, mais ne s'éternisait pas. Il n'avait pas vu ses meilleurs amis depuis son réveil, et seule la présence de Leah arrivait à ne pas lui faire perdre les pédales. Autant dire que le jeune homme était dans un état de nerfs extrême. Il put finalement rentrer chez lui et fut surpris de voir une banderole "Bienvenue au bercail" accrochée devant la maison.

**C'était vraiment nécessaire?** sourcilla-t-il à l'attention de Billy et Rachel.

**Fais pas semblant, je suis sûre que t'es content qu'on fête ton retour**, s'exclama Rachel en sautant au cou de son frère.

Il lui avait horriblement manqué et savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être de retour chez lui la rendait euphorique. Jacob sourit en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

**C'est pas faux...** mentit-il.

Il craignait de faire de la peine à sa famille en leur disant qu'en réalité, il aurait préféré être n'importe où, sauf là. Il avait l'impression que tout était faux, dans sa vie. Ou du moins, de tout découvrir différemment. Sa nouvelle amitié avec Leah y était pour beaucoup, car, pour le moment, elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait réellement se confier. Il avait essayé d'aborder certains passages de son autre vie avec Billy, mais la tête de ce dernier à la mention de certaines choses l'en avaient dissuadé. Quil et Embry sortirent de la maison, et Jacob tressaillit en les voyant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas des loups-garous et le choc pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage.

**Ferme la bouche, Jake! On croirait que t'as vu des revenants!** se moqua gentiment Quil.

**C'est tellement tu lui as manqué**, renchérit Embry. **Il est tout ému de te revoir!**

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et préféra rentrer, laissant les jeunes dehors. Il était serein, son fils était enfin de retour chez eux.

**C'est pas ça...** balbutia Jacob. **Dans mon esprit, vous étiez plus... Moins... **

**Moins quoi? **le pressa Quil en fronçant les sourcils.

**Vous avez l'air de petites choses toutes fragiles!** admit Jacob en éclatant de rire, tandis que ses amis se renfrognaient.

**Ouais, chose fragile toi-même**, bougonna Embry qui détestait qu'on le charrie sur son aspect chétif. **Je te signale que t'as pas franchement grossi à l'hôpital, crevette!**

**Et alors les asticots! Vous comparez les cotons-tiges qui vous servent de jambes?** s'exclama Leah qui venait de rejoindre la bande, accompagnée de Sam.

Elle fit discrètement un clin d'oeil à Jacob. Ce dernier rit de plus belle en voyant Quil et Embry dévisager la jeune femme, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. A bout de souffle, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage et reprit la parole, toujours aussi hilare.

**Bah alors? Vous nous faîtes une rupture d'anévrisme ou quoi? **

Quil fut le premier à refermer la bouche, bredouillant le prénom de Leah qui, pour la première fois de son existence, venait de lui adresser la parole.

**Salut Quil!** reprit cette dernière. **C'est marrant, dans mes souvenirs tu étais vachement plus bavard! J'ai dû rêver... **

Elle se doutait bien que son attitude devait le déstabiliser, mais ne dit-on pas que les habitudes sont faites pour être changées? Quil se tourna vers Jacob, les yeux brillants.

**Elle... Elle connait mon prénom!**

**Ouais, elle connait ton prénom et elle en a un par la même occasion! Non mais ils ont vraiment aucune éducation ces jeunes!** dit-elle en prenant Rachel à parti.

**Euh, salut Leah**, tenta Embry, un peu plus téméraire que son ami.

**Salut tite tête! Toi aussi t'as presque perdu ta langue? **

Au fond d'elle-même, Leah jubilait. Certes, il y avait des côtés désagréables à avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de votre vie. Mais finalement, elle se sentait plus mature grâce à cette expérience et aussi différente, probablement plus sociable. Ses frères de meute avaient passé son temps à la détester dans son "rêve". Elle entendait bien se construire une vie plus entourée à présent.

**Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!** s'exclamait Quil en sautillant, augmentant de ce fait l'hilarité de Jacob.

Sam observait la scène, perplexe, mais néanmoins amusé.

**Du calme, Quil! Tu réagis comme une collégienne devant Justin Bieber!** rigola Jacob.

**Devant qui?** sourcilla de nouveau Quil.

Jacob s'arrêta de rire immédiatement. Dans son rêve, Quil passait son temps à écouter Justin Bieber avec sa petite imprégnée, et il se demanda soudain si ce garçon avait réellement existé.

Leah décida de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en plus, ça l'amusait.

**Ben quoi, les gars? Vous connaissez pas Justin Bieber? Mais vous êtes complètement has-been ou quoi? **

Elle lança un nouveau clin d'oeil amusé à Jacob.

Quil lança un regard perplexe à Embry et bomba le torse.

**On n'est pas des has-been! On n'est juste pas branché trucs de gonzesses! **

Jacob ne put se retenir une nouvelle fois, tant le contexte était invraisemblable. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait mis sa main à couper que Quil pouvait lui citer par coeur tous les épisodes de Dora l'Exploratrice et de Charlotte aux Fraises, et là...

**J'en peux plus! Faut que je prenne l'air!** haleta Jacob en courant loin de la maison.

**Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?** s'enquit Quil, déboussolé.

Embry secoua la tête, paumé lui aussi par l'attitude de son ami. Il rencontra le regard amusé de Leah qui lui tira gentiment la langue. Tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre pour lui. Et dire qu'il y avait une fête organisée en leur honneur, ce soir. Il était vraiment curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner.

Jacob ne sut combien de temps il avait couru, mais il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à lui faire mal. En chemin, sa crise de fou rire se transforma en crise de larmes. Son autre vie lui manquait atrocement. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être un Protecteur, même s'il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir été forcé par le destin à se transformer. Il était plus fort, plus sûr de lui, et surtout capable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Cette expérience l'avait profondément marqué, de même que ses amis. Cela avait renforcé leur lien d'une manière qu'il ne pourrait jamais expliquer. Ils étaient toujours aussi taquins les uns envers les autres, mais il avait beaucoup mûri, et le fait de revenir dans un monde où la magie ne les avait pas touché, et où Quil et Embry n'avaient pas évolué autant que lui, changeait énormément de choses. La Meute lui manquait, le fait de ressentir la fierté de son père à travers le regard de ce dernier également, et surtout, la présence de Bella dans sa vie... Il se laissa tomber au sol et libéra ses larmes, priant pour qu'un jour il retrouve tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

L'absence prolongée de Jacob commença à se faire ressentir chez lui, aussi Leah voulut partir à sa recherche.

**Je vais voir où il est**, dit-elle, inquiète, à l'assemblée.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit: sans odorat particulier et sans pattes pour accélérer son allure, elle pouvait mettre un paquet de temps à le retrouver. Elle décida que ça n'avait aucune importance et partit à la recherche de son ami. La voix de Sam retentit derrière elle.

**Attends, LeeLee... Je le retrouverai plus facilement que toi...**

Leah ne sut pas quoi répondre, parce qu'il avait tout simplement raison. ça ne l'enchantait pas de laisser Jacob seul avec Sam, mais elle n'avait de toute évidence pas le choix.

**Ok**, répondit-elle. **Ramène-le vite**.

Sam acquiesça de la tête et partit à toute vitesse, guidé par l'odeur de Jacob. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, affreusement gêné et sans celui qu'il était parti chercher.

**Euh... Je l'ai trouvé, mais... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'emmène le voir...**

Le coeur de Leah se mit à battre à tout rompre tant elle était gagnée par l'inquiétude.

**Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** demanda-t-elle affolée.

**Disons que Jacob n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal... Et il m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais la dernière personne avec qui il voulait parler...**

**Oh**, fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à prononcer.

Elle se laissa emmener par Sam jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Jacob.

Ce dernier était à quelques mètres de First Beach, les yeux fermés, se remémorant chaque seconde passée de l'autre côté du miroir.

**Je vais vous laisser seuls et aller rassurer les autres**, déclara Sam.

**Merci**, lui murmura Leah en l'embrassant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Jacob et s'arrêta une fois à sa hauteur, regardant droit devant elle.

**Jake, dis-moi ce qui se passe**.

Elle glissa doucement sa main dans celle de son ami et attendit qu'il lui réponde. Jacob la lui serra avec force, alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

**Je ne connais plus personne, Lee! Ma soeur est une étrangère, mon père me prend pour un fou et je n'ai plus aucune idée de qui sont réellement mes amis... J'étais bien mieux, là-bas... Même si j'avais le coeur brisé, ma vie avait un sens!**

**Ta vie a toujours un sens, simplement tu dois te laisser le temps de retrouver tes repères. Tu te souviens? C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit quand les rôles étaient inversés. Bientôt, tu retrouveras tes amis et ton père finira par être rassuré avec le temps. Et en attendant, je suis là. Imagine si l'un de nous avait "vécu" ce rêve seul, sans personne pour le comprendre, ni pour partager les mêmes "souvenirs".**

Du revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes de Jacob et l'obligea à la regarder.

**On est deux et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. **

Jacob tressaillit et ancra son regard aux yeux noisette de la jeune femme, cherchant la moindre trace d'hésitation en ceux-ci. Il ne les avait jamais vu aussi doux et le changement fit son coeur manquer un battement.

**Leah...** souffla-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage. **Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu n'étais pas là...**

Cette dernière sentait la course de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement. Des fourmis courraient sur sa peau, là où il avait posé ses mains. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le souffle de Jacob l'enivrait et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui.

Il en fit de même, hypnotisé par son regard brillant, et ferma les yeux lorsque leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, ses lèvres capturèrent celles de son amie. Le coeur de Leah s'arrêta un instant, alors que le contact de la bouche de Jacob sur la sienne lui faisait perdre toute notion de réalité. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, venant doucement caresser celles de Jacob du bout de sa langue. Tous les doutes, toutes les angoisses du jeune homme s'envolèrent dès le moment où Leah prit part au baiser. Il passa délicatement sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, alors que sa langue cajolait la sienne avec une infinie douceur. Leah gémit de bien-être contre les lèvres de Jacob, tandis qu'elle agrippait fiévreusement ses mains au col de sa chemise. Le vide s'était fait dans sa tête. Elle profitait de l'instant, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Leur baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur. De doux et maîtrisé, il devint passionné et incontrôlable. Les mains de Jacob enserrèrent la taille de Leah, et il la rapprocha autant qu'il le put contre lui. Le corps de la jeune femme ne lui répondait plus. Elle se sentait sous l'emprise d'une passion qui la dépassait.

Le souffle soudain trop court, elle se détacha à contrecoeur de celui qui lui tournait la tête et c'est alors que la réalité lui éclata au visage. Elle resta, un instant, muette de stupéfaction, ses yeux cherchant de quoi l'apaiser dans ceux de Jacob.

Malheureusement, ceux-ci reflétaient exactement le même ébahissement. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Jacob se sentit mal vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle était venue le réconforter, alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire. Elle avait retrouvé sa famille et son Sam, et il venait sans doute de gâcher leur relation en laissant ses hormones l'emporter. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière, et son coeur se serra en songeant qu'il avait trahi d'une certaine manière ses sentiments pour Bella.

**Leah, je... Je m'excuse... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je veux dire... Tu as Sam et moi... J'ai... rien du tout, mais je... pardon...**

Les remords de Leah se joignirent à ceux de Jacob et elle put à peine se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire.

**Non... je... c'est moi... qui suis désolée... Je... **

Elle ne put réitérer ses excuses tant son ébahissement la laissait sans voix. Elle pensait à Sam, à l'amitié qui l'unissait depuis peu à Jacob et malgré elle, elle fut obligée de se rendre compte que son corps réclamait déjà ce dont il venait d'être privé.

**On devrait... rentrer... avant qu'on ne vienne nous chercher...** balbutia Jacob à contrecoeur.

En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de rester avec elle sur la plage, à regarder la mer. Malgré le trouble qu'il ressentait après leur baiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher la compagnie exclusive de son amie. Le coeur de Leah se serra. Elle s'imaginait mal rejoindre la petite bande et faire comme si tout allait bien, mais elle avait bien conscience de ne pas avoir le choix. Comme venait très justement de le faire remarquer Jacob, il valait mieux éviter que ce soit les autres qui les trouvent.

**Ok. Tu... tu as raison**.

Elle réajusta sa tenue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, afin d'ôter la moindre trace de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils se dirigèrent chez les Black, sans un mot. Jacob avait peur d'avouer à Leah qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort de sa vie et qu'il mourait d'envie de recommencer. Après tout, elle était fiancée et il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il puisse l'intéresser. De toutes manières, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Une angoisse intense l'envahit lorsqu'il se demanda si elle voudrait toujours le voir après ça. Il s'arrêta net et la saisit par le bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Ce que Leah lut dans les yeux de Jacob lui coupa un instant la respiration. Elle eut envie de s'approprier à nouveau ses lèvres, mais parvint à se retenir de justesse, ce n'était pas la peine de compliquer encore la situation. Elle se sentait extrêmement perturbée par leur baiser, mais encore bien plus par ce qu'elle ressentait. Autant elle devait réapprendre à approcher Sam, à le toucher, à l'embrasser, autant tout ça lui avait semblé naturel avec Jacob. Et l'angoisse qu'elle lisait dans son regard la renvoyait à sa propre terreur. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite? Rien, la réponse devait être rien. Elle allait se marier. Jacob était amoureux de Bella. Il avait certainement eu un instant de faiblesse, un besoin évident d'affection et de tendresse. Comment le lui reprocher. C'est la gorge nouée que la jeune femme tenta d'ôter toute responsabilité à son ami:

**Jacob, encore une fois, je suis désolée. J'espère... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que ça ne changera rien entre nous...**

Une douleur lancinante tenailla le coeur du jeune homme. Bien sûr, il espérait qu'elle le rassure et qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de ce genre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur.

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Y a pas de raison que ça change quelque chose... On est amis pour la vie, non?** la rassura-t-il, parvenant difficilement à cacher la pointe d'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

**Evidemment**, répondit la jeune femme, luttant fermement contre le message que tentait de lui faire passer son corps.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire et eut la mauvaise idée de prendre la main de Jacob dans la sienne. A son contact, de nouveaux frissons la parcoururent et elle relâcha la prise dans un geste plus brusque que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Jacob se renfrogna, blessé par l'attitude de Leah, et repris sa marche sans un mot. A leur arrivée chez Billy, il afficha son sourire le plus chaleureux possible et passa le reste de la journée à faire semblant d'aller bien.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici voilà, la suite mes petits chats!_

_Alors, un grand merci à roxy (très contentes que ça te plaise), lazy17 (toi aussi t'es une fan des bisous? Bienvenue au club! dixit Camilla), mmev (c'est un beau compliment que tu nous fais là, merci du fond du coeur) et Morrijyg (suspense, suspense... ;-)). Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça nous fait super plaisir, alors ne vous retenez pas! Lol! _

_Gros bisous! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque la soirée s'annonça, Seth rappela discrètement à sa grande soeur d'avoir l'air étonné quand elle découvrirait ce qui avait été organisé en l'honneur de son retour et de celui de Jacob. Elle acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, son jeune frère était loin de se douter qu'elle avait autre chose à penser que faire une tête d'ahurie quand tout le monde crierait surprise. Cet après-midi, quand Jacob et elle avaient rejoint la troupe, elle s'était sentie très mal face à l'attitude de son ami. Il avait apparemment bien vite digéré leur "glissement de terrain" et ne lui avait plus jeté le moindre regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le camp avec Sam. Sa soudaine distance lui brisait le coeur et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour rétablir la situation. Finalement, elle se rappela que la Leah de son "rêve" était une personne franche et directe, aussi, elle profiterait de l'occasion qui lui était donnée ce soir pour tirer les choses au clair avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se battre toute seule avec ses démons.

Jacob fut emmené par sa soeur au centre communautaire dans lequel se tenaient les réunions des Anciens de la tribu, sous prétexte de retrouver Billy après leur meeting. Ils croisèrent Leah et Seth sur leur chemin et Jacob eut du mal à la regarder sans repenser à leur baiser. Il s'en voulait de réagir de cette manière, mais il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Prenant sur lui, il inspira un grand coup avant de lui adresser la parole.

**Tu as déjà préparé ton speech de remerciement?**

**Non, pas vraiment. J'avoue que j'étais préoccupée par autre chose**, lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Jacob tressaillit.

**Tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête avec ça, Leah. Ça ne change rien, tu l'as dit toi-même,** lui murmura-t-il.

**Exactement**, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse, **c'est toi qui as changé depuis tout à l'heure**.

Elle ne put continuer son discours, car Seth l'entraîna à l'intérieur du centre et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se composer une tête de circonstance, toutes les personnes présentes crièrent en choeur :

**SURPRISE**!

**Oh WOW! Je suis totalement surpris! C'est fou ça! WOW!** surjoua Jacob, faisant alors sourciller Sue et Billy.

**Seth...** gronda la mère de ce dernier.

**J'ai rien fait! Ils sont surpris, tu vois!** se défendit Seth.

**Oui, je suis trop surprise!** en rajouta Leah. **Vraiment, vous n'auriez pas dû!**

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère qui ronchonnait dans son coin.

**T'inquiète, c'est bien quand même**, lui murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Son regard croisa celui de Jacob. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, mais elle tenait d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui s'étaient déplacées pour leur fête surprise.

Les amis de Jacob et de Leah les entourèrent et ils se sentirent très vite à l'étroit dans la salle. Jacob n'était plus habitué à ce genre d'effusion et s'excusa auprès des personnes qui tenaient absolument à lui parler, avant de sortir un moment de la salle.

Leah, ayant repéré sa fuite, décida de profiter de l'occasion. Elle sortit à son tour et s'avança pour le rejoindre un peu plus loin.

**Salut**, dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

**Hey...** la salua-t-il en lui souriant faiblement. **Fatiguée?**

**Oui, comme tout le temps depuis que je suis... réveillée**, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, ni ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire et ce qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Après un instant de réflexion, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

**Ecoute Jake, je... je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi. **

Jacob la dévisagea en silence avant de répondre, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me perdrais? **

**Je... j'ai peur qu'avec... ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu veuilles prendre des distances**, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Je sais que tu regrettes et je... je ne voudrais pas que tu en viennes à t'éloigner de moi. Je... je ne le supporterais pas.**

Leah avait du mal à exprimer clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, la raison principale en était son ignorance quant au ressenti de Jacob.

**Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais, Leah. Je... **

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux en soupirant.

**La situation est compliquée... On est tous les deux paumés et j'ai un peu de mal à garder la tête froide avec tout ce qui nous arrive, mais je te jure qu'en aucun cas je ne m'éloignerai de toi,** conclut-il, les yeux rivés à ceux de la jolie Quileute.

Son regard la rasséréna une demi-seconde. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en réalité morte de trouille. Elle avait peur de le perdre, peur de perdre la tête sans sa présence et plus honteusement, elle avait peur de ne plus jamais ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais elle savait que ça ne mènerait à rien. Aussi, elle se contenta de lui prendre la main, pour sceller symboliquement sa promesse. Elle se concentra pour lutter contre les frissons qui la gagnaient par ce simple geste et lui demanda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

**Tu me le promets?**

Jacob tenta à son tour de minimiser l'effet qu'avait ce contact sur son corps et son coeur, et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**C'est promis... **

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille, sans la lâcher du regard.

**Où sont le roi et la reine de la soirée?** s'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la salle.

**On est là!** cria Leah, passablement énervée par cette intrusion verbale.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts s'étaient serrés un peu trop fort sur la main de Jacob tant elle était contrariée.

**Désolée**, dit-elle en le relâchant prestement.

Ses ongles avaient laissé des marques dans la peau de son ami.

**J'ai connu pire, tu sais!** ricana Jacob en réprimant une grimace.

Quil les rejoignit, surexcité.

**On vous attend pour la bouffe! Sue a fait du pain de viande pour un régiment!**

De mauvaise grâce, Leah et Jacob suivirent leur jeune ami à l'intérieur du centre. Leah s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su clairement dire à Jacob ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et elle en voulait encore plus à Quil de les avoir interrompus. Son humeur massacrante lui permettait difficilement de prendre part à la fête organisée en leur honneur. Inconsciemment, elle abusa alors du vin qui était à disposition sur les tables. Après quelques verres, la situation lui sembla tout de suite beaucoup plus amusante.

Sam observait sa fiancée avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant et il commençait à s'inquiéter de son état. Il prit la bouteille qu'elle avait récupérée sur la table voisine, pour éviter qu'elle ne se resserve.

**Tu as assez bu ce soir, LeeLee**.

Leah leva les yeux vers son fiancé et rien que penser ce mot la fit éclater de rire.

**On va se marier! Tu te rends compte? Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! En plus, je ne supporte plus que tu m'appelles LeeLee! Quelle horreur ce surnom, ça me rappelle trop la belle époque, celle avant que tu ne te tapes ma cousine! Très belle époque, oui oui! Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre. De toute façon, personne ne peut me comprendre... Sauf Jake. Lui il sait.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam et Leah et ce dernier la dévisagea comme si elle venait de le poignarder.

**Mais enfin, Leah, qu'est-ce qui te prend?** gronda Sue. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces accusations sans queue ni tête?**

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur sa mère et se rendit compte que toute l'attention était portée sur elle, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas.

**Laissez tomber, je... je crois que je ferais mieux de... d'aller me coucher... Je me sens... mal... **

Elle tenta malhabilement de se lever de sa chaise, mais perdit l'équilibre et atterrit dans les bras de Sam.

Jacob se précipita vers elle, inquiet, mais le regard de Sam l'arrêta net.

**Depuis que vous vous êtes réveillés et que vous êtes devenus amis, Leah a changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je ne la laisserai pas devenir aussi folle que toi!** rugit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec sa fiancée.

Leah sentit une rage indicible la gagner suite aux paroles de Sam. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse pour se dégager de son étreinte en hurlant.

**Je t'interdis de parler à Jake sur ce ton! Tu m'entends? Il n'est pas fou et moi non plus! Tu es supposé m'aimer et tout ce que tu trouves de mieux à faire, c'est essayer de m'éloigner de la seule personne auprès de laquelle je me sens bien? Drôle de preuve d'amour! **

Elle tremblait de tout son corps tant la colère s'appropriait le moindre de ses muscles. Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer, blessé, mais Jacob le devança.

**Leah, c'est pas la peine... Laisse... Sam a raison. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense de moi... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de tenir ma promesse. Merci pour la réception, franchement, vous n'auriez pas dû. **

Sur ces paroles, il bouscula les invités et se rua vers la sortie. Leah le regarda sortir, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle avait mal au crâne, elle était éreintée, elle avait indéniablement trop bu, elle se sentait paumée, à nouveau. Sam secoua la tête et s'en alla à son tour, sans un regard pour elle, et fut poursuivit par Sue qui tentait d'excuser sa fille. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Leah.

**Rentrons, princesse. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'as pas envie de rester ici.**

Leah hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se laissa conduire par son père. Une fois rentrés, il l'aida à se déshabiller et à s'allonger dans son lit. Il veilla sur elle jusqu'à son réveil, le lendemain matin.

Lorsque Leah émergea, sa migraine lui rappela douloureusement qu'elle avait pété un plomb la veille. Elle porta sa main à son front et gémit quant elle essaya de se mettre en position assise sur son lit.

**Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pris une cuite. Je mentirais si je disais que ça m'avait manqué!** se moqua Harry en lui tendant un verre d'eau et des médicaments.

**Merci,** dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Elle osait à peine regarder son père dans les yeux, tant elle s'en voulait de son comportement de la veille.

**Je suis désolée, papa**, finit-elle par dire.

**J'aurais préféré que tu me parles au lieu de te réfugier dans la boisson. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma chérie...**

Leah tenta un vague sourire. Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, son père se trompait. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle se sentait perdue dans cette vie, parce qu'elle se raccrochait à un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste, rêve qu'elle avait partagé avec Jacob, avec lequel elle avait aussi récemment partagé un baiser, alors qu'elle était fiancée à Sam... Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas tout lui dire.

Harry soupira lourdement, sachant que sa fille ne se confierait pas à lui, mais décida néanmoins d'engager la conversation.

**Est-ce que ça va... Avec Sam? J'ai l'impression que tu lui reproches des choses dont il n'est même pas au courant... Le pauvre était complètement bouleversé hier, si bien que personne ne sait où il est parti... Ni quand il reviendra...**

Contrairement à l'angoisse qui aurait dû la gagner, Leah ressentit un certain soulagement, mais surtout une énorme culpabilité. Le pauvre ne méritait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

**Je... ne sais pas quoi te dire, papa. C'est... compliqué. C'est vrai que je suis... différente, depuis que je suis sortie du coma. Je me sens différente et perdue surtout. Et Sam... Sam en paie les frais. J'ai tort. Je ne sais pas comment il pourra me pardonner mon attitude d'hier...**

**Il t'aime, princesse... Evidemment qu'il te pardonnera. Mais je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul pendant quelques temps. Eviter de le voir lui, et Jacob aussi... Emily meurt d'envie de te voir. Tu pourrais aller passer quelques jours à Neah Bay, qu'en penses-tu? **

Leah se tendit instinctivement à la proposition de son père. Elle allait répondre non quand elle se ravisa et décida d'analyser malgré tout la chose. Certes, prendre du recul avec Sam lui ferait le plus grand bien. La perspective de s'éloigner de Jacob, par contre, la rendait malade et nerveuse au possible. Quant à revoir Emily, la nausée lui montait rien qu'à y penser. Pourtant, elle se sentait attirée par cette proposition naïve de son père. Au moins, si elle allait rassurer en personne sa cousine sur son état de santé, peut-être celle-ci resterait terrée dans son coin plus longtemps avant de venir semer la zizanie à la Push.

**Je vais y réfléchir**, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle offrit un sourire le plus sincère possible à son père, cachant mal le piteux mensonge qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

**Bien, je... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je vais prendre une douche, puis j'irai... me promener. ça ne t'embête pas?**

**Non... **

Harry se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

**Fais attention à toi, princesse. Et si jamais tu change d'avis, sache que je suis là pour toi, et que je ne te jugerai pas...**

**Papa? Est-ce que tu... connais un peu le... phénomène de... l'imprégnation?**

Harry hoqueta et la dévisagea avec surprise.

**Oui, ça fait partie des légendes de notre tribu concernant les Protecteurs... Je sais que vous avez parlé du secret de Sam. Il m'en a informé. Est-ce l'imprégnation qui te dérange? Tu as peur que Sam te quitte?**

**Eh bien, je... Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai rêvé donc de la mutation de Sam, mais aussi qu'il... qu'il s'imprégnait... d'une autre. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais si j'ai pu "prévoir" sa métamorphose, peut-être que j'ai pu prévoir d'autres choses aussi! Alors oui, ça me fait peur. C'est comme... c'est comme si je lui en voulais à l'avance. Tu comprends?**

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père, redoutant y lire une certaine frayeur ou une incompréhension totale. Au lieu de cela, elle put y voir une profonde compassion.

**Je ne peux pas te dire que ça n'arrivera pas. De ce que j'ai pu voir, l'imprégnation est un phénomène rare et aucun des trois anciens protecteurs ne s'est imprégné. Voilà comment je vois les choses. Si Sam s'imprègne d'une autre femme et qu'il te quitte, tu souffriras. Surtout avec les projets de mariage que vous avez. Mais tu souffrirais tout autant s'il annulait le mariage pour s'enfuir avec une autre, sans que l'imprégnation ne soit en jeu... C'est à toi de savoir si tu aimes assez Sam pour courir le risque de continuer à vivre d'heureux moments avec lui, quitte à le voir partir un jour... **

C'était une excellente question que posait là Harry, sans même le savoir. Et Leah n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Aimait-elle assez Sam? Elle était certaine qu'à une époque lointaine, ça avait été le cas. Elle aurait couru ce risque, juste pour pouvoir profiter de chaque seconde avec lui. Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui.

**Je ne sais pas, papa. Comme tu l'as dit, il faut que je prenne du recul. J'ai un truc à faire, mais pendant ce temps-là, est-ce que tu peux prévenir Emily que j'aimerais aller lui rendre visite au plus vite?**

**Pas de problème, princesse,** sourit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Leah quitta son lit en hâte et se rua sous la douche. L'eau chaude l'apaisa un instant, mais malheureusement, la sensation ne dura pas. Une fois sèche et habillée, elle se rendit chez les Black, espérant y trouver Jacob. Elle frappa à la porte, attendant impatiemment qu'on lui ouvre.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut les chéries! _

_Je suis super désolée du retard, mais mon pc plante à mort, alors c'est un peu la guerre! Mais mon nouveau arrive bientôt, alors ça va aller mieux. _

_Bref, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir longtemps, car je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire... ;-)_

_Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, enjoy! Et surtout, continuez à nous donner votre avis via review, c'est super important pour nous! _

_Gros bisous et encore merci pour votre fidélité, spécialement à lazy17, mmev, supergirl971, roxy et Morrijyg.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Rachel l'accueillit et fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

**Si tu es venue voir Jake, il dort encore.**

**Rachel, je... je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la fête. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais là je dois voir Jake, c'est urgent. Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de le réveiller.**

Rachel s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, sans un mot. Leah murmura un vague merci, puis s'engouffra dans la maison. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander son chemin et, arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Jacob, elle leva la main pour frapper, mais retint son geste à la dernière seconde. Animée d'une curiosité incontrôlable, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle constata que Jacob dormait toujours. Elle referma derrière elle et vint doucement s'installer sur le bord du lit, contemplant à loisir le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le bel indien dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses cheveux se répandaient sur l'oreiller, comme un envoûtant soleil noir. Le coeur de Leah se serra et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de venir se blottir contre lui et de rester là jusqu'à la fin du monde. Elle était étonnée de se sentir autant attirée par lui depuis leur retour, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais prêté la moindre attention dans leur "ancienne vie". Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était un beau garçon, un peu comme une évidence. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, malgré ses traits encore légèrement poupins, elle le trouvait irrésistible.

Jacob se tourna vers elle et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant Leah près de lui.

**Pincez-moi... Leah Clearwater est dans ma chambre... **rigola-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

**Ouais, c'est un nouveau rêve, ça te plaît?** le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

**Si c'est un rêve, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller...** avoua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Leah agrippa ses mains au drap, essayant de garder les idées claires, malgré les paroles de Jacob.

**Euh... Je suis désolée de venir te réveiller comme ça, mais fallait vraiment que je te parle.**

Jacob se redressa et jura lorsque son coude retint une mèche de ses cheveux.

**J'en ai marre de ce truc qui me sert de tignasse...** grogna-t-il. **Faut que je coupe ça... T'as coupé les cheveux de Seth, non?**

**Euh...oui**, balbutia Leah décontenancée par la question. **Pourquoi?**

**Tu voudrais bien me faire une petite coupe? Comme celle de la Meute? J'ai plus l'habitude des cheveux longs...**

Leah acquiesça. A vrai dire, elle préférait de loin Jacob les cheveux courts.

**Bouge pas, je vais chercher le matos. **

Elle courut jusque chez elle récupérer les ciseaux adéquats qu'elle avait achetés à la demande de son frère et revint haletante chez Jacob. Celui-ci l'attendait, ruisselant après la douche qu'il venait de prendre, vêtu uniquement de son short. Il n'avait plus une musculature imposante, mais il n'en avait cure.

Leah hoqueta devant la semi-nudité de son ami et dut faire un effort surhumain pour lâcher son corps des yeux. Il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que dans leur "ancienne" vie, mais il n'en restait pas moins très bien fait et surtout, très attirant.

**Euh... où se met-on?** demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut récupéré ses esprits.

**Ma chambre?** proposa-t-il.

**Ok, ça marche. Je te préviens, je ne fais pas le service après-vente, je ne passe pas l'aspirateur**, dit-elle pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'eau qui gouttait sur les épaules de Jacob.

**Je nettoierai, t'inquiète. Je peux être un gentleman, tu sais!** répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

**Tu voulais me parler de quoi, au fait?**

Leah s'installa derrière lui et peigna ses cheveux avant de s'attaquer à la première mèche. Elle était concentrée à l'extrême, ne voulant surtout pas déraper.

**Euh, eh bien, je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose**, répondit-elle évasive.

**Dis toujours...** l'encouragea-t-il.

**Mon père a... suggéré que j'aille rendre visite à Emily. Et après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais je voulais savoir ce que toi tu en penses.**

Après avoir coupé le plus gros de la masse de cheveux de Jacob, Leah s'attela à la coupe en elle-même. Aussi, elle se rapprocha encore de lui, ce qui était véritablement un supplice pour elle, tant son odeur et sa proximité déréglaient les battements de son coeur.

Celui de Jacob se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Les doigts de Leah dans sa chevelure lui déclenchaient des frissons de plus en plus intenses.

**Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Je veux dire... Tu penses que ça ira, avec Emily?**

**J'en sais rien. Là tout de suite, quand je pense à elle, j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler ses muffins, mais la vraie Emily est aussi innocente que tous ceux à qui je m'en prends depuis notre retour. Et c'est ma cousine. Et... c'était ma meilleure amie. Et puis peut-être qu'elle restera tranquille chez elle si je me ramène! **

Leah termina sa tirade en soufflant dans la nuque de Jacob, afin d'en déloger des petits cheveux qui s'accrochaient.

**Ca te... fera... du bien... d'être loin de la Push...** murmura Jacob, les yeux fermés, en tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui devenait erratique.

Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Leah lui faisait un tel effet, mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Il était bel et bien attiré par elle.

**Oui... Tu devrais y aller... Ne serait-ce que pour te ressourcer ailleurs et faire le point sur ce que tu... veux vraiment... **

Les derniers mots qu'il prononça laissèrent Leah un instant sans réaction. Elle se demanda si l'allusion était volontaire ou pas. Parce qu'effectivement, elle se posait cette question. Que voulait-elle? Là, tout de suite, si elle avait dû répondre spontanément, ça aurait été Jacob, sans hésiter. Elle aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur sa peau nue qui frissonnait. Elle aurait voulu passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'obliger à la regarder, tandis qu'elle aurait plongé sur ses lèvres pleines. Le bruit de sa propre respiration la sortit de ses pensées et elle se concentra pour reprendre la conversation là où elle l'avait laissée.

**Euh... oui. Tu as raison. Je vais y aller pour... faire le point.**

**Est-ce que... Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles, au moins?** demanda Jacob, craignant qu'elle veuille couper les ponts après la réflexion de Sam, la veille.

Leah fut si stupéfaite par la question qu'elle en laissa tomber le peigne qu'elle tenait en main.

**Mais... évidemment! Comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que je te laisserais seul ici, sans nouvelle? J'aurai de toute façon besoin de t'entendre...** termina-t-elle plus bas.

Jacob se baissa pour ramasser le peigne en même temps que Leah et se figea lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent.

La jeune femme sentit une salve de frissons la parcourir et elle sut qu'il était trop tard pour garder le contrôle quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jacob. Elle laissa involontairement échapper un soupir, signe évident de son abdication. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, elle avança sa main vers le visage de Jacob et la posa sur sa joue. Puis, sans lui permettre de réagir ou de protester, elle vint doucement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Jacob sentit son coeur s'emballer de plus belle et il prit part au baiser avec ardeur, saisissant le visage de Leah afin de l'approfondir. Les lèvres douces de la jeune femme agissaient sur lui comme une véritable drogue.

Une chaleur insoutenable se propageait dans le corps de la Quileute, uniquement due au contact de Jacob, elle le savait. Aussi, elle n'essaya pas de lutter contre le désir qui la gagnait et se pressa contre le corps de celui qui la mettait dans un tel état.

Il la fit se relever, sans rompre leur baiser, et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit. Sa raison lui criait d'arrêter avant que l'un d'eux ne regrette leur geste, mais son envie d'elle était plus forte que tout. Il se détacha des lèvres de Leah et parsema sa mâchoire de baisers avant de s'attaquer à son cou.

Leah gémit sous les sensations que lui procuraient la bouche de Jacob. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité tenta de la ramener à la raison, mais elle le chassa rapidement et se concentra sur les caresses du jeune homme. Elle agrippa ses mains à ses cheveux encore humides et l'obligea à joindre à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il y répondit tout aussi ardemment, pendant que ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de Leah. La peau soyeuse de cette dernière le rendait fou. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme et gémit contre ses lèvres tandis que sa virilité se réveillait brutalement. Elle accentua par la même occasion le désir de Leah qui en devint insoutenable. Elle promena ses doigts sur le dos de Jacob, dont la peau lui sembla plus douce que tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver. Progressivement, elle descendit ses caresses jusqu'aux abords de son short. Elle fut un instant contrariée de devoir s'arrêter en si bon chemin, aussi elle se contorsionna pour retourner le jeune homme et, dans la foulée, le débarrasser de son vêtement.

Jacob sourit devant l'empressement de son amie et l'aida du mieux qu'il le put avant de la libérer de son débardeur. Il hoqueta en passant ses mains sur la poitrine de Leah, se mordant la lèvre lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les mamelons durcis par l'envie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet et il crocheta sa nuque pour la ramener contre lui et profiter à nouveau de ses lèvres dont le contact lui manquait.

Leah manqua d'étouffer sous les baisers de Jacob, mais ça lui était égal. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ses lèvres, ni de sa peau. Enhardie par les caresses qu'il lui procurait, elle remonta sur lui, plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps et prit ainsi le contrôle temporaire des opérations. Elle commença par descendre sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de sa victime, puis dans son cou, alternant baisers et légères morsures. Ensuite, elle continua son exploration jusqu'à son torse subtilement dessiné. Elle agrémenta ses baisers de douces caresses venant habilement tracer des arabesques sur la peau nue qui lui était offerte.

**Leah...** haleta-t-il, la voix rauque, tandis qu'il saisissait les hanches de son amie avant de la retourner brusquement, la dominant alors à son tour.

Il la tortura exactement de la même manière, s'attardant sur les zones dites érogènes, pendant que ses mains défaisaient l'attaque du short de la Quileute.

Celle-ci ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements. Chaque geste de Jacob manquait de la faire défaillir. Pressée de le sentir contre elle, elle l'aida à défaire son vêtement et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent presque nue, elle se sentait soudain vulnérable, mais à la fois attisée par la présence de Jacob. Une question parvint malgré tout à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, question qu'elle décida de formuler à voix haute:

**Jake...** souffla-t-elle sous ses baisers, **es-tu... sûr... de... me vouloir... pour ta... première fois? **

Elle aurait franchement préféré être capable de laisser sa conscience de côté, cependant elle se le reprocherait à vie si Jacob venait à éprouver des remords.

Jacob ancra son regard à celui de Leah et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.

**Je ne suis pas sûr... de ce que ça va donner... Mais s'il y a une personne que j'aimerais combler maintenant... c'est bien toi, Leah...** murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

La réponse suffit à balayer les craintes de Leah et honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Alors elle agrippa une nouvelle fois ses mains aux cheveux de son ami et l'embrassa en y mettant toute la passion qu'elle ressentait pour lui, en cet instant. Elle avait l'impression d'être capable de le blesser, tant son baiser était violent, animé d'un désir urgent, presque douloureux. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à se presser plus fort contre elle, l'obligeant à assumer son envie d'elle, qu'elle sentait durcir contre son ventre.

Jacob gémit contre la bouche de Leah. Les frictions de leur sexe à travers leurs sous-vêtements le faisaient peu à peu sombrer dans les abysses de l'extase. Craignant d'atteindre l'orgasme avant même d'avoir satisfait sa belle, il les affranchit rapidement des derniers pans vestimentaires qui séparaient leur intimité, avant de fouiller dans sa table basse, afin de récupérer un préservatif. Il défit l'emballage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Leah, l'embrassant avec hargne, avant de se détacher d'elle et de la regarder dans les yeux. La chaleur de l'antre de la jeune femme invitait le membre viril de Jacob. Avant même d'enfiler le préservatif, il entra en elle, se délectant des sensations qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il savait que c'était irresponsable de sa part, mais l'envie était trop forte, il voulait la sentir, juste une fois, sans que rien ne les entrave.

Quand elle le sentit entrer en elle, Leah ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Jacob, tant le plaisir était intense. Elle voulait le sentir plus fort en elle, aussi elle ondula des hanches, invitant son amant à la pénétrer plus profondément, tout en laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies auxquelles elle s'agrippa avidement.

Il accéda à la requête de Leah et accompagna ses mouvements, s'enfonçant davantage en elle. Chacun de ses coups de reins le rapprochait de la délivrance et il ne contrôlait plus les râles de bien-être qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme, inhalant à pleins poumon sa fragrance envoûtante et s'accrocha à ses épaule, tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence. Ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus puissants, tant et si bien que, pris dans le tourbillon frénétique de l'extase, il en oublia jusqu'à son propre nom. Seul celui de Leah, qu'il répétait encore et encore, semblait être imprimé dans son esprit.

L'âme bercée par ses murmures et le corps envahi de sensations inédites, la jeune femme perdit rapidement pied sous la fougue et la puissance de Jacob. Aussi, elle sentit bien vite ses muscles se contracter un à un et, resserrant encore l'étau de ses jambes sur les hanches de son amant, elle se laissa submerger par l'orgasme qui la secouait, l'exprimant dans un cri libérateur.

Jacob ne fut pas long à la rejoindre et explosa en elle en un grognement animal, transcendé dans sa jouissance par la joie d'avoir satisfait Leah. Pantelant, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, avec tendresse cette fois-ci, avant de retomber à ses côtés, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer ses esprits.

Leah mit un moment à reprendre son souffle, mais encore plus à calmer la course de son coeur. De légers tremblements agitaient encore son corps et elle rit doucement de l'état dans lequel leur "étreinte" l'avait mise.

**Regarde un peu ce que tu m'as fait**, le gronda-t-elle avec humour, **on dirait que j'ai chopé Parkinson!**

Jacob s'esclaffa et lui embrassa délicatement l'épaule.

**Tant que c'est pas Alzheimer et que tu ne m'oublies pas, ça me va...** plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

Il s'étira lentement et son sourire se fana lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'emballage du préservatif.

**Merde... Leah, je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de... Oh, bon sang!** s'affola-t-il.

Son regard suivit celui de Jacob et elle se souvint alors s'être vaguement, très vaguement fait la réflexion à un moment donné, mais elle n'aurait plus su dire quand.

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai connu que Sam et pour ce qui est de la question de... progéniture, je prends la pilule. **

En réalité, elle venait à peine de recommencer à la prendre, au vu de son séjour prolongé à l'hôpital, mais elle préférait ne pas l'affoler pour rien.

**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir**, continua-t-elle, **j'ai été aussi inconsciente que toi à ce niveau-là. **

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réfléchi à ça mais... Honnêtement... J'ai du mal à le regretter...** grimaça Jacob, redoutant la réaction de son amie.

Leah plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit involontairement à sa remarque.

**Là tout de suite, je suis incapable de regretter quoi que ce soit...** lui confessa-t-elle à voix basse.

Le visage de Jacob s'illumina à l'aveu de son amie.

**Rassure-moi... Tu avais terminé ma coupe, au moins?** la taquina-t-il.

**Euh, pas sûre... Laisse-moi vérifier ça. **

Leah couvrit sa poitrine avec le drap et se redressa pour examiner son ami. Elle prit un air sérieux et approcha son visage du sien pour vérifier que rien ne dépassait.

**Il reste quelques mèches rebelles**, souffla-t-elle, les lèvres beaucoup trop proches de celles de Jacob.

Ce dernier avait du mal à résister à l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

**C'est pas bien, mais ça attendra un peu...** dit-il en l'attirant à lui afin de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa faire, prenant même part ardemment à son baiser. Lorsque sa langue vint doucement caresser la sienne, elle sut instantanément qu'elle ne quitterait pas le lit de Jacob de si tôt. Elle crocheta sa nuque et vint se coller à lui, frissonnant irrémédiablement contre sa peau encore couverte de sueur.

Les mains de Jacob vinrent agripper les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme et la forcèrent à onduler des hanches, afin de lui montrer à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. Sa virilité s'était réveillée dès le moment où elle s'était penchée sur lui. Il délaissa alors sa bouche pour parsemer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

**Bon sang, Leah...** grogna-t-il contre sa peau.

Celle-ci gémit sous les lèvres de son partenaire, grisée par le contact de son corps qu'elle sentait tendu de désir. Animée du même appétit, la jeune femme accentua le frottement de son intimité contre celle de son amant, augmentant ainsi l'intensité des vagues de chaleur qui la parcouraient de part en part. Le souffle déjà court, elle vint de nouveau souder sa bouche à la sienne, tenant fermement sa nuque dans ses mains.

Les frissons qui traversaient le corps de Jacob s'intensifièrent. Sentant son envie d'elle se décupler, il renforça sa prise sur les hanches de Leah et la souleva de manière à positionner sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amie.

Les sens en ébullition, celle-ci prit le contrôle de la situation et se laissa doucement glisser le long du membre dressé aux abords de son antre. Sa lente progression lui offrit des sensations exagérément enivrantes, tant et si bien qu'elle dut soudain se souvenir de respirer. Arrivée à la garde, la jeune femme entama une sensuelle danse du ventre, ondulant des hanches, montant et descendant son corps sur celui de Jacob à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Elle attrapa les mains de celui-ci dans les siennes et les posa sur sa poitrine, l'invitant à la caresser tandis qu'elle se déhanchait sur lui comme une diablesse.

Le jeune homme la contemplait avec émerveillement. Il la trouvait déjà éblouissante, mais la voir se laisser consumer par le plaisir la rendait encore plus belle. Le fait qu'elle prenne le contrôle de leurs ébats l'excitait davantage et il manqua de jouir lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ses seins. Le souffle erratique et le coeur menaçant d'exploser tant il battait fort, il prit sur lui et en profita pour étudier en détails le corps de Leah avec ses doigts, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il alternait effleurements et massages fermes de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Le jeu des mains de Jacob sur son corps commença à tourner dangereusement la tête de la jeune femme. Son coeur se mit à cogner trop fort dans sa poitrine, tandis que sa respiration se perdait dans des gémissements incontrôlables.

**Jake... **souffla-t-elle au bord de l'orgasme, **Je...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, qu'une violente décharge électrique parcourait son corps, arquant son dos et renversant sa tête en arrière. Un long cri de plaisir vint mourir dans sa gorge, alors que ses membres vibraient inlassablement sous les assauts de la jouissance qui la traversait tout entière.

Jacob se raccrocha désespérément aux hanches de Leah dès qu'il sentit l'antre de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de lui. Il se mut encore en elle un instant avant de se tendre et de se libérer violemment en elle, hurlant son prénom avec véhémence.

Elle retomba enfin sur lui, incapable alors du moindre mouvement. Elle patienta un long moment, le temps que sa respiration et son coeur reprennent un rythme normal, le temps aussi de pouvoir récupérer le plein usage de ses membres.

Jacob dégagea délicatement les cheveux de Leah qui collaient à son visage avant de lui embrasser le front.

**Tu es vraiment incroyable, Lee...** souffla-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration.

**Je te retourne le compliment**, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

**Que veux-tu... C'est dans mes gènes! Quand on est bon, on est bon, même du premier coup!** fanfaronna-t-il.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

**Petit prétentieux, va!**

Jacob ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**Je serais bien resté comme ça éternellement, tu sais? Juste toi, moi, et la chambre... Sans que personne ne me traite de malade ou n'essaye de m'empêcher de te voir...**

Le coeur de Leah se serra en entendant cet aveu. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais elle savait aussi que c'était la fuite d'une réalité trop pesante pour eux.

**Personne ne nous empêchera de nous voir**, dit-elle comme pour elle-même. **Et le premier qui te traite de malade aura affaire à moi!** compléta-t-elle en montrant le poing.

Jacob sourit faiblement.

**Ouais, j'ai cru voir ça, hier...**

Sa remarque atteignit Leah comme une gifle. Elle se figea dans le lit, repensant soudain à cette réalité qui l'attendait hors de cette chambre.

**Merde...** murmura-t-elle en se redressant subitement.

**Quoi?** sourcilla Jacob.

**Dis-moi ce qu'on est en train de faire, Jacob...** demanda-t-elle en accrochant son regard au sien.

**On... J'en sais rien... On fait juste ce dont on a envie... **balbutia-t-il, déboussolé.

**Oui, ça j'ai remarqué**, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle passa sa main sur le visage de l'ange installé près d'elle. Il ressemblait encore à un enfant. C'était un enfant. Mais elle l'avait oublié. Elle l'avait connu loup, venant à bout de hordes de vampires, il avait la maturité d'un homme, mais c'était un enfant.

**Je vais aller en prison pour détournement de mineur**, dit-elle pour tenter de le faire sourire.

Malheureusement, sa réflexion eut l'effet contraire. La mine de Jacob s'assombrit instantanément et il retint la main de la jeune femme, la gorge nouée. Quand il était avec elle, il oubliait tout ce qui pouvait leur poser problème. Leur différence d'âge, l'opinion des autres au sujet de leur nouvelle amitié, et le fait qu'elle soit toujours fiancée à Sam. Ce "petit détail" lui retourna complètement l'estomac.

**Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé,** déclara-t-il froidement.

La gorge de Leah se noua et elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

**Non, absolument pas!** protesta-t-elle vivement. **Je ne regrette rien, je te le promets. Simplement... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, hors de cette chambre, tu as seize ans; que, hors de cette chambre, je suis... fiancée; que, hors de cette chambre, on est retourné à des vies banales où il n'y a plus de vampires à tuer ou de... Bella à détester.**

Jacob tressaillit et baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. La mention de Bella lui serra davantage le coeur. Il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle en quelques jours, même s'il l'avait connue dans une autre vie.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? Tu veux qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé? Parce qu'honnêtement, je n'y arriverai pas, Leah...**

**Moi non plus, je n'y arriverai pas. Je... j'en sais rien, en fait. Je crois que... je vais aller passer quelques jours chez Emily, le temps de... prendre du recul. **

Elle quitta le lit et commença à se rhabiller, bien que son corps et son coeur la suppliaient de rester là.

Subitement, Jacob eut de nouveau la sensation de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Leah de chercher à y voir plus clair, mais il n'arrivait pas à percevoir son départ autrement que comme un abandon, après le moment merveilleux qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été utilisé et mis de côté jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ce qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, bien qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de dire ce qu'il en était. Il la regarda s'habiller, sans un mot, malgré son envie de la retenir et de la séquestrer dans cette chambre et se tourna vers le mur une fois qu'elle eut terminé, le coeur brisé.

Une fois vêtue, Leah leva les yeux et se sentit atrocement coupable de quitter Jacob après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'allongea derrière lui, se collant à son corps et glissa ses mains jusqu'à son torse qu'elle caressa tendrement.

**Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît**, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

Jacob ferma les yeux, aussi bien apaisé qu'irrité par les caresses de Leah, avant de céder à la requête de la jeune femme.

**Reviens-vite...** fut tout ce qu'il put dire, cependant.

**Promis**, répondit-elle à voix basse. **Jacob. Mets-toi debout, s'il te plaît.**

La jeune femme se leva du lit pour lui permettre de faire pareil. Il s'exécuta, sans pour autant la regarder. Consciente qu'il évitait de croiser son regard, elle s'empara de ses ciseaux en soupirant et termina la tâche qu'elle avait entamée quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de couper les dernières mèches, elle attrapa son menton et l'obligea à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Pris au piège, la main de Jacob se leva contre son gré pour caresser le doux visage de son amie. Il avança son visage vers le sien et se retint au dernier moment de l'embrasser. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée pour qu'il en rajoute.

**Merci pour la coupe, et prends soin de toi**, dit-il en reculant vers son lit.

Leah prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de clarifier ses idées. Si elle s'était laissé guider par son instinct, elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser contre son gré. Mais elle comprenait sa peine et elle ne voulait pas rendre leur séparation plus douloureuse. La situation elle-même étant déjà horriblement compliquée, elle se refusa de lui donner des espoirs qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas exaucer. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers la porte, le coeur lourd.

**Tu me manques déjà**, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Avant de s'éloigner, elle put néanmoins entendre Jacob lui répondre :

**Pas autant que tu me manques...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut les louloutes! _

_Avant toute chose, un grand merci à Morrijyg, alissa21, Mlle Lol Black Moon (tu m'as fait trop marrer), noleme, mmev, supergirl971 et roxy pour leurs super reviews! Vous êtes terribles, les filles!_

_Par contre, j'aimerais remettre une petite chose au clair. Je poste cette fic sur mon profil, car c'est ce qui a été décidé, mais je tenais absolument à vous rappeler que "Le Réveil" est avant tout une idée de Leilani972 que nous écrivons à deux, en role play. Donc, le mérite lui revient autant, si pas plus, qu'à moi!_

_Vive Toi, ma Leilani d'amour, Ô puits sans fond d'imagination et de créativité! _

_Sinon, on est super heureuses que le lemon vous ait plu et on espère que la suite sera aussi à votre goût! _

_Gros bisous à toutes! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Leah fut rentrée chez elle, elle apprit par son père qu'Emily l'attendait dès le lendemain, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, car elle ne souhaitait pas revivre une nouvelle scène d'adieux avec Jacob. Elle s'attela donc à la préparation de son bagage, l'esprit encore obsédé par la journée qu'elle venait de passer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Sa tête tourmentée l'obligeait à ressasser chaque caresse, chaque frisson qu'elle avait ressentis au contact de son corps.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper violemment à la porte et la voix de Seth retentit soudain du salon.

**Lee, c'est pour toi, c'est Rachel! **

Son pouls s'accéléra légèrement. Elle se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Toutefois, elle alla accueillir la jeune femme.

**Re-bonjour, Rachel**, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

**Est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé, toutes les deux?** répondit sèchement cette dernière.

Le pauvre Seth déglutit et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Leah le regarda s'éloigner en pestant intérieurement contre le manque de soutien familial, puis elle reporta son attention sur la soeur de Jacob.

**Euh, oui. Viens dans ma chambre,** répondit-elle en la guidant jusque là.

Rachel attendit que Leah ferme la porte pour rompre le silence.

**Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je suis venue te parler...**

**Eh bien, j'en ai une vague idée, mais je préfère te laisse t'exprimer, pour être sûre...**

**Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de tourmenter Jake. Une fois pour toutes. Depuis que vous vous fréquentez, il est beaucoup plus malheureux, et plus les jours passent, plus il se renferme sur lui-même. Et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous aujourd'hui**, cracha dédaigneusement Rachel.

Sa colère réveilla celle de Leah et tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis son réveil explosa dans ses tripes.

**Ecoute-moi bien, Rachel, je n'ai rien contre toi et comble de l'ironie, tu es la soeur de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais ce qui se passe entre Jake et moi ne te regarde pas. Et s'il se renferme sur lui-même, ce n'est pas à cause de moi. C'est à cause de l'incompréhension flagrante dont font preuve tous nos proches depuis qu'on est revenus du coma! Alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, ne cherche pas trop loin!**

Sa tête menaçait d'exploser et elle dut reprendre son souffle pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes.

**Comment veux-tu qu'on essaye de vous comprendre? Toi qui m'as pris la tête pendant des années à me dire qu'un jour tu épouserais Sam Uley parce que vous étiez des âmes soeurs, et là, pouf, d'un coup d'un seul, tu le traites comme une merde et tu te rabats sur mon frère! Tu te comportes comme la pire des traînées, et tu dis aimer Jake?** Rachel ricana amèrement. **Tu joues sur les deux tableaux, Leah. Et ce n'est bon pour personne, surtout pas pour Jake.**

La gifle que venait de se prendre Leah était magistrale, mais au lieu de la calmer, elle attisa sa colère.

**Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Rachel. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Quant à ton frère, il est assez grand pour se protéger lui-même de moi, si besoin est. Tu es incapable d'imaginer ce qu'on a vécu lui et moi et personne ne pourra rien contre ce que nous partageons. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je m'en vais. Du moins, quelques jours. Je dois effectivement faire le point et éviter de faire souffrir ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Sur ce, je ne te retiens pas...**

Rachel la fusilla du regard.

**J'espère que ton séjour loin de la Push te sera bénéfique. Ça m'ennuierait d'avoir à te détester, alors qu'on est amies depuis l'enfance. Mais que les choses soient claires: tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu veux quand tu reviendras, parce que je te jure que si tu hésites encore, ce ne sera pas mon cas, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon frère. Quitte à vous dénoncer à Harry ou mon père si tu continues à nager entre deux eaux,** martela-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin.

Leah serrait les poings pour éviter de fondre en larmes, pour éviter de courir vers Jake qui était à présent la seule personne au monde à qui elle pouvait se confier. Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois extrêmement seule, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis son réveil. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler leur secret et pourtant, elle avait tellement besoin d'avoir un avis extérieur. C'est avec une migraine insoutenable qu'elle retourna terminer de préparer ses affaires pour son départ.

Le lendemain, elle arriva chez Emily en fin de matinée. Elle était remplie d'appréhension, mais réussit néanmoins à afficher un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la maison de sa cousine.

Emily déboula à sa rencontre et lui sauta au coup, folle de joie.

**Oh Leah! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué! J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir... Mais tu es là!**

**Euh oui**, salut, balbutia Leah, ébranlée par les démonstrations d'affection de sa cousine.

Emily la relâcha et la dévisagea, inquiète.

**Est-ce que ça va? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?** s'enquit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

**Non non, voyons!** s'empressa de la rassurer Leah.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'empêche de pleurer, parce que là, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de servir de kleenex.

**Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ces temps-ci. Alors, comment vas-tu?**

**Mieux maintenant que ma cousine préférée est là!** répondit Emily, tout sourire. **Mais quelle cruche je fais, entre donc, viens t'installer! Maman et Papa vont rentrer tard, mais bon, tu connais déjà la maison... Ca tombe bien que tu arrives maintenant! Tu vas pouvoir me servir de cobaye! Je prends des cours de cuisine et je viens de sortir des brownies du four!**

L'estomac de Leah se tordit dans son ventre. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, dans sa vie parallèle, les talents de cuisinière d'Emily n'avaient pas encore été prouvés, au contraire. Et pour ceux de la vie réelle, elle était tout à coup incapable de se souvenir.

**Super**, parvint-elle à dire, **J'ai pas très faim, mais un petit morceau de brownie ne peut pas me tuer, hein. **

Elle essayait probablement plus de se convaincre elle-même, mais par chance son ironie passa inaperçue. Emily sautilla en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**Tu m'en diras des nouvelles... Ehh... Si j'arrive... A le découper...**

Leah se retint d'éclater de rire, mais eut, par cet aveu, confirmation de ses pires craintes.

**Alors, quoi de neuf?** demanda-t-elle pour penser à autre chose qu'à ce que son palais allait goûter.

**Ben... J'attends toujours ma réponse pour l'université de Seattle. J'avoue que je désespère un peu, parce que... Aïe! C'est quoi ces couteaux de mauvaise qualité? T'en as déjà vu, toi, des couteaux qui se cassent dans un brownie? C'est pas croyable!** pesta Emily en balançant le manche sur le comptoir.

**Euh, peut-être qu'on devrait abandonner l'idée du brownie? De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim, puis c'est l'intention qui compte**, tenta Leah pour échapper au supplice.

**Heureusement que je ne veux pas être femme au foyer... J'empoisonnerais mon mari avec ce que je préparerais...** se désola Emily en jetant le brownie ET le moule duquel il ne se détachait pas. **Et toi? La Californie? Ça avance, les préparatifs?**

Leah se retint de tout commentaire sur l'empoisonnement éventuel du futur mari, de justesse. Aussi, elle préféra se concentrer sur la question qui venait d'être posée.

**A vrai dire, avec... ce que je viens de traverser, tout a été un peu mis en stand-by. Mes parents ne savaient même pas si j'allais me réveiller un jour et je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi. Alors, je ne me suis pas encore replongée dans les questions d'avenir, pour être honnête.**

**Oh, d'accord... Mais à part ça... Comment tu te sens? Pas trop déboussolée?**

Pour une raison difficilement explicable, Leah sentit le besoin irrépressible de se confier à Emily. Cette idée lui semblait aussi aberrante que logique. Sa cousine avait longtemps été sa meilleure amie, il n'y avait qu'en rêve qu'elle avait pris un tout autre rôle. Qui plus est, Leah n'avait personne d'autre sous la main et il fallait que ça sorte, là tout de suite.

**Si! C'est une horreur!** s'exclama-t-elle en s'affalant sur une des chaises de la cuisine. **J'ai l'impression de vivre dans la quatrième dimension. Je suis complètement perdue. Je ne reconnais plus ma vie, je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. C'est... effrayant!**

**J'ai entendu dire que ça arrivait quand on sort du coma... J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, surtout avec tes deux prétendants... Tu as bien fait de prendre le large un moment. N'hésite pas à rester autant que nécessaire, ma jolie. **

Leah releva la tête sous l'effet de la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée.

**Je... euh... de... quoi tu parles? **demanda-t-elle, préférant de rien confirmer.

Il était absolument impossible qu'Emily soit au courant de ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Jacob, la veille.

**De ton Sam et du fils Black ! Tu m'avais dit... Oh... Tu ne t'en rappelles plus, c'est ça?** bredouilla Emily, confuse.

Leah était de plus en plus perdue et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment tirer les vers du nez de sa cousine, sans se compromettre elle-même.

**Ben, j'ai l'esprit un peu... perturbé. Tu peux me rappeler quand est-ce que je t'ai parlé de ça?**

**Leah... On ne s'est pas parlé une seule fois depuis ton réveil. Quand crois-tu que tu aies pu mentionner Jacob Black?**

**Ok, ok, je capitule. Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas de quoi tu parles. Il faut que tu m'expliques, parce que là je suis à deux doigts de péter un plomb. Je t'ai dit QUOI à propos de Jacob avant mon coma? **

**C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne t'en rappelles pas... Tu étais tellement malheureuse, à cette époque-là... **répondit Emily en affichant une mine torturée. **Ca ne servirait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...**

Leah manqua de s'étrangler et, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle se retint de sauter à la gorge de sa cousine. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, celle-ci risquait de se braquer ou encore de fondre en larmes si elle se sentait ouvertement agressée. Il fallait donc prendre des gants, ce qui était loin d'être le fort de Leah.

**Ecoute Emily**, commença-t-elle de sa voix la plus calme, **je comprends que tu essaies de... me protéger. Mais j'ai justement besoin de me rappeler de l'époque avant mon coma. C'est cette perte de mémoire qui me fait me sentir si paumée. Alors aide-moi à me souvenir, s'il te plaît. **

La concentration dont elle avait fait preuve durant l'exercice l'avait tendue tant et si bien que ses poings restaient serrés sous la table et il lui était physiquement impossible de les rouvrir.

Emily soupira et s'assit face à Leah.

**Très bien, mais si tu sens que c'est trop pour toi, je veux que tu m'arrêtes immédiatement, ok?**

**Mais oui! **s'emporta Leah malgré elle, **Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais!**

Emily se raidit et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

**Et ben, un mois avant ton accident, tu envisageais de quitter Sam pour Jacob, mais tu as changé d'avis quelques jours avant le bal de promo où tu servais de chaperon...**

Leah sentit tous ses muscles se contracter sous l'horrible tension qui la gagnait.

**Ah oui? Et... tu sais... pourquoi j'ai changé... d'avis? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie de curiosité.

Emily hésita avant de répondre.

**Tu... Jacob était un peu trop immature à ton goût... Et puis, Sam faisait des efforts pour être plus souvent présent, et tu te sentais moins délaissée...**

La jeune femme tiqua à nouveau. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur sa vie pré-coma.

**Délaissée? Tu m'expliques?**

**Sam partait des jours sans rien dire et tu croyais qu'il te trompait... Je ne me rappelle pas le nombre de fois où tu m'as appelée en larmes en me disant que cet idiot avait manqué un rendez-vous pour un boulot ou même pour les préparatifs du mariage... J'ai proposé de venir vous aider et c'est là que tu m'as dit que tu ne savais plus où tu en étais... Un jour tu as rencontré Jacob à la plage et il t'a distraite un peu. C'était la première fois que tu riais depuis que le comportement de Sam avait changé. Vous avez commencé à vous voir de plus en plus souvent et la situation a dégénéré... Bon, si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as rien fait d'illégal. Mais tu as commencé à être troublée par lui, jusqu'à envisager de quitter Sam...**

Leah mit un moment pour imprimer toutes les informations dont elle était subitement abreuvée. Elle savait aujourd'hui pourquoi Sam l'avait délaissée à l'époque, mais impossible d'en parler à Emily. Elle souhaitait encore en savoir un peu plus.

**Mais, cette histoire avec Jacob, ça a commencé combien de temps avant... l'accident?**

Emily haussa les épaules.

**Je suis désolée, je ne sais que ce que tu as voulu me dire, et ça, ça n'en fait pas partie...**

**Oh.**

La jeune femme se perdit un long instant dans ses pensées, bien plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, Emily.**

**Tu es sûre que ça va aller?** s'inquiéta cette dernière

**J'en sais rien**, avoua Leah, complètement dépassée. **Mais il faudra bien**.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Elle avait peur d'avouer les récents événements, mais il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, autre que celui d'une soeur trop protectrice.

**En fait**, reprit-elle en mesurant chacun de ses mots, **les choses ont... comme qui dirait légèrement déraillé, à nouveau apparemment, entre Jacob et moi.**

Elle s'en tint là pour le moment, attendant la réaction de Miss Exagération 2006.

**Déraillé... Comment?** déglutit Emily avant d'écarquiller les yeux. **Oh mon Dieu, Leah... Ne me dis pas que… T'as pas couché avec lui?**

**Oh, ça va! Fais pas cette tête-là! On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer que j'ai couché avec un crapaud et que je suis enceinte de triplés!** s'énerva Leah.

**Mais... C'est un enfant, Leah!** geignit Emily. **C'est toi-même qui l'a dit! Il joue à la Playstation avec Seth!**

Leah grogna, contrariée par la remarque, pas vraiment fausse, de sa cousine.

**Et alors, tous les mecs jouent à la Playstation**, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. **C'est pas ça le problème. D'ailleurs, il ne joue plus avec Seth. Ni avec personne. Et... je sais l'âge qu'il a, mais il a beaucoup muri depuis... l'accident. On est... sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tu comprends? **

En réalité, Leah essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était réel. Mais Emily avait raison elle aussi: à seize ans, on est un enfant.

**Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu n'avais pas l'air de te rappeler de ce qui s'était passé entre vous, et là... Tu couches avec lui sans hésitation...**

**Euh... c'est-à-dire que là tu simplifies un peu les choses quand même. Sans Hésitation, t'en as de bonnes. C'est un peu... difficile à expliquer. **

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer dans sa tirade.

**Quand on s'est réveillés, l'expérience nous a... plutôt rapprochés. On a passé le plus clair de notre temps ensemble et... je sais pas moi! Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Jacob a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu très mature et... **

Leah soupira devant le manque de cohérence de son discours et posa sa joue sur le bois frais de la table de la cuisine.

**Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Merde.**

Emily lui frotta le dos afin de la réconforter.

**Je te connais... Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix. D'ailleurs, le fait de t'éloigner d'eux le démontre bien... Est-ce que... tu aimes Jacob?**

La question coupa momentanément la respiration de Leah. Elle se sentait incapable d'y répondre dans l'immédiat, mais elle savait qu'elle ressentait une foule de sentiments pour Jacob. Du désir, là, pas de doute. Une grande confiance. Une amitié sincère. Du respect. De l'admiration même. De l'amour? Oui, de l'amour. En fait, c'était une évidence. Elle opina sans prononcer un mot. C'était encore trop dur de l'admettre à voix haute. Emily lui sourit tendrement.

**Et Sam? Tu l'aimes toujours?**

**C'est compliqué... Je l'ai aimé tellement fort et si longtemps, et puis... cet accident, mon coma... ça nous a... éloignés. Mais oui, au fond de moi, je pense que je l'aime toujours. Mais... je ne me sens plus... rassurée avec lui. C'est ce qui me manque.**

**Tu as toujours l'impression qu'il te trompe?** s'étonna Emily.

Leah retint difficilement un sarcasme sur l'ironie de la question.

**Non, non je suis certaine qu'il ne me trompe pas. Disons que... j'ai peur... qu'il ne me quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai peur... de trop souffrir.**

**Leah... Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais qu'il est fou de toi... Jacob t'a sauvé la vie, c'est vrai. Mais Sam t'a veillée jour et nuit, d'après tante Sue. Il n'a pas quitté ton chevet. Le risque qu'il te quitte est toujours là, mais du côté de Jacob aussi...**

Sur ce coup-là, elle marquait un point. Surtout que Jacob avait passé son "rêve" à être fou amoureux de Bella et ça l'obsédait de l'avoir "perdue" depuis son réveil. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment déclaré à Leah avoir des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réciproque. Peut-être se posait-elle des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

**Tu as raison, Emily. Le risque est toujours là. Allez, assez parlé de mes problèmes de dédoublement de la personnalité. Raconte. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie sentimentale?**

Le visage d'Emily s'illumina.

**Figure-toi que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a trois jours! Enfin, rencontré, c'est vite dit... On s'est croisés sur le marché et on a sympathisé... C'est tout à fait mon type d'homme! Grand, incroyablement musclé, avec un sourire à vous faire fondre et ces yeux marron qui vous hypnotisent... **

Elle soupira rêveusement, pensant sans aucun doute à ce merveilleux Apollon. Leah tiqua en entendant la description parfaite de Sam.

**Tu l'as croisé... à quel marché?** demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings sous la table.

**A celui de Neah Bay... Tu sais, celui où je vais avec Maman, le soir, pour avoir de meilleurs prix... Le pauvre était tout malheureux. Apparemment, il venait de se disputer avec quelqu'un et j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je me rappelle juste de son sourire... même s'il n'atteignait pas son regard...**

Niveau timing, ça collait pile poil avec la disparition de Sam. Le coeur de Leah s'emballa, elle était certaine que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait.

**Et, après t'avoir... rencontrée, il a eu l'air... euh comment dire... différent? Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il a eu le coup de foudre ou un truc dans le genre pour toi? **

Elle s'attendait tellement à la réponse que ça en était presque risible. Au moins, elle y était préparée, c'était là l'avantage de ce "rêve".

Emily pouffa.

**Je ne pense pas, non. Il m'a remerciée pour mes bons conseils et pour la bouteille d'eau que je lui ai offerte, et c'est tout. Mais tu me connais, moi et ma manie de rêver éveillée, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis que je l'ai vu. Des mecs comme ça, t'en vois pas souvent!**

Leah ne savait pas si elle se sentait rassurée ou inquiétée.

**Tu es sûre? **insista-t-elle malgré elle.

Emily fronça les sourcils.

**Pourquoi cette question?**

**Ben... je j'en sais rien. Enfin... Je crois que tu as croisé Sam. **

Elle scruta les yeux de sa cousine, attendant sa réaction. Emily écarquilla les yeux.

**Sam? Ton Sam? Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait jusque... Vous vous êtes disputés, il y a trois jours, et il est parti parce qu'il ne te reconnaissait plus**, conclut-elle, la mine sombre.

Leah acquiesça en silence. Bizarrement, elle se sentait désolée pour sa cousine qui avait semblé si enthousiaste par cette rencontre. Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu imprégnation. Cela voulait-il dire que Sam ne partirait pas?

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites, alors**, déclara soudain Emily. **Si le mec que j'ai rencontré est bien ton Sam, tu serais bien folle de vouloir le quitter... Sans vouloir te vexer, je tuerais pour un garçon aussi beau intérieurement que physiquement!**

Leah se perdit dans ses pensées. C'était vrai, Sam était très séduisant et encore plus depuis qu'il avait muté. Mais Jacob, bien qu'ayant un visage encore poupin, n'était pas en reste.

**Je sais**, soupira Leah, la tête à l'envers. **Il est vraiment très beau**.

Emily serra la main de sa cousine et lui sourit.

**Essaye d'abord de régler tes problèmes avec Sam avant d'envisager de le quitter pour Jacob. Votre histoire dure depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas au moins essayer de la sauver...**

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas tort. Décidément, cette virée chez sa cousine était une idée de génie. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir se passer de Jacob, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble la veille?


	10. Chapter 10

_Helloooooooooooooo!_

_J'espère que vous avez fait des réserves de muffins, parce que là vous allez avoir des envies de lapidation, à mon avis... _

_Mais nous implorons votre pitié, laissez-nous vivre pour que nous puissions aller au bout de notre histoire!_

_Merci à lazy17, Noleme, Mlle Lol Black Moon, roxy, Morrijyg et liloupovitch pour leurs reviews! Ne faiblissez pas, on a besoin de vos encouragements!_

_Plein de bisous!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

Depuis le départ de Leah, Jacob était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé en deux jours, même pas pour se nourrir. Il était comme amorphe et se terrait sous ses draps, où flottait encore le parfum de son amie. Il se fichait complètement de la réaction de sa famille et ne leur avait toujours pas montré sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il attendait que Leah lui donne de ses nouvelles, comme elle le lui avait promis. Il s'inquiétait de sa visite à Emily, sachant ce qu'elles avaient vécu toutes les deux dans leur rêve commun, et la manière dont cela avait perturbé la jeune femme. Mais il s'affolait plus de savoir ce qu'elle déciderait à propos de leur relation.

Billy était particulièrement inquiet du comportement de son fils. Il savait qu'il souffrait, mais il n'osait pas aller directement en parler avec lui, Jacob étant rarement enclin aux confidences. Il avait bien tenté d'obtenir des informations de Rachel, mais celle-ci s'était emportée et avait répondu qu'elle préférait rester hors de tout ça pour le moment. Il se doutait que Leah n'était pas étrangère à l'état de son garçon, puisque son isolement avait débuté après le départ de celle-ci. Toutefois, il ignorait l'importance de son implication dans le mutisme de son fils. Le deuxième jour pourtant, il se décida à frapper à la porte de sa chambre, porteur de ce qu'il pensait être une bonne nouvelle.

**Jacob, je peux entrer?** demanda-t-il, derrière la porte.

**C'est chez toi, tu fais comme tu veux**, grogna Jacob de sous son drap.

Billy soupira, mais pénétra néanmoins dans la chambre de son fils.

**Tu penserais pas à prendre une douche, par hasard?** le taquina-t-il gentiment.

**Un jour, peut-être... C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?**

**Euh... non. Tu te souviens, à ton réveil, tu m'as parlé de Bella, la fille de Charlie. Ben, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait de savoir qu'elle vient de débarquer chez son père pour y rester quelques temps. Apparemment, sa mère part en voyage, j'ai pas tout compris, elle est bizarre cette bonne femme, comme si on partait comme ça en laissant son unique enfant sur la route. Tu me diras, elle avait bien quitté ce pauvre Charlie du jour au lendemain, alors elle...**

**Bella vient vivre à Forks?** hoqueta Jacob en bondissant hors du lit.

Il se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'étala finalement devant son père.

**Aïe... Elle arrive quand?**

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Billy. Il avait vu juste sur ce coup-là.

**Ben, elle arrive aujourd'hui, Charlie était excité comme une puce, ce matin. Il va la chercher à l'aéroport cet après-midi. Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. Vous vous entendiez bien étant petits. **

Le coeur de Jacob fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine avant de se serrer brutalement. Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir à l'annonce de son père. Une infime partie de lui, celle qui se raccrochait désespérément au rêve qu'il avait fait, était excitée de savoir Bella dans les parages et espérait avoir une chance avec elle, mais sa raison et son coeur se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée, maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché de Leah. Il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour son amie, mais il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il le souhaitait ardemment, après le moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, mais l'ombre de Sam et de son proche mariage avec Leah, et surtout la réaction de cette dernière, ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à une relation plus poussée. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'esquisser un faible sourire en se relevant.

Billy remarqua le changement d'attitude de son fils et se risqua à lui poser une question:

**ça va, mon garçon? Je pensais que tu sauterais de joie. Tu avais l'air si impatient d'avoir de ses nouvelles, l'autre jour...**

**Et toi, tu me demandais si je n'avais pas perdu l'esprit**, rétorqua Jacob du tac au tac. **C'est chouette qu'elle vienne habiter avec Charlie. Je suppose que tu veux qu'on aille la voir?**

**Ben, je me disais que ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de voir des têtes qu'elle connait et... mais t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux?** demanda-t-il, remarquant seulement la nuque dégagée de son fils.

**Mes longs cheveux m'énervaient...** répondit nonchalamment Jacob en se grattant la tête. **Ça me plait, comme ça! Pas toi?**

**Si, si, ça te va très bien**, s'efforça de répondre Billy.

Il sentait bien que le sujet était sensible et il préférait éviter de contrarier son fils pour le moment.

**Bon, je te laisse te rendre présentable. On ira leur rendre visite pour le dîner. Je vais chez les Clearwater chercher le plat préféré de Charlie, ça lui fera plaisir. **

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la pièce.

**Papa!** s'empressa de crier Jacob en lui courant après. **Tu veux que je vienne avec toi chez les Clearwater? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas... vu Seth... **

Il avait hésité, sachant que son père n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il y aille juste pour avoir des nouvelles de Leah. Le vieil homme faillit hésiter, sachant que la véritable raison de l'enthousiasme soudain de son fils n'était pas Seth, mais une nouvelle fois, il préféra laisser couler.

**Ok, je t'attends. Dépêche-toi de te préparer.**

Le sourire de Jacob revint et il se précipita dans la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche rapide. Il rejoignit son père, moins de dix minutes après, et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Clearwater dans un silence assez inconfortable. Le coeur de Jacob se serra en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus capable de parler de tout et de rien avec son père. Billy avait envie d'engager la conversation avec son fils, mais il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder. Et parler de la pluie et du beau temps n'avait jamais été son genre. Aussi il préféra se taire et enfin, ils arrivèrent chez les Clearwater. Il frappa à la porte et ils attendirent qu'on leur ouvre.

Seth, comme à son habitude, fut celui qui ouvrit la porte en geignant qu'il n'était pas payé pour être portier. Il sourit néanmoins en voyant Jacob et Billy sur le pas de la porte.

**Salut, Jake! Billy! Ca fait un bail qu'on ne vous a pas vu à la maison! Entrez! MAMAN! Les Black sont là! Hé, Jake! J'ai un nouveau jeu de combat sur Playstation! Ca te dirait de le tester avec moi? **

Le regard de Jacob fit la navette entre Billy et Seth. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à la Playstation. Ses centres d'intérêt avaient beaucoup changé, mais il avait dit à son père qu'il venait voir son ami et il ne voulait pas les blesser.

**Bien sûr! Fais chauffer l'appareil, le temps que je dise bonjour à Sue!**

Celle-ci arriva justement dans la cuisine.

**Bonjour vous deux! Quel bon vent vous amène?**

**Papa voulait emmener du poisson frit à Charlie ce soir, pour l'arrivée de Bella. Et moi, ben... Je suis venu voir Seth...** répondit Jacob.

**C'est une excellente idée!** s'enthousiasma Sue, ravie que le jeune homme revienne rendre visite à son fils après son absence prolongée. **Suis-moi, Billy, je vais te préparer ce que tu es venu chercher.**

**Est-ce que Leah... se sent mieux?** balbutia Jacob, honteux de ne pas avoir su attendre avant de demander des nouvelles de son amie.

**Eh bien, quand je l'ai eue en ligne hier soir, ça avait l'air d'aller. Tu connais Leah, elle n'est pas très expansive et le téléphone est loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Mais sur la minute qu'a duré notre conversation, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de revoir sa cousine**, répondit Sue sans se douter de ce que cachait la question du jeune homme.

Billy écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive, observant son fils du coin de l'oeil. Il n'aimait pas l'impression qui naissait dans son esprit et se demanda alors quel était réellement le lien qui liait Leah et Jacob à présent.

Ce dernier se raidit tandis que son regard perdait de son éclat. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du fait que Leah s'entende de nouveau avec Emily. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait enfin surmonté sa peur de l'imprégnation en renouant avec sa cousine, sachant que dans ce cas, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de quitter Sam? Ou alors était-elle arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour son fiancé actuel? La tête lourde, Il acquiesça distraitement.

**C'est super... Je vais... aller voir Seth... A plus tard...**

Billy regarda son fils se diriger vers le salon, la tête remplie de questions sans réponse. Il n'osa pas faire part de ses craintes à Sue, de peur de l'inquiéter pour rien.

Lorsque celle-ci eut fini de préparer le poisson frit, Billy appela Jacob et ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Charlie, qui remontait justement son allée, accompagné de sa fille.

Jacob retint son souffle en apercevant Bella. De dos, elle était la même que dans son rêve. Les cheveux brun ondulés, la même démarche incertaine... Elle semblait tout aussi fragile. Il gara la voiture devant l'allée et se précipita pour installer son père dans son fauteuil. Son coeur battait la chamade, au point qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en arrivant au niveau de Charlie.

**Salut la compagnie!** lança Billy une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son ami et de la fille de celui-ci.

Charlie sourit chaleureusement aux Quileute, visiblement soulagé de les voir.

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous passiez aujourd'hui! Bella, tu te souviens de mon ami, Billy Black, et de son fils, Jacob? Ça fait longtemps, c'est vrai, mais quand tu venais en vacances, on était quasiment tout le temps chez eux!**

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

**Oui, je me souviens. Bonjour Billy! Salut Jake!** dit-elle légèrement intimidée par la présence des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Elle se rappelait effectivement vaguement d'eux, mais après le voyage qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose: se reposer, seule dans sa chambre. Toutefois, le sort en avait décidé autrement et elle tenta de faire bonne figure.

**Salut, Bella...** souffla Jacob, totalement déstabilisé par le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son surnom. **En fait, mon père et moi, on est venus vous apporter du poisson frit de chez Harry Clearwater... **

Rien qu'en prononçant le nom de famille de Leah, Jacob eut l'impression d'avoir été électrocuté. Il se recula, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout pourquoi il avait quitté sa maison. Peut-être que Leah avait essayé de le joindre pendant son absence...

**Super! J'adore ça!** s'exclama Charlie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son père.

**Je vais m'occuper de ça**, dit-elle en prenant le sachet qui contenait le poisson.

Elle grimpa les escaliers de l'entrée et, lorsque son père eut ouvert la porte, se dirigea en silence vers la cuisine où elle commença à s'affairer.

**Je monterai tes affaires dans ta chambre plus tard**, proposa Charlie sur le pas de la porte.

**Pas de souci, je m'occupe d'abord de vous faire à manger**, répondit la jeune fille.

**Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?** demanda Jacob, qui avait emmené Billy au salon et avait rejoint Bella à la cuisine.

**... Euh... non merci, c'est gentil**, répondit la jeune fille, qui manqua d'enfoncer la fourchette qu'elle manipulait dans sa main. **Assieds-toi**, proposa-t-elle au jeune indien, alors qu'elle dressait la table.

Jacob s'exécuta en se retenant de rire, constatant qu'elle était aussi maladroite qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il voulait engager la conversation et piocha dans ses souvenirs fabriqués, afin de rompre le silence.

**J'espère que tu aimes cuisiner, parce que Charlie, lui, est un véritable danger public, dans une cuisine!** plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit en silence, se remémorant les plats que son père lui préparait quand elle venait passer les vacances chez lui.

**Oui, je m'en rappelle. Heureusement, je me débrouille pas mal. Ma mère n'est pas franchement un cordon-bleu non plus, alors j'ai l'habitude. Et sinon, comment tu vas? **demanda-t-elle après une pause, tentant maladroitement de faire la conversation.

Jacob hésita un moment avant de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

**J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire aussi! Bon sang, je parle comme mon père, maintenant...** ricana-t-il, embarrassé.

Bella lui offrit un maigre sourire.

**Alors, y a des trucs sympas à faire dans le coin?** voulut-elle savoir, l'air peu convaincu.

**Sur Forks, pas vraiment... A la Push... Bah... Non plus, mais il y a de beaux coins à voir... Les plages, les falaises... Tu seras au calme pour... Tu sais... Lire...**

La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

**Arf, tu sais, lire c'est pas vraiment mon truc! Et les jeunes d'ici, ils font quoi alors pour tuer le temps?** insista-t-elle.

Jacob tressaillit, déboussolé. La Bella qu'il connaissait était plutôt fan de lecture.

**Bah, on se fait des feux de camp, de temps en temps... Des parties de paintball, hum... Nous à la Réserve, on sort pas des masses, on reste entre nous...**

**Ah oui? **dit-elle visiblement déçue. **Et... vous ne vous ennuyez jamais?**

**C'est vrai que je m'ennuie beaucoup depuis que je suis sorti du coma... Qu'est-ce qui te branche, toi?**

**T'étais dans le coma? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**Je... Je m'en rappelle pas vraiment... Mon père m'a dit que j'ai sauvé mon amie...**

Son coeur se serra une nouvelle fois en repensant à Leah et à ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

**Et depuis, j'ai l'impression que rien de ce que j'ai connu avant l'accident n'est... Comment dire... Ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, mes potes, ma vie, en gros... J'ai besoin d'autre chose...**

Jacob ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait à Bella de cette manière, d'autant plus que dans ce monde, ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il aurait préféré parler à Leah, l'avoir près de lui, mais leur relation était devenue bien trop compliquée, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il appréhendait la réaction de Bella face à ses aveux.

Son visage resta impassible, alors qu'elle terminait de préparer le repas.

**J'imagine que ça doit pas mal déstabiliser ce genre d'expérience**, lâcha-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle savait que lui et elle avaient joué ensemble étant petits, mais cela remontait à des années et elle avait du mal à être parfaitement à l'aise avec lui.

**Ouais... Je vais pas te déranger avec mes états d'âme...Ca doit être dur pour toi aussi de changer d'environnement d'un jour à l'autre... Quitter tes amis, et tout... Et pour venir vivre à Forks, en plus...**

Inconsciemment, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

**Bah, disons que... il me faudra le temps de m'y faire. Ma mère va beaucoup être sur les routes, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Puis Charlie est content, je pense. Mais mes amis me manquent déjà, c'est sûr.**

**Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu aimais faire, en général...**

Elle leva la tête de ses casseroles pour se tourner vers le jeune homme.

**Eh bien, j'aime... traîner avec mes amis, aller au cinéma... des trucs classiques, je pense. Et toi?**

**J'aimais traîner avec mes amis, mais on n'a plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt... Je suis fan de mécanique. J'adore réparer des voitures et des motos. Sinon, le cinéma, j'aime bien aussi, mais c'est rare que j'y aille, parce que mes potes préfèrent jouer aux jeux vidéos... **Jacob soupira. **Si tu aimes sortir, Port Angeles est la ville la plus active du coin...**

**Port Angeles? Ok, je prends note. C'est loin?**

**Environ une heure de route... **

En temps normal, il lui aurait proposé de lui montrer les lieux, mais là, il n'en avait nullement envie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Billy, espérant que son père veuille rentrer rapidement chez eux, pour qu'il puisse retourner sous sa couette.

**A taaaable!** cria la jeune femme lorsque le repas fut prêt. **Vous restez manger avec nous**, dit-elle comme une affirmation à Jacob et Billy qui revenait du salon.

**Ben... On voudrait pas vous déranger... Hein papa?** balbutia Jacob, de plus en plus impatient de rentrer, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

**Ne dis pas de bêtise, Jake. Vous ne nous dérangez pas! Allez, ne vous faites pas prier**, insista Charlie qui s'installait déjà devant son assiette.

Jacob jura mentalement, mais sourit néanmoins.

**Ok, merci beaucoup... **

Il s'assit à côté de Bella et focalisa son attention sur son assiette. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et même si le plat semblait appétissant, il n'avait pas envie d'y goûter.

Bella remarqua son attitude et lui fila un coup de coude.

**Tu devrais goûter, je t'ai dit que j'étais douée pour la cuisine**, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Jacob lui sourit faiblement.

**Je n'en doute pas... Ca ne peut pas être pire que la bouffe de Charlie, en tout cas!**

**Hé! Pas de critique ouverte sur ma cuisine!** se défendit ce dernier en balançant un bout de pain en direction du garçon.

Jacob rit plus franchement cette fois-ci et se mit à raconter à Bella les nombreuses anecdotes de Charlie et ses expériences culinaires tout en goûtant au repas de Bella.

**Hum... Franchement, c'est délicieux...**

**C'est gentil**, répondit Bella en souriant, **mais le principal du mérite revient aux Clearwater**, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser.

Le sourire de Jacob se fana et Charlie lança un regard affolé à Billy. Celui-ci lui répondit par un discret petit signe de tête, voulant dire qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet pour l'instant. Il tenta de détourner l'attention.

**Alors Bella, que comptes-tu faire avant la rentrée des cours? Tu as une idée? Jacob pourrait te faire visiter la région. Je me doute que tes souvenirs doivent être flous depuis le temps que tu n'étais pas revenue.**

**Oui, pourquoi pas?** acquiesça Jacob, sachant que cela ferait plaisir à son père. **On pourrait commencer par Port Angeles... Un ciné, ça te dit?**

**Oui, c'est une bonne idée**, répondit la jeune fille. **Y a quoi en ce moment en salle?**

**J'en sais trop rien... Je regarde quand je rentre et je te rappelle, d'accord?**

**ça marche.**

Lorsque le repas fut enfin terminé, les Black prirent le chemin du retour. Billy se décida à briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture.

**C'est devenu une sacrée belle gamine, la petite Bella!** s'exclama-t-il mine de rien.

**C'est vrai...** répondit distraitement Jacob. **Ça mettra de l'ambiance chez Charlie...**

Billy maugréa un vague « oui ». L'attitude de son fils le tracassait de plus en plus et il espérait vraiment que l'arrivée de la fille de son meilleur ami le sortirait de son évidente morosité. Jacob ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux. Il était tellement pressé de retourner sous sa couette qu'il ne prit pas de gants avec son père lorsqu'il le replaça sur son fauteuil. Il lui lança un vague "**Désolé, P'pa**" avant de foncer à l'intérieur de la maison. Billy n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que son fils avait déjà disparu. Il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et se dirigea à son tour vers la maison.

**Rachel!** hurla Jacob en déboulant dans sa chambre. **Est-ce que j'ai eu des appels pendant mon absence?**

**On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes? **s'emporta sa soeur.

**C'est bon! C'est pas comme si j'allais te surprendre avec un mec ou à te masturber...** grogna-t-il. **Alors?**

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler devant l'insolence de son frère, insolence à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

**Non mais, on peut savoir ce qui te prend de me parler sur ce ton? Tu files du mauvais coton, Jake, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Si tu ne te soucies pas de moi, pense au moins à Papa. Je suppose que dans ton état d'égoïsme profond, tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il était très inquiet pour toi, ces derniers temps!**

Jacob serra les poings et fusilla sa soeur du regard.

**Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne me suis pas encore jeté de la falaise, alors que tout fout le camp, hein? Par masochisme? Epargne-moi tes leçons de morale, frangine. Personne n'a la moindre idée de ce que je vis, mais tout le monde se permet de faire des commentaires. **

Il soupira lourdement.

**Dis-moi juste si j'ai eu des appels et je te promets de ne plus vous gâcher la vie, à papa et à toi.**

Sa rage retomba légèrement pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Elle ignorait comment aider son frère et ça la rendait malade. A court d'idée donc, elle se décida à lui avouer la vérité.

**Leah... Leah a téléphoné. Elle voulait te parler. Je... je lui ai dit que tu étais allé avec papa accueillir la fille de Charlie.**

Le sang de Jacob se glaça instantanément.

**Tu as fait quoi?** demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, trop horrifié par l'annonce de Rachel pour réagir autrement.

**Eh bien, je... je lui ai juste dit la vérité que je sache. S'il y avait un message précis à lui transmettre, tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir!** se défendit la jeune femme.

La panique laissa place à la stupeur dans l'esprit de Jacob. Il se précipita vers sa soeur et lui saisit les épaules sans jauger sa force.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Est-ce qu'elle a laissé un numéro? Est-ce qu'elle veut que je la rappelle?** insista-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

**Non mais oh! Faut te calmer! Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal!** cria Rachel affolée et énervée. **T'es vraiment pas bien, mon vieux! Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fille, mais je te rappelle qu'elle est fiancée. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? FIANCEE. Et pour répondre à ta question, elle n'a rien dit. Quand je lui ai répondu que tu étais chez Charlie, elle a baragouiné un vague merci et elle m'a pratiquement raccroché au nez!** continua Rachel, franchement choquée.

Jacob tremblait de rage et sa prise sur les épaules Rachel se resserra.

**Leah ne m'a rien fait du tout! Rien, à part me comprendre et m'écouter, chose qu'aucun de vous n'est prêt à faire! Et tu sais quoi? Oui, elle est fiancée, mais je l'aime, Rachel. Ouais, j'aime Leah Clearwater et elle n'est pas encore mariée, que je sache. Si tu n'avais pas ouvert ta grande bouche à propos du retour de Bella, peut-être que j'aurais encore une chance avec elle!** s'emporta-t-il avant de la relâcher et de sortir de la chambre. **Il faut que je lui parle avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras de l'autre...**

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme mit un instant avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

**Jacob!** hurla-t-elle à sa suite. **Où est-ce que tu vas?**

**Voir Seth. Il faut que j'aie le numéro d'Emily ou son adresse, j'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, alors que Leah se fait des films sur Bella et moi. Je ne vais pas la laisser filer comme ça!**

**Jacob, attends!** tenta vainement sa soeur. **Ecoute-moi, rien qu'une seconde, s'il te plaît.**

Jacob se retourna vers elle, le regard noir.

**Quoi?** cracha-t-il.

**Jacob, elle est fiancée. Je... je suis désolée que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi? Tu crois que tu vas arriver comme une fleur et qu'elle va te répondre "Oh, annulons donc mon mariage que je prépare depuis des mois avec l'homme que j'aime depuis des années et vivons heureux"? On n'est pas dans un conte de fées et j'ai pas envie de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère.**

**Je sais que tu me vois encore comme un gamin sans défense, mais j'ai grandi. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais depuis que je me suis réveillé, je suis différent. J'ai évolué et c'est ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre. Ce que je suis devenu vous fait peur, parce que vous vous rattachez au portrait du petit Jake qui riait des blagues salaces de Quil et remplissait des préservatifs avec de l'eau pour les balancer à la figure d'Embry. Mais c'est plus moi, ça. Ce que je veux, c'est faire de ma passion pour la mécanique mon métier, me poser, fonder une famille. A seize ans, ça parait trop jeune pour penser à ça, mais j'ai exactement cet état d'esprit. Ce serait pas la première fois que je me vianderais, Rach'... Bon, ok, techniquement, si. Mais si je ne lui dis pas ce que je ressens, si je n'essaye pas de me battre pour elle... Je ne veux pas passer à côté d'une chance d'être heureux avec elle. Je ne veux pas me dire que je n'aurais rien fait pour que ma vie retrouve un semblant de sens... Si elle ne veut pas de moi, je gérerai. Mais je ne changerai pas pour autant. Faudra t'y faire, malheureusement.**

Le discours de son jeune frère laissa un instant Rachel pantoise. Il avait raison quelque part. Il avait changé depuis son réveil et ils avaient tous beaucoup de mal à encaisser ce changement. Mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose? Elle n'arrivait pas à trier les informations qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau, mais elle décida de le laisser faire.

**Ok. Fais... ce que tu as à faire**, finit-elle par lui répondre. **Et, j'ignore si ça pourra t'aider, mais en fait, avant de partir chez sa cousine, Leah... Leah m'a dit que... tu étais la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Je souhaite pour toi que ce soit vrai. **

Elle passa sa main sur le bras de son frère et retourna dans sa chambre, espérant ne pas avoir à regretter cette confession.

Le coeur de Jacob fit un bond dans sa poitrine tant il était heureux, à cet instant. Non seulement, il avait commencé à renouer le dialogue avec sa soeur, ce qui, au vu de la réaction de cette dernière, avait été assez fructueux, mais la révélation de Rachel lui avait donné du baume au coeur. Il espérait, s'il arrivait à parler à Leah et à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était bien plus intense que ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement ressentir pour Bella, faire évoluer leur relation. Ne perdant plus une minute, il se mit à courir en direction de la demeure des Clearwater.


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée pour l'attente, les filles, problème de pc. _

_Voici la suite!_

_Un grand merci à Mlle Lol Black Moon, Noleme, alissa21, lazy17, supergirl971, roxy et Morrijyg pour leur fidélité! Vous êtes adorables et vos reviews sont super!_

_Plein de bisous et surtout, donnez-nous votre avis à la fin du chapitre!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

_**Emily, je peux emprunter ton téléphone, s'il te plaît? J'ai promis... d'appeler Jacob.**_

_**Oh, bien sûr... Tiens... Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Leah?**_

_Celle-ci observa sa cousine sans savoir quoi répondre. Evidemment non, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle savait qu'entendre sa voix allait la perturber encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle savait que ça accentuerait le manque de lui qu'elle ressentait violemment. Elle savait aussi qu'il était triste, peut-être fâché qu'elle soit partie et elle ignorait si elle supporterait qu'il la repousse. Elle composa néanmoins le numéro des Black. _

_**J'ai promis**__, répéta-t-elle en collant son oreille au combiné. _

_Emily soupira et lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quelques tonalités plus tard, la voix de Rachel résonna dans le combiné. _

_**Allô?**_

_C'était bien sa veine, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur cette dernière._

_**Salut, c'est Leah**__, répondit celle-ci d'un ton peu amène. __**Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Jacob, s'il te plaît?**_

_**Je ne crois pas, non**__, claqua sèchement, Rachel. _

_Leah se cramponna au buffet pour ne pas se mettre à vociférer dans le téléphone. _

_**Ecoute Rachel, j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi et j'ai promis à ton frère de l'appeler de chez Emily, alors S'IL TE PLAIT, veux-tu bien me passer Jacob?**__ répéta-t-elle au bord de l'explosion._

_**Non. Je ne veux pas, et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te le passer. Il n'est pas là.**_

_Une vague de déception traversa le corps de Leah. _

_**Oh. Et tu sais quand il... reviendra... de là où il est?**_

_**J'en sais rien du tout. Tu connais Charlie et Papa... Une fois qu'ils sont ensemble, ils ne voient pas le temps passer. Et qui sait, peut-être que la présence de la fille de Charlie distraira un peu Jake...**_

_Leah resta figée sous le choc. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne soit capable de prononcer un mot. _

_**Bella... Bella est revenue?**__ finit-elle par demander en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. _

_**Ouais! Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui, et Papa a tenu absolument à ce que Jake l'accompagne, vu qu'il avait demandé de ses nouvelles à son réveil... Enfin, ils sont parti y a un bout de temps, quand même...**_

_Leah sentit son coeur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine et elle peina à reprendre sa respiration. Il fallait qu'elle raccroche, avant de s'effondrer au téléphone. _

_**Ok, merci Rachel**__. _

_Elle coupa la communication et se laissa choir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Alors, voilà, les choses étaient réglées. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête finalement. Pas de choix à faire. Youpi. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais lutta de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de couler. Son ami devait être le plus heureux des hommes, il avait retrouvé son grand amour. Elle se devait donc d'être contente pour lui. Elle se releva comme une flèche, jeta le téléphone sur la table et quitta la maison pour prendre l'air, non sans avoir au préalable tapé son poing dans le mur. _

_Emily se lança à sa poursuite, ayant entendu le coup d'éclat de sa cousine et s'inquiétant de son état. _

_**Leah! Ralentis! Qu'est-ce que tu as?**_

_Celle-ci fit un effort pour s'arrêter. Après tout, sa cousine avait été de bons conseils depuis son arrivée, peut-être parviendrait-elle une nouvelle fois à la ramener à la raison. Sauf que... sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer le cas "Bella", puisque celle-ci étant censée avoir disparu de la circulation depuis des années. _

_**Jake n'était pas là. Il est... il est chez une amie d'enfance. C'est rien, je... je me suis juste pris la tête avec Rachel**__, finit-elle par dire en guise d'explication à son coup de sang. _

_Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, sans quoi sa version des faits serait peu plausible au vu de son état. _

_**A propos de Jacob?**__ sourcilla Emily. __**Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état, à part que Jacob était chez son... Amie? Qu'ils étaient ensemble?**_

_Leah hésita un instant. Ce serait déjà plus plausible comme explication et de toute façon, ça risquait très fortement d'être le cas d'un jour à l'autre. Sans Cullen dans les pattes, il allait pouvoir être le seul coq dans la basse-cour et Miss Martyre 2006 n'aurait pas de choix à faire. Pas de triangle amoureux, juste une ligne droite._

_**Oui**__, répondit-elle dans un souffle. _

_**Bon. C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, en admettant que ce soit vrai... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ta Rachel, mais si elle sait qu'il se passe un truc entre son frère et toi, elle fera tout pour que tu le laisses tranquille. Tant que tu n'as pas entendu de la bouche de Jacob qu'il s'est décidé à être avec quelqu'un d'autre... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu essaierais de mettre les choses à plat avec Sam?**_

_Une nouvelle fois, Emily éclaira inconsciemment l'esprit de Leah. _

_**Si, en effet. Et c'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite**__, répondit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur de la maison._

_**Quoi? Tu vas faire quoi?**__ demanda Emily, déboussolée par l'attitude de sa cousine._

_**Je vais faire venir Sam, pour te le présenter. Il est peut-être quand même temps qu'il connaisse ma demoiselle d'honneur, non? **_

_En disant ces mots, Leah s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de son fiancé. Elle ignorait s'il était réapparu depuis son départ, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Pendant que les sonneries retentissaient à l'autre bout du fil, elle réfléchissait au plan qui se dessinait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien avec l'imprégnation. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle réagissait dans l'urgence à cause de son appel chez les Black, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pourquoi tout le monde aurait-il le droit d'être heureux sauf elle? _

_Sam répondit au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, hésitant. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le téléphone et, la plupart du temps, on l'appelait pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle._

_**Salut**__, dit Leah. __**C'est moi.**_

_**Salut Leah...**__ répondit-il prudemment. __**Comment tu te sens?**_

_La question pouvait sembler anodine, mais il fallait que Leah gère au mieux son intonation pour ne pas que Sam puisse sentir son véritable trouble. _

_**Eh bien, disons que ça va mieux**__, parvient-elle à répondre d'un ton neutre. __**Et toi? Tu avais... tu avais disparu..**_

_**J'avais besoin de prendre le large après... Tu sais... **__il soupira lourdement. __**J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me repousser et je crois que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi...**_

_**Ah oui? **__demanda la jeune femme soudain particulièrement anxieuse._

_**C'est moi le problème, n'est-ce pas? Le fait que je sois... Différent... Et aussi le fait que je t'ai caché la vérité pendant longtemps... Je... Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi...**__ souffla-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse._

_L'aveu de sa crainte brisa le coeur de Leah, s'il pouvait l'être encore plus en ce moment. Elle ressentit le besoin immédiat de le rassurer. _

_**Sam, non voyons! Je t'assure, je ne... ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste... qu'il faut me laisser du temps**__, finit-elle par dire. _

_Elle avait conscience que son discours restait flou, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui inventer. Aussi, elle dévia rapidement la conversation sur la véritable raison de son appel. _

_**Sam... est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux toujours m'épouser? Malgré... tout ce que je t'ai fait subir des derniers jours...**_

_**Evidemment que je le veux, Leah! Je t'aime... Mais je ne te forcerai pas à le faire si tu n'en as plus envie et tu as été claire là-dessus. Je me fiche complètement que tu sois Madame Uley, si j'ai la chance de pouvoir me réveiller tous les jours aux côtés de ma Leah...**_

_La déclaration de Sam lui mit du baume au coeur et confirma son idée première. _

_**J'ai envie d'être Madame Uley**__, dit-elle en s'en convainquant elle-même. __**Et je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu rencontres ma demoiselle d'honneur, tu ne crois pas?**_

_**Tu es sérieuse?**__ s'étonna Sam. __**Oui, oui oui, je... Quand tu veux, ma belle... **__s'empressa-t-il de rectifier, ivre de bonheur._

_L'engouement de Sam finit par gagner Leah, du moins un peu. _

_**Je suis chez Emily pour le moment. Dis-moi quand tu peux nous rejoindre. On fera les présentations chez elle.**_

_**Donne-moi l'adresse. Si je cours, je peux être à Neah Bay dans dix minutes... minimum...**_

_Leah émit un petit rire et murmura dans le téléphone : _

_**ça semblerait bizarre pour ma cousine si tu arrivais en dix minutes. Essaie de prendre un timing humain**__, lui dit-elle dans un sourire. _

_**Tu as raison...**__ acquiesça-t-il, honteux. __**Je prends une douche et j'arrive dans une demi-heure...**_

_Elle lui donna l'adresse, puis raccrocha le téléphone. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de sa cousine. Cette dernière lui souriait chaleureusement, une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard à l'idée que Sam et son inconnu soient une seule et même personne. _

_**Tu as pris la bonne décision, Leah...**__ souffla-t-elle en lui pressant la main. _

_L'adrénaline se dissipa dans les veines de Leah et elle ressentit son enthousiasme retomber comme un soufflé. _

_**Oui, tu penses...?**__ demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même. _

_**Ah non! Tu ne vas pas commencer à douter maintenant?**__ gronda Emily._

_Elle avait raison, mais avait-elle seulement conscience de se qui venait de se jouer à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la tête de Leah? Non, certainement pas. Personne, pas même elle-même, ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce coup de fil chez les Black, le retour de Bella, elle n'aurait probablement pas autant précipité les choses. Mais elle était fiancée, à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé jusqu'à... cette fausse vie. Et Jacob avait retrouvé son grand amour. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre le cours logique des événements et tenter au mieux d'oublier le... dérapage avec son ami. Elle en était capable. Elle devait le faire. _

_**Je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien, chère cousine**__, dit-elle en guise de réponse. _

_Emily passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Leah et la serra contre elle. _

_**Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, chère cousine!**__ promit-elle. _

_En attendant l'arrivée de Sam, Leah fit les cent pas dans la cuisine, franchement nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir. Elle avait peur de la décision qu'elle avait prise et, bien sûr, elle avait toujours une crainte concernant l'imprégnation. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme se tendit instinctivement et incita son amie à aller ouvrir. Après tout, c'était chez elle. _

_Leah put entendre la surprise de Sam lorsqu'Emily l'accueillit. _

_**Bonjour, Sam. C'est un plaisir de te connaître... En bonne et due forme. **_

_**C'est vous, Emily? Bah ça alors!**_

_**Oui, le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas?**__ ricana la jeune femme. _

_**Plus petit que ça, tu meurs...**__ acquiesça Sam avant de se racler la gorge. __**Est-ce que Leah est là ?**_

_**Oh, bien sûr, excuse-moi... Entre, je t'en prie...**_

_A ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Leah sut immédiatement que l'imprégnation n'avait pas eu lieu. A la fois rassérénée et peut-être légèrement déçue, elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Sam, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Emily, elle, semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise lorsque Sam enlaça tendrement sa fiancée. _

_**Tu m'as manqué, LeeLee...**__ souffla-t-il avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Leah se laissa envahir par l'affection et la tendresse qui émanait de Sam. Elle avait besoin d'être aimée, elle avait envie d'être enlacée. Aussi, elle lui rendit son baiser et s'abandonna à leur étreinte._

_Sam sourit contre ses lèvres et s'éloigna d'elle à regret lorsqu'Emily se manifesta. _

_**Je vais... Vous laisser un peu d'intimité...**__ balbutia cette dernière. _

_**Non, non!**__ s'empressa de dire Leah. __**Excuse-nous, on ne sait pas se tenir. Bon, je vais faire les présentations officielles. Sam, je te présente Emily, ma cousine et... meilleure amie ET demoiselle d'honneur, donc. Emily, je te présente Sam, mon... futur mari.**_

_Ce mot lui sembla encore très étrange, mais elle finirait par s'y faire. Sans imprégnation dans le jeu, elle savait que Sam ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la rendre heureuse._

_**On s'est déjà rencontrés, en fait**__, confessa Sam. __**Après la soirée... Enfin... Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. **_

_Emily rougit et baissa la tête, embarrassée. Leah tiqua à sa remarque et ne put s'empêcher de constater le comportement particulier de sa cousine. _

_**Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?**__ demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu moins neutre que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité._

_**Parce qu'elle m'a fait réaliser après m'avoir parlé deux minutes que je réagissais mal. On est ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai eu tendance à prendre ton amour pour moi pour acquis. Je t'ai sentie t'éloigner de moi et j'ai flippé. Et au lieu d'en parler avec toi, j'ai agi comme le dernier des idiots. Je ne ferai plus jamais la même erreur, Leah. Je compte m'assurer tous les jours que je suis digne de toi et que tu n'a aucun doute sur notre couple. Je me rappelle que tu as dit que tu ne pourrais choisir une autre personne qu'elle, parce qu'elle a toujours été celle qui te remettait les idées en place et vu qu'elle a fait la même chose pour moi, je te comprends parfaitement… **_

_Leah se sentit vraiment touchée par les paroles de Sam. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ne trouvant pas les mots pour répondre à sa déclaration. _

_Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Emily fit un clin d'oeil à sa cousine et leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. _

_**Bon! Et bien je vais vous préparer un petit repas pour fêter vos retrouvailles et nos présentations officielle! **__ déclara gaiement cette dernière. _

_**Oh, ce serait bête qu'on te laisse passer tout ton temps aux fourneaux**__, s'empressa de répondre Leah. __**Commandons plutôt quelque chose. Non?**_

_**Non, non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas!**__ contra Emily. __**En plus, je pourrais tester ma nouvelle recette de ragoût de mon cours de cuisine! Ca te tente, Sam?**_

_Leah secoua discrètement la tête, espérant faire comprendre à Sam qu'il devait trouver une excuse pour éviter ce massacre. Le jeune homme se tendit. _

_**En fait, hum... J'ai déjà mangé... Et je ne suis pas très... Ragoût...**_

_**Oh...**__ souffla Emily, visiblement déçue. __**D'accord...**_

_Leah tenta de masquer son sourire et fit un clin d'oeil discret à son fiancé. Emily commanda néanmoins une pizza, et ils discutèrent tous les trois de tout et de rien. _

Voyant qu'il se faisait tard et sachant qu'il avait une patrouille à faire, Sam s'excusa auprès des jeunes femmes et annonça son départ.

Après avoir laissé Sam dire au revoir à sa cousine, Leah le raccompagna dehors, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui. Sam s'adossa à la voiture et prit la main de sa fiancée en lui souriant tendrement.

**Tu rentres bientôt?**

**Je vais rester peut-être encore un jour ou deux, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Emily. Mais je fais au plus vite, promis. **

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, mais il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de se préparer à ses retrouvailles avec Jacob et sa rencontre avec l'empotée de service. Elle tenta de chasser bien vite ses pensées et se concentra sur l'instant présent.

**Prends ton temps, et profites-en bien... Appelle-moi quand tu rentreras, d'accord?**

Leah hocha la tête en guise de réponse. La décision qu'elle avait prise signifiait aussi retourner vivre avec Sam et cette idée l'effrayait toujours pour l'instant, mais elle aviserait à son retour. Il avança vers elle et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tout en la serrant fort contre lui. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle se pressa contre son torse et l'embrassa en retour, crochetant ses bras autour de sa nuque, fourrageant dans ses cheveux courts. Sam gémit contre ses lèvres et la souleva de terre, approfondissant leur baiser comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. La jeune femme se laissa faire et intensifia sa prise sur le cou de son fiancé, tandis que sa langue caressait la sienne avec ferveur.

Ils furent interrompus par le grondement d'un moteur. Tournant la tête, Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant une Rabbit faire demi-tour dans l'allée.

**On aurait dit la voiture des Black...** fit-il remarquer.

Le coeur de Leah manqua un battement en entendant la remarque de Sam. Elle fut prise de panique en imaginant qu'il puisse s'agir de Jacob.

**Tu... es sûre que c'était la leur ?**

**Oui... Y avait l'autocollant qui signale un handicapé à bord...**

La jeune femme se mit à respirer avec difficultés, mais essaya de garder une certaine contenance malgré tout. Un millier de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Que pouvait bien faire la voiture des Black devant chez Emily? Pourquoi le conducteur avait-il fait demi-tour sans se manifester? Elle connaissait les réponses, ou du moins elle ne les imaginait que trop bien. Mais s'il s'agissait de Jacob, puisque ça ne pouvait être que lui, pour quelles raisons était-il venu jusqu'à Neah Bay?

**Tu... tu devrais y aller**, finit-elle par dire à son fiancé. Elle préférait qu'il s'en aille avant qu'elle ne puisse plus maîtriser ses émotions.

Sam lui embrassa rapidement la joue, trop pressé d'aller patrouiller pour se rendre compte de l'état émotionnel de sa fiancée, et s'en alla à son tour.

Lorsque Leah fut enfin seule, elle s'adossa au muret qui bordait la maison de sa cousine et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre les mains. Elle ne versa pas une larme, l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait étant bien trop monopolisante au niveau de son ressenti. Elle tourna et retourna inlassablement la même question dans sa tête: pourquoi était-il venu la voir?

Elle n'osa pas trop penser à l'autre aspect de la situation: ce qu'il avait vu devant chez Emily et ce qui l'avait poussé à faire demi-tour aussi brusquement. Elle serra les dents et resta un long moment assise dehors, attendant probablement que la voiture revienne. Mais elle ne revint pas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Nous revoilou!_

_Bon, on va sûrement se taper des attaques à coups de muffins, mais bon... On est maso en plus d'être sado. ;-)_

_Des gros bisous particuliers à lazy17, supergirl971, alissa21, Noleme, Mlle Lol Black Moon, roxy, Morrijyg et m. Gardez le pli les filles! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

Finalement Leah était restée un jour de plus chez sa cousine Emily, le temps pour elle de se rasséréner quant à son choix et surtout, le temps de se préparer aux retrouvailles avec Jacob. Elle avait convenu avec Sam qu'elle passerait le reste de la semaine chez ses parents, puis qu'elle reviendrait vivre avec lui, comme avant. Le jour de son retour, son angoisse ne fit que s'accentuer le long du trajet. Elle arriva enfin à la Réserve, la gorge nouée et le coeur battant la chamade, ce qui était proprement ridicule, puisqu'elle ne faisait que rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la maison, elle appela sa mère et son frère pour leur signaler sa présence.

Seth déboula, tout sourire et sauta dans les bras de sa soeur.

**Salut, frangine! T'es redevenue normale?** se moqua-t-il.

**Vive l'accueil!** s'exclama Leah, pas franchement ravie qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était la cinglée de service depuis son réveil.

Malgré tout, elle rendit son étreinte à son frère, trop contente de pouvoir le sentir contre elle. Il grandissait vraiment trop vite à son goût.

**Alors? Quoi de neuf à la Push, le globule?** demanda-t-elle mine de rien.

**Ben y a plein de choses! La fille de Charlie, tu sais, Bella! Elle est revenue et elle passe tout son temps à la Push! Et depuis qu'elle est là, Jake sort enfin de sa tanière! Comme quoi, rien de tel qu'une nouvelle tête pour rendre un mec sociable!** ricana Seth. **D'ailleurs, y a une partie de paintball demain après-midi à Second Beach, ça te dit?**

Leah manqua d'étouffer suite aux paroles de son frère. Ainsi donc, elle avait pensé juste. Jacob avait retrouvé sa Bella chérie et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour son ami.

**Je verrai bien, p'tit moucheron. Je suis un peu fatiguée, en ce moment.**

**Ok. Préviens-moi si tu changes d'avis. Ce serait sympa qu'on fasse un truc ensemble, pour une fois!** claironna Seth.

Elle offrit un maigre sourire à son frère, puis tenta d'assouvir un peu plus sa curiosité.

**Et, tu l'as rencontrée, toi, Bella? Elle est sympa?**

Seth haussa les épaules.

**Ça va, elle est passée chercher Jake, hier, à la maison. Il était venu demander de tes nouvelles. Elle a l'air gentille.**

Encore une fois, Leah dut se contenir lorsqu'elle apprit que Jacob était passé prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle lui parle.

**Quand c'est la partie de painball, tu m'as dit?** demanda-t-elle à son frère, bien décidée à mettre les choses aux claires avec son ami.

**Demain. Tu viens, alors?**

**Oui, je pense que je vais faire un effort**, répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Seth.

**Super! C'est Jake qui va être content! Lui qui prenait la tête à tout le monde pour te revoir... Figure-toi que... Quoi... Deux jours après ton départ? Ca doit être ça. Il a littéralement pété une durite. On l'a entendu gueuler avec Rachel, et puis il a déboulé ici comme une furie et nous a suppliés de lui donner l'adresse d'Emily. Papa a flippé, il a failli appeler la police, et puis il a fondu en larmes en disant qu'il avait besoin de s'expliquer avec toi, alors finalement, je lui ai donné. Maman m'a grondé, mais il faisait tellement de peine à voir! Enfin bref... Je suppose que tu l'as vu, donc ça sert à rien que je te raconte tout ça...**

Là, Leah dut se rattraper au premier meuble qui passait. L'esprit complètement anéanti, elle parvint à s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine et resta plongée dans un mutisme incontrôlable. Elle était incapable de dire un mot, simplement parce qu'elle était incapable de penser. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette intrigue à tiroirs, desquels elle sortait chaque jour une nouvelle information toujours plus destructrice que la première. La voix de son frère finit par la sortir de sa torpeur.

**Leah... Tu me fais peur, là... Tu veux que j'appelle Papa?** s'affola-t-il.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire, Jacob? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?** demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**Comment ça? Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas parlé? Mais le lendemain, il m'a dit que tout était clair entre vous maintenant...** sourcilla Seth.

Leah s'étrangla et se retint de sauter au cou de son frère qui n'y pouvait rien, mais qui était le seul présent dans la pièce. La situation qui s'était jouée il y a quelques jours commença à se dessiner dans sa tête et son désarroi n'en fut qu'amplifié.

**Je te laisse mettre mes affaires dans ma chambre, je dois sortir**, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

**Heu... Ok... **bredouilla Seth, déboussolé.

La tête en vrac, Leah courut jusque chez les Black, bien décidée à se confronter à Jacob. Elle arriva rapidement et frappa sans ménagement à la porte. Rachel ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.

**Leah... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Sam en train de préparer ton mariage?**

Leah avait oublié de prévoir cette possibilité durant sa course. Elle prit une demi-seconde à préparer sa réponse.

**Bonjour à toi aussi, Rachel. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon mariage, ça se prépare, ça se prépare, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais aimé voir Jake. Apparemment, il voulait me parler, m'a dit Seth. **

Elle s'était attelée à parler le plus calmement possible, cachant au mieux l'état d'intense émotivité dans lequel elle se trouvait.

**Jake! Y a Leah qui veut te voir!** hurla Rachel en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, suivi d'un énorme juron.

**Dans le garage**, indiqua Rachel. **Bonne chance!**

Leah se sentit particulièrement ébranlée par la réaction de Jacob et par l'attitude de Rachel. Son élan de courage avait du coup pas mal chuté, mais elle se dirigea malgré tout vers le garage, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa pour signaler sa présence.

Jacob leva la tête vers elle et son coeur se serra en la voyant. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue... dans les bras de Sam. Cette pensée le fit se renfrogner immédiatement.

**T'es rentrée...** lança-t-il froidement en retournant farfouiller dans son moteur.

Son ton liquéfia Leah sur place. Elle s'attendait à un probable malaise, mais certainement pas à une telle froideur.

**Euh... oui,** balbutia-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans ce pourquoi elle était venue.

**Seth m'a dit que tu... que tu avais demandé l'adresse d'Emily. Tu... avais quelque chose à me dire ?**

**Ca n'a plus d'importance**, martela-t-il.

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de formuler la moindre parole. Elle l'observa, lui qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle voyait sa nuque, clairement exposée depuis la coupe qu'elle lui avait faite, depuis le jour où... Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et décida d'attaquer par une autre voie.

**J'ai appris que Bella était de retour**, lança-t-elle, rivalisant de froideur au niveau du ton de sa voix.

**C'est vrai. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as couru tout droit dans les bras de Sam avant de me parler**, cracha-t-il, le coeur serré.

Il sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Puisqu'il était condamné à être la roue de secours de toutes les filles de la région, il se devait de garder un minimum de dignité.

Leah ne s'attendait pas à la gifle magistrale qu'elle venait de se prendre. Au lieu de la peine immense qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir, c'est une colère sans nom qui prit place dans son coeur, tant et si bien que si elle était encore dans son "rêve", elle aurait muté dans la seconde. Serrant les poings à s'en faire éclater les mains, elle prit néanmoins sur elle pour garder un ton neutre.

**Désolée d'avoir pensé que mon meilleur ami avait enfin retrouvé le grand amour de sa vie et qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je disparaisse du décor pour lui permettre de jouir au mieux de son nouveau bonheur...**

Jacob balança violemment son outil sur le mur et fit face à Leah, poings serrés lui aussi.

**Mon nouveau bonheur? Tu te fous de moi? Tu veux dire que tu t'es "sacrifiée" pour moi en te remettant sans condition avec ton fiancé, sans prendre la peine de me demander si mes sentiments pour Bella étaient encore les mêmes? **

Il pouffa cyniquement.

**Tu n'as même pas attendu de me parler personnellement avant de replonger dans le rôle de la fiancée modèle. C'est que ça devait vachement t'arranger que Bella soit à Forks. Comme ça, tu cases le petit Jake et à toi la belle vie!**

La gifle partit toute seule et le remord qui s'en suivit n'y pouvait plus rien. Le corps vibrant de colère et de chagrin, Leah resta figée sur place, atterrée par son geste.

Jacob se figea lui aussi puis, après avoir repris ses esprits, la fusilla du regard.

**Je croyais qu'on se comprenait, que TU me comprenais. Je croyais que ce qu'on avait vécu t'aurait fait comprendre que certaines choses peuvent changer, dans la vie. Tu m'as fait évolué, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, toi. Faut croire que je suis doué pour mal juger les gens,** marmonna-t-il avant de retourner à son moteur, le coeur lourd.

**Faut surtout croire que tu es doué pour juger les gens tout court, sans essayer de te mettre à leur place. **

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'attendre une réponse et rebroussa chemin, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

**Et pour ton information, j'étais prête à changer de vie avec toi**, dit-elle plus bas avant de quitter le garage.

Jacob tressaillit et releva la tête vers l'endroit où était Leah, mais elle n'était plus là. Le coeur battant, il lui courut après.

**Leah, attends! LEAH!**

Elle s'arrêta malgré elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle se sentait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux sans fondre en larmes.

Jacob arriva à son niveau, essoufflé. Il voulait la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, mais se contenta de rester à quelques centimètres d'elle, les bras ballants.

**J'aurais pas dû dire tout ça, mais... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux, Leah... J'étais venu pour te dire de ne pas... prendre de décision hâtive, pour te trouver dans les bras de Sam...**

La jeune femme sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer. C'est avec toute la peine du monde qu'elle parvint à lui faire face.

**Pourquoi... est-ce que tu voulais me... dire de ne pas prendre... de décision hâtive?** s'entendit-elle demander.

Jacob prit une grande inspiration et se lança. _Advienne que pourra_, songea-t-il.

**C'est Billy qui a insisté pour que j'aille avec lui chez Charlie, ce soir-là. Et quand j'étais là-bas, avec elle, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était toi... Je...**

**Salut!** s'exclama une voix féminine qui approchait.

Leah tourna la tête, sachant déjà à qui appartenait ce timbre qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Jacob soupira lourdement, avant de sourire faussement à celle qui venait troubler sa déclaration.

**Salut, Bells. On n'avait pas dit qu'on se verrait en fin d'après-midi ?**

**Si, mais j'étais trop impatiente de te voir**, répondit la jeune fille en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Le sang de Leah ne fit qu'un tour et c'est au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'elle se retint de décapiter l'arrogante qui se tenait devant elle.

Jacob, intrigué par l'attitude de Bella, mit un moment avant de réagir.

**Euh... Leah, tu connais Bella... Bella, c'est Leah, la fille dont je t'ai parlé...** dit-il, priant pour que le Grand Esprit lui envoie la foudre ou l'aide à trouver un trou où se terrer.

**Enchantée**, dit Bella en offrant un sourire forcé à la belle indienne.

**Pareil**, répondit Leah qui serrait les dents. **Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'ai mes bagages à défaire. Bonne journée!** lança-t-elle en tournant le dos au charmant petit couple.

Si elle ne quittait pas cet endroit au plus vite, elle allait commettre un meurtre.

**Souviens-toi de ce que je viens de te dire, Lee! **clama le pauvre garçon, soudain livré à lui-même avec Bella.

Leah ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son ami, seule l'image des lèvres de Bella sur celles de Jacob repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle pressa le pas jusque chez elle, luttant violemment contre elle-même pour éviter de leur lancer un dernier regard.

**Elle a pas l'air commode**, s'exclama Bella après son départ précipité.

**C'est juste une impression...** répliqua Jacob, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Leah avait disparu. **C'est la fille la plus adorable au monde... Quand on la connait.**

**Ah. Bref. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?** demanda la jeune femme, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

**J'ai pas fini de réparer le moteur de ma voiture... Ca te dérange que je termine d'abord? Je t'emmènerai faire un tour après... Du côté des falaises...**

Bella se sentit franchement vexée par le manque d'attention du jeune homme, mais elle préféra n'en rien laisser paraître. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

**Et... on ira faire quoi du côté des falaises?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Jacob était agacé par l'attitude de Bella et surtout par son intrusion dans sa conversation avec Leah alors qu'il allait lui avouer ses sentiments. L'idée de la pousser du haut de la falaise lui traversa vaguement l'esprit et le fit sourire.

**On improvisera!**

Bella se méprit sur le sourire de son ami et accepta donc de patienter, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle passa le temps en l'observant s'affairer sur sa voiture. En réalité, Jacob n'était pas vraiment son genre. D'habitude, elle sortait avec des garçons plus vieux et moins typés, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix dans le coin et elle ne supportait pas de rester seule. Aussi, elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur son ami d'enfance. Il était à portée de mains, célibataire et attentionné. Elle devait, par contre, avouer que le séduire semblait une tâche un peu moins aisée que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Toutefois, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Au contraire, ça pimentait un peu le jeu.

**Tu en as encore pour longtemps?** demanda-t-elle après une éternité lui semblait-il.

Jacob soupira lourdement. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle lui posait la question et il ne planchait sur le moteur que depuis... une heure.

**Tu sais quoi? Je vais prendre ma douche et on y va. Ca m'embête que tu t'ennuies autant**, déclara-t-il à contrecoeur.

Bella sourit de plus belle.

**Super, je t'attends dehors**.

Jacob secoua la tête lorsqu'il fut hors du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Il appréciait sa compagnie, en général. Elle l'avait assez distrait, ces derniers jours, pour qu'il n'ait pas à trop souffrir de l'absence de Leah et, même s'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle, il était conscient qu'il se servait plus d'elle qu'autre chose. Mais depuis le retour de celle qu'il aimait vraiment, Bella lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il ne voulait pas la vexer en l'envoyant paître et il faisait un effort surhumain pour se retenir, alors qu'il n'était d'humeur à voir personne. Il passa dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'oeil à son lit, dont il n'avait toujours pas changé les draps depuis sa première fois avec Leah. Son parfum s'était considérablement atténué, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laver. Secouant la tête en entendant Bella s'impatienter à l'extérieur, il attrapa des vêtements propres et partit se doucher, revivant temporairement son moment intime avec Leah alors que l'eau coulait le long de son corps, comme chaque jour depuis le départ de cette dernière.


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut les filles!_

_Voici la suite, mais avant tout:_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Ravies d'avoir échappé aux muffins... Et encore plus ravies que ça t'ait plus! On espère que tu seras exaucée avec ce chapitre. Et, évidemment, pour préserver le suspense, nous ne répondrons pas à tes hypothèses... Lol! Remarque, certaines de tes idées auraient mérité réflexion... Mais le truc, c'est que nous sommes déjà beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire... Bref, tu verras! Gros bisous!_

_lazy17: Lol! Allez, un strip-teaseur pour Bella, un! (Camilla: Euh, je peux aussi avoir un strip-teaseur?) (Leilani: T'as déjà un vibro... Pas besoin de plus, ça fait tout le boulot.) (Camilla: *boude*) (Leilani: Il te faut le beurre, l'argent du beurre...) (Camilla: et le sourire du strip-teaseur!) __Pour ce qui est de la falaise, apparemment ça vous a beaucoup inspirées... Mais non, désolées. ;-)_

_roxy: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours. _

_Noleme: Contente que tu aimes... Pour les Cullen... eh bien... suspense... Mais en fait, oui. (Leilani: Mais? Ohhhhhh... Fallait laisser le suspense!) (Camilla: *se cache derrière son pc* Désolée...)_

_mmev: Nous aussi, on a hâte de voir s'ils vont muter... Mouhahahaha! Pour Bella, nous prenons ça pour un compliment. Ravies de la rendre horripilante, c'était le but, lol!_

_alissa21: Désolée d'avoir traîné pour poster, vraiment. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite avec ce qui t'attend plus bas... Gros bisous!_

_Morrijyg: Lol! Désolées ma belle... Elle restera vivante... Enfin, pour le moment... ;-)_

_Et un super bisou à Supergirl971, juste parce que c'est elle..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain matin, Leah se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. La même que la veille, à vrai dire. Elle traînait dans son lit, incapable de se lever. La révélation manquée de Jacob et le baiser trop familier de Bella se mélangeaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de faire la part des choses. Mais c'était loin d'être le pire. Le pire, c'était qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau en proie aux doutes, alors qu'elle avait promis à Sam de l'épouser. Elle en était à essayer d'écraser son cerveau sous l'oreiller quand on frappa à la porte.

**Quoi?** beugla-t-elle au visiteur inopportun.

**Moi qui venais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit...** soupira Seth de manière théâtrale en ouvrant la porte, un plateau rempli dans les bras. **Maman a dit que tu te sentais mal et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir...**

Leah lui offrit un sourire contrit, à la fois soufflée et énervée que sa mère voie aussi clair en elle. Elle se mit en position assise, laissant la place à son frère de s'installer avec tout son fatras. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, tout sourire. Sur ce point, Seth n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cette irritante joie de vivre et s'émerveillait pour un rien.

**Alors, prête pour la partie de paintball, cet après-midi?**

Sa soeur faillit s'étrangler avec une bouchée de pancake, le paintball lui étant complètement sorti de la tête. Elle se creusa les méninges pour trouver une excuse plausible, mais se trouva cruellement en panne d'inspiration.

**Euh... c'est à quelle heure encore, la partie de coloriage en plein air?**

**Quatorze heures. Tu vas voir, ça sera marrant. Et puis Bella ne se sentira plus seule, avec une autre fille dans le groupe! **claironna Seth.

Une nouvelle bouchée resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Décidément, elle devait éviter de manger quand son frère ouvrait la bouche, vu le nombre impressionnant de conneries qu'il débitait à la seconde. Soudain, le côté positif de la situation lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

**Ouais**, répondit-elle à son frère, **je vais l'aider à s'intégrer... ça fait mal, quand on se fait toucher au paintball? Y a une distance de sécurité?** demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

**Faut pas viser de trop près, sinon ça laisse des bleus, et sur le bide ça coupe le souffle, mais on fera attention, t'inquiète!** assura Seth, inconscient de la portée réelle de la question de sa soeur.

Un nouveau sourire, spontané cette fois, se dessina sur le visage de sa soeur. Contre toute attente, l'après-midi s'annonçait intéressante et c'est de meilleure humeur qu'elle profita de son petit-déjeuner avec son frère.

A treize heure trente, ils partirent tranquillement en direction de Second Beach, où Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared et deux autres élèves de la classe de Jacob étaient déjà arrivés et se préparaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, surpris que Leah accompagne Seth.

**Salut tout le monde!** clama ce dernier, toujours dans son monde merveilleux.

**Salut les petits pois!** lança Leah en voyant leurs airs ébahis.

Son enthousiasme retomba bien vite quand elle constata que ni Jacob ni Bella n'était présent. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils avaient eu mieux à faire et faillit rebrousser chemin.

**Euh... Tu joues aussi avec nous, Leah?** balbutia Quil.

**Il paraît**, répondit-elle dans un soupir. **Vous êtes un nombre impair, Einstein. Je suis là pour équilibrer les équipes. T'as peur de jouer contre une fille?** le nargua-t-elle.

**Moi, peur? Pff!** répliqua Quil en tremblant légèrement.

**Bon, ben on est presque tous là... Manque plus que Jake et Princesse Bella...** grommela Embry.

Leah tiqua au ton qu'il avait utilisé en parlant de la fille Swan.

**ça a l'air de t'enchanter...** remarqua-t-elle mine de rien.

**J'aime pas les sainte-nitouche...** soupira-t-il. **Dans le genre "Je cherche à être aimée de tous", on peut pas faire mieux... Ou pire...**

**Jake a été obligé de l'inviter, parce qu'elle le colle comme une sangsue**, précisa Quil. **Et puis, il ne veut pas faire de peine à son père qui pense qu'ils vont bien ensemble...**

Le début de la phrase avait bien commencé, mais la seconde partie confirma les craintes de Leah. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions à Quil, quand son attention fut attirée par les nouveaux arrivants.

Jacob avançait vers eux, Bella accrochée à son bras. Il avait l'air ennuyé par quelque chose, mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsque son regard croisa celui de Leah. Un immense sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne se rappelle de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux et qu'il ne détourne son regard.

**Salut la compagnie!** lança-t-il à la cantonade. **Désolé pour le retard, mais Bella a eu du mal à décoller de chez elle...**

Une vague de rage vint secouer Leah lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jacob et surtout ce qu'il disait. Son attitude également l'avait blessée. Même si sa réaction naturelle avait été de lui sourire, il avait choisi de l'ignorer lorsqu'il avait repris le contrôle. Et ça voulait tout dire. Elle décida de prendre le même parti et s'offrit un malin plaisir à feindre un total désintérêt pour sa personne.

**Alors, on répartit les équipes comment?** demanda-t-elle, pressée de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

**Jake et Embry sont les chefs d'équipe, habituellement**, commença à expliquer Seth alors que Jacob équipait Bella. **Ils choisissent leurs partenaires et ensuite, on joue!**

Jacob s'approcha d'Embry au moment où il lançait la pièce qui désignerait celui qui commencerait la sélection.

**Merde!** grogna Jacob alors qu'Embry jubilait. **Dépêche-toi de commencer!**

**Quil!** lança Embry, débordant d'enthousiasme.

**Leah...** fit Jacob en esquissant un sourire.

Il avait enfin l'occasion de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle et ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté. Celle-ci se retint de sourire. Elle était évidemment heureuse qu'il la choisisse, même si ça signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se venger sur lui, dans la foulée.

**Jared!** reprit Embry, franchement étonné du choix de son rival.

**Paul**, continua Jacob, les yeux rivés sur sa partenaire du jour.

Seth fronça les sourcils en le voyant agir, de même que Quil.

**Steeven,** poursuivit Embry, lui aussi perturbé par l'attitude de Jacob.

Leah resta sur son idée première et tenta d'éviter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le regard de celui qu'elle aimait secrètement.

**Seth.**

**Youpi!** exulta ce dernier, ravi de jouer avec Jacob.

**Gary**, clôtura Embry, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

Jacob se raidit en se rendant compte que la dernière personne qui restait... était Bella.

**Et la parité dans les équipes, tu connais?** rugit-il, pas franchement ravi de l'avoir dans les pattes.

La concernée lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

**Et la galanterie, tu connais?** lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'équipe d'Embry. **Gary, j'ai rien contre toi, mais tu vas chez Jake**, dit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Jacob se sentit honteux par rapport à sa réaction et à celle de Bella. Il savait qu'il y avait été un peu fort, mais pour être seul avec Leah, il était prêt à tout, y compris à passer pour un salaud de première. Gary regardait les deux équipes, sans savoir quoi faire. Embry soupira lourdement et lui fit signe d'aller dans le camp adverse. Leah termina de se préparer, puis rejoignit son équipe pour qu'ils décident tous d'une technique d'attaque. Elle était aux anges de savoir Bella dans le camp adverse, même si elle trouvait que Jacob avait été un peu mufle sur ce coup-là. Mais lorsqu'elle repensa à leur retard, ainsi qu'à leur arrivée bras dessus bras dessous, sa compassion s'envola immédiatement. Elle aurait d'ailleurs bien aimé pouvoir s'acharner sur Jacob aussi, mais étant donné qu'il était le chef de son équipe, ça passerait tout de suite moins inaperçu. Elle réfléchissait toujours à son plan, quand la voix de Jacob la sortit de ses pensées.

**Bon, je connais Embry. Il change rarement de tactique, parce qu'il est persuadé que tôt ou tard, elle marchera. C'est lui qui gardera le drapeau et il prendra sûrement Quil avec lui. Gary et Seth, vous garderez le nôtre, à la lisière des bois. **

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

**Paul, t'es le plus précis. Tu vas chercher le drapeau, et Leah et moi, on te couvre**, reprit Jacob.

**Comme si j'avais besoin d'être couvert!** pouffa Paul en bombant le torse.

Jacob sourit, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait raison. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il l'envoyait au front. Pour avoir une chance de parler avec Leah.

**Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt?**

**Ouais!** répondirent les membres de l'équipe à l'unanimité.

La tactique proposée par Jacob arrangeait bien Leah, puisque si Paul n'avait pas besoin de deux couvertures, elle pourrait profiter de son temps libre pour traquer Bella. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, un coup perdu pourrait aussi bien atterrir sur les fesses de son chef d'équipe. Qui avait dit qu'elle savait viser? Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit en place et attendit que les deux chefs tirent le départ.

Jacob fut le premier à s'exécuter et Embry répondit, quelques instants plus tard. Seth et Gary coururent se mettre en position, tandis que Paul fonça vers l'endroit où Embry plantait le drapeau d'ordinaire, sans attendre Jacob et Leah. Ils marchèrent prudemment dans la même direction.

**Surveille ta droite, Lee. Je couvre le côté gauche**, murmura Jacob en collant son bras au sien.

**J'ai pas besoin d'être couverte**, lui répondit-elle froidement en décollant son bras du sien.

Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée pour être sûre de repérer Bella et la proximité de Jacob ne l'aidait pas vraiment. De plus, elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine d'avoir l'occasion de refaire le portrait de Miss Sangsue, étant donné que celle-ci était sûrement occupée à se diriger vers leur drapeau avec Jared et Steeven.

**D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de moi**, reprit-elle, **je ferais mieux de rejoindre Seth et Gary. **

**Tu restes avec moi, Clearwater,** grogna Jacob, agacé par son attitude.

Il aperçut Steeven se diriger vers eux et tira brusquement Leah à couvert.

**Pas un mot**, marmonna-t-il en lui montrant Steeven.

Leah parvint à se retenir de protester, son but n'étant pas d'être éliminée dès les premières minutes. Elle se tint donc à carreaux, essayant du mieux qu'elle le put de contrôler sa respiration qui s'accélérait de par le rapprochement physique de Jacob. Elle voulait garder les idées claires, aussi elle resta concentrée sur Steeven, prête à réagir s'il le fallait. Ce dernier les dépassa et Jacob relâcha Leah à contrecoeur. Il se plaça derrière elle et saisit la main de la jeune femme qui tenait le fusil à paintball. Sa virilité réagit instantanément à son contact, mais il fit abstraction de ce léger désagrément et souleva la main de son amie.

**A toi l'honneur...** souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson irrépressible parcourut le corps de Leah et elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de pouvoir viser Steeven, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur présence. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle appuya sur la détente et son coup atteignit le jeune homme au bras droit, dans une jolie couleur rouge. Leah se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de crier sa victoire. Elle était d'autant plus ravie que, si Steeven était dans les parages, c'était aussi probablement le cas de Bella.

Cette dernière avançait à pas mesurés, franchement peu à l'aise dans ce jeu de combat. Elle avait accepté de participer uniquement pour faire plaisir à Jacob, ce qui ne lui avait servi à rien, puisqu'elle se retrouvait dans l'équipe adverse, complètement paniquée par le silence pesant qui régnait dans la forêt. Elle fulminait toujours intérieurement de la réaction de son ami d'enfance lorsqu'il avait choisi ses équipiers. Elle avait pensé qu'il la prendrait avec lui, mais l'inverse s'était produit, il l'avait complètement oubliée, lu préférant de loin cette Leah. Elle ne la connaissait pas encore, mais déjà elle ne la portait pas dans son coeur et si elle pouvait la trouver et lui balancer une jolie petite boule de peinture, ce serait avec plaisir.

Jacob tira de nouveau Leah à couvert, tout contre lui. Son parfum envoûtant le rendait fou de désir, mais il devait se focaliser sur le jeu pour éviter de se faire prendre. Steeven grogna en voyant qu'il s'était fait toucher et jura en regardant de tous les côtés.

**Merde! T'étais censée me couvrir!** tempêta-t-il en dépassant Bella pour retourner sur la plage.

Celle-ci fit la moue, vexée d'être prise en défaut. Elle se concentra d'autant plus sur ce qui l'entourait puisque de toute évidence, l'ennemi était proche.

Le coeur de Leah se mit à battre de façon désordonnée, tant le contact du corps de Jacob contre son dos la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle avait besoin d'air, mais elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de se faire repérer. Soudain, l'occasion fut trop belle. Sa rivale et "temporairement" ennemie se trouvait à une distance tout à fait envisageable, l'air complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle visa Bella avec le plus de précision dont elle était capable et quand elle le sentit, elle tira. La boule de peinture vint l'atteindre dans un superbe éclatement, en plein dans le ventre. D'après ce que Seth lui avait dit, c'était l'endroit le plus douloureux.

**ça te fera les pieds, poupée**, murmura la nouvelle championne de paintball, oubliant dans son effervescence que Jacob pouvait l'entendre.

Il rit doucement de la réplique de la jeune femme.

**C'est moi ou l'espace d'un instant, tu aurais préféré avoir un vrai fusil pour la dégommer?** minauda-t-il.

Leah ne répondit pas, énervée contre elle-même de s'être laissé pincer en flagrant délit de jalousie. Elle fit mine de rester concentrée sur les environs.

Au même instant, Bella, contrariée d'avoir été touchée aussi vite, balança rageusement son fusil dans les bois et partit à son tour en direction de la plage, tenant douloureusement son ventre. La patience n'était pas son fort et elle espérait que la partie prendrait fin au plus vite.

Jacob sourit en la voyant faire et se précipita vers l'arme, lorsqu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Il se retourna vers Leah et la visa avec le fusil de Bella, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Leah n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce renversement de situation qu'une balle de couleur jaune l'atteignait à l'épaule.

**Aie!** cria-t-elle en exagérant à peine. **Non mais, t'es pas bien? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?**

Jacob lui tendit l'arme de Bella et écarta les bras, s'offrant à elle comme une cible facile à atteindre.

**Fais-toi plaisir... Après, on aura tout le temps de parler...**

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis fit le tour de son ami, réfléchissant au membre dont elle souhaitait l'amputer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arrêta son choix. Elle se recula malgré tout de quelques mètres, préférant ne pas trop abîmer ce corps qu'elle adorait et tira enfin dans sa fesse gauche.

Jacob tomba à genoux sous le choc et se retint de justesse de hurler.

**Bordel de... Ok... T'es contente, là?**

**Assez, oui**, répondit-elle alors qu'une vague de satisfaction la parcourait.

Elle visa la fesse droite, mais se ravisa au dernier instant et balança le fusil là où Jacob l'avait ramassé un peu plus tôt.

**Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?** demanda-t-elle en se dressant devant sa victime toujours à terre.

Jacob la tacla rapidement et l'immobilisa en la chevauchant, une fois qu'elle fut au sol.

**On poursuit notre conversation d'hier**, répondit-il en arborant un sourire en coin.

Tout se passa si vite que Leah n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'élan de domination de Jacob lui fit un effet insoupçonné et elle se retrouva tiraillée entre la colère qu'elle ressentait encore contre lui et le désir qu'il provoquait systématiquement en elle, largement amplifié par la position qu'il avait adoptée. Plus par réflexe que par réelle envie de s'échapper, elle se trémoussa sous lui, tirant sur ses poignets pour se dégager de son emprise.

**Lâche-moi, Black!** lui dit-elle tout en se débattant.

**Je te lâcherai quand tu arrêteras de te débattre et que tu te décideras à m'écouter, Clearwater!** grogna-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur elle, si bien que leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leah cessa de gigoter, non pas en signe de reddition, mais parce qu'elle perdait le fil de ses idées à mesure que les lèvres de Jacob approchaient des siennes. Dans un élan de volonté, elle tourna la tête.

**Je t'écoute**, dit-elle sur un ton peu convainquant.

Jacob soupira lourdement et, faisant en sorte de pouvoir maintenir les mains de Leah avec une seule des siennes, la força à le regarder.

**Tu aurais dû attendre, avant de revoir Sam. Tu aurais dû me rappeler, comme tu l'avais promis. Tu aurais su que l'arrivée de Bella ne changeait absolument rien pour moi...**

**Son arrivée ne change tellement rien qu'à peine deux jours plus tard, elle en est déjà à t'embrasser sur la boucher et j'ose même pas imaginer les raisons de votre arrivée tardive de tout à l'heure! **répliqua Leah, malgré tout chamboulée par les paroles de son ami et par ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

**Elle a passé une demi-heure à chercher comme s'habiller pour venir ici! Tu me prends pour qui? Pour un mec qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge? Bon sang, Leah! Je ne t'aurais pas donné ma virginité si je ne savais pas ce que je voulais! **s'emporta Jacob, fou de rage, avant d'écraser violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Leah mit une demi-seconde avant de réagir, mais elle fut incapable de lutter contre le désir qui ronronnait déjà au creux de son ventre. Elle répondit à son baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre de l'approfondir. Discrètement, elle tenta à nouveau de libérer ses mains de la poigne de Jacob.

Ce dernier, bien trop heureux qu'elle participe au baiser, relâcha son étreinte, tandis que leurs langues s'effleuraient timidement avant de se retrouver dans une danse des plus sensuelles.

Leah profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour tirer son "agresseur" par les cheveux, afin qu'il se détache d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux.

**Elle t'a embrassé!** insista-t-elle malgré tout.

**Le coin de la bouche... Tu as mis ta langue dans la bouche de Sam**, répliqua-t-il, le regard noir, avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

**Tu t'es laissé faire**, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, déjà vaincue.

**Elle m'a eu par surprise. J'ai failli la pousser de la falaise après ça...** rétorqua-t-il en délaissant ses lèvres pour déposer une traînée de baisers jusqu'au creux de son cou. **Tu m'as tellement manqué...**

**Toi aussi**, avoua-t-elle en frémissant sous ses lèvres.

Avide du contact de sa peau, elle glissa ses mains jusqu'au tissu trop rêche de sa protection et arracha les attaches pour ensuite pouvoir le débarrasser de son t-shirt. Elle passa alors ses doigts sur son torse, jouissant sans retenue de la douceur de son corps.

Jacob sourit et la libéra de son équipement et de son débardeur, avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau visible, tout en descendant vers sa poitrine.

**Ne me laisse plus... jamais... sans nouvelles...**

**Ne laisse plus... jamais... les lèvres d'une autre t'approcher...** répondit-elle avant de l'obliger à l'embrasser à nouveau.

La main de Jacob glissa jusqu'au pantalon de cette dernière, dont il défit aisément les boutons. Se doigts continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent l'objet de son désir, qu'il se mit à cajoler avec une attention folle.

Leah se cambra sous les caresses de Jacob, ses lèvres laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. La tête lui tournait et le désir grondait en elle, suppliant d'être assouvi au plus vite. Elle se redressa suffisamment que pour défaire l'attache du pantalon de son amant.

**Déshabille-toi,** murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Jacob se releva et s'exécuta avec empressement, sans lâcher sa belle du regard. Son envie d'elle se voyait clairement et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que son membre tressautait de lui-même, impatient d'être en elle.

Leah sourit face à l'impatience visible du jeune homme et se mordit les lèvres d'envie. Elle glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et se mit à le caresser dans un subtil mélange de douceur et d'intensité.

Les yeux de Jacob se révulsèrent avant de se fermer, tandis qu'une avalanche de frissons déferlait sur lui, suite au geste de Leah. N'y tenant plus, il la releva brusquement, agrippa vigoureusement sa taille d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre, avant de capturer fiévreusement ses lèvres.

Leah manqua de défaillir sous l'assaut animal du jeune homme. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, agrippant ses mains à ses cheveux pour l'attirer plus fort à elle. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne maintenant, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Son désir la submergeait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

Les mains de Jacob se baladaient frénétiquement sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui se retrouva coincée entre un arbre et lui, sans possibilité de s'échapper. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de la bouche de Leah, mais pas de sa peau. Son corps et son coeur la réclamaient à un point tel qu'il en oubliait l'endroit où il se trouvait et encore plus qu'on puisse les surprendre. Mû par son instinct, il saisit une des cuisses de Leah et la souleva avant d'entrer puissamment en elle.

Celle-ci ne put retenir un cri traduisant un subtil mélange de surprise et de plaisir, alors que son corps réagissait en tremblant à la fougue de Jacob. Elle s'accrocha violemment aux épaules de celui-ci, écorchant sa peau au passage, tant les sensations qui la parcouraient étaient insoutenables.

La douleur qu'il ressentit eut le don d'accroître son plaisir. Alors qu'il accentuait ses poussées à l'intérieur d'elle, il se sentait en paix, libre et entier. Libre de pouvoir lui montrer l'intensité de son amour pour elle, de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en éprouvait et d'être avec elle, simplement. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Leah, étouffant ses grognements jubilatoires qui augmentaient, à mesure que ses coups de butoir s'intensifiaient.

La respiration de la jeune femme n'était plus que cris et gémissements, exprimant ainsi le plaisir dévastateur qui la gagnait. Elle se sentait à la fois femme et animale, dans les bras de Jacob, à la fois forte et fragile. Elle n'en revenait pas d'adorer à ce point être à sa merci, sous son emprise. Elle le voulait tellement, qu'elle en venait à souhaiter qu'il lui fasse mal, pour rendre encore plus réel ce moment intense qu'ils partageaient.

**Plus fort**, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Jacob souleva la deuxième cuisse de Leah et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Il sortit complètement d'elle et la pénétra de nouveau violemment, réitérant son action en augmentant la puissance de ses coups de rein. Ses râles extatiques se mêlèrent aux cris de la jeune femme, alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas exploser et profiter le plus possible de ce moment intense.

Sous les assauts de son amant, Leah releva brutalement la tête et se cogna douloureusement à l'arbre contre lequel elle était maintenue, mais elle s'en foutait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que Jacob, en cet instant. Son corps, son odeur, sa peau couverte de sueur, son souffle dans son cou... Il maintenait à lui seul chacun de ses sens au paroxysme de son éveil. Elle hurlait presque, à présent, oubliant totalement l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la possibilité d'être découverte en train de faire l'amour avec lui. Bien que ses muscles commençaient à être douloureux, elle resserra l'étau de ses cuisses sur le corps de son amant et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle enroula plus fort ses bras sur ses épaules, voulant par-dessus tout être en fusion avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, souhaitant qu'il se fonde en elle pour ne plus jamais s'éloigner. Complètement abandonnée à leur étreinte, elle sentit alors la chaleur dans son ventre devenir brûlure et son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines.

**Jake... je... **

Jacob resserra sa prise sur elle, au bord de l'explosion. Sentant la délivrance de la jeune femme se rapprocher, il augmenta la cadence et ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par la jouissance.

**Leah... Leah... Je t'aime!** s'époumona-t-il tandis qu'il se déversait en elle un peu trop vite à son goût.

Leah fut à son tour gagnée par un violent orgasme qui déferla en elle comme une vague destructrice. La jouissance de Jacob, les mots qu'il avait prononcés, son corps qui tremblait contre le sien, tout intensifiait sa propre extase, la menant vers une exaltation à la limite du supportable. Chacun de ses muscles se contracta brutalement, tandis que des tremblements irréguliers la secouaient de part en part. Son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle répondit à Jacob:

**Je t'aime aussi...**

Le Quileute eut l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, tant les mots de Leah l'enivraient de bonheur. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, oubliant temporairement la faiblesse de ses jambes et la fatigue qu'il éprouvait.

Leah posa ses mains sur les joues de Jacob et lui rendit son baiser avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle était à bout de souffle, aussi elle dut se détacher de ses lèvres trop rapidement à son goût.

Jacob ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et la contempla amoureusement, sans rien dire. Il avait énormément de questions à lui poser, mais il ne souhaitait pas rompre le silence et ainsi mettre fin à leur béatitude commune.

Leah lui rendit son regard, souriant bêtement de bonheur. Lentement, elle reprit pied avec la réalité qui les entourait.

**Euh... on est nus**, remarqua-t-elle avec humour.

**C'est un peu normal, vu ce qu'on vient de faire, non?** répondit-il, amusé, en s'éloignant d'elle pour ramasser ses vêtements et les lui tendre.

**Merci**, murmura-t-elle encore sous le coup des émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Elle se rhabilla à la hâte, à présent vraiment inquiète que quelqu'un ne la surprenne dans cette tenue. Elle observa Jacob en faire de même et attendit en silence qu'il ait fini, un sourire aux lèvres.

**J'adore te voir sourire...** souffla-t-il en le lui retournant.

La jeune femme se rapprocha, souriant de plus belle, et captura les lèvres de Jacob.

Les bras de ce dernier entourèrent instinctivement la taille de sa belle et il la pressa contre lui tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Les deux amants étaient tellement obnubilés par leur bien-être à cet instant, qu'aucun d'eux n'entendit les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Cependant, la voix de l'individu qui s'apprêtait à briser leur bulle leur parvint nettement, malheureusement trop tard pour éviter qu'il ne pose des questions.

**Oh. Mon. Dieu.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut les filles! Nous voici avec la suite tant attendue!_

_Mais avant... réponses aux reviews!_

_lazy17: Tu verras, tu verras... Alors figure-toi que moi aussi (Camilla), j'adore Paul. Bon, il me sort un peu par les trous de nez, mais je pense que c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui. Lol. Ou alors c'est parce que le rôle est tenu par Alex Meraz... Lol. Par contre, on est toutes d'accord concernant l'imprégnation... ;-)_

_alissa21: Tu vas savoir tout de suite qui c'est et tu avais bien pensé... ;-) Bisous!  
_

_roxy: Contentes que ce chapitre t'ait plu et que tu aimes nos lemons! C'est sûr, on ne pouvait pas priver Jake d'une partie aussi importante de lui! Lol! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant!_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Mdr! Ta review nous a encore éclatées. Nous aussi on envie Leah, mais pas que pour le flingue... ;-) Pour le lemon, vraiment désolées de te ruiner en petites culottes, éventuellement, envoie-nous la prochaine note. Lol. Et pour le perturbateur, désolées, on a fait facile. Au fait, on t'aime aussi! Grave! Plein de bisous! PS: la prochaine fois, partage ta bouteille... ;-)_

_Emma-des-iles-974: Cool! Contentes que tu aimes bien... _

_mmev: Loooooooooooool! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas très prévoyants... ;-) Contentes que le lemon t'ait plu! Bizz!_

_supergirl971: Lol! On aime quand tu as chaud, ma belle! La suite, ben pour dans quelques jours et un prochain lemon, ben pour je sais pas quand... Mais limite tu le sais mieux que nous, lol! Plein de bisous!_

_Morrijyg: Eh le perturbateur est... (roulement de tambours) à découvrir quelques lignes plus bas! Lol! _

_Bri971: (Camilla speaking) Alors là, j'étais morte de rire à votre review! Désolée pour le mal de crâne, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Vraiment super heureuse et ravie que l'histoire vous plaise et que ça se suive bien. Pour le strip teaser, on est bien d'accord, il vaut tous les vibros du monde. Par contre Leilani me dit de préciser que vous mentez, car elle sait que vous en avez au moins un. Lol! Et désolée aussi d'avoir ruiné votre Carême... En espérant que vous nous abreuverez de reviews aussi drôles dans les chapitres à venir... Ravie de vous compter parmi nos lectrices! Un grand merci encore! Et des bisous, tiens, en passant!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14**

Jacob se raidit et s'éloigna brusquement de Leah. Il se tourna alors vers l'individu qui les avait surpris, affolé.

**Seth, je... Je peux tout t'expliquer.**

Ce dernier les dévisageait à tour de rôle, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

**Oh. Mon. Dieu!** répéta-t-il, ahuri.

Un énorme blanc se fit dans le cerveau de Leah et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle put réagir avec des mots.

**Seth! Seth, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi. C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là. Respire...** dit-elle aussi bien pour lui que pour elle-même.

**Respire? Tu rigoles? Je veux arrêter de respirer tout de suite, oui!** geignit Seth en grimaçant. Berk! **C'est pas possible! C'est un cauchemar! C'est ça! J'ai dû recevoir une bille de paintball à la tête et je me suis évanoui! C'est la seule explication possible à... Ça! **

**C'est une idée...** dit Leah à voix basse, en lançant un regard interrogateur à Jacob. **Je le tiens, tu tires?** tenta-t-elle avec humour.

Jacob, bien qu'angoissé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la proposition de Leah.

**Je suis bien trop crevé pour le ramener sur mon dos...** répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**Vous vous fichez de moi, maintenant?**

Leah sourit, aussi bien à son frère qu'à Jacob avec qui elle se sentait heureuse de partager une telle complicité. Puis, elle se concentra sur la situation et reprit son sérieux.

**Ok, faut qu'on parle, p'tit frère. Euh... Comment te dire?...**

Seth croisa les bras et attendit impatiemment que l'un des deux s'explique. Jacob se rapprocha de Leah et prit la parole.

**Je suis amoureux de ta sœur. **

Seth fusilla Jacob du regard.

**Dis-moi plutôt un truc que je ne sais pas déjà**, cracha le plus jeune, faisant hoqueter son ami.

**Comment ça, tu le savais?** balbutia Jacob.

**Facile, vous agissez bizarrement depuis que vous êtes sortis du coma. Mais le plus bizarre de vous deux, c'est toi, Jake. T'arrêtes pas de parler de Leah, de demander de ses nouvelles et de vouloir être avec elle... J'ai peut-être quatorze ans mais je suis pas débile, mon vieux!** renifla Seth.

Jacob le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il était aussi transparent. Apparemment, il n'était pas doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments et il se demanda soudain si Sam l'avait remarqué, lui aussi.

**Ce que je veux savoir**, reprit Seth, **c'est pourquoi Leah avait sa langue au fin fond de ta bouche!**

Leah se sentit soudain énervée par les exigences injustifiées de son jeune frère, mais elle prit sur elle, car elle avait conscience qu'elle devait gagner son silence.

**Eh bien, je... je suis amoureuse de Jacob**, finit-elle par avouer, finalement convaincue que la vérité serait encore le moins difficile à gérer.

Seth se figea un instant, les yeux de nouveau écarquillés.

**Tu... Mais... Mais... Tu peux pas être amoureuse de lui! **

Une vague de rage submergea Jacob en entendant les propos de son ami.

**Ah ouais? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'aimer, hein? Je suis si nul que ça?** s'emporta-t-il.

**Non! Mais elle est fiancée à Sam et ils nous ont annoncé la date de leur mariage hier soir!** se justifia Seth.

Ce fut au tour de Jacob de se raidir. Sa fureur retomba aussitôt, remplacée par une profonde tristesse. Il serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas hurler tant son coeur s'était serré.

Leah se figea elle aussi et se tourna immédiatement vers Jacob, la gorge nouée à l'idée de ce qu'il devait certainement ressentir. Elle avait perdu tout son self-control lorsqu'elle s'adressa à son frère.

**Seth, casse-toi. Et si tu ouvres la bouche sur ce que tu as vu, je te fais ravaler ton bulletin de naissance.**

Son frère déglutit péniblement et, devant l'air menaçant de sa soeur, n'hésita pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers Jacob, ne sachant comment aborder la conversation.

**Jake, je...**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, les mots lui manquaient.

**Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole maintenant que tu as fixé une date, n'est-ce pas?** demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée, sans pour autant la regarder.

Leah secoua la tête, ignorant quoi répondre.

**Non, je... C'était hier, Jake. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à la question, là... Mais je... **

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre les idées au clair. Emprisonnant le menton de Jacob entre ses doigts, elle l'obligea à la regarder.

**Je t'aime, Jake. Rien n'est irréversible, dans la vie. Et je ne suis pas encore mariée. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa avec force, tentant de faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à travers ce baiser.

Jacob résista au début, mais se laissa emporter par la fougue de son aimée et répondit finalement au baiser avec autant de passion qu'elle.

**Tu veux dire... que tu me choisis... moi?** murmura-t-il sans rompre leur échange.

Leah se recula pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Jacob.

**Oui**, répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de replonger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le coeur de Jacob fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il resserra son étreinte et la fit virevolter avec lui, tant il était heureux. Il voulait hurler sa joie au monde entier, mais se restreint pour ne pas qu'elle change d'avis en le jugeant trop immature.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui embrassa le bout du nez lorsqu'il la reposa au sol.

**J'aimerais bien qu'on mette malgré tout quelques choses au clair**, dit-elle en reprenant son air sérieux.

Le sourire de Jacob se fana et il fronça les sourcils.

**Quelles choses?**

**Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous restions discrets sur notre relation, dans un premier temps. Je... c'est déjà assez difficile de briser le coeur de Sam, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que je... enfin, tu sais bien. Et puis, même pour notre famille et les autres, j'ai l'impression que notre histoire risque de ne pas être vue d'un très bon oeil, alors mettons toutes les chances de notre côté et faisons les choses petit à petit. Tu es... d'accord?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix plein d'appréhension.

Elle craignait que Jacob ne se sente blessé par sa requête et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Il réfléchit un instant et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était conscient que la situation ne serait pas facile à gérer, surtout qu'elle avait annoncé son mariage prochain à ses parents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour Sam également, et même si dans son autre vie, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se pavaner devant son Alpha avec Leah comme ce dernier l'avait fait devant elle avec Emily, dans ce monde là, Sam ne méritait pas ce genre de choses.

**Ca marche... Mais promets-moi qu'on se verra le plus souvent possible... ****J'ai besoin de te voir...**

Leah se sentit vraiment chanceuse d'avoir un amoureux aussi compréhensif.

**Promis. On passera le plus de temps possible ensemble. On deviendra les rois du camouflage**, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. **On se cachera, on passera par les fenêtres... Je trouve ça presque excitant...** continua-t-elle en titillant les lèvres de Jacob du bout de sa langue.

**C'est vrai que ça l'est...** confirma Jacob contre ses lèvres. **Il va falloir museler Seth, par contre...**

La bonne humeur de Leah retomba légèrement.

**Oui, j'en fais mon affaire. Il connaissait la Leah d'avant, il va connaître la Leah virtuelle, ça le calmera. Au fait, je... je me demandais... tu as... des souvenirs de... avant notre coma?**

**Pas vraiment... **avoua-t-il en grimaçant. **Je crois que tu me plaisais déjà avant mais... Pourquoi tu poses cette question?**

La jeune femme se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

**Ben... en fait, Emily m'a raconté que, avant l'accident, on avait commencé à... se fréquenter, tous les deux... **

Elle leva les yeux, scrutant les réactions de Jacob.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'un énorme frisson lui parcourait le corps.

**Se fréquenter... Comme maintenant?**

Leah secoua la tête.

**On ne... enfin... on n'en était pas... encore là. Mais... apparemment, toujours d'après Emily, je pensais déjà à... quitter Sam. **

Cet aveu lui semblait étrange, mais encore une fois elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**Ma mentalité de l'époque ne te gênait pas? Parce que je suis sûr et certain que je t'ai déjà entendu dire que tu détestais tout ce que j'aimais à ce moment là. D'ailleurs on t'appelait "la mamie" avec Quil et Embry.**

**Quoi?** feignit de s'énerver Leah. **Ouais ben, figure-toi que je te trouvais trop immature, gamin!** rétorqua-t-elle.

**Ca me rassure. Moi-même je me trouvais bien trop immature...** sourit-il tristement. **Je me demande ce qui t'a plu, chez moi... Ca doit sûrement être mes lèvres de feu. Avoue que j'embrasse comme un Dieu! Jamais tu n'as connu pareille sensation avant, hein!** tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

**Ouais, ça va, pas mal...** répondit-elle en faisant semblant de bâiller.

**Ca va assez en tout cas pour que tu veuilles de moi, et franchement... Je ne m'en plaindrai pas!** rétorqua-t-il avant de retrouver son sérieux. **On devrait aller rejoindre les autres... Ils risquent de poser des questions si on tarde trop...**

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis attrapa Jacob par le col de son t-shirt avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Juste pour la route...** précisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut relâché.

Jacob grogna de frustration.

**La prochaine fois qu'on sera seuls, je te jure que je ne me décollerai pas de tes lèvres avant de devoir m'en aller**, prévint-il en commençant à avancer vers leur point de ralliement.

Leah le suivit, impatiente déjà de le retrouver en toute intimité.

Bella se trouvait dans un état d'énervement extrême. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la fin de ce jeu ridicule. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Jacob qui arrivait enfin, elle se mit debout et lui offrit un regard empli de colère.

Le sourire de ce dernier se fana lorsqu'il la vit en face de lui. Il sentait que le trajet du retour allait être très mouvementé.

**Est-ce que tout va bien?** demanda-t-il pour la forme.

**A ton avis?** demanda la jeune femme sans essayer de cacher son humeur. **Bon, on y va?**

Embry s'avança vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

**Alors, Jake... tu t'es fait dégommer par qui?** voulut-il savoir après avoir avisé  
la tenue de son ami.

Jacob lança un regard hésitant à ses amis, qui attendaient une réponse de sa part.

**On en parlera après. Je ramène Bella chez elle**, esquiva-t-il.

Embry fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Il savait que son ami allait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter ce soir.

Bella suivit Jacob jusqu'à sa voiture, dans un silence oppressant. Elle lui en voulait horriblement et comptait bien le lui faire savoir. Une fois qu'il eut déverrouillé les portières, elle s'installa et attendit qu'il en fit de même.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de prendre le volant, et la devança en s'excusant platement.

**Ecoute, Bella... Je te demande pardon de m'être mal conduit avec toi tout à l'heure... Tu dois probablement vouloir me trucider, et je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**Sans blague que ça ne se reproduira plus! Comme si j'allais t'en laisser l'occasion... Tu t'es vraiment conduit comme un mufle... C'est quoi le truc entre toi et cette fille?** finit-elle par demander de but en blanc.

Jacob tressaillit.

**C'est... compliqué...** avoua-t-il. **C'est elle que j'ai essayé de protéger quand j'ai eu mon accident... Et on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vraiment se parler après, alors j'ai voulu faire équipe avec elle pour le faire. J'aurais dû te le dire avant de la choisir, mais je ne savais pas si... tu aurais apprécié... Je suis vraiment désolé.**

Bella soupira, pas franchement convaincue par cette explication boiteuse.

**Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, en effet. **

Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

**Qui est-ce qui t'a tiré dessus?** demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Elle ignorait comment, mais elle sentait que ce détail avait de l'importance.

**Leah**, répondit-il franchement. **La discussion a dégénéré, on s'est emportés... Et elle m'a tiré dessus avec une arme qui traînait par terre.**

**Ah bon?** s'exclama Bella, choquée que les choses en soient arrivées à ce point entre eux. **Mais elle est folle, cette fille!**

**Non... Elle est géniale... Faut juste pas trop la chercher!** s'esclaffa Jacob. **Et si on arrêtait de parler de Leah? Est-ce que malgré ma mauvaise conduite, ça t'a plu un peu?**

La jeune fille sourit immédiatement, ravie que son ami souhaite changer de sujet.

**Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps et ça fait mal ce truc! Vous êtes tous des sadiques, si tu veux mon avis. J'aurais préféré passer ce temps-là avec toi...**

Jacob déglutit péniblement.

**Ah ouais? Moi je trouve ça plutôt palpitant, comme jeu. Mais ça doit être un truc de mec, de vouloir tirer sur tout ce qui bouge...** plaisanta-t-il maladroitement.

Bella lui offrit un sourire entendu. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant chez elle où Jacob s'arrêta. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite qu'à la normale, car elle se sentait un peu stressée à l'idée de ce qu'elle programmait de faire.

**Tu veux entrer un moment?** tenta-t-elle alors que le moteur tournait toujours.

Jacob hésita un instant. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et attendre que Leah lui fasse signe, mais d'un autre côté, il devait bien à Bella de passer du temps avec elle pour se faire pardonner de son attitude détestable.

**Ouais, pourquoi pas?**

Celle-ci l'emmena donc à l'intérieur, un sourire inébranlable gravé sur son visage.

**Tu veux quelque chose à boire?** lui proposa-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la cuisine.

**Juste de l'eau, ça ira**, répondit-il, mal à l'aise en allant s'installer au salon.

La jeune fille revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le lui donner, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob, espérant qu'il prenne part à son baiser. Il se raidit et, dans un geste brusque, jeta le verre d'eau sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci resta un instant sans réaction, tant elle était hallucinée de la réaction de Jacob.

**Non mais... ça va pas?** finit-elle par hurler. **Qu'est-ce qui te prend?**

**Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolé! Je... Pardon! Oh merde... Je suis trop maladroit... Tu m'as surpris et j'ai... Oh... Mince! Excuse-moi!** s'affola-t-il faussement en se levant. **Je vais aller te chercher de quoi t'essuyer dans la cuisine!**

**Non, c'est pas la peine, j'y vais**, répondit Bella qui sortait déjà de la pièce, passablement énervée.

**Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella... Je ne voulais pas...** _'Que tu me forces à t'embrasser_.' songea-t-il avant de reprendre à voix haute. **Je devrais peut-être te laisser... J'ai gâché l'ambiance, là...**

La jeune femme se radoucit aussitôt. Malgré son geste, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait été surpris. Sans doute s'y était-elle mal prise. Elle revint sur ses pas, s'approchant de lui.

**Non, attends. Reste s'il te plaît. Je... je suis désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise**, s'excusa-t-elle à son tour, son t-shirt trempé, moulant indécemment sa poitrine couverte de dentelle blanche.

Le regard de Jacob se posa malgré lui sur cette zone et il recula instinctivement. Songeant qu'elle pourrait mal interpréter son regard, il se mit à balbutier.

**Il vaut mieux que j-je m'en aille... Ecoute, Bella... T'es une fille exceptionnelle et vraiment très, très attirante mais... **

Il voulut ajouter qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Leah, mais se ravisa.

**Je ne peux pas... J'ai promis...**

La jeune fille tiqua à cette dernière remarque. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue, car elle avait vu à son regard qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle s'approcha encore un peu.

**Et tu as promis quoi, à qui?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Jacob serra les poings, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir dérapé autant. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de là, et vite.

**J'ai promis à... mon père que je me réserverais pour le jour de mon mariage**, lança-t-il subitement. **Voila. Je... ne peux pas avoir de rapport avant d'être marié. Question de confiance, tu comprends?**

Bella écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la réponse de Jacob.

**C'est une blague?** demanda-t-elle l'air ahuri.

Jacob soupira de soulagement en la voyant s'arrêter.

**Non, malheureusement... Je suis encore vierge... Et je doute que tu veilles m'épouser maintenant... N'est-ce pas?**

La jeune fille grimaça.

**Eh bien, ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets immédiats**, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. **Mais... je ne savais pas que ce genre... d'abstinence faisait partie de votre culture...** commenta-t-elle après réflexion.

**Je suis censé remplacer mon père à la tête du Conseil quand je me marierai... Alors c'est important pour lui, tu vois?** mentit-il.

Un petit mensonge de plus n'envenimerait pas la situation. Du moins, il l'espérait. Bella acquiesça en silence.

**Et... ce n'est pas trop... difficile de tenir le coup?** demanda-t-elle en accrochant son regard au sien.

**Un peu... En général, j'évite ce genre de situations... Mais je ne pensais pas que tu... Enfin... Voila...** ricana-t-il nerveusement, tout en reculant vers la sortie.

Sentant son malaise s'amplifier, Bella décida de remettre à plus tard son projet et lui proposa de le raccompagner à la porte, ce qu'il accepta. Elle le regarda partir en se promettant qu'elle le ferait changer d'avis au plus vite.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Jacob souffla un bon coup et démarra aussitôt, de peur qu'elle ne décide de le harceler un peu plus. Lorsque la maison Swan se trouva hors de sa vue, il fut pris d'un énorme fou rire. Dire qu'il y a peu, dans son autre vie, il aurait tout donné pour recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part de Bella, et là, il se retrouvait à mentir sur sa virginité pour éviter ses assauts. Son fou rire gagna en intensité et il arriva chez lui à bout de souffle, tant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était rocambolesque.

Assise non loin de chez les Black, Leah leva la tête lorsqu'elle vit enfin la voiture de Jacob se garer. Elle observa les alentours et, une fois rassurée, elle s'avança vers lui, à pas de loups. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle souffla à son oreille:

**Salut beau brun...**

Jacob frémit et se retourna, toujours aussi hilare. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son garage, derrière la voiture qu'il retapait afin qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**Tu m'as manqué...** parvint-il à dire après s'être calmé.

**Toi aussi... **

Elle l'embrassa furtivement, curieuse de connaître la raison de son fou rire.

**Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état d'hilarité?** demanda-t-elle, gagnée elle aussi par cette bonne humeur communicative.

**Bella!** répondit-il en riant de plus belle. **Je suis dans la merde, et c'est de ta faute!**

Leah leva un sourcil, sa bonne humeur étant descendue d'un cran à la mention de la reine des sangsues.

**Tu m'expliques?** insista-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

**Elle m'a... invité à rentrer un moment, et... elle a essayé de m'embrasser... J'ai pas eu le temps... de la voir venir... Et je lui ai balancé mon verre d'eau à la figure...**

Leah sentit sa colère monter au début des explications de Jacob, mais la fin de sa phrase retint son attention.

**Tu as quoi?** demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire gigantesque se dessinait sur son visage.

Jacob se tenait les côtes, tant il n'en pouvait plus de rire.

**Je lui ai jeté de l'eau à la figure pour lui refroidir ses ardeurs... Et si je ne devais pas... garder notre petit secret... je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser... Mais j'ai dû improviser et... Et... Oh bon sang, je vais mourir!**

Leah commença à rire elle aussi, ignorant pourtant encore la suite de l'histoire.

**Allez, continue!** l'encouragea-t-elle vivement.

**Elle insistait pour que je reste, et alors, je lui ai dit... que je devais rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, pour respecter une tradition familiale!** s'esclaffa-t-il.

La jeune femme éclata de rire à son tour, se ravisant pourtant bien vite.

**Attends une minute**, dit-elle soudain sérieuse**. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en viennes à devoir te justifier sur ta vie sexuelle?**

**Rien, rien! C'est juste que je la voyais revenir à l'assaut et que je voulais m'assurer qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il ne se passerait rien entre elle et moi. Avoue que j'ai assuré, là! Qui voudrait traîner avec un mec qui a fait voeu... de chasteté!**

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**Si j'étais toi, je ne crierais pas victoire aussi vite. Tu penses l'avoir refroidie, je suis sûre que tu n'as fait qu'augmenter son intérêt pour toi. Comme si c'était nécessaire...** soupira-t-elle en passant un doigt sur les lèvres pleines du jeune homme.

Jacob s'arrêta de rire, mais conserva sa bonne humeur.

**Je ne crois pas qu'une fille comme Bella perdrait son temps à courir derrière un jeune chaste. C'est vrai, quoi! Faut vraiment être dérangé ou sans scrupules pour harceler quelqu'un qui a juré de conserver sa vertu jusqu'au mariage... Et puis... **

Il se rapprocha de Leah et déposa une série de baisers au creux de son cou.

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser une autre personne que toi abuser de mon corps...** souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

De longs frissons coururent sur la peau de la jeune femme, troublant sensiblement sa capacité à raisonner.

**Je vois bien que tu essaies de me faire oublier que tu t'es ENCORE laissé embrasser par une autre...** murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

**Non. Je veux juste profiter du temps que j'ai avec toi. Je sais que tu me le feras payer... Je n'attends que ça, d'ailleurs...** minauda-t-il en la pressant contre lui.

Le contact du corps de Jacob termina de balayer l'énervement de Leah.

**Embrasse-moi**, le somma-t-elle d'un air autoritaire.

Il s'exécuta avec plaisir et gémit contre les lèvres de sa belle. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute possible vu la manière dont son corps réagissait à leur baiser passionné: Leah était bel et bien celle qu'il lui fallait.


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut les filles!_

_Désolée pour le retard, mais vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, FF a fait des siennes ces derniers jours..._

_Avant tout, les réponses aux reviews!_

_roxy: C'est sûr, une seule femme dans sa vie, ça fait court, mais quand c'est la bonne, autant la garder... Contentes que tu aies aimé le chapitre! Bizz! PS: Oedipe, ce vieil ami... ;-) _

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Looooooooooool! Ok, c'est pas cher payé 10€, mais on tenait quand même à te dire qu'on t'aime et ce, gratuitement... Ah cool, contentes que tu sois pas déçue que ce soit Seth le voyeur. Et au fait, pour info, on est super ok que tu nous fasses des reviews d'une page, on adore! Alors, le "moulant son squelette défraîchi", on a mis plusieurs heures avant de se reprendre! Trop bon! Et le "en parlant de poisson pas frais..." MDR! A quand ton one woman show? Edward gay, l'idée est excellente, on aurait dû y penser... Quant à ton homme, il a un jumeau? ;-) Plein de bisous ma belle! PS: c'est quand tu veux pour nous raconter tes fantasmes... ;-)_

_Morrijyg: Lol! On aime les filles qui ne sont pas fan de Bella! Lol! A plus! Bizz!_

_lazy17: Bon anniversaire un peu en retard ma belle! Plein de bisous!_

_mmev: Oui, c'était l'hypothèse la moins grave, on s'est dit... Merci de nous suivre! Gros bisous!_

_Bri971: MDR! Oui, Jacob nous rappe ce qu'il veut et on le materait bien rapper qui il veut! Lol! Perso, j'ai ni frère ni soeur, alors je me fais rapper sans être observée, lol! Le passage avec Bella est une (excellente) idée de Leilani. Elle a une imagination plus que débordante et un humour qui me plaît beaucoup! J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir trouvée... Bref, assez avec les déclarations d'amour... ;-) Je vois que vous avez vite compris l'utilité des prouesses culinaires d'Emily. Comme quoi sa nullité nous est toutes utile. Par contre, si vous pouviez patienter encore un peu avant de tuer Leilani, ce serait sympa, on en a encore besoin quelques temps. Puis, faut pas lui dire, mais on l'aime, en fait. Et pas qu'un peu. Puis, soyez tranquille, votre secret de sextoy est bien gardé avec nous. D'ailleurs, on en a toutes un et on l'a toutes (ou presque) appelé Jake. Lol. Pour le Carême, ravies d'avoir fait plaisir à votre homme. Par contre, désolées pour les enfants... En même temps, le poisson, c'est super bon pour la mémoire... Bon d'accord, ils s'en foutent... Lol. Allez, un chapitre calme alors, pour éviter de prolonger leur calvaire. (Perso j'adore le poisson, mais bon...) Je vous embrasse bien fort aussi et vraiment, je me dis que Leilani a une super soeur... Mais elle me l'avait déjà dit... _

_alissa21: MDR! Ah non, on ne veut pas que ta mère te mette à l'asile, on aime tes reviews! Et on est super ravies que ça te fasse cet effet là quand on poste! Bon, essaie quand même de faire passer ça discrètement devant ta mère ou alors convertis la à Twilight... Lol! Bisoussssssssssssssss! _

_Voilà! Enjoy now!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15**

Cette nuit-là, Leah avait peu dormi, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, elle avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Jacob, qui l'avait peu laissée se reposer, il faut bien le dire. Ensuite, elle avait du se lever aux aurores pour quitter en douce la maison des Black et rentrer chez elle. Enfin, elle avait prévu d'aller voir Sam et de lui annoncer leur rupture, ainsi que l'annulation de leur mariage. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle en parle à sa famille, mais elle avait jugé qu'il était préférable que le principal intéressé soit le premier au courant. Le deuxième, si on comptait Jacob. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec son frère de l'événement du paintball, simplement parce qu'il prenait la fuite chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait. Elle se tracasserait de ça plus tard, elle avait du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'elle fut douchée et habillée, elle respira un bon coup et sortit de sa chambre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Seth, qui semblait plutôt mécontent.

**Euh... Salut globule, ça roule comme tu veux?**

**Non. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que j'ai vu hier**, commença Seth. **C'est pas cool. Pas du tout.**

Sa soeur soupira.

**Tu veux entrer en parler, je suppose?** demanda-t-elle en l'invitant d'un geste à entrer dans sa chambre**. Je t'écoute**, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent installés sur son lit.

**Tu comptes faire quoi avec Sam et Jake?** demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

**Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne, moucheron?** rétorqua Leah, déjà agacée.

**Jake est un de mes meilleurs potes! Et Sam... Ben tu nous as saoulés avec lui depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce que font un homme et une femme dans une chambre à coucher. Et toi... Ben t'es ma soeur, et je crois pas que tu sois du genre à avoir un mari et un amant. Enfin j'espère pas pour toi, parce que je ne serai pas complice de ce genre de choses!**

Leah se radoucit aux paroles de son frère, il avait raison.

**Ecoute, je ne te demanderai jamais ce genre de choses. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à te tracasser. Comme tu l'as très justement dit, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme et j'allais d'ailleurs voir Sam ce matin, pour lui dire... que je le quitte. Quant à Jake... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, je ne lui veux aucun mal... **termina Leah dans un sourire.

Seth hoqueta.

**Tu vas quitter Sam... Pour Jake? Wow...**

Sa soeur sourit devant son ébahissement.

**Ben oui... Pourquoi ça t'épate autant?**

**C'est que... Je vous ai jamais imaginés ensemble... Ça fait bizarre... Mais vaut mieux lui que Quil**, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Leah éclata de rire devant la comparaison émise par son frère.

**Alors là, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver! **

Elle se calma un peu et fut obligée de demander un service à son frère, malgré tout.

**Euh, p'tite tête, je sais que je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas à être complice de ma relation avec Jake et c'est le cas. Mais par contre, j'ai besoin que tu gardes ça pour toi pendant un moment. Tu veux bien?**

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**Pourquoi?**

**Parce que, de un, je pense que Sam va être suffisamment malheureux que j'annule notre mariage. C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter en lui disant que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, je pense que ça ne va pas être facile pour tout le monde d'accepter notre relation, alors je préfère y aller doucement. Tu es d'accord de garder le secret quelques temps?**

**Ah ouais, c'est vrai...** acquiesça-t-il. **Je ne dirai rien, promis. Maman va criser quand tu vas leur annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage...**

Leah retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment pensé à cet aspect de la situation.

**Ouais, ça va chier...** dit-elle pour elle-même.

Seth lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

**Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause!** tenta-t-il de l'encourager.

**Ouais, on va dire ça. Bon, tu es rassuré? Je peux aller briser le coeur de Sam?** ironisa-t-elle, la gorge serrée malgré tout.

Seth lui offrit un sourire contrit.

**Je vais aller... voir Jake... Pour les recommandations d'usage. Tu sais, fais gaffe à pas briser le coeur de ma grande soeur ou je te brise les deux jambes...**

Leah éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

**Ok, p'tit frère, mais méfie-toi quand même, hein... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur...**

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se mit debout avant d'ajouter :

**Tu me raconteras comment il a réagi...**

**Ouais. Promis**, grommela-t-il, vexé qu'elle se moque de lui.

La jeune femme sourit tout en attrapant son frère par le col de son t-shirt et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**Allez, dégage. Et si tu dis à quelqu'un que je t'ai embrassé, je te ferai creuser ta tombe avec tes ongles**, le menaça-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel en s'essuyant le front.

**Faut que t'ailles consulter, ma vieille. T'es bipolaire, et ça se soigne, tu sais?** bougonna-t-il en s'enfuyant avant qu'elle ne tente de se venger.

Une fois seule, Leah fut bien obligée de se mettre en route pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle arriva enfin chez Sam et frappa à la porte, nerveuse à l'extrême. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, tout sourire.

**Salut, toi! J'allais justement passer te voir! **s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

La gorge de Leah se noua un peu plus, si c'était possible.

**Salut**, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, tant elle avait honte du mal qu'elle allait lui faire et qu'elle lui avait déjà fait ces derniers jours.

**Je... il faut qu'on parle, Sam**, parvint-elle à dire enfin.

Sam la dévisagea avec suspicion et s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** s'enquit-il, soudain anxieux.

Leah entra dans le salon, mais ne s'assit pas, elle était incapable de rester sans bouger.

**Ecoute, je... je suis vraiment...** désolée, Sam. **Mais je... L'accident et le coma que j'ai vécu... m'ont beaucoup changée, comme tu as pu le voir et je... je ne suis plus la même personne. J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et je... je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que... nous en restions là, toi et moi... **

Elle leva alors les yeux sur lui, le coeur serré en attendant sa réaction. Sam se raidit, assimilant difficilement l'annonce de Leah.

**Tu... Tu plaisantes, là?** balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

Leah secoua négativement la tête.

**Je suis désolée**, répéta-t-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Le coeur de Sam se brisa.

**Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? C'est parce que je passe trop de temps à traquer les Sangs-Froids? Je peux... faire des efforts pour être plus présent, comme avant... Ou alors, c'est le mariage? C'est ça qui te fait peur? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour être avec toi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et je changerai, mais ne... Ne me quitte pas comme ça!** implora-t-il en fondant en larmes.

Leah pleurait également. Elle s'était préparée à ce que ce soit difficile, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle souffrirait autant avec lui.

**Sam, je t'en prie...,** reprit-elle entre deux sanglots. **Ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je... ça n'a rien à voir avec le mariage ou encore avec tes patrouilles. Mes... mes sentiments... ont changé... et je...**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, car c'était faux.

**C'est des CONNERIES, Leah!** s'emporta-t-il. **Tu n'aurais pas attendu deux mois avant notre mariage pour me dire que tes sentiments avaient changé! Tu n'aurais même pas accepté de m'épouser si c'était le cas! **

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les tremblements qui secouaient ses membres.

**Je sais que notre relation est devenue compliquée. Tu es restée à la Push pour moi, alors que tu ne voulais pas être coincée à la Réserve... Si tu veux qu'on s'en aille, on partira**.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, ne sachant que lui dire pour être le plus honnête possible.

**Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la Réserve. Tu ne veux pas comprendre que j'ai changé depuis l'accident. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû prendre cette décision plus tôt, parce que je sentais bien que les choses n'étaient plus comme avant en moi, mais... mais j'ai voulu y croire, j'ai juste... voulu essayer. Parce que je... je t'ai tellement aimé. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de me mentir et de mentir à tout le monde autour de moi et je n'en peux plus. Je te demande pardon... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux... **

**Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi!** ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'elle ne réussisse à prononcer un mot.

**Sam, arrête...** murmura-t-elle, **ça ne sert à rien...**

Elle détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sam la rattrapa par le bras et écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leah le repoussa, avec le plus de douceur possible malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente rejeté. Et il n'avait pas tort, elle l'aimait toujours. Mais plus de la bonne manière.

**Arrête, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi partir**, lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

**Je t'aime, Leah. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu réalises que tu fais une erreur. Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Pas après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux**, souffla-t-il en relâchant sa prise.

Elle l'observa encore un instant, puis se remit en route, le coeur lourd.

**Prends soin de toi**, lui recommanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

**Toi aussi. A très vite**, répondit-il avant de refermer derrière elle et de laisser exploser sa rage et son désespoir en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Leah courut jusque chez Jacob, en larmes. Elle fut soulagée de le trouver dans son garage et de ne pas devoir passer par la case Rachel. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, sans un mot, la laissant libérer sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux, le coeur serré. Il savait par Seth qu'elle était partie voir Sam et eut subitement peur qu'elle regrette son choix. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin évacué son chagrin, Leah se calma et serra un peu plus Jacob contre elle.

**Je suis... désolée de te faire subir ça, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de toi..**. murmura-t-elle dans ses bras.

**T'en fais pas... Je comprends... Mais... T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?** hésita-t-il.

**J'en reviens pas que tu me demandes un truc pareil**, dit-elle en s'écartant de son étreinte. **Tu penses vraiment que je fais tout ça parce que j'ai des doutes?**

**Non, Lee... Mais tu l'aimes encore... Je suis bien trop amoureux pour ne pas me réjouir que tu veuilles être avec moi, mais j'ai horreur de te voir dans cet état...** répliqua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Leah passa une main sur sa joue et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Je t'aime...** souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

**Moi aussi, ma jolie... Je suis désolé pour tout ça...**

La jeune femme resta un long moment dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, s'enivrant de son odeur qui l'apaisait tant.

**Il faut que j'aille en parler à ma mère, à présent**, finit-elle par dire dans un soupir.

Jacob lui caressa tendrement le dos.

**Ca va aller. C'est ta mère, elle comprendra quand tu lui expliqueras que tu n'as plus envie d'épouser Sam...**

**Ouais, je demande à voir... J'ai l'impression que ma parole a moins de poids depuis... notre coma. Comme si j'étais devenue folle, donc je ne dis que des conneries. Tu vois?**

**Ouais, c'est pareil avec mon père... Mais... Ta mère est au courant que Sam est un loup-garou?**

**Oui, pourquoi?**

**Tu peux lui parler du rêve et de la peur de l'imprégnation, ça pourrait l'empêcher de trop te prendre la tête...**

**Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je verrai bien le moment venu. De toute façon, elle n'aura pas le choix. **

Leah plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux de Jacob. Elle se sentait rassurée lorsqu'elle était avec lui et elle n'avait aucune envie de partir. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle voulait un jour pouvoir profiter de sa présence sans devoir se cacher, il fallait qu'elle passe par les étapes moins drôles.

**Je dois y aller...** murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Jacob combla la distance entre eux et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Ce soir, c'est moi qui viens dans ta chambre, si tu veux...**

Leah retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

**Ok. Je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte. Viens dès que tu peux... **

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis prit la route jusque chez elle. Quand elle rentra dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur Seth, qui dévalisait le frigo.

**Et alors? tu fais un cambriolage?** le taquina-t-elle.

**Je fuis en plein croiffanfe... J'ai befoin de manger...** rétorqua-t-il, la bouche pleine.

**Ouais, manger, pas t'empiffrer! Bon, c'est pas grave, on en reparlera quand tu seras obèse. Maman est où?**

**Au téléphone. Avec Sam**, grimaça-t-il.

Leah étouffa un juron.

**Non mais ça les dérange pas trop de parler de moi sans moi?** s'emporta-t-elle.

**Maman a reçu les invitations imprimées, et elle était toute excitée de pouvoir vous les montrer... J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de l'appeler, mais tu la connais...**

**L**a voix de Sue résonna dans toute la maison, faisant frémir le frère et la soeur.

**LEAH CLEARWATER! RAMÈNE TES FESSES AU SALON, ET TOUT DE SUITE!**

**Euh, ça doit être pour moi ça...**

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Leah traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon où elle se trouva enfin face à sa mère. Cette dernière fulminait littéralement, un paquet d'invitations coincé entre ses poings serrés.

**Dis-moi S'IL TE PLAIT que Sam s'est trompé et que tu n'as pas annulé le mariage**, tonna-t-elle.

**Maman, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Asseyons-nous, tu veux bien?**

**Assieds-toi si tu veux, moi, je préfère être debout**, cracha Sue, toujours aussi remontée.

**Ok,** murmura sa fille en s'installant inconfortablement sur l'accoudoir du canapé. **Maman, je... je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sam**.

Sue fusilla Leah du regard.

**Et tu t'es rendu compte de ça... Aujourd'hui?**

**Bon, ok, je veux bien mettre l'eau dans mon vin, mais y a des limites!** s'emporta soudain la jeune femme. **Non, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte aujourd'hui, mais j'ai regardé la vérité en face aujourd'hui. Tu penses que c'est le genre de chose qui se décide sur un coup de tête? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai réfléchi avant d'être obligée de me rendre à l'évidence? Tu... tu crois que c'est facile pour moi?** demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée sur un sanglot.

Sue se radoucit légèrement en voyant sa fille craquer.

**Leah... Tu as sacrifié tellement de choses pour être avec Sam... Tu... Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour vous deux?**

Leah secoua la tête.

**Je sais... que ça doit être difficile à comprendre pour vous tous. Mais... je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai pas d'explication rationnelle à te donner. C'est comme ça. Je suis désolée pour... tout ce que ça va causer comme désagrément. Vraiment.**

**C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à te comprendre, ces derniers temps... Tu ne nous parles plus, tu es beaucoup plus agressive, sans parler du fait que... **

Sue fronça tout à coup les sourcils.

**Ca n'a rien à voir avec Jacob Black, j'espère?**

Leah tressaillit à la mention de Jacob.

**De quoi tu parles?** tenta-t-elle d'élucider.

**Je parle de la manière dont tu as défendu Jacob le soir de la fête, et de son obsession soudaine pour ton bien-être et pour tout ce qui te concerne!**

**On est amis**, expliqua Leah le plus calmement possible**. Je le défends, parce qu'il se sent incompris par sa famille et qu'on a vécu la même expérience. L'accident nous a rapprochés et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose...**

**Ça n'en est pas une, tant que vous n'êtes effectivement qu'amis**, martela Sue.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires pour se retenir de répliquer. Elle avait conscience de la différence d'âge entre Jacob et elle, mais à part ça, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le fréquenter pourrait être une si mauvaise chose aux yeux de sa famille.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu insistes tellement là-dessus?** demanda-t-elle malgré tout à sa mère.

**Parce que quitter Sam Uley pour Jacob Black serait la chose la plus imbécile que tu pourrais faire, Leah**, claqua cette dernière, en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux**. Il est bien plus jeune que toi, n'a aucun projet à part traîner avec ses amis, et il a beau être le fils du meilleur ami de ton père, je persiste à dire que ce garçon a une case en moins!**

Leah se retint de justesse de gifler sa mère, mais ne put empêcher une colère noire de la gagner.

**Franchement, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que tu avais l'esprit aussi étriqué et je suis déçue de le découvrir aujourd'hui! Tu juges Jacob sans rien connaître de lui. Tu ne sais rien de ses projets et tu es incapable de voir qu'il a changé. Tu es comme tous les autres. Parce qu'il est différent depuis son réveil, tu préfères te dire qu'il a pété une durite, plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre, parce que ce qui vous dépasse vous effraie, alors vous mettez une étiquette qui vous rassure et vous passez votre chemin. J'ai honte pour toi, maman**, asséna Leah, la rage au ventre.

Sue frémit en entendant la diatribe de sa fille. Elle sentait que Leah ne s'exprimait pas que pour défendre Jacob, sur le coup, et baissa la tête, honteuse. Harry arriva, alerté par les cris de sa princesse.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?** sourcilla-t-il.

**Vas-y, Leah. Dis à ton père ce qui se passe. Moi, j'en ai assez de subir tes accès de colère et tes caprices. J'abandonne**, souffla Sue avant de quitter la pièce.

Leah se laissa tomber dans le canapé, vidée par la pseudo-conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère.

**Princesse?** l'appela timidement Harry en se rapprochant d'elle**. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**

**Rien... je... Je me suis disputée avec maman. Je... j'ai quitté Sam**, compléta-t-elle pour le mettre au courant lui aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se diriger sers la cuisine, sans un mot. Sa réaction serra le coeur de Leah. Elle qui s'était toujours sentie proche de son père n'avait à présent aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa décision. Aussi, elle le suivit dans la cuisine, afin de poursuivre la discussion.

**Papa... dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît...**

**A quoi bon? Si tu voulais mon accord, un conseil de ma part, ou même mon soutien, tu serais venue me parler avant**, répondit-il froidement.

**Je... je n'avais pas à demander ton accord pour quitter Sam, ni un conseil. Je ne l'aime plus. Pourquoi vous réagissez tous aussi mal? Je suis censée épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas?** demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Le regard dur d'Harry se posa sur elle.

**Non. Personne ne force à épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qui ne me plait pas?**

**Oui, bien sûr**, l'encouragea Leah, alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration pour tenir le coup.

**Je sais que tôt ou tard, tu dois prendre tes décisions et voler de tes propres ailes. Tu avais décidé de te marier et tu as changé d'avis, c'est ton choix et je le respecte. Mais depuis ton accident, j'ai l'impression que tu tiens à nous mettre à l'écart de ta vie. Tu me disais tout, avant. Tout ce qui te tracassait, entre Sam qui était moins présent, jusqu'à ton attirance pour Jacob...**

Leah resta un instant muette de stupéfaction. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle aurait pu mettre son père au courant de ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, elle avait très envie de se confier à lui, d'essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait tant changé, mais elle craignait qu'il ne réagisse comme sa mère envers Jacob et ne la prenne pour une folle. Ce secret la rongeait de l'intérieur, mais elle ne voyait pas comment le partager avec son père, sans le tracasser davantage.

**Et toi aussi, tu penses qu'il est la dernière personne au monde que je devrais fréquenter?** finit-elle par demander, dans un demi-aveu.

**Je me fiche de qui tu fréquentes, si ça te rend heureuse, Leah. Mais si tu le fréquentes réellement, dis-toi que je l'aurai à l'oeil. Il n'a plus très bonne réputation, ici,** répondit Harry, vaguement amusé en se rappelant qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose sur Sam.

Leah réfléchit un moment, puis décida que puisqu'elle avait une "seconde" chance avec son père "ressuscité", elle se devait de tout mettre en oeuvre pour se rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Aussi, elle tenta d'aller au plus près de la vérité.

**Je suis amoureuse de Jacob, papa. Et je... je suis malade de voir la façon dont il est perçu par tout le monde maintenant. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui reproche, au juste?**

Harry soupira lourdement.

**Il n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Billy. J'ai entendu Embry et Quil se plaindre de son comportement, il y a quelque temps, quand ils étaient venus jouer avec Seth. Personne ne le reconnait. Billy craint qu'il n'ait eu quelque chose au cerveau qui aurait changé sa personnalité, mais quand je te vois aussi différente, toi aussi... Je me dis qu'on passe forcément à côté de quelque chose. Si seulement l'un de vous prenait la peine de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé avant, pendant ou après l'accident...**

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser.

**Papa,** reprit-elle presque à voix basse**. J'ai peur... que tu me prennes pour une folle si je te dis ce qu'il s'est passé... **

Elle avait conscience qu'elle allait éveiller sa curiosité et son inquiétude par cette simple phrase, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle ouvre une brèche dans son mur de silence.

**Tu as conscience que le fait de ne pas en parler donne exactement cette impression, ma petite?** sourcilla-t-il. **Je ne te demande pas de me révéler tes secrets les plus noirs. Mais je pense que ça te soulagerait de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob.**

Le point supplémentaire qu'il venait de marquer finit de décider Leah à lui raconter la raison de leur soudain changement.

**Ok**, dit-elle en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. **Je ne sais même pas par où commencer tellement c'est compliqué. Jacob et moi avons... mis à profit notre coma pour... vivre une autre vie. Vie dans laquelle il avait muté, Sam m'avait quittée parce qu'il s'était imprégné d'Emily, les Cullen vivaient toujours dans le coin et Bella s'attirait tous les ennuis de la région, probablement juste pour être sauvée par Edward ou Jacob. Le truc, c'est que, quand on s'est réveillés de ce... rêve commun, Jake et moi, on ne se souvenait absolument plus de cette vie-ci. Elle a été comme... remplacée par notre vie alternative. Tu penses que tu as compris au moins un mot de ce que je viens de raconter?** tenta-t-elle avec humour.

Harry acquiesça difficilement.

**C'est comme ça que tu as su pour la transformation de Sam?**

**Oui... **

La jeune femme préféra taire sa propre mutation, afin d'éviter d'aborder la crise cardiaque de son père.

**Tu... tu penses que je pète un plomb?**

**Je pense... Que c'est une expérience difficile, et que le fait de ne pas te souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant l'accident ne t'a pas facilité la tâche...**

**Non, en effet. C'est comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Pour moi, ce qui est réel, c'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce... rêve. J'essaie de reprendre pied dans cette vie-ci, mais c'est loin d'être évident... Jacob et moi, on s'aide mutuellement, puisqu'on vit exactement la même chose. C'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. Il n'est pas fou, lui non plus. Il se retrouve dans le corps d'un enfant de seize ans, alors qu'il a le souvenir d'avoir muté, de s'être battu contre des vampires, d'avoir défendu sa famille... Tout ça est tellement injuste...** soupira Leah, impatiente de pouvoir retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait qui l'attendait sûrement déjà dans sa chambre.

**Je comprends mieux... Ca doit être assez déstabilisant pour lui. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilités à son âge, et là, il n'en a plus... Et toi, dans tout ça? Est-ce que tu vivais...mieux, dans ton rêve? Sans Sam?**

Leah secoua la tête.

**Pas vraiment, non. Au contraire... Quand... il s'est imprégné, ça a été... horrible! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. Je me suis... fermée aux autres, à tout. Jacob et moi, par exemple, on passait notre temps à s'engueuler; ça doit être l'ironie du sort, quand tu vois où on en est aujourd'hui. Mais même si la vie que j'avais ici était sans aucun doute plus belle que celle que j'aie vécue durant mon coma, ça n'a pas suffi à me permettre de repartir à zéro. Je ne peux pas construire mon existence sur des informations dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir. Alors, quelque part, je suis devenue la Leah de mon rêve...**

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui fit un grand sourire.

**Et bien, peu importe la Leah que tu es à présent, je t'aime toujours autant, princesse**.

Celle-ci s'agrippa au cou de son père et pleura silencieusement le soulagement qu'elle ressentait enfin.

**Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut les poulettes! ça roule? Nous, ça roule..._

_Bon, place aux reviews! Youhou! _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Cool que tu perçoives ce chapitre comme ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de sentiments, aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre. Pour Sam, mdr. Franchement, j'ai bien failli me proposer aussi tellement je le trouvais trop craquant dans ce chapitre (Camilla speaking). Mais bon, y a rien à faire, je le balance vingt fois pour Jake. Par contre, on verra ce qui est prévu pour le consoler... Suspense, suspense... Alors, pour la ligne 107, je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compté mais ça se situe quand elle le rejoint au garage. Allez, dis-nous de quelle phrase tu parles... S'il te plaît... Lol! Bon, pour Sue, passons. On ne l'aime pas. Lol! Mais c'est sûr, un mariage, c'est pas donné... Pour les commandes que tu as passées, eh bien nous avons le bonheur de t'annoncer que tout ou presque va t'être exaucé! Youhou! Et vive la prochaine publication de tes fantasmes! Et vive ton homme! Lol! Plein de bisous et merci pour ta review qui déchirait tout, comme d'hab! _

_**supergirl971**: Oui, c'était une journée chargée, on n'en voudrait pas une comme ça tout les jours, hein! On te fait plein de poutous en passant et on est contentes que ça te plaise toujours!_

_**lazy17**: Lol, oui mais si elle avait parlé de sa mutation, elle aurait du parler de la mort d'Harry et on n'est pas sûres qu'il aurait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il risquait de succomber à une crise cardiaque... Non? Plein de bisous! _

_**liloupovitch**: Salut à toi! Contentes que ça t'ait plu. En espérant qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Bizz! _

_**Bri971**: (Camilla: je me permets de répondre en mon nom seul à vos reviews, pour une raison qui certainement vous semblera évidente aussi...) Ah, quel bonheur de retrouver votre review. Vraiment, c'est à chaque fois un vrai plaisir. Pas juste parce que vous semblez aimer notre histoire, mais parce que c'est toujours une vraie merveille d'écriture, de précision et de partage. Pour Sam, entièrement d'accord. Sur ce coup-là, Gill a bien failli me faire flancher dans ma passion dévorante et théoriquement inconditionnelle pour Jake. Vu que je faisais Leah dans cette partie de notre récit, j'ai bien manqué la laisser faiblir et répondre au baiser de dépit de Sam, mais fort heureusement je me suis reprise au dernier moment. Il ne faudrait pas que notre Leah ait l'air d'être la girouette de service. Surtout que l'intensité de sa relation avec Jacob est tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans une fanfiction. Pour Sue, entièrement d'accord, en tant que mère, elle doit certainement être très inquiète. Mais ne vous tracassez pas, on a prévu de lui arranger ses bidons, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Quant à Harry, effectivement, sa mort dans la vraie histoire de Stephenie Meyer (SM pour les initiées dont vous faites partie désormais) est une preuve supplémentaire de la stupidité de l'auteur. Oui, on peut être fan de Twilight et avoir le recul nécessaire pour pointer ce qui ne va pas. Sinon, Capitaine Flamme, vraiment? Non, non, pas de commentaire, j'ai promis. Je suis assez déçue de mon Jake, d'ailleurs, pour confession. Je me demande si je ne vais pas investir dans un modèle plus performant... Ou alors, comme j'en ai déjà parlé à Leilani, je pense sérieusement à me lancer dans la commercialisation d'un Jake gonflable. Qu'en pensez-vous? Aimeriez-vous faire partie des investisseurs? ;-) J'espère que le Carême se passe mieux. Je tiens, dans le but de préserver votre harmonie familiale, à vous prévenir que ce chapitre-ci risque de nouveau de reporter la fin des 40 jours aux calendes grecques. A vos risques et périls, donc... Pour Leilani, je persiste et signe. Une encyclopédie ne suffirait pas à la cerner. Je vous embrasse de tout mon coeur et suis déjà impatiente de lire votre prochain commentaire. Merci encore de nous lire! _

_**Morrijyg**: Oui, il est bien ce Harry. Contentes que ça t'ait plu! Plein de bisous! A bientôt!_

_**alissa21**: Nous aussi, on adore ce passage. Ah oui? T'as eu une conversation avec ta maman? Elle veut te faire interner parce que tu cries toujours quand tu vois qu'on a posté? ;-) Non, sérieusement, rien de grave? Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas! Plein de bisous! _

_**mmev**: Super contentes que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'il est assez riche en infos. On espère que la suite te plaira autant! Gros bisous! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16**

Le coeur plus léger, Leah se rendit enfin dans sa chambre où, elle l'espérait, son fantasme personnel l'attendait. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit de sa belle, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher. Il se précipita pour se cacher, au cas où il s'agirait de Sue ou de Seth, et surgit derrière la porte lorsqu'elle l'eut refermée, tout sourire.

**Hé! ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça!** le gronda-t-elle gentiment, à voix basse. **Si mon père te trouvait ici, tu ne ferais pas long feu...** murmura-t-elle en enlaçant sa taille.

**Je sais me faire discret, tu sais...** répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, tout en la pressant davantage contre lui.

La proximité de la femme qu'il aimait avait le don de l'apaiser autant que celui de l'exciter. Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Leah et y déposa des baisers de plus en plus insistants, alors que le renflement au niveau de son entrejambe commençait à le gêner.

Les baisers de Jacob provoquèrent un millier de frissons sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle soupira d'aise et, n'y tenant plus, prit d'assaut les lèvres de celui qui la rendait folle de désir. Le contact de sa langue la fit frémir davantage, si bien qu'elle se colla un peu plus au corps de Jacob, prenant de ce fait conscience de l'état dans lequel lui aussi se trouvait.

**C'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là?** demanda-t-elle en passant une de ses mains sur la bosse clairement dessinée dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

Jacob sourit contre les lèvres de Leah.

**Toujours, ma jolie... **

Les mains du jeune homme voyagèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Leah, tandis qu'il la poussait vers son lit.

La respiration de celle-ci commençait déjà à devenir plus bruyante, tant le désir qu'elle ressentait pour Jacob était intense. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, entraînant avec elle l'objet de ses fantasmes.

**J'ai tellement envie de toi...** dit-elle dans un souffle, tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de son t-shirt.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit.

**Tu n'as pas peur que tes parents nous surprennent?**

**Alors ça, fallait y penser avant de te coller à moi...** lui répondit la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il gloussa et lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. Il était heureux de voir que l'envie de Leah faisait à ce point écho à la sienne. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent celles de sa belle pour la débarrasser de son débardeur et son regard se noircit en apercevant sa poitrine dépourvue de soutien-gorge.

**Tu avais prévu ton coup?** demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Je suis toujours prête...** répondit-elle pour le taquiner.

Elle colla son buste au torse du jeune homme et une nouvelle salve de frissons se mit à courir sur son corps. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas des sensations qu'elle éprouvait à son contact, ça dépassait l'entendement. Elle promena ses lèvres le long du cou de son amant, descendant lentement ses baisers jusqu'à ses épaules, pendant que ses mains se glissaient sournoisement sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

**Déshabille-toi**, lui ordonna-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son but.

Jacob secoua la tête, amusé et aguiché par l'empressement de Leah. Il n'avait aucune envie de la faire attendre, trop désireux de se délecter de son corps, et se redressa pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer, non sans avoir aidé Leah à retirer ses derniers vêtements. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et fit glisser ses doigts sur le bas ventre de Leah, tout en arborant un sourire en coin.

Les caresses que lui procuraient Jacob avaient le don de la mettre dans un état indescriptible. Inconsciente de son geste, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, invitant son amant à approfondir ses effleurements.

Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis que ses doigts descendaient explorer son intimité. La moiteur de la féminité de Leah accentua le désir de Jacob et une douce chaleur le submergeait petit à petit.

Leah se cambra lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, retenant difficilement les gémissements qui se perdaient dans sa gorge. Elle descendit sa main jusqu'à la virilité de son amant, souhaitant à son tour lui prodiguer des sensations dont il se souviendrait. Elle s'exécuta avec application, jouant du rythme et de l'intensité de ses mouvements. Elle voulait le sentir frémir, elle voulait que son souffle devienne haché et qu'il perde le contrôle sous ses mains.

Inconsciemment, il fit exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui et intensifia les mouvements de ses doigts en elle, pendant que leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur. Leurs langues s'effleuraient et se cherchaient sans relâche, et les râles de plaisir de Jacob venaient se mêler aux manifestations bruyantes de Leah, à mesure que le rythme de leurs caresses s'accentuait.

La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps s'il continuait de la sorte. Elle voulait le sentir plus proche d'elle, contre elle, en elle.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jacob la força à relâcher son emprise sur son membre gorgé de désir et pressa son corps contre le dos de son aimée, sans pour autant retirer ses doigts de son antre. Sa virilité se retrouva emprisonnée entre les cuisses de Leah et, dans un geste habile, il se fraya un chemin en elle, alors que ses doigts prenaient désormais soin de son bouton de rose.

Leah dut mordre son oreiller pour étouffer le cri qui avait tenté de s'échapper de sa bouche lorsque Jacob était entré en elle. Quand elle sentit que son corps s'était adapté à celui de son amant, elle glissa sa main libre jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies et s'y agrippa fermement, pendant que ses hanches imprimaient un mouvement régulier, s'harmonisant à celui de Jacob. Les sensations qu'il lui procurait du bout des doigts lui faisaient littéralement tourner la tête et elle devait faire preuve d'une concentration extrême pour ne pas hurler son plaisir.

L'autre main de Jacob entreprit de s'occuper de la poitrine de Leah, saisissant un de ses mamelons durcis, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Il lui mordilla l'épaule, étouffant ses grognements d'extase contre la peau cuivrée de sa belle.

Celle-ci tremblait doucement sous les assauts de son amant, le corps secoué par de longues vagues de frissons. La douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir l'emmenait au-delà de l'indécence, la rapprochant à la fois trop vite et trop lentement à son goût d'une jouissance qu'elle savait d'avance insoutenable. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les fesses de Jacob, enfonçant doucement ses ongles dans sa chair tendre, et entreprit d'accentuer et d'accélérer ses mouvements contre lui.

La douleur qu'elle lui infligeait, associée à la jouissance qu'il éprouvait à être en elle, décupla son extase à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé atteindre un jour. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, gagné par des sensations de plus en plus intenses.

**Lee...** haleta-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Leah frémit de plus belle, mordant son poing pour se contraindre au silence, quand une déferlante de plaisir incommensurable la traversa avec une violence inouïe, secouant son corps et malmenant son coeur qui semblait à présent vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Des gémissements aigus se frayaient un passage à travers sa bouche serrée sur sa main, tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration devenue erratique.

Jacob ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la jouissance et se libéra en elle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et se faire repérer.

Leah captura ses mains et les enroula autour de son buste, pour qu'il la serre fort contre lui.

**C'était parfait...** murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

**Tout comme toi...** acquiesça-t-il en déposant un doux baiser au creux de son cou. **Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose, après ton départ...**

**De quoi? **demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**D'une partie de ce qui s'est passé, le soir du bal... C'était... bizarre... Je t'en voulais de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi, et ensuite... Il y a eu un grand bruit, les gens se sont mis à courir et à bousculer les autres, et moi... je n'ai pensé qu'à te sortir de là...** murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle savait très bien, elle, pourquoi il lui en voulait ce soir-là. Préférant être honnête avec lui, elle décida de lui parler de sa conversation avec Emily. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et se liquéfia quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

**Emily m'a raconté comment les choses se passaient dans ma vie, à cette époque, et... je crois que je sais pourquoi tu m'en voulais...**

**Ah ouais?** sourcilla-t-il.

**Apparemment, j'avais... décidé de laisser une autre chance à Sam et j'imagine... que tu m'en voulais, parce que je venais de te l'annoncer...**

Jacob resserra son étreinte sans même s'en rendre compte.

**Ca explique mon attitude. Tu voulais me parler et je t'évitais comme la peste...** reprit-il. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis?**

**J'en sais rien... je crois que j'avais envie de débaucher un p'tit jeune...** plaisanta-t-elle. **Je... me suis sentie tellement proche de toi, à notre réveil, que... ça m'est apparu comme une évidence, sans que je puisse l'expliquer...** reprit-elle plus sérieusement**. Et puis, tu es une sacrée affaire au lit!**

Jacob sourit tristement et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

**Sue a mal pris le fait que tu annules le mariage, hein?**

Leah perdit de sa bonne humeur au souvenir de sa conversation avec sa mère.

**Ça ne s'est pas hyper bien passé, non. Et je... n'ai pas arrangé les choses. Je lui ai dit des mots horribles... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour renouer le dialogue avec elle...**

**T****u y arriveras, j'en suis sûr...** la rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. **Je ne suis pas le choix le plus simple, mais j'espère qu'ils comprendront qu'on s'aime vraiment, le jour où on leur avouera notre relation, et qu'ils l'accepteront...**

**Je l'espère aussi... Au moins, mon père semble plus ouvert... D'ailleurs, je lui ai... raconté notre expérience commune... Tu ne m'en veux pas?**

Jacob hoqueta et dévisagea la jeune femme avec surprise.

**Tu... Non, je ne t'en veux pas, mais... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?** bredouilla-t-il, sous le choc.

**Ben, il a eu l'air de me croire et il semblait... compatissant. Il a dit que ce qui lui importait, c'était que je sois heureuse, peu importe l'homme que je choisissais. Mais il s'inquiète pour toi... Il m'a dit que... tu te disputes souvent avec Billy et même avec Embry. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?** demanda-t-elle en posant son front sur le sien.

**Je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de ça...** répondit-il sincèrement. **Tu as assez de tes problèmes pour rajouter mes désaccords avec ma famille et mes amis. C'est pas important...**

**Bien sûr que si, ça l'est. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît...**

Jacob soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, le coeur serré.

**Je... J'ai du mal à discuter calmement avec mon père, parce qu'il est convaincu que je ne suis pas moi-même. Rachel a compris que j'ai mûri et je crois qu'elle l'accepte pas mal, mais les autres... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir leur expliquer que mes priorités ont changé, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est ma relation avec toi et ils sont convaincus que c'est le fait qu'on soit amis qui m'a fait changer. Le ton monte rapidement entre lui et moi, parce qu'il remet en cause mon état mental...**

Leah frissonna en se rappelant que son père et sa mère avaient émis la même idée.

**Je suis désolée...** dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Si je peux faire quelque chose...**

Il lui caressa le visage et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Tu es là, ça me suffit... Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, tant que tu es là... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, sans toi...** admit-il tristement.

La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Ne dis pas ça... On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte...** murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il lui rendit son baiser, rassuré par les paroles de Leah, et la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombrent dans un profond sommeil.

Tôt dans la matinée, Leah se réveilla, toujours enlacée par les bras de Jacob.

**Jake... Réveille-toi...** dit-elle en le secouant doucement.

**Hmmm... **

Il resserra son étreinte et huma l'odeur de Leah à plein poumons.

**Cinq minutes, ma jolie...**

Celle-ci rit doucement contre son épaule. Elle déposa des baisers de son cou à sa clavicule, en profitant elle aussi pour respirer l'odeur suave qui se dégageait de la peau de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**Je voudrais me réveiller comme ça tous les jours...** murmura-t-il en souriant.

**Pareil... Mais si tu ne veux pas que ton absence se remarque, il va falloir penser à ramener tes jolies petites fesses chez toi... Quoique... non. J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu rentres chez toi, mais tu laisses tes fesses ici...** précisa-t-elle en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

**Non, non, je pars avec mes fesses!** ricana-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement. **Il est quelle heure?**

**Je me suis trompée... Il fait encore nuit, tu peux rester... **minauda Leah en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

**Le soleil s'est levé, Leah...** gronda-t-il tout en passant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

**T'es sûr que c'est pas un réverbère?**

**J'y crois pas... Y a un moment, tu voulais me chasser de ton lit, et là, tu tiens à tout prix à me retenir?** se moqua-t-il.

Leah fit la moue avant de répondre:

**Disons qu'une part de moi veut te protéger et l'autre est plus égoïste... Bon, ok, je vais faire taire le côté égoïste. Je te laisse filer, mais d'abord... **

Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob, l'embrassant avec tendresse et passion à la fois.

**C'est bon, tu peux partir!** s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire, lorsqu'elle eut quitté la bouche de son amour.

**Comment tu veux que je parte alors que tu m'aguiches comme ça?** geignit Jacob. **C'est cruel de ta part, Clearwater!**

**Personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais un enfant de choeur...** le provoqua-t-elle gentiment.

Pour illustrer son propos, elle grimpa sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Jacob gémit contre sa bouche avant de la repousser gentiment.

**Ca se paiera, ça... Ce soir, je te jure que tu va le regretter...**

**Je ne demande pas mieux...** répondit-elle, alors qu'il quittait le lit.

Leah l'observa se rhabiller, déjà impatiente qu'il revienne.

**Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit?** lui demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cet après-midi?** s'enquit-il en enfilant ses chaussures.

La jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir.

**Théoriquement, je vois mon autre amant, mais si tu as mieux à me proposer, je peux éventuellement décommander...**

Jacob secoua la tête, amusé.

**Non non, pas de problème, fais. Je voulais aller faire un tour au cinéma, je pense que je pourrai piocher dans mon répertoire et voir si l'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes veut bien se libérer!** la taquina-t-il à son tour.

Elle lui balança son oreiller à la tête.

**Ok pour un cinéma, Don Juan!** conclut-elle avant qu'il ne mette à profit ses paroles.

**La séance de 17h, ça te va?** demanda-t-il, hilare. **Et après, on se fait un petit resto?**

**Tu me sors le grand jeu? Je savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique...** se moqua-t-elle gentiment. **Pour info**, reprit-elle plus bas, **ne te mets pas la pression, tu pourras d'office me mettre dans ton lit après… **

**Je sais, mais c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour toi... Et le temps que je me trouve un petit boulot, on n'aura pas souvent l'occasion de sortir!**

**J'ai pas besoin de sortir pour être bien avec toi... D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien à la Réserve et... c'est uniquement grâce à toi...** dit-elle avec sincérité.

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**C'est toi, le rayon de soleil de la Push, ma jolie...**

Leah sourit et se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'être amoureuse la rendait bête, mais en réalité, ça lui était égal. Elle n'avait plus été aussi heureuse depuis... une autre vie et elle comptait bien profiter le plus possible de ce bonheur inespéré.

**Tu passes me prendre ou on se rejoint là-bas?**

**Vaut mieux qu'on se rejoigne là-bas. Histoire de ne pas alimenter les soupçons des autres... Mais une fois à Port Angeles, je ne me retiendrai pas...**

**J'y compte bien...** dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. **A tout à l'heure, alors...**

Jacob lui fit un dernier baiser et enjamba la fenêtre.

**Hé, Lee!** l'interpela-t-il avant de sortir complètement.

**Oui?**

**Je t'aime!**

Et il sauta de la fenêtre avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir.

Leah se laissa retomber sur son lit, le coeur léger et des papillons dans le ventre. La vie était vraiment belle, pour une fois...

Jacob fit bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer avant de courir de la maison des Clearwater à la sienne. Il passa par la fenêtre entrouverte et pénétra dans sa chambre, fier de son coup.

**Je peux savoir d'où tu viens?** demanda Billy, tapis dans un coin de la pièce.


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut à toutes!_

_Merci de votre patience... Voici la suite des aventures de notre couplé préféré. _

_lazy17: Tu n'as pas tort, on aurait peut-être dû penser à veiller sur le cas de Harry... Nous voilà bien embêtées... Que va-t-il lui arriver? Mouhahaha (rire sadique) C'est bien aimable à toi de protéger Jake, il va en avoir besoin... Bizz!_

_Bri971: Un grand bonjour à vous! Je ne connais pas les modalités du Carême, alors je vais faire semblant de vous croire quand vous me dites que tout est permis à la mi-chemin... ;-) Merci pour le beau compliment sur nos lemons. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'habitude ou le fait de se sentir toutes les deux de plus en plus à l'aise dans le roleplay ensemble. Y a pas à dire, ça crée des liens, ces choses-là. Lol. Je n'ai personnellement pas beaucoup suivi les Frères Scott (c'est ça non?), mais je vous crois à nouveau sur parole. J'ai encore une fois beaucoup ri à vos différents commentaires, notamment sur le moyen de transport de Billy. Alors, en fait, on a bien sûr pensé aux parents, mais on s'est dit que Harry était dur de la feuille et que Sue était montée à l'étage (faut pas exagérer, Leah n'est pas bruyante jusque là, en plus elle faisait des efforts...) Je vous remercie mille fois pour votre invitation qui me touche beaucoup et ce sera avec plaisir que je viendrai un jour visiter votre beau pays. Plein de bisous!_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: MDR! Vive tes reviews! Au fait, comment va le petit alors? Enfin, le grand (qui a été traité de requin par sa mère... quand même... Lol!). On est désolées, mais on ne peut rien faire pour toi. Pour Jacob dans ton lit, faudra faire la queue comme tout le monde! Lol! On voulait aussi te dire qu'on t'aime aussi! Oui oui! Sinon, apparemment vous voulez toutes que le jeune couple se fasse engueulé pour tapage nocture, mais pourtant on avait l'impression d'avoir fait une Leah un peu plus silencieuse... Je, soussigné Camilla, prends bonne note de ta proposition d'investissement pour mon projet de Jake gonflable. Dès que ça se concrétise, je te fais signe. Evidemment, tu auras la primeur de recevoir un modèle gratuit pour ton plus grand bonheur, mais pas celui de ton homme! Bisousssss! _

_roxy: Merci! C'est gentil. On suppose que tu veux dire fan de nous... Lol! Merci encore pour tes compliments. Par contre, non, il n'y aura pas de suite à Promiscuous Girl... C'était ce qu'on appelle un One Shot pour un concours et on a tellement d'autres projets en tête que revenir en arrière est rarement palpitant, désolées. Bizz!_

_alissa21: Ok! Pas de souci! Contentes que le chapitre t'ait plu! Plein de bisous!_

_Morrijyg: Quelle perspicacité... C'était effectivement un clin d'oeil à cette scène, mais version courte hein. Lol! A très bientôt! Bisous!_

_mme.v: MDR! L'expression, c'est "C'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace!" Mais on adore ta nouvelle version! Trop fort! Merci pour ta review! Biz!_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Jacob se raidit en entendant la voix de son père. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là et le sourire qu'il arborait jusque là se fana instantanément.

**Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**Ce que je fais ici? J'attends que mon fils rentre, en essayant de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Voilà ce que je fais. Alors je te le redemande, où étais-tu? **

Le vieil homme était en réalité dans une colère indicible, mais il voulait laisser la possibilité à son fils d'être honnête avec lui.

**Je... J'étais... Chez Embry**, mentit Jacob en se déshabillant.

**Embry?** insista Billy, la gorge nouée par la déception qu'il ressentait.

**Ouais... Quelque chose comme ça**, grommela son fils.

**Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?** s'emporta Billy, agacé par le comportement de Jacob. **Embry est passé hier soir pour savoir où tu étais! Il voulait t'inviter à un feu de camp! Je suppose que si tu y étais, il n'aurait pas cherché après toi! Alors arrête de me prendre pour un con!**

Jacob soupira lourdement.

**Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir où j'étais, Papa. Tu veux juste une excuse pour me faire faire tes tests à la noix!**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse pour savoir où tu étais... Je sais que tu étais chez elle... Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que cette fille ne t'apporte rien de bon?**

**Cette fille s'appelle Leah! Et c'est la fille de ton meilleur ami! Et oui, j'étais avec elle, et j'étais heureux d'y être, si tu veux tout savoir. Je préfère mille fois passer du temps avec elle qu'avec toi, ces temps-ci!** s'emporta Jacob.

Billy souffrait du fossé qui se creusait de plus en plus entre lui et son fils, mais il était hors de question qu'il cautionne cette relation néfaste qu'il entretenait avec la fille Clearwater. S'il devait se battre contre son propre enfant pour le protéger, il le ferait.

**Tu m'étonnes que tu préfères être avec elle. C'est bien plus simple de fuir la réalité que d'y faire face. Et elle t'entretient dans cette bulle que vous vous êtes créés depuis votre sortie de l'hôpital. Ouvre les yeux, Jacob! Elle t'éloigne de tout le monde! Ta famille, tes amis... Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même! Et tant que je serai en vie, je ne la laisserai pas te pourrir l'existence!**

Jacob hoqueta en entendant les propos de son père. Son coeur se serra, alors qu'il se rendait compte que peu importe ce qu'il lui dira, Billy ne pourrait pas comprendre la situation s'il ne lui racontait pas toute la vérité. Il espérait qu'il réagirait comme Harry l'avait fait vis-à-vis de Leah. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

**Tu te trompes, Papa... Ce n'est pas Leah qui m'éloigne du monde... Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé quand j'étais dans le coma. Je... Je ne sais même pas comment t'en parler sans que tu ne veuilles m'enfermer...** confessa-t-il.

Les paroles de son fils éveillèrent sa curiosité et il se sentit quelque peu apaisé de le voir enclin aux confidences. Aussi, il essaya de l'encourager du mieux qu'il le put.

**Dis-moi, mon garçon. Je ne demande qu'à essayer de te comprendre.**

**J'ai... fait une sorte de rêve... Ou plutôt, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans un univers parallèle... Et Leah y était aussi. On a vécu à peu près la même chose, tous les deux, et dans cette vie là... On... Je... J'étais devenu un Protecteur, comme Sam**.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et observa la réaction de son père.

Celui-ci resta sans voix, n'osant pas prononcer un mot qui bloquerait le récit de son fils. Il tentait de rester impassible, tandis que son angoisse gagnait du terrain, et lui fit signe de poursuivre son histoire en hochant doucement la tête.

**J'étais le Bêta de Sam. Je défendais la Tribu contre les Sangs-Froids et... Je continuais à traîner avec Embry et Quil, mais ils avaient muté, eux aussi. On n'avait pas du tout le même état d'esprit. On était beaucoup plus sérieux et nos centres d'intérêt avaient évolué avec nos responsabilités... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai gardé la mentalité du Protecteur que j'étais et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à fréquenter mes amis, qui n'ont pas changé, eux. Leah... Elle est la seule qui sait par où je suis passé et elle me traite en adulte. Parce que c'est ce que je suis, dans ma tête, en tout cas. Je n'ai peut-être pas autant de responsabilités que dans mon autre vie, mais je sais ce que je veux, et... Etre avec Leah fait partie de mes projets à long terme... **conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Billy était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à une histoire aussi abracadabrante. Perdu dans le flot d'informations dont il venait d'être abreuvé, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation qui s'imposait à lui et mit donc quelques secondes à reprendre la parole.

**Ecoute Jacob, je... je comprends que tu te sentes... en compétition avec Sam qui a muté, mais de là à ce que ça te mette dans un tel état... Un simple rêve n'a jamais autant traumatisé quelqu'un! Et je ne comprends pas que Leah t'entretienne dans cette illusion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire? Te rendre fou? Tu n'es pas un Protecteur, tu es un garçon de seize ans qui a la vie devant lui. Cette fille ne t'apporte rien de bon, mon garçon. Je ne veux plus que tu la voies, tu m'entends?**

**TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT RIEN COMPRIS A CE QUE JE T'AI DIT!** s'époumona Jacob, hors de lui. **Si elle n'était pas là, il y a longtemps que j'aurais déjà perdu l'esprit! Si tu tiens à ma santé mentale, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir!**

**C'est justement parce que je tiens à toi et à ta santé mentale que je veux qu'elle sorte de ta vie!** s'emporta Billy à son tour. **Tu es obsédé par elle. Plus personne ne trouve grâce à tes yeux! Tu t'en es pris à ta propre soeur! Embry ne sait même pas ce que tu deviens! Quant à moi, je ne te reconnais plus! Tu ressembles à un zombie, les rares fois où je te croise! Je ne la laisserai pas te détruire! Même contre ton gré!** hurla-t-il, gagné par une peur sans nom et une rage incontrôlable.

**Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi! Je suis émancipé, je te signale!** répliqua Jacob, qui serrait les poings pour éviter de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

**ça m'est égal! Tu es mon fils et tant que j'en aurai la possibilité, je t'empêcherai de foutre ta vie en l'air! Et pour ta gouverne, si je crains pour ta santé, je suis en droit d'agir en conséquence!**

**Mais je vais bien! Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ton crâne, à la fin?** s'énerva Jacob, heurté par l'attitude et le manque de confiance de son père.

La colère de Billy retombait petit à petit pour laisser la place à l'angoisse et la tristesse.

**Non, tu ne vas pas bien, mon garçon. Mais... je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Je ne veux que ton bien, crois-moi. J'ai pris... rendez-vous dans un centre, à Seattle. Un endroit... où tu seras aidé par des spécialistes, le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu retrouves... tes marques. Je sais que tu me détesteras pendant un moment, mais j'espère qu'un jour, tu me remercieras... **dit-il pus bas avant de sortir de la chambre de son fils.

Il savait qu'il devrait employer la force pour emmener Jacob dans ce centre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait le rétablissement de son enfant.

**Tu as fait QUOI?** hurla Jacob, estomaqué. **Tu veux m'enfermer, c'est ça? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser emmener sans réagir!**

**Ne me sous-estime pas... **répondit simplement Billy qui préférait compter sur l'effet de surprise.

Il avait eu une conversation avec Sam, plus tôt dans la journée, et celui-ci avait accepté de l'aider à s'occuper de Jacob. Toutefois, il garda cette information pour lui, imaginant trop bien qu'elle ne ferait qu'augmenter la colère de son fils.

**Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là et te laisser faire?** renifla Jacob. **Tu te goures complètement. Tu veux m'enfermer? Très bien. **

Il saisit le sac de voyage qui se trouvait en dessous de son lit et commença à vider sa commode. Billy s'arrêta, observant son fils agir avec consternation.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu comptes aller où sans un sou en poche?**

**J'ai des économies, et c'est pas ton problème. J'ai cessé d'être ton problème au moment où tu as décidé de me mettre dans un centre**, répliqua sèchement Jacob.

Le vieil homme soupira, sachant qu'il devrait recourir à un stratagème dont il n'était pas fier.

**C'est toi qui vois...** murmura-t-il en quittant la chambre, sachant qu'il enverrait Sam à sa recherche au plus vite. **Mais encore une chose, mon garçon. Prends le temps de la réflexion avant de tourner le dos à ta famille...**

**Quand je vois à quel point tu es borné et obtus, je comprends pourquoi Rebecca ne donne plus de ses nouvelles. Rachel sera toujours de la famille, mais pour moi, maintenant, tu n'existes plus, **cracha Jacob en ramassant ses affaires avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison.

Le coeur de Billy se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, mais il préféra ne pas répondre, les larmes lui montant soudain aux yeux. Il rejoignit le salon en silence, repassant les derniers jours dans sa tête, se demandant inlassablement ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Jacob démarra sa voiture en trombe, désirant s'éloigner au plus vite de la maison de son père. Il avait une idée de ce qu'il avait prévu et sentait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire appel à la force de Sam pour le contraindre à sa volonté. Il devait donc faire vite. Connaissant Sam, il lui restait deux heures avant qu'il ne rentre de patrouille. Il se dirigea chez Embry, où il avait stocké toutes ses économies, de manière à ce qu'il n'y touche pas prématurément. Il laissa la voiture en marche, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser chez son ami, et frappa de grands coups à sa porte. Embry vint ouvrir, surpris de voir son ami devant chez lui. Son air n'augurait rien de bon.

**Jake? Salut... ça a pas l'air d'aller fort...**

**Non, ça va pas des masses... Ecoute, j'ai besoin de mes économies et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je sens que si je t'explique, tu vas aussi me prendre pour un malade, alors je te supplie au nom de notre amitié de me faire confiance et de ne pas me poser de questions...** l'implora Jacob.

**Ecoute, Jake. C'est tes sous, je vais te les donner et je vais me retenir de te poser des questions. Mais au nom de notre amitié, je vais quand même te dire ma façon de penser. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu as vraiment changé, mon pote. Sérieux, t'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien depuis que tu es revenu du coma et, je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire de tes économies, mais évite de faire des conneries. Genre, évite de te casser en douce avec Leah, par exemple...**

Jacob se sentit de nouveau submergé par la colère, mais se garda de faire des commentaires à son ami.

**Réponds-moi franchement. Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis fou?**

Embry se gratta la tête, embarrassé par la question directe de son ami. Après réflexion, il répondit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus honnête, tout en restant diplomate:

**Je pense que tu as subi un choc et que c'est normal que tu sois déstabilisé. Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de nous fuir, alors je ne sais pas comment t'aider...**

**Tu ne peux pas... **soupira tristement Jacob. **Personne ne peut m'aider... Et je n'ai pas envie de vous pourrir l'ambiance, parce que je sais que j'ai changé... Même avant que je ne sois dans le coma, je vous ai fait des cachotteries...**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

**De quoi tu parles?**

**Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne**, insista Jacob. **J'ai pas envie que Leah ait des problèmes par ma faute...**

Embry tiqua immédiatement en entendant le prénom de Leah.

**Ouais, ouais, promis...** répondit-il, curieux de savoir dans quel pétrin son ami s'était fourré à cause de cette fille.

**Ok... Leah a rompu avec Sam. Elle a annulé son mariage... Pour être avec moi. Je suis amoureux d'elle, et apparemment... On se voyait avant notre accident...** résuma Jacob, anxieux de la réaction de son ami.

**Elle a... quitté... Sam Uley... pour toi? Genre... elle a quitté "l'homme de sa vie" pour un des nôtres... alors qu'elle était pas fichue de nous adresser le moindre bonjour avant... **

Embry secoua la tête, désolé pour son ami.

**Jake, franchement, tu devrais te méfier de cette fille. Depuis que tu la fréquentes, t'as commencé à t'éloigner de nous. Tu deviens vraiment bizarre. Je suis pas sûr que t'aies fait le bon choix, sur ce coup-là... Puis, je dis pas ça pour te contrarier, mais si elle a trompé Sam avec toi, qui te dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas avec un autre...**

**Tu ne la connais pas!** rugit Jacob.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas son genre, mais Embry avait effectivement raison sur le fait qu'elle avait trompé Sam avec lui. Il était cependant persuadé qu'elle ne referait pas ce genre de choses avec lui. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Il serra les poings et se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche pour éviter de faire un esclandre.

**Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher mes économies, s'il te plait?**

Embry soupira et laissa Jacob dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le temps d'aller chercher son butin. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit une enveloppe.

**Tiens, essaie d'en faire bon usage... Jake, je... je te souhaite bonne chance, mon pote...**

Jacob sourit tristement à son ami.

**Merci pour tout, Em'... Je suis désolé qu'on ne soit plus aussi proches et je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais t'as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de conseils et… J'ai un autre service à te demander...**

**Je t'écoute.**

**Mon père veut m'enfermer dans un centre parce qu'il croit que je suis cinglé, mais je suis au courant de choses qu'il ignore que je sais. Il va sûrement appeler Sam pour qu'il l'aide à me retrouver, alors dans deux heures, si tu veux bien, essaye de le distraire du mieux que tu peux. Tu pourras récupérer tous les jeux vidéos qu'il y a dans ma chambre, sous mon lit. même si tu ne le fais pas, ils sont à toi. Tu le mérites...**

**Tu peux compter sur moi... Et je l'aurais fait même sans les jeux vidéos...** ajouta-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

Jacob lui retourna son sourire, ravi d'avoir le soutien de son meilleur ami, malgré tout.

**Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Encore merci, Embry**.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête, espérant en effet qu'il aurait rapidement des nouvelles de son ami, puis il le regarda regagner sa voiture.

Jacob soupira lourdement et prit la route, se demandant où il pourrait bien partir. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen d'effacer ses traces, ou au moins d'aller à un endroit où Sam ne pourrait rien contre lui. Il passa devant la maison des Clearwater et freina net. Il était hors de question qu'il parte sans Leah, ou sans l'avertir, au moins. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla sonner à la porte, espérant que Leah ou Seth ouvriraient.

Sue apparut dans l'encadrement, son expression changea immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut Jacob. Elle l'observa en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Ce dernier se tritura les mains, mal à l'aise.

**Euh... Bonjour... Est-ce que... Leah est là?**

La mère cette dernière soupira.

**Non, elle n'est pas là. Et, à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu laisses ma fille tranquille**.

Jacob se raidit.

**On est amis, Sue. On ne fait rien de mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la laisser tranquille?**

**Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Jacob. J'ai passé l'âge de me laisser berner par des mensonges d'adolescents. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre Leah et toi. Et je sais aussi que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a annulé son mariage avec Sam. Alors que les choses soient claires, je n'ai rien contre toi, tant que tu te tiens éloigné de ma fille. C'est entendu?**

**Et si je n'en ai pas envie?** demanda-t-il, le regard noir.

**Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Jacob. Je compte, de toute façon, en parler à ton père. Ma fille est plus fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé, et il est hors de question que je te laisse la perturber davantage...** répondit Sue d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme serra les poings en entendant ces propos. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à détruire la seule relation saine qu'il possédait.

**Si tu crois que Leah retournera avec Sam, même si je ne suis pas dans les parages, c'est que tu la connais très mal, Sue. Pas étonnant que ce soit le cas, de toutes manières. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu aurais préféré qu'Emily soit ta fille...** cracha Jacob.

Sue fut estomaquée par l'audace du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

**Ne va pas trop loin, Jacob. Ma patience a des limites. Je n'ai que faire de l'opinion d'un gamin de seize ans. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, laisse ma fille tranquille et fais-toi aider!**

**Je m'en vais, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai encore une chose à te dire avant de partir. Leah est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui souffre énormément, parce que personne ne cherche à la comprendre. Elle a toujours fait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien, et maintenant qu'elle prend enfin une décision par rapport à ce qu'elle ressent, tu penses qu'elle est perturbée ou que je lui donne le mauvais exemple. Et bien tu sais quoi? Ca ne s'arrangera pas après mon départ, au contraire. Note bien mes mots. Plus tu essaieras de te mêler de la vie de ta fille et de l'influencer sur ses décisions, plus elle s'éloignera de toi. Et le jour où elle quittera la Réserve sans aucune intention de revenir te voir, ou alors qu'elle prendra son indépendance malgré ton avis, tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. C'est toi qui dois te remettre en question, pas elle.**

**Au revoir, Jacob**, répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte au nez de son visiteur.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, de rage et d'humiliation. Sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, les paroles du jeune garçon résonnaient dans sa tête, comme une menace voilée. Elle se sentait soudain inquiète pour sa fille, qui se promenait à Port Angeles, et elle espérait qu'elle rentrerait le plus vite possible de son escapade avec sa cousine.

Jacob remonta dans sa voiture, encore plus en colère qu'avant, et partit en direction de Port Angeles, où il avait prévu d'attendre Leah avant de s'en aller définitivement. A cet instant, il aurait souhaité disparaître purement et simplement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie prendrait une tournure aussi affreuse. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait été étiqueté comme malade mental par son père, il était sur le point de perdre les derniers amis qu'il lui restait, et sûrement Leah, car il ne lui demanderait pas de quitter la Réserve avec lui sans savoir où ils atterriraient. Ce serait irresponsable de sa part et cela ne ferait que conforter les gens de la Push sur l'opinion qu'ils s'étaient forgés sur lui. Lorsqu'il vit le panneau signalant la fin du territoire Quileute, il accéléra brutalement, pressé de laisser derrière lui son ancienne vie.

Leah était assise à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant un jus de canneberges en compagnie de sa cousine. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sam et que l'imprégnation n'avait pas eu lieu, elle se sentait à nouveau très proche d'Emily et ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se confier à elle.

**J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies choisi Jacob... Mais bon, le coeur a ses raisons...** soupira Emily.

Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin subtilement dessiné sur les lèvres.

**T'inquiète, j'ai bien compris que tu avais craqué sur Sam...** la taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Emily rougit furieusement.

**Euh... Non, je... Enfin... Tu finis pas ton jus?**

Leah sourit un peu plus et tendit son verre à sa voisine de table.

**Tiens, je te le laisse...** répondit-elle, dans un double sens évident.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Emily regarda dans la même direction et fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme se diriger vers elles, tout sourire.

**Qui c'est, elle?** s'enquit-elle.

**Un boulet...** murmura Leah avant d'offrir son sourire le plus faux à la nouvelle arrivante. **Salut, Bella!** s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut rejoint leur table, suivie de près par un jeune homme blond.

**Salut Lena! Ça fait plaisir de te voir loin de la Réserve!** lança Bella en lui faisant un sourire crispé. **Tu t'es remise de la partie de Paintball?**

Le visage de Leah se ferma immédiatement.

**Oui, personnellement j'en garde plutôt un bon souvenir...** lui répondit-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

**Euh... salut! Moi, c'est Mike!** intervint le blondinet d'un air jovial.

Leah l'observa un instant en silence.

**Salut Mike. Je vous présente Emily, ma cousine. Emily, voici Bella et... Mike, apparemment.**

Emily leur sourit chaleureusement et leur fit un signe de tête.

**Mike m'a invitée à aller voir un film, et comme je n'ai pas revu Jacob depuis qu'il m'a ramenée après la partie... J'espère que je ne lui ai pas causé de problèmes avec son père...** se désola Bella.

**De quel genre de problèmes parles-tu?** demanda Leah sur un ton peu amène.

**Disons que j'ai demandé à mon père s'il connaissait les coutumes de chez vous, puisque Jake m'avait parlé de quelque chose... d'intéressant... **

Bella rougit et poursuivit après s'être raclé la gorge.

**Comme il n'était pas au courant, il a demandé des renseignements à Billy, et ça na pas eu l'air de lui faire plaisir...**

Leah se souvint alors de ce que Jacob lui avait raconté pour retenir les ardeurs de la fille Swan. Elle dut faire preuve d'un self-control exemplaire pour se retenir de rire.

**Ah oui?** fit-elle mine d'ignorer. **Et Billy a dit quoi, exactement?** voulut-elle savoir malgré le fou rire menaçant.

**Qu'il allait passer un savon à Jake et qu'il le remettrait sur le droit chemin, quelque chose de ce genre...**

Leah se mordit les joues pour ne pas hurler de rire. Sans le savoir, Billy avait donné du poids aux dire de son fils et ça rendait les choses vraiment très drôles.

**Je suis sûre que ça s'est arrangé...** tenta-t-elle d'articuler, les larmes aux yeux. **Et sinon, Mike, c'est ça? T'es du coin?**

**Je suis de Forks. Il me semble que je t'ai déjà vue quelques fois...** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler à quelle occasion.

**Ah oui? Je ne m'en souviens pas**, le coupa Leah dans son élan.

**C'est pas très important, Mike**, renchérit Bella en lui prenant le bras. **On va vous laisser. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Laura.**

**Moi aussi, Isabella!** renchérit Leah, les dents serrées. **Au revoir, Mike!** lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué.

**Passe le bonjour à Jacob quand tu le verras de ma part! Et dis lui de m'appeler, aussi! A bientôt! Au plaisir, Emily! **

La jeune Makah observa Bella s'en aller, la bouche grande ouverte.

**C'est moi ou elle retient un prénom de trois syllabes, alors qu'elle n'est pas fichue de se rappeler du tien qui n'en a que deux?** balbutia-t-elle, incrédule.

**Ouais, sans blague...** marmonna Leah, encore énervée par l'intervention de l'empotée de service. **C'est intentionnel, elle a jeté son dévolu son Jake**, expliqua-t-elle à sa cousine.

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes, avec ce gamin?** gronda Emily.

Leah secoua la tête, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver Jacob.

**Tous les goûts sont dans la nature... Quelle heure est-il?** demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois de la journée.

Emily regarda sa montre et hoqueta.

**Ouh la! Il est déja 16h40! Va falloir que je file bientôt si je ne veux pas me retrouver à tenir la chandelle!**

Leah sourit vaguement à la remarque de sa cousine. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle se sentait étrangement nerveuse en attendant Jacob. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver, de retrouver son sourire et ses bras rassurants.

**Ok, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au ciné? **proposa-t-elle à sa cousine.

**Bien sûr! Je ne voudrais pas manquer l'occasion de rencontrer le fameux Jacob, idole de ces dames!** railla Emily.

**Ouais, bas les pattes, ma vieille! On est déjà assez nombreuses sur le coup, comme tu as pu le constater...**

**T'as pas à t'en faire! Moi, je ne fais pas la sortie des écoles!**

**Pfffffffff... T'as pas mieux sous le coude? Elle est trop facile, celle-là...** se moqua-t-elle en hélant le serveur.

**Laisse-moi le temps d'en trouver, ça viendra! C'est encore frais!**

Leah sourit et paya leurs consommations au serveur.

**Ok, en route! **

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant le cinéma et attendirent Jacob qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Anormalement nerveuse, Leah gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil intempestifs autour d'elle.

**Ne me dis pas que tu stresses pour ton premier rendez-vous!** se moqua gentiment Emily.

Sa cousine lui offrit un maigre sourire. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**Bon, quelle heure il est maintenant?** demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**Relax, il est juste... 17... heures...** grimaça Emily.

**Juste 17 heures? Il devrait déjà être là, c'est pas normal...** répondit Leah, de plus en plus inquiète.

**En fait... Il est 17h 05...** précisa Emily, contrite.

Leah releva les yeux sur elle, comme si ces cinq minutes changeaient tout. En temps normal, elle aurait juste été furibonde du retard de Jacob, mais pour une raison obscure, elle se sentait beaucoup plus angoissée qu'en colère. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, imaginant mille et une hypothèses qui auraient pu retenir son amoureux à la Push.

Voyant à 17h15 que Jacob n'arrivait toujours pas, Emily rompit le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre sa cousine et elle.

**Tu n'as pas de moyen de le joindre?**

**Ben... je connais le numéro de chez lui, mais s'il n'y est pas, ça ne m'arrangera pas et si son père décroche, je ne vois pas très bien quel mensonge je vais lui servir, vu qu'il ignore ce qu'il se passe entre Jake et moi...**

**Tu n'as qu'à lui raccrocher au nez! Il ne saura pas que c'est toi, de toute façon!**

**Pas con...** convint Leah qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Elle chercha la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, toujours accompagnée d'Emily et, lorsqu'elle eut trouvé, composa le numéro des Black. Elle attendit un long moment, mais la sonnerie continua à retentir dans le vide, personne ne venant décrocher. A présent vraiment angoissée, Leah finit par raccrocher le combiné.

**Ça ne répond pas...** informa-t-elle sa cousine, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Rentrer ou attendre un peu? Ou alors, on va à la prochaine séance?** proposa Emily.

**Je m'en fous de la séance!** s'emporta Leah. **Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, il vaut mieux que je rentre… **

Emily acquiesça silencieusement et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord?**

Leah secoua positivement la tête, puis s'engouffra dans sa voiture, non sans avoir préalablement serré sa cousine dans ses bras. Elle prit la route, une boule dans le ventre, se demandant sans cesse ce qui se passait pour retenir Jacob de la sorte. Tandis qu'elle roulait bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse, elle dût soudain ralentir son allure, suite à une déviation imprévue sur la route. Contrainte à une vitesse plus que modérée, elle se rapprocha lentement de ce qui bloquait la circulation et lorsque l'image s'imposa à son esprit, le monde cessa alors de tourner. De l'autre côté de la voie, en direction de Port Angeles, une voiture était encastrée dans un platane, l'état de sa carcasse laissant peu d'espoir pour le conducteur. Une voiture que Leah ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut les filles!_

_Voici la suite! Je suis super désolée, je ne ferai pas de réponse personnelle cette fois-ci, parce que je suis malade comme un chien, mais promis on se rattrapera au prochain chapitre!_

_Gros bisous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Jacob eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et s'affola quand il ne vit rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Sa vision s'éclaircit en même temps que ses pensées et les souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit lui revinrent en mémoire. La dispute avec son père, sa décision de partir de la Push, ses adieux à Embry, l'altercation avec Sue, la rage dans laquelle il était lorsqu'il avait pris le volant, l'élan qui avait coupé la route devant lui et qu'il avait évité de justesse... Et la peur de ne jamais revoir Leah qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait aperçut le platane quelques instants avant de le percuter de plein fouet. Il tenta de se relever, mais une immense douleur lui parcourut tout le corps et il hurla à plein poumons, incapable de se retenir.

**Jake... Je suis là, mon garçon... ça va aller...** dit la voix inquiète de son père.

Jake continua à hurler, de douleur et de rage. La dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir à ce moment-là était Billy Black.

**Va-t'en! Je ne veux pas te voir! Je veux voir Leah! **s'époumona-t-il.

Billy se sentit perdu face à la colère évidente de son fils contre lui, mais il préféra laisser courir, trop heureux qu'il était de le voir ouvrir les yeux.

**Je... j'ignore où est Leah, mais je vais envoyer les garçons la chercher si tu veux...**

Jacob se raidit devant l'attitude de son père. Il se dit brièvement que s'il savait qu'il lui fallait un accident pour le faire changer d'opinion sur sa relation avec Leah, il aurait sûrement dû le faire plus tôt, mais la douleur qui l'assaillit, alors qu'il pouffait cyniquement, remit tout en question. Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant des murs familiers.

**Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?**

**Tu... tu es chez toi, voyons. Où voudrais-tu être d'autre? **demanda Billy, de plus en plus perplexe.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut Jacob, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

**Non... Je devrais être à l'hôpital... Pas ici...**

Son père s'angoissa davantage, mais préféra répondre le plus calmement possible.

**Jacob, tu sais bien que... c'est impossible que nous te laissions entre les mains d'un médecin «classique». Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Carlisle s'est bien occupé de toi. Il m'a assuré que tu ne risquais plus rien.**

Le coeur de Jacob manqua un battement.

**Carlisle?** répéta-t-il, incrédule, avant que la panique l'envahisse. **Non... Non non non non non! Pas encore!**

**Calme-toi, mon garçon! Je sais... que tu ne portes pas les Cullen dans ton coeur, mais nous lui devons une fière chandelle, aujourd'hui. Il t'a sauvé la vie...**

Le jeune homme se redressa, malgré la douleur, et essaya de poser un pied par terre, ignorant totalement les propos de son père. Il sentait, en effet, son corps se réparer et ses sens de nouveau décuplés, ce qui signifiait qu'il était de retour dans l'univers où il était un loup-garou. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait sortir de là et retrouver sa belle. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur sa jambe et s'écroula en poussant un cri déchirant.

**Jacob!** s'exclama Billy avec douleur. **Ne sois pas si pressé. Ta guérison accélérée ne peut malgré tout pas te remettre sur pieds en un claquement de doigts. Il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu...**

Face contre terre, Jacob fondit en larmes, le coeur serré.

**Leah... Ramène-moi Leah, Papa...** l'implora-t-il.

La douleur et le chagrin dont semblait souffrir son fils encouragèrent Billy à répondre au plus vite à sa demande. Il quitta la chambre, afin d'appeler chez les Clearwater et de ramener Leah à Jacob.

* * *

Suite aux renseignements des policiers qui se trouvaient sur le lieu de l'accident, Leah arriva en trombe à l'hôpital de Forks, où Jacob était censé avoir été pris en charge.

**Jacob Black... Je... voudrais savoir... si vous avez reçu... un certain... Jacob Black...** demanda-t-elle à la réceptionniste, le souffle haché par sa course effrénée.

Cette dernière la dévisagea avec suspicion.

**Vous êtes de la famille?**

**Euh... je... non, mais c'est mon... ami et je sais qu'il vient d'avoir un grave accident...** répondit Leah, les larmes aux yeux.

**TOI!** hurla la voix de Rachel, qui l'avait aperçue depuis la salle d'attente. **TU AS UN SACRE CULOT DE TE POINTER ICI!**

**Je... j'te demande pardon?** balbutia Leah, sous le choc.

Rachel tremblait de tous ses membres, le visage strié de larmes. Elle saisit Leah par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

**Va-t'en d'ici, Leah, avant que mon père ne te voie. Tu as causé assez de drames comme ça!**

**Je dois voir Jacob!** hurla Leah à son tour, en se dégageant de la prise de Rachel.

**Non! Non, tu ne le verras pas!** résonna la voix de Billy.

Leah tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui du vieil homme, noir de haine.

**J'ai besoin de le voir... Il... il a besoin de moi...** reprit-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

**Il a avant tout besoin de sa famille**, martela Billy. **S'il en est arrivé là, c'est uniquement de ta faute! Tu as alimenté son délire et sa paranoïa, et tu l'as fait se retourner contre les gens qui voulaient vraiment l'aider. Maintenant, mon petit garçon est entre la vie et la mort, et tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai le voir?**

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête, essayant d'enregistrer les informations qui lui parvenaient enfin.

**Entre la vie... et la mort?** murmura-t-elle comme pour visualiser les mots. **Je... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que c'est de ma faute**, répondit-elle soudain, doucement en proie à une rage qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. **Tu m'entends? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE! C'est toi qui l'as poussé à ça! Tous les deux! Vous êtes tous les deux responsables!** hurla-t-elle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Son corps tremblait comme une feuille et elle était incapable de reprendre sa respiration, tant le chagrin lui serrait la gorge. Rachel fondit en larmes, alors qu'une colère indicible submergea Billy.

**Je t'interdis de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, jeune fille! Si je suis coupable de quelque chose, c'est de n'avoir pas envoyé Jacob plus tôt dans le centre spécialisé où il aurait dû aller! Il avait besoin d'une assistance psychologique et pas qu'on le conforte dans l'idée qu'il était devenu un Protecteur ou quelque chose dans ce genre! J'ai fait confiance à tes parents pour mettre le holà à votre histoire grotesque, mais il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et que tu décides de quitter Sam Uley! Il a fallu que tu empoisonnes la vie de mon fils parce que tu n'étais pas capable de supporter la tienne!**

Leah hoqueta sous le poids des propos que venait de tenir Billy. La tête lui tournait douloureusement et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir devant lui.

**C'est tellement plus facile de tout me remettre sur le dos, plutôt que d'admettre que tu as été incapable d'être à l'écoute de ton fils!** répondit la jeune femme, écoeurée par la réaction du père de Jacob. **Le placer dans un centre spécialisé... Tu me rends malade. Vous me rendez malade, tous les deux. C'était ça, ta solution miracle? Enfermé ton propre fils parce que tu ne le comprends pas? Et tu aurais laissé faire ça, Rachel? Ton frère? Dans un asile? Putain, mais vous débloquez complètement! Bon, la comédie a assez duré. D'accord ou pas, je vais voir Jacob. **

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à l'accueil, ne jetant pas un seul regard derrière elle. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la dernière personne qu'elle imaginait voir à l'hôpital.

**Ne fais pas de scandale, Leah. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils souffrent déjà assez sans que tu en rajoutes? Allez, viens avec moi. Je te promets que je te ramènerai ici dès que les choses se seront calmées. **

La poigne de Sam se resserra autour des épaules de Leah, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas. Elle se laissa embarquer sans protester. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, mais simplement parce qu'elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle garda le silence tout le trajet, n'objectant pas lorsque Sam prit le volant, ni lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant chez lui. Malgré tout, elle resta assise dans la voiture, le regard perdu dans le vague.

**Leah...** soupira-t-il lourdement après avoir ouvert sa portière. **Viens, sors de là...**

Elle lui lança un regard noir comme la nuit, mais obtempéra néanmoins. Elle le suivit jusque chez lui et s'assit dans son canapé, comme il le lui proposa.

**Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?** demanda-t-il, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour la sortir de son état.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Un silence oppressant s'installa entre Sam et elle, silence qu'elle aurait voulu briser, mais le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle se sentait piégée et à la fois tellement déçue que Sam ait pris le parti de Billy.

**Alors comme ça tu exécutes les ordres de Billy, maintenant? Tu me diras, ça doit t'arranger d'être de ce côté-là de la barrière. Peut-être même que tu souhaites qu'il en vienne à interner Jacob...** finit-elle par dire, la voix emplie de haine.

**Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Leah!** se défendit-il, déboussolé par son attitude. **Mais je suis d'accord avec Billy. Jacob a besoin d'être encadré, et puisqu'il refusait de parler à des spécialistes, Billy a pris la décision qui s'imposait. Il protège son fils, rien de plus...**

**La belle affaire... Jacob n'a pas besoin d'être encadré! Il a besoin d'être écouté par son père et surtout que celui-ci lui fasse confiance. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance...** termina Leah dans un souffle.

Elle revoyait l'image de la voiture écrasée contre l'arbre, sans pouvoir empêcher son esprit d'échafauder les hypothèses les plus horribles concernant l'état de Jacob.

**Tu... tu l'as vu?** demanda-t-elle enfin, la gorge nouée par la peur.

Sam baissa la tête.

**Oui... Les médecins ne sont pas sûrs qu'il... **

Il s'arrêta, sachant que Leah n'était pas prête à entendre ce genre de choses. Celle-ci fondit en larmes, tandis que son corps était secoué de violents soubresauts.

**Billy a raison... C'est ma faute...** parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Sam voulut la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, mais il connaissait assez Leah pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce geste. Il s'assit néanmoins à côté d'elle et lui frotta tendrement le dos.

**Non, tu n'es pas responsable... C'était un accident... Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as forcé à prendre le volant, LeeLee...**

**Je... il avait rendez-vous avec moi... c'est pour ça qu'il a pris le volant...** avoua-t-elle, rongée par une culpabilité dévorante.

ça lui était à présent bien égal que Sam soit au courant de leur relation. Plus rien n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux désormais.

**Oh...** souffla-t-il. **Tu allais partir avec lui?**

Leah releva la tête, posant un regard inquisiteur sur Sam.

**De quoi tu parles?**

**Billy m'a téléphoné, avant qu'il ne soit au courant pour l'accident, et m'a laissé un message, parce que j'étais en patrouille. Jacob avait l'intention de quitter la Push... Et vu que Sue aussi a eu des ennuis avec lui, je pensais que... Tu n'étais pas au courant?**

**Sue... Que? Non! Non, je suis pas au courant! Il s'est passé quoi avec ma mère? Pourquoi il voulait partir?**

**Je ne crois pas que... Vaut mieux que tu en parles avec elle...** balbutia Sam.

**Sam, je... Tu me connais suffisamment pour pouvoir imaginer dans quel état je suis... Si je vais voir ma mère maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en sortira entière, alors s'il te plaît... explique-moi.**

Il soupira lourdement et céda, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, comme à son habitude.

**Apparemment, il est venu chez toi et a demandé à te voir après être parti de chez Billy. Mais comme Billy l'avait déjà appelée pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ils se sont disputés, et il lui a dit des horreurs avant de partir... Elle m'a appelé en pleurs, en me demandant de ne pas le laisser t'approcher, mais... Il y a eu l'accident...**

**Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ma mère a bien pu lui dire en premier pour qu'il en vienne soi-disant à lui balancer des horreurs...** asséna Leah, certaine que Sue avait lancé les hostilités. **Sam, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me laisses aller le voir...** supplia-t-elle les, yeux embués de larmes.

Sam baissa la tête, incapable de la regarder aussi mal. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience qu'elle souffrait de ne pas être près de Jacob pour des raisons autres que parce qu'elle était son amie.

**Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?** demanda-t-il sèchement.

Leah ne se sentit pas capable de le protéger, elle souffrait trop que pour pouvoir mentir correctement.

**Oui...** murmura-t-elle. **Je... je suis désolée...**

Il se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna d'elle, alors que des tremblements violents secouaient son corps.

**Pas autant que moi...** marmonna-t-il, mâchoire et poings serrés.

Leah se raidit, inquiète malgré elle de la réaction de son ex-fiancé.

**Sam, je... calme-toi, s'il te plaît...**

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu... Tu m'as quitté pour LUI? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux, tu fous tout en l'air pour un gamin cinglé? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi?** rugit-il.

Leah resta étonnamment calme, elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de sortir sa colère et, de toute façon, elle ne trouvait pas les mots qui auraient pu l'apaiser.

**Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour lui**, dit-elle malgré tout. **C'est... c'est plus compliqué... Sam, sors s'il te plaît... Si tu te transformes ici, ça va être un carnage...** le prévint-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce possible.

Sam la fusilla du regard avant de se diriger vers la forêt, brisant la porte d'entrée en deux au passage, non sans lui avoir lancé :

**A mon retour, je veux que tu sois partie. Je t'appellerai quand tu pourras aller le voir. S'il s'en sort...**

La jeune femme hoqueta face à l'horreur du propos de Sam et sortit à son tour de la maison, toujours en proie à une angoisse ingérable. Elle resta un instant immobile dans sa voiture, se demandant où aller, à présent qu'elle était seule. Retourner chez elle lui paraissait impossible, en tout cas, pas si elle souhaitait s'éviter un nouveau conflit avec sa mère. Elle pleura à nouveau à chaudes larmes sur l'état de santé de Jacob, mais aussi sur cette affreuse solitude qui l'étouffait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée. Finalement, elle décida de retourner à l'hôpital, mais avec un plan en tête, cette fois-ci. Elle se gara dans un coin sombre, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne repère sa voiture, puis se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique située non loin de là. L'idée qu'elle suivait lui semblait franchement bancale, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux sous le coude et si ça échouait, elle ne risquait rien. Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital et attendit que la réceptionniste lui réponde.

**Hôpital de Forks, que puis-je pour vous?**

**Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Rebecca Black. Mon frère a été admis chez vous, ce soir. Jacob Black. C'est mon père qui m'a prévenue, mais dans la précipitation, il a oublié de me donner son numéro de chambre. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît? **demanda Leah de sa voix la plus convaincante.

**Oh... Ne quittez pas... Black, vous dîtes?**

**Oui...** répondit-elle, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

**Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Black, mais votre frère n'est pas encore sorti de soins intensifs...** s'excusa la réceptionniste.

**Oh... et... vous savez me dire... comment il... va?** tenta-t-elle, malgré tout.

**Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations par téléphone... Je crains que vous ne deviez attendre que votre père ne vous en parle... Mais... Si cela peut vous rassurer, les médecins sont un peu moins alarmistes qu'à son arrivée...**

**Très bien, je vous remercie...** articula Leah avant de raccrocher.

Elle se sentit à peine soulagée par les propos de son interlocutrice. Elle avait besoin de voir Jacob. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle se concentra pour se souvenir de l'étage auquel se trouvaient les soins intensifs. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue remontait à son rêve commun avec Jacob, lorsque son père avait fait une crise cardiaque. Toutefois, elle décida que c'était un bon point de départ et continua à suivre son plan boiteux. Ce n'était pas un numéro de chambre manquant qui allait l'arrêter.

* * *

Billy avait téléphoné à tous les membres de la Meute, à commencer par Seth, afin de savoir où se trouvait Leah, et Jacob l'entendait s'énerver lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui répondre. Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure des appels. Il savait bien ce que les gens pensaient d'elle dans cet univers-là, et il se doutait qu'hormis Seth et Sam, ils ne se bousculeraient pas pour rechercher celle qu'ils considéraient comme une harpie, dont le but était de pourrir l'existence des autres. Il se traîna tant bien que mal dans le salon et prit appui sur une des chaises pour se redresser.

**Je dois y aller, Papa...** décréta-t-il, la voix reflétant l'intense douleur et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

**A... aller où?** demanda Billy, surpris que son fils ait pu sortir de son lit, malgré la douleur.

**Retrouver Leah. Il... Il faut que je la voie, que je lui parle...**

**Jacob, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas en état de partir à sa recherche. Crois-moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour la retrouver. Elle va bien finir par réapparaître, tu sais.**

**Tu ne comprends pas... Elle croit que je suis mort et tout le monde lui a reproché ce qui s'est passé! Tu imagines l'état dans lequel elle se trouve? Il faut lui dire que je suis là, avant que... Qu'elle ne quitte la Réserve ou... l…**

Le sang de Jacob se glaça instantanément, et il ne put terminer sa phrase. Son cerveau analysait sans cesse ce qui s'était produit. Il se rappelait de ce que Leah lui avait confié lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus après leurs retrouvailles.

**Papa... J'étais dans le coma?** demanda-t-il, redoutant sa réponse.

Billy ne comprenait rien au monologue de son fils, aussi il se borna à répondre à sa question:

**Eh bien, en fait... oui, mais pas seulement. Ton... ton coeur s'est arrêté un moment et... Carlisle nous a... annoncé ta mort. Il a finalement réussi à te... réanimer et est parvenu à extraire le venin de ton organisme. Tu es resté effectivement dans une sorte de coma jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais... pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle?**

**Oui... Et dis-lui de prévenir les autres de sa... famille... que Leah a disparu... **

Sa gorge sa noua et son corps fut parcouru par des milliers de frissons, mais cette sensation n'avait rien d'agréable. Il avait été plongé dans le coma au moment où il s'était réveillé dans l'autre monde, et s'il avait eu un accident duquel il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être réchapper avant de revenir dans ce monde-ci... Sa déduction lui arracha un hoquet de frayeur.

**Il lui est arrivé quelque chose...** s'épouvanta-t-il en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers la sortie.

**Jacob! Attends!** hurla Billy, impuissant face à la décision de son fils.

Il le regarda partir, de plus en plus inquiet de son état mental. Aussi, il regagna le salon et composa le numéro des Cullen.

Jacob fut déstabilisé par toutes les odeurs de l'extérieur et tenta de les éliminer une à une pour se concentrer sur celle caractéristique de Leah. Il avait toujours adoré son odeur, même avant toute cette histoire. C'était un mélange de jasmin et de sable chaud, avec une petite pointe de cannelle, lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme animale. Il arracha ses bandages, avançant toujours malgré la douleur qui s'intensifiait, en quête d'une piste, mais il ne parvint pas à retracer sa fragrance. Il passa devant la maison des Clearwater et s'écroula non loin de là.

Seth, qui s'ennuyait ferme dans son salon, entendit un bruit particulier non loin de chez lui. Inquiet de l'absence prolongée de sa soeur, il pointa le bout de son nez dehors, prêt à lui passer le savon de sa vie. Au lieu de Leah, il découvrit Jacob, allongé à terre, apparemment inconscient.

**Jake!** hurla-t-il en courant jusqu'à lui. **Jake! Réveille-toi! Merde!** Il le secouait comme un prunier quand un gémissement parvint enfin à ses oreilles.

**Leah... Il faut... trouver Leah...** murmura Jacob en s'accrochant désespérément à son ami.

**Hein? Que? Euh, ok, mais d'abord, il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi, mon pote. Ok? T'es pas censé être convalescent?** le gronda Seth, en réalité soulagé que son ami soit réveillé.

Il le tira sur son dos, puis le ramena chez lui où il l'installa dans le canapé.

**Bon, je vais prévenir ton père**, l'informa le jeune garçon avant de s'emparer du téléphone.

**NON! Faut qu'on aille chercher ta soeur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… **

**Euh, moi je veux bien**, grimaça Seth. **Mais j'ai pas super envie de te porter sur mon dos dans toute la Réserve. Je te rappelle quand même que je viens de te trouver évanoui devant chez moi...**

**Où sont les autres?** demanda Jacob, dont la tête menaçait d'exploser s'il ne trouvait pas de moyen de la retrouver.

**Ben... j'en sais rien. Une partie patrouille, l'autre pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**Y en a pas un qui la cherche, en gros?** grogna-t-il.

Seth baissa la tête.

**Moi, je l'ai cherchée, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Tu connais Leah, si elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve, elle est assez maligne pour parvenir à ses fins. Quant aux autres... ben... ils sont pas vraiment tracassés, non. C'est pas cool, parce que je sais qu'elle était vraiment mal quand on a cru que... enfin, que tu étais mort. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Embry a dit des trucs qui ont dépassé sa pensée et ça a vachement blessé Leah... Déjà qu'elle se sentait responsable de ta mort et...**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?** le coupa Jacob.

**Hein? Qui ça?**

**Embry. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit?**

**Ah. Euh... Que c'était de sa faute si tu étais... mort et qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit elle à ta place... Il est venu pour s'excuser depuis, mais Leah n'était toujours pas rentrée, alors... Je suppose qu'elle reviendra quand elle sera calmée. Tu veux pas que j'appelle ton père?**

Jacob se mit à trembler, ivre de rage, et étrangement, sa colère lui donna la force de se relever.

**Cet enfoiré a intérêt à ce qu'elle aille bien, parce que s'il lui est arrivé la moindre chose, il va le sentir passer... **

Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Seth.

**Alors, tu viens ou quoi?**

Seth acquiesça, ébranlé par le comportement de Jacob. Ils se mirent en route et il finit par lui poser la question qui le travaillait depuis que son ami avait fait irruption chez lui.

**Dis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes subitement pour ma soeur? Que je sache vous vous supportez pas, d'habitude...**

Jacob frémit, ne sachant comment expliquer son soudain revirement. Il ignorait comment la Leah de ce monde-ci réagirait, et si son intuition s'avérait juste, il n'était même pas sûr de la revoir en bonne santé. Cette pensée lui arracha de nouveau un frisson d'angoisse et il la chassa bien vite en se concentrant sur la question de Seth.

**Euh... C'est compliqué... Disons que je me suis rendu compte que... Je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans elle...**

**Hein!** s'exclama Seth. **Tu peux répéter?**

**Je... Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je l'aime. On en parlera après, promis... Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on la retrouve!**

Le jeune garçon préféra oublier l'image qui s'imposait dans sa tête, le Bêta de Sam devenant l'amoureux de sa soeur. Vraiment glauque. Aussi, il se concentra sur leur quête, ça avait l'avantage d'occuper son esprit.

**Tu as une idée de où il faut chercher?** finit-il par demander. **Je devrais peut-être muter, son odeur me parviendrait de façon plus évidente...**

**Ouais, ce serait mieux... Je muterais si je le pouvais... Je pense qu'on devrait regarder du côté de James Island... ou des falaises... C'est là où elle va lorsqu'elle réfléchit...**

**Ok. **

Quelques instants plus tard, Seth se trouva sous sa forme lupine, retenant sa cadence pour ne pas trop distancer Jacob. Alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin des falaises, une odeur vint saisir le jeune loup de plein fouet. Il courut pour s'en rapprocher et arriva au bord du précipice, tous les sens en éveil. Dans un premier temps, il ne vit rien d'autre que la mer et les rochers, mais bientôt, quelque chose accrocha son regard. Une tache rouge sur le sommet d'un rocher. Se doutant que Jacob ne la verrait pas avec ses yeux d'humains, il reprit forme humaine.

**Est-ce que... tu as... trouvé quelque chose?** déglutit Jacob, anxieux devant la réaction de son ami.

**Je... suis pas sûr... Mais il y a une... tache de sang en contrebas, sur la pierre. Elle s'est peut-être... blessée...** articula Seth, de plus en plus inquiet pour sa soeur. **Je ne vois rien d'autre... **se désola-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le coeur de Jacob s'arrêta un long moment, alors qu'il assimilait ce que Seth venait de dire. Il s'approcha dangereusement du bord, à la recherche de Leah.

**Non, c'est pas possible... Elle n'a pas pu... **

Son regard fut attiré par une masse informe sur la plage et il crut mourir lorsque le vent lui amena la fragrance de Leah provenant de la même direction.

**Non... Non, non...**

Seth suivit le regard de Jacob et découvrit à son tour une forme échouée sur le sable. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux, alors qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse s'agir de Leah.

**C'est pas elle... Hein, Jake? C'est pas ma soeur...** demanda-t-il inlassablement.

Jacob était incapable de lui répondre, bien trop mal pour tenter de le rassurer. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour la "sauver". S'il était condamné à rester dans cet univers, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le choc sans elle à ses côtés, surtout maintenant que ses sentiments pour elle étaient établis. Il descendit vers la plage, ignorant la douleur, Seth, et tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

* * *

Leah profita de quelques secondes d'inattention de la réceptionniste pour se faufiler jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle monta alors jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvait d'après elle le service des soins intensifs. Sa bouche était sèche et son coeur se faisait de plus en plus douloureux dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle verrait, peur que son nouveau bonheur ne s'écroule, tout comme les précédents. Avec une patience infinie et une angoisse toujours plus présente, elle s'avança dans le couloir qu'elle cherchait, une pancarte lui indiquant qu'elle avait vu juste, et se mit à chercher minutieusement la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. A aucun moment, elle ne se découragea, ne réagissant même pas aux différents spectacles qui s'offraient à elle par les lucarnes situées en haut des portes, postes desquels elle distinguait les occupants. Après plusieurs essais, elle n'aurait su dire combien, son coeur cessa de battre quand elle reconnut la chevelure de jais de Jacob et son profil à moitié caché par un amas de tuyaux.

**Que faîtes-vous ici? L'accès à cette zone est strictement interdite sauf avis des médecins... **gronda un praticien qui sortait de la chambre de Jacob.

**Je... excusez-moi... Je sais bien que c'est interdit, mais s'il vous plaît... vous pourriez me laisser le voir, même juste cinq minutes, je vous en prie...**

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

**Vous êtes de la famille?**

Leah allait lui servir le même mensonge qu'à la réceptionniste, mais finalement elle opta pour la vérité, ne se sentant pas suffisamment en forme que pour jouer la comédie.

**Non. Je suis... son amie... **

Elle baissa les yeux, persuadée que le médecin allait gentiment la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Le moniteur qui suivait l'état du coeur de Jacob commença à s'affoler et le médecin retourna immédiatement dans la chambre afin de l'ausculter, sans prendre le temps de parler à Leah. Celle-ci le suivit, sans même s'en rendre compte et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité selon son ressenti, elle se trouva à proximité de Jacob. Son visage était tuméfié et diverses cicatrices couraient sur ses lèvres, ses arcades sourcilières, ses joues. Des tubes le reliaient de part et d'autres à un tas de machines, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Leah pleura en silence, oubliant le médecin qui s'affairait à ses côtés.

Celui-ci s'activait dans la chambre et appuya sur la sonnette avant de courir dans le couloir et de revenir avec un chariot.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** demanda Leah, soudain à nouveau en contact avec la réalité qui l'entourait.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là?** grogna-t-il en enlevant le drap qui couvrait le corps de Jacob, alors que deux infirmières arrivaient dans la pièce. **Faites la sortir, on est en train de le perdre!**

Les deux infirmières conduisirent Leah hors de la chambre.

**Jacob!** hurla-t-elle en résistant faiblement à ses opposantes. **Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me laisser, tu m'entends? Je ne le supporterai pas! Ne me laisse pas! Je t'aime tellement... **

La porte se referma sur les deux femmes qui rejoignaient le praticien pour l'aider dans son urgence.

* * *

Plus il s'approchait de la plage, moins Jacob arrivait à respirer. Il avait l'impression d'avancer vers sa propre mort, physiquement et moralement. Le parfum de Leah se renforçait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour reconnaître le corps désarticulé de celle qu'il aimait, son coeur s'emballa dangereusement.

**LEAH!** s'époumona-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Le corps de Seth se mit à trembler sous la force des sanglots qui le secouaient.

**Fais quelque chose, Jacob! Fais quelque chose!** cria-t-il en tapant ses poings sur les épaules de son ami.

Jacob fondit en larmes, se rendant alors compte que le coeur de la jeune femme ne battait plus. Elle avait perdu ses belles couleurs et lorsqu'il se décida à la toucher, son coeur se brisa en des millions de morceaux.

**Leah, non... Non... Tu ne peux pas... Me quitter... Pas maintenant...** répéta-t-il en serrant son corps gelé contre lui.

Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, fermer les yeux et attendre que la mort le prenne.

Seth s'approcha de sa soeur et de Jacob, toujours secoué par ses pleurs. Il avança une main tremblante vers le corps de Leah, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, ne voulant pas se souvenir de son corps froid pour toujours. Il s'agrippa alors au bras de Jacob, cherchant désespérément le réconfort dont il avait urgemment besoin.

Jacob, enfermé dans sa bulle de souffrance, la suppliait encore et encore de revenir à lui, lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans son esprit, clamant son prénom avec force et le faisant frémir de part en part. Il s'arrêta de la bercer et baissa les yeux vers les corps sans vie de sa belle, avant de jeter un regard affolé à Seth.

**Tu l'as entendue?**

Seth leva difficilement les yeux vers lui.

**Quoi?** demanda-t-il en frottant sommairement ses joues striées de larmes.

La voix de Leah résonna de nouveau et la douleur de Jacob s'apaisa en même temps que son coeur.

**Elle m'appelle...** souffla-t-il à Seth avant de reporter son attention sur le corps de Leah.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front glacé et lui sourit tendrement, à travers ses larmes.

**Je t'aime, Lee... Attends-moi, je reviens...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut les lectrices adorées!_

_Voici notre suite tant attendue. Vous êtes toutes chamboulées apparemment... Pas sûr que vous soyez calmées tout de suite, lol!_

_Supergirl971: Effectivement, ce n'est pas parce que tu as droit à un traitement de faveur que tu doives répandre ton savoir, lol! On sent bien au ton de ta review que ta "frayeur" n'est que légère... Lol. Mais bon, que ça ne t'empêche pas de nous abreuver de tes sympathiques commentaire, lol!_

_Axel Clearwater: Bienvenu parmi nous! On est ravies que notre fic te plaise. On espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Et surtout, n'hésite pas à nous laisser ton avis via review, ça nous fait très plaisir!_

_roxy: Salut! On comprend que le précédent chapitre n'était pas évident à suivre. Celui-ci est dans le même genre. Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre, c'est qu'à chaque ligne il y a un changement de monde. C'est pour ça que d'un côté, il est dans le coma et de l'autre il a muté. Relis le plusieurs fois, peut-être que ça fera tilt. ;-) Si vraiment, tu ne suis pas, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, on te fera un résumé personnel. Lol. Gros bisous! _

_alissa21: Lol! Alors, le vrai monde, c'est celui où Jacob est dans le coma. Celui où il a muté, c'est le monde "parallèle". Contentes que ça te plaise, même si c'est un peu flou, lol! Gros bisous! _

_Morrijyg: "mélangeant", trop fort! Contentes que tu aimes! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant! Plein de bisous!_

_Bri971: Contente encore et toujours de vous lire... Et encore plus contente de vous avoir surprise. Vous voyez, on essaie de rendre les choses plus intellectuelles, ou du moins, on aide nos lectrices à garder un cerveau actif. Lol! Le vôtre n'en a évidemment pas besoin, ça va de soi. ;-) Vous savez, à nos yeux, c'est le but d'une histoire, s'attacher aux personnages et ressentir de la compassion, de la peine, de la joie ou tout autre sentiment pour eux. Sinon, ce serait ennuyeux de lire, vous ne pensez pas? Effectivement, notre Jake chéri est en passe d'être le maboule de service, tout monde confondu, le pauvre. Dire qu'on l'aime comme des folles... On est vraiment sadiques. Par contre, je dois dire que je suis sidérée, parce que vous devinez systématiquement ce qui va se passer dans la fic. J'en déduis que vous connaissez Leilani sur le bout des doigts (de pied) et non pas qu'elle traffique avec vous de la lecture en spoiler... ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre ci vous plaira toujours et que nous aurons répondu à vos attentes. Plein de bisous! (Vous avez vu, ça fait 3 jours...) ;-)_

_Triskelle sparrow: Merci beaucoup pour cette très chouette review! En espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres! Bizz!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Apaisé par la voix de Leah qu'il avait entendue, Jacob percevait à présent ce qui l'entourait d'une toute autre manière. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour la rejoindre et cette idée le rassérénait. L'esprit plus clair, il avait tant bien que mal essayé de consoler Seth, avant de décider de ramener le corps de Leah à sa mère. Son jeune ami l'avait aidé et c'est dans un silence qui les avait accompagnés durant tout le trajet qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Clearwater. Seth hurla après Sue, ne voulant pas lâcher sa soeur pour frapper à la porte. La membre du Conseil apparut sur le seuil et poussa un cri déchirant en apercevant sa fille.

**Non... Pas ma petite fille! NON!**

Seth courut dans les bras de sa maman, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de clamer le prénom de sa fille, tout en serrant son fils contre elle, ameutant tout le voisinage qui sortit voir ce qui se passait chez les Clearwater. Billy arriva, aidé par un voisin, et hoqueta en voyant le corps sans vie de Leah dans les bras de son fils.

Jacob leva les yeux sur son père, puis ceux-ci se posèrent sur Embry, qui était également sorti de chez lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'apercevant et s'il n'avait pas eu Leah dans les bras, il aurait couru lui sauter à la gorge. Faisant preuve d'un self-control surprenant, il entra chez les Clearwater en silence et déposa le corps de sa belle dans le canapé du salon. Il l'observa encore un instant, puis se penchant vers son visage et embrassa sa joue glacée.

**J'arrive, mon ange. J'ai un truc à régler et je reviens... Je t'aime Lee...** murmura-t-il à son oreille. **Je te la confie**, dit-il alors à Seth qui l'avait suivi à l'intérieur.

Seth hocha la tête, bien trop tenaillé par la douleur d'avoir perdu sa soeur pour se préoccuper de l'attitude bizarre de Jacob. Il s'assit par terre, à côté du canapé, les yeux rivé sur Leah, tandis que sa mère avait été conduite dans la cuisine par Quil et Emily, qui pleurait également la perte de sa cousine. A l'extérieur, les autres membres de la Meute s'étaient rassemblés dans un silence pesant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Leah. Embry, ravagé par la culpabilité, avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

Lorsque Jacob sortit de la demeure des Clearwater, son attention se porta immédiatement sur son ex-ami. D'un pas décidé, la rage passant sous silence la douleur qui le rongeait encore, il s'avança vers lui, le poing déjà prêt à accomplir son devoir. Il ne laissa pas Embry prononcé un mot; il l'attrapa directement par l'épaule et le frappa violemment au visage, mettant toute la colère et le chagrin qui le hantaient dans son geste.

Paul et Jared se précipitèrent pour retenir leur Bêta alors qu'Embry, d'abord surpris par la réaction de Jacob, ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Il savait qu'il le méritait, vu les dernières paroles qu'il avait lancées à sa soeur de Meute. Il fondit en larmes, abattu.

**Pardon, Leah... Je ne... pensais pas...** sanglota-t-il.

**Tu aurais mieux fait d'y penser avant!** renchérit Jacob, ivre de rage. **Tes excuses arrivent trop tard! Elle est morte! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? Morte! Par ta faute!... Par votre faute à tous...** ajouta-t-il avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, sous le poids de la douleur qui le consumait, tant physiquement que moralement.

**On n'est pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé!** répliqua Paul. **Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle mourrait. On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé!**

**Parce que tu crois... que c'est un accident? Elle s'est jetée du haut des falaises!** asséna Jacob, le souffle coupé par la souffrance qu'il ressentait. **Elle s'est jetée du haut des falaises, parce que vous lui avez pourri l'existence, parce que vous n'avez jamais prêté la moindre attention à ce qu'elle vivait réellement, parce qu'Embry lui a mis sur le dos la responsabilité de ma mort et que personne ne l'a défendue! C'est à cause de vous tous si elle est... morte!**

La Meute hoqueta sous le poids des accusations de Jacob. Embry pleura de plus belle et Sam, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, prit la parole, la voix étranglée par le chagrin.

**Jake a raison... Tout aurait pu être différent si on avait mieux agi avec elle... **

**Non! Faut arrêter! Ok, c'est triste ce qui se passe. Leah avait beau être Leah, elle faisait partie de la famille, et oui, Embry a merdé, mais vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle s'est... Je veux dire... Elle... Combien de fois on lui a balancé qu'elle devrait... Et elle n'a... NON! C'est pas notre faute!** balbutia Paul, qui assimilait à sa façon sa part de responsabilité dans le suicide de Leah.

Jacob se sentit soudain très las et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager son chagrin avec des gens qui ne sauraient jamais qui était la vraie Leah. Il se sentait à nouveau horriblement seul, non seulement à cause de l'absence de celle qu'il aimait, mais aussi parce que personne ici ne pourrait le comprendre, tout comme dans son autre vie. Il se releva doucement, bien décidé à laisser là ceux qui avaient été ses amis et sa famille.

**Jake! Où tu vas?** hurla Jared, inquiet en le voyant s'éloigner.

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre...** répondit Jacob sans se retourner.

**Jacob, je comprends que tu sois... En colère contre nous...** commença Sam. **Mais à moins que tu te sentes encore mal à cause du combat, ce serait bien si tu... pouvais rester ici avec nous... Au moins pour Seth...**

Jacob s'arrêta net en entendant la dernière phrase de Sam. Il avait de la peine pour Seth et il savait que Leah n'aurait pas souhaité que son frère se sente abandonné dans un moment pareil. Contrarié de devoir remettre ses plans à plus tard, il soupira en faisant demi-tour.

**Ok. Je vais rester un peu pour Seth. Mais je vous conseille à tous d'éviter de m'approcher de trop près...** répondit-il dans une menace non voilée.

Paul secoua la tête, déboussolé.

**T'es mal placé pour nous faire des leçons de morale ou pour nous menacer, Black. Tu ne la supportais pas plus que nous, et entre nous, c'est toi qui lui donnais le plus de fil à retordre...**

Jacob sentit une nouvelle vague de colère le parcourir lorsqu'il entendit les propos de Paul. Il accéléra le pas pour arriver jusqu'à lui, puis l'attrapa par la nuque, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Ecoute-moi bien, Davis. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait entre Leah et moi. C'est clair? Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort, je le sais. C'est pas parce que t'es pas fichu d'assumer ta part de responsabilités que tu dois essayer d'accabler les autres**, vociféra Jacob pour se retenir de lui refaire le portrait.

Paul déglutit péniblement, stupéfait de l'accès de colère du jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque la voix de Sue l'arrêta.

**Ça suffit! NOUS SOMMES TOUS RESPONSABLES DE CE DÉSASTRE ! PERSONNE NE L'A SOUTENUE, PERSONNE!** s'époumona-t-elle à travers ses larmes. **Et maintenant, aucun de nous n'aura l'occasion de lui dire à quel point nous sommes désolés... Ma petite fille s'est tuée... Respectez au moins notre douleur...**

Jacob relâcha Paul et pensa avec soulagement que lui, oui, aurait l'occasion de dire à Leah à quel point il était désolé. Il se sentit à nouveau impatient de la rejoindre, mais prit sur lui pour rester et tenir sa promesse de soutenir Seth durant cette épreuve. Il alla d'ailleurs le rejoindre, puisque de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de rester près des autres membres de la Meute.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les yeux rivés sur sa soeur. Il avait envoyé balader tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'approcher jusque là.

Jacob avança en silence et vint s'asseoir près de lui, sans prononcer un mot. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Leah, encore et encore. Ses traits semblaient figés et lui faisaient ironiquement penser à ceux d'un Sang-Froid. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit en secouant doucement la tête, puis se concentra sur Seth.

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Ta soeur est heureuse, là où elle est...** dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune ami.

**J'espère...** souffla Seth, sans détacher son regard de Leah. **Au moins, j'espère qu'elle est avec Papa...**

Jacob réfléchit un court instant, afin de ne pas dire d'énormité qui pourrait perturber Seth plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**Oui, elle est avec lui, j'en suis sûr...** répondit-il avec honnêteté.

* * *

Leah était figée devant la porte de la chambre de Jacob pendant que le médecin et les infirmières s'escrimaient à réanimer le jeune homme. Le bruit constant du moniteur contrôlant le coeur de son aimé la torturait, et elle n'arrêtait pas de l'implorer qu'il lui revienne et qu'il n'abandonne pas, quand soudain, le rythme cardiaque de Jacob reprit. Elle tomba à genoux, soulagée par la douce musique qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, et ne se releva que lorsque le médecin sortit de la chambre.

**Il va s'en sortir?** s'enquit-elle faiblement.

Il posa un regard désapprobateur sur Leah, mais répondit néanmoins à sa question:

**On ne peut être sûr de rien pour l'instant, si son coeur lâche à nouveau, mais pour le moment, son état s'est stabilisé.**

**Merci...** murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **Je suppose que vous ne me laisserez pas le voir, même une minute... **reprit-elle tristement.

**Je suis désolé**, répondit le médecin en secouant négativement la tête. **Je vous ai déjà laissé plus de liberté que ce que je n'aurais dû. Rentrer chez vous vous reposer. C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire pour l'instant. **

Il laissa Leah dans le couloir, retournant à son travail d'un pas pressé.

Cette dernière profita de la négligence du praticien pour se glisser de nouveau dans la chambre de Jacob, après s'être assurée que personne ne la voyait. Son coeur se serra de nouveau en le voyant allongé et relié à ces machines qui faisaient un boucan d'enfer. _**'N'empêche, il vaut mieux qu'elles en fassent, c'est bon signe...**_' songea-t-elle en s'approchant du lit. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Jacob, dégageant quelques mèches collées par une fine pellicule de sueur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Ne t'avise plus de me refaire une frayeur pareille, Jacob Black**, lui dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. **Remets-toi vite, Jake, s'il te plait... Tu... Tu me dois toujours une sortie au ciné... J'ai besoin de toi... N'abandonne pas... **

Elle resta un moment à lui parler avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner à contrecoeur.

**Je trouverai un moyen de revenir très vite, Jake. Personne ne m'empêchera de te voir, pas même ton père. Je t'aime...** lança-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle se rendit à sa voiture à la manière d'un automate, prenant néanmoins soin de ne pas se faire repérer par la famille de Jacob, et libéra sa peine à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, ou plutôt qu'elle ne se sentait plus chez elle nulle part, et surtout qu'elle n'était pas en état de prendre le volant. Elle se rendit à la cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro de la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance, à cet instant.

**Allo?** répondit la voix endormie d'Emily dans le combiné.

Elle se sentait relativement anxieuse en se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille.

**Em-Emily... Jacob... Il... Il a... Accident... Besoin...de toi...** parvint à dire Leah, en proie à des sanglots de plus en plus intense.

**Ok! T'es où?** demanda Emily qui avait comprit l'essentiel, l'avantage d'être amies de longue date.

**A Forks... A l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas... rentrer... J'ai pas... la force...** avoua sa cousine.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait refusé de montrer sa faiblesse à quelqu'un, mais elle était tellement anéantie qu'elle se fichait de montrer ce côté de sa personnalité à Emily.

**Ne bouge pas. Je suis là dans une heure. Attends-moi devant l'entrée**, ordonna Emily, qui essayait de rester calme.

Elle avait un millier de questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête, mais l'urgence était de rejoindre Leah. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, elle enfila un jeans et bondit dans sa voiture. Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité, mais enfin, elle aperçut l'hôpital de Forks. Elle se gara et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, cherchant frénétiquement Leah des yeux.

Celle-ci était assise sur un banc devant l'hôpital, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, et se précipita dans les bras de sa cousine en sanglotant de plus belle.

**Leah…** souffla Emily en caressant doucement ses cheveux. **Calme-toi ma belle, ça va aller, ça va aller... **

Elle attendait que sa cousine reprenne sa respiration pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé exactement à Jacob.

**Non, ça va pas aller!** s'affligea Leah. **Il est... Sur un lit d'hôpital... A se battre pour survivre, et son imbécile de famille refuse que je le voie... Ils... Ils ne comprennent rien... Il a besoin... De moi... Et moi de lui...**

**Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, Leah**, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

**Le père de Jake... Veut l'enfermer... Parce qu'il est différent d'avant son coma, et il pense que c'est de ma faute... Alors Jake a voulu s'enfuir, et il a... **

Leah ne put continuer sa phrase, tant sa douleur était grande. Elle revit le médecin effectuer le massage cardiaque à son amour et s'effondra dans les bras d'Emily, exténuée.

Celle-ci la serra d'autant plus fort contre elle, embrassant tendrement ses cheveux.

**Viens, ma belle, je t'emmène**.

Elle guida Leah jusqu'à sa voiture et reprit la route inverse.

**Je ne peux pas rentrer chez mes parents...** déclara faiblement la jeune femme au bout d'un moment. **Maman est de l'avis de Billy... Ils pensent tous à la Push qu'il est cinglé...**

**On en parlera au calme, une fois qu'on sera arrivées chez moi**, répondit Emily qui se concentrait sur la route.

Elle détestait rouler de nuit, ça la stressait toujours.

**Mais... pourquoi ils pensent que Jacob est fou?** demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

Leah soupira lourdement, mais répondit à sa cousine. Après tout, une personne de plus au courant ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

**On a vécu des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer pendant notre coma. Imagine que tu te retrouves dans un autre monde, avec exactement les mêmes personnes, et qu'il t'arrive des merdes de plus en plus grosses. Et ça nous a changés. Profondément. Quand on s'est réveillés, on a vu les choses sous un autre angle, et ça nous a aussi rapprochés. Evidemment, ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde...**

**T'es au courant que je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes?** s'exclama Emily, complètement larguée.

**Bon, écoute. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais persuadée que Sam m'avait quittée pour toi. Qu'il avait annulé notre mariage, purement et simplement, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard. J'étais convaincue d'avoir vingt ans et que mon père était mort d'une crise cardiaque. **

Les mots étaient sortis avant même que Leah ne put les contrôler.

**Mais... comment... c'est possible?** demanda Emily qui se torturaient les méninges pour essayer de trouver un sens logique à cette explication.

**J'en sais rien, mais le plus bizarre, c'est que Jake se rappelle des mêmes trucs que moi. On a rêvé de la même chose, au même moment. J'ai aucune explication rationnelle à ça, et franchement, si Jake n'avait pas été là pour me certifier que lui aussi se souvenait de tout ça, je crois qu'on m'aurait traitée de folle à mon tour. Il a tout fait pour que je me réconcilie avec Sam, avant qu'on se rende compte qu'on avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, alors que de son côté... Sa vie était complètement chamboulée...** conclut-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**Wouaw... c'est vraiment étrange...** murmura Emily. **Ecoute, Leah. C'est pas ta faute, tout ça. Jacob a été là pour toi, mais tu as été là pour lui aussi. Simplement, peut-être... je sais pas... peut-être qu'il a moins bien su donner le change que toi. Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, je te trouvais vraiment bizarre quand tu es sortie du coma... J'ai mis ça sur le compte du choc, mais je comprends mieux à présent...**

**J'avais envie de te faire avaler ton extrait de naissance...** avoua tristement Leah. **Mais maintenant, je sais que Sam n'est pas celui qu'il me faut... Et je pense qu'il serait bien plus heureux avec quelqu'un comme toi...**

**Oui... arf... tu crois?... euh, c'est pas vraiment le problème pour le moment...** répondit la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir malgré tout.

Leah ricana faiblement.

**Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée et que Jacob sera hors de danger, je te brancherai avec Sam. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ses goûts. Ce sera sûrement ma dernière bonne action avant de partir d'ici.**

**Partir d'ici? Où est-ce que tu veux aller?** demanda Emily qui essayait de ne pas penser à Sam.

Elle était vraiment très attirée par lui et elle se souvenait avoir été horriblement déçue lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait du fiancé de Leah.

**Loin d'ici... Sûrement en Californie pour mes études, mais en tout cas, je ne resterai pas ici. **

Elle se garda de préciser qu'elle attendrait le réveil de Jacob pour partir avec lui, de peur qu'elle ne le répète à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le coeur d'Emily se serra en imaginant qu'elle verrait sa cousine encore moins que maintenant.

**Mais... et tes parents?** tenta-t-elle en espérant ne pas contrarier Leah.

**Mon père me manquera, c'est sûr... Et le vermisseau aussi... Mais on se reverra sans doute pendant les vacances... **

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre froidement.

**Non... Je viendrai sûrement te voir, par contre...**

Emily lui offrit un maigre sourire. Elle savait que sa cousine honorerait ses paroles et viendrait lui rendre visite, mais elle avait de la peine pour elle et pour sa famille. Elle se doutait que Harry serait effondré sans sa Leah, sans parler de Seth. Mais au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie ce soir, elle préféra garder ses recommandations pour plus tard.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à Neah Bay et Emily entraîna sa cousine jusqu'au salon.

**Tu veux boire quelque chose avant d'aller dormir?**

**Non... Est-ce que tu aurais un somnifère, par contre?**

**Euh... je dois avoir ça. Attends, je vais voir à la salle de bain. **

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un cachet dans la main.

**Tiens**, dit-elle à Leah en lui tendant également un verre d'eau. **Je vais te laisser dormir. On reparlera de tout ça à tête reposée demain.**

**Merci. Merci pour tout, Emily...** souffla Leah en lui souriant tristement.

Elle attendit qu'Emily quitte la pièce et prit le cachet avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur le canapé convertible. Son esprit erra quelques instants du côté de Jacob, le temps que le médicament fasse effet, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, non sans avoir pleuré un bon moment.

* * *

Jacob se décida à laisser Seth et sa famille pour qu'ils puissent se recueillir entre eux et organiser les obsèques de Leah. Il ramena son père chez eux, dans un silence pesant. Il n'avait simplement rien à dire et ne voyait pas l'utilité de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Une voiture rutilante se gara, non loin de leur entrée, et l'odeur caractéristique des vampires frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme, peu avant que l'un d'eux frappe à la porte.

Jacob leur ouvrit dans un geste nerveux et se figea quand il se retrouva face à ses visiteurs.

**Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?** demanda-t-il sur un ton peu amène.

Il s'en voulait de faire part de son antipathie pour la famille Cullen devant le patriarche, Carlisle, mais la présence d'Edward et a fortiori celle de Bella l'irritait au plus haut point. Il se sentait relativement indifférent envers le petit lutin, mais à cet instant précis, ça n'avait de toute façon plus aucune importance.

Carlisle répondit, quelque peu gêné.

**Je vois que tu as l'air assez en forme, Jacob. Ton père m'avait demandé de passer pour t'ausculter et voir si tes blessures ne s'étaient pas aggravées... **

Bella lui sourit chaleureusement et s'avança pour l'enlacer.

**Dieu merci, tu vas bien...** dit-elle tandis qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils, sentant la tension qui émanait de la pièce.

Jacob se dégagea le plus subtilement possible de l'étreinte de Bella et se concentra sur le médecin.

**Je vais bien? Je ne pense pas non. On a retrouvé... Leah... morte...** les informa-t-ils en serrant inconsciemment les poings.

Les Cullen hoquetèrent et Bella baissa la tête en retournant vers Edward qui la prit dans ses bras.

**Oh mon Dieu...** s'épouvanta Alice. **Je suis désolée, Jacob... Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir... **

**Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher**, l'arrêta Billy, angoissé. **Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle se... suiciderait...**

Jacob tressaillit lorsque son père prononça le mot. Il était capable de le dire lui-même, sans y penser, mais l'entendre dans la bouche d'une autre personne changeait la donne. Ne voulant pas craquer devant les sangsues, il reprit contenance en s'accrochant à la pensée de sa prochaine délivrance.

Edward sourcilla davantage en lisant les pensées de Jacob et crut bon d'intervenir.

**Cela ne résoudra rien, Jacob. Bien au contraire...**

Celui-ci se gifla mentalement d'avoir oublié les facultés télépathiques de la tique aux cheveux cuivrés.

**Laisse tomber, tu veux...** lui dit-il en pensant fortement qu'il avait intérêt à se taire.

**Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était quand j'ai le pouvoir d'éviter un nouveau drame**, rétorqua le télépathe. **Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça à ton père. Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste.**

**Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** s'affola Bella, dont le regard voyageait entre les deux hommes.

Jacob se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Edward.

**Rien du tout!** répondit-il à Bella. **Vous êtes là pourquoi?**

**Vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie n'est pas rien, Jacob**, martela froidement Edward. **J'imagine que tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Leah, mais vouloir faire comme elle n'est pas la solution.**

Billy tourna un regard affolé vers son fils.

**De quoi... il parle?** balbutia-t-il complètement paniqué.

Jacob fusilla le télépathe du regard, avant de tenter d'apaiser son père.

**C'est rien, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il dramatise, c'est tout.**

**Edward ne dramatise pas, dans ce genre de situation**, le contredit Alice.

**Tu veux vraiment... Faire ça?** balbutia Bella, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Le jeune Quileute se sentit submergé par un ras-le-bol indéfinissable.

**Ok, ça vous dirait pas de vous mêler de vos affaires?** s'emporta-t-il le corps tremblant.

**Mais ce sont nos affaires!** s'emporta Bella. **Tu as pensé à ton père? Tu as pensé à moi, au mal que ça me ferait? Edward a raison, ce qui est arrivé à Leah est tragique, mais ce n'est aucunement ta faute! Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver d'elle-même!**

**La quoi?** demanda Jacob, espérant se méprendre sur les propos de Bella.

**La sauver d'elle-même**, répéta Bella en s'approchant de lui. **C'est elle qui a pris cette décision... Tu l'as dit toi-même, Leah passait son temps à ennuyer la Meute... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait le faire. Personne ne l'a poussée à le faire... Tu n'as pas à renoncer à ta vie parce qu'elle l'a fait aussi, alors que tu sais que ça affectera plein de monde... Pense à nous... A moi... Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, sans toi, Jake...**

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Il se demanda avec effarement comment il avait pu être amoureux d'une telle manipulatrice.

**Je sais pas ce que tu deviendras sans moi, mais crois-moi, ça m'est bien égal. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette bagarre avec les nouveau-nés, organisée pour TE protéger, Leah serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Alors épargne-moi ta moue de petite malheureuse!** asséna-t-il, de plus en plus remonté.

Son regard croisa celui de Billy, dont les yeux brillaient exagérément. Ce dernier fit demi-tour et regagna la maison. Il en avait assez entendu à son goût pour le moment. Il règlerait ses affaires avec Jacob une fois qu'ils seraient seul à seul.

**Jake...** hoqueta Bella. **Je... Tu penses vraiment que... Si j'avais su que tu aurais été blessé et que Leah... Je ne vous aurai jamais laissé faire!**

Alice lança un regard interrogateur à Edward, ne comprenant absolument pas ce revirement de situation.

**Oui, bien sûr, tu t'es dit qu'une attaque de nouveau-nés, de surcroît en surnombre, ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal. De toute façon, tu n'aurais rien pu prévoir, vu que miss Prédictions ne voit jamais rien nous concernant. Comme d'habitude, tu as juste pensé à sauver ta tête et celle de ton suceur de sang préféré, sans réfléchir aux conséquences pour les gens qui t'entourent. J'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir pris conscience plus tôt du monstre d'égoïsme que tu es... **se désola Jacob, un sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il était vraiment atterré par la bêtise qui avait été la sienne durant tout ce temps.

**Je te prierais de changer de ton avec Bella immédiatement**, grogna Edward en serrant sa fiancée éplorée dans ses bras. **Elle n'est pas plus responsable que toi de la mort de Leah. C'est un mauvais coup du sort, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est soutenir son frère et sa mère. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Leah aurait souhaité que tu fasses, malgré tout, et non pas que tu la rejoignes dans les ténèbres.**

**Lâche-moi la grappe avec cette histoire de suicide, tu peux pas comprendre. Et si tu veux soutenir Sue et Seth, ben je te retiens pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te voir! **

Il se tourna vers Carlisle, pour qui il éprouvait toujours un profond respect.

**Je suis désolé que vous soyez témoin de ça et vraiment, je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup pour ma famille, mais nous n'en restons pas moins ennemis naturels, alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais pouvoir aller discuter avec mon père, qui doit certainement se faire un sang d'encre.**

Carlisle acquiesça, mortifié, et s'en alla après avoir présenté ses excuses et ses condoléances à Jacob. Alice le suivit rapidement, toute aussi troublée, ainsi qu'Edward, tandis que Bella tenait à aller parler aux Clearwater.

Jacob les regarda s'éloigner, puis inspira profondément avant d'aller rejoindre son père. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air réprobateur, mais préféra attendre les explications du jeune homme.

**Papa... je... je sais pas quoi te dire, en fait. Je suis désolé... **

Il aurait voulu lui dire que le télépathe l'avait inquiété pour rien, qu'il n'allait pas attenter à sa propre vie, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir.

**Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre sans elle... Tu comprends?** demanda-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Billy baissa la tête, le coeur serré.

**Je me doutais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle, quand on m'a raconté comment tu l'as sauvée, et j'en ai eu la confirmation à ton réveil, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé quand tu as ramené son... corps... La perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime est toujours dure, mais... Tu es encore jeune, fils. La peine ne s'effacera pas tout de suite, mais tu as la vie devant toi...**

**Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans Leah...** répondit Jacob, les yeux dans le vague.

**Je ne suis pas certain que Leah apprécierait ton geste, Jacob...** contra Billy, la gorge nouée.

**Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, papa, mais je sais que je la rejoindrai. Je sais qu'elle m'attend, quelque part, dans un autre monde, et je sais que je peux être heureux là-bas, avec elle. C'est pour ça que... je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre que le temps passe...**

Billy soupira lourdement, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

**Ecoute, la journée a été éprouvante... Chacun restera sur ses positions et on se dira sûrement des choses qui nous feront du mal. Alors je te propose une chose. On va essayer de dormir et on en reparlera demain. S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas de bêtises ce soir...** insista-t-il en voyant son fils qui s'apprêtait à discuter.

Jacob baissa la tête et acquiesça en silence. Il posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de son père, puis il regagna sa chambre et se mit au lit. Il était éreinté et, malgré tous les événements de la journée, c'est sans difficulté qu'il tomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain moment avant de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son lit avait disparu, ainsi que les murs de sa chambre, pour laisser la place aux arbres et non loin de là, la plage, dont il entendait le bruit rassurant des vagues.

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?** s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, légèrement étourdi.

Il analysa encore un peu les lieux et se souvint alors pourquoi cette place spécifiquement lui était familière. C'était là, exactement à cet endroit, qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Leah et qu'elle lui avait répondu.

Un grognement lui parvint non loin de là, suivi d'un marmonnement familier.

**Emily, éteint la lumière. Y a trop de soleil...**

**Leah... Leah? LEAH!** hurla-t-il, espérant qu'elle lui répondrait.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, complètement affolé à l'idée d'avoir rêvé cette voix.

**Jake? **

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, surprise de se trouver dans la forêt et non pas dans le vieux canapé-lit des parents d'Emily.

**Qu'est-ce que... **

La voix de Jacob était de plus en plus forte et elle se précipita à l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Elle se figea et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle.

**Jacob...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Et alors, les poulettes? _

_On est toujours paumées entre les différents mondes? Bien. Dans ce cas, on vous en remet une couche. Mais rappelez-vous, c'est uniquement parce qu'on vous aime... ;-) Sadiques? Qui a dit ce mot? _

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Nous aussi, t'as pas idée comme on t'aime. Et on est heureuses que tu aies versé ta larme. C'est pour la bonne cause. Sinon, on est persuadées que ce chapitre va t'apporter autant de plaisir que de frustration, mais tu nous connais, on ne fait jamais les choses à moitié! Contentes que tu aies pu finalement reviewé en tout cas, car c'était une belle review! Merci! _

_alissa21: Ah, on est soulagées que tu comprennes nos changements de mondes. C'est vrai que c'est pas évident. Pour Bella, on se propose de t'aider pour les baffes! D'ailleurs, on pourrait en garder un peu pour Eddy aussi... Pour la review de Bri... Mystère... Tu verras bien... ;-) Gros bisous! _

_roxy: Faut pas t'excuser, on sait bien qu'on ne vous facilite pas la tâche avec tous ces mondes parallèles. C'est notre côté tordu (enfin, surtout celui de Leilani, en fait...) Merci pour les compliments et apparemment, tu sembles avoir compris. En gros, dans le monde réel, Jake a eu un accident et est dans le coma. Dans le monde parallèle, il a muté et Leah s'est suicidée et il veut se suicider pour la rejoindre dans le vrai monde et sortir du coma. C'est vrai qu'écrit comme ça, c'est vraiment pas clair! Lol! Courage!_

_lazy17: PTDR! Effectivement, vive le bordel s'il y avait décalage horaire, mais on n'est quand même pas perturbées à ce point-là. Qui a dit "si"? Quel périple avec ton pc... On te pardonne pour ta review manquante, même si en fait on a pleuré toutes les larmes de notre corps. Allez, on te pardonne, t'as droit à des bisous! _

_Bri971: Aaaaah... Quel supplice de ne pouvoir répondre réellement à votre review... Mais voyez-vous, certaines de nos lectrices sont intriguées par vos commentaires et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous dire si vous avez tort ou raison, ça ruinerait le suspense si bien ficelé (comme je me la pète). Normalement, Leilani a le droit (droit que je lui ai octroyé) de vous répondre personnellement, mais elle ne veut pas. Elle préfère vous faire mariner. A vous d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent... Pour Bella, je suis (nous sommes toutes) plus que d'accord. Cette fille est d'un intérêt vraiment modéré, mais en fait, on aime pouvoir la détester, vous ne pensez pas? Mdr! A part ça, je tiens à m'excuser du jour de retard que j'ai pris pour poster, mais le temps passe un peu vite pour moi depuis peu... J'ai une nouvelle occupation. Un machin avec 2 bras, 2 jambes et d'autres trucs utiles... ;-) Je sais que vous connaissez aussi ce hobby. Avant de vous laisser (à contrecoeur), je vais vous offrir une demi-réponse à vos spéculations: vous avez raison pour certains points, tort pour d'autres. Sur ce, bon lemon! ;-) Et encore un immense merci pour vos compliments qui me vont toujours droit au coeur... _

_Morrijyg: Oui, on ne pouvait décemment les laisser loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps! Gros bisous à toi!_

_Triskelle sparrow: Aaaah, le mystère reste entier et on n'est pas sûres qu'il sera percé après ce chapitre, lol! Je ne connais pas les livres dont tu parles. Toute l'histoire que nous écrivons est le fruit de l'imagination de Leilani972 et de ma maigre participation. ;-) En tout cas, merci pour les compliments! _

_Noleme: Wouaw! Merci mille fois pour ta review qui fait chaud au coeur! Pour rappel, cette fic est le fruit d'un jeu de rôle fait avec Leilani972 et l'histoire globale est avant tout son idée. C'est donc de son esprit génial et démoniaque que sont sorties toutes ces idées terribles! Vive toi ma Leila!_

_Un mention spéciale à notre Supergirl qui est toujours en retard d'une review... Bisous! _

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Leah... **

Jacob fondit en larmes, alors qu'il courait rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait. Il se moquait de savoir ce qu'il faisait au beau milieu de la forêt. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance qu'elle.

Elle courut elle aussi vers lui, en larmes, et lui sauta au cou. Peu lui importait d'avoir perdu l'esprit, ce qui semblait être le cas. Elle était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir le voir et le serrer dans ses bras.

**Oh, Jake... Tu m'as tellement manqué...**

Il la serra fort contre lui, manquant probablement de l'étouffer au passage.

**Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué... Si tu savais... Leah, je t'aime comme un fou…**

**Je t'aime aussi, Jake... Plus que tout...**

Elle se recula et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**Tu es vraiment là... J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu... Quand j'ai entendu... Ton coeur...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**De quoi tu parles, mon ange?** lui demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noir de jais.

**Ton coeur s'est arrêté... Tu... te souviens de l'accident?**

**Oui... Je me souviens de l'accident, mais si mon coeur s'est arrêté... Je... je suis mort? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire?**

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête.

**Non, non... Tu es juste... **

Elle le dévisagea et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses doigts se promenaient sur sa peau brûlante.

**Tu es retourné de l'autre côté...** conclut-elle.

Il acquiesça en silence.

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que... après ma mort... tu t'étais... **

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Il avait besoin de la toucher et de sentir la chaleur de son regard pour croire à sa présence.

Elle essaya de détourner les yeux, envahie par la honte en comprenant où il voulait en venir, mais elle ne lutta pas longtemps, profitant un maximum de la proximité de son aimé.

**C'est pas quelque chose dont on se vante... Et puis, tout le monde s'en fout sûrement, là-bas...**

**Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Leah. Ton frère et ta mère sont effondrés... Quant à la Meute... ils sont... sous le choc. Ils prennent conscience de leur part de responsabilité dans ta décision. Et moi... je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans toi...**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fit ce dont il avait envie depuis qu'il la serrait contre lui, il l'embrassa avec une tendresse et une passion infinies.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité et pressa davantage son corps contre le sien.

**Je suis désolée, Jacob... Pour tout...** souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Doucement, il vint caresser sa langue avec la sienne, se laissant enivrer par le bonheur et le plaisir que ce simple contact lui procurait. Il voulait lui dire un millier de choses, lui poser une infinité de questions, mais avant toute chose, il voulait l'aimer, plus que tout.

Une des mains de Leah agrippait les cheveux soyeux de Jacob, alors que l'autre se promenait le long de son dos. Elle s'était souvent imaginé ce que cela pourrait être et elle ignorait si ce qu'ils vivaient à ce moment-là était également le produit de son imagination, mais en ressentant la fougue de Jacob, qui faisait écho à la sienne, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Celui-ci la souleva de terre, sans pour autant rompre leur baiser, et l'allongea délicatement au sol, se plaçant habilement au-dessus d'elle. Il avait l'impression de la désirer chaque fois plus que la fois précédente, comme si son envie d'elle n'était qu'amplifiée lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, au lieu d'être assouvie. Presque à contrecoeur, il quitta un instant sa bouche pour venir se délecter de sa peau aux effluves entêtants. Il descendit lentement ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou où il vint enfouir son visage et respirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Grisé par son arôme, il poursuivit son exploration en laissant courir sa langue jusqu'aux épaules de sa belle, pour ensuite remonter capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Le corps de Leah tressautait sous les lèvres de Jacob et elle n'hésita pas à répondre à son baiser, priant pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Ses mains, qui caressaient auparavant le corps bouillant du jeune homme, se posèrent sur ses joues, pendant que leur baiser se faisait plus tendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de bien-être au moment où leurs langues s'effleuraient de nouveau.

**Leah...** murmura Jacob contre ses lèvres.

Il glissa ses mains le long du corps de sa belle, traçant par coeur les courbes qui défilaient sous ses doigts, puis il agrippa ses hanches, l'attirant encore un peu plus à lui, lui faisant involontairement prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait.

Elle sourit et se détacha des lèvres de Jacob, tout en ancrant son regard au sien. Le frottement de la virilité du jeune homme contre son intimité avait réveillé son bas-ventre ensommeillé. Sans un mot, elle dénoua l'attache de sa robe à l'arrière de son cou, lui signifiant par ce geste qu'elle souhaitait tout autant s'unir à lui, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons du short de son amant.

Ce dernier l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et entreprit de la déshabiller à son tour. Quand il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle, se positionnant adroitement entre ses jambes, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le fit frissonner et gémir de bien-être. Il reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés et continua précautionneusement son expédition sur le corps de Leah. Il s'attarda sur chacun de ses seins, jouant de ses doigts et de sa langue sur ses mamelons durcis par l'envie.

Cette dernière se cambrait à chacun de ses coups de langue, savourant le déluge de frissons qu'il lui offrait, alors qu'elle ne se retenait pas d'exprimer le bien qu'il lui faisait. Elle prit soudain le visage de Jacob en coupe et le força à remonter à hauteur de son visage.

**Mon amour...** murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres brûlantes.

Jacob l'embrassa amoureusement, sentant son coeur se gonfler sous l'intensité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Leah.

**Je t'aime...** souffla-t-il contre sa peau cuivrée.

Les sens en ébullition et le corps guidé par son instinct, il entra progressivement en elle, savourant la douce chaleur de son intimité.

La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'elle aimait lui avait manqué, mais ce qu'elle éprouvait en sentant son membre qui embrasait son antre dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusque là. C'était comme si son coeur avait fusionné avec celui de Jacob, les deux battant à l'unisson alors qu'il se mouvait en elle.

Celui-ci respirait avec difficultés, se sentant submergé par le bonheur qu'il ressentait d'avoir Leah contre lui et le plaisir d'être soudé à elle. Il intensifia ses va-et-vient, ignorant les grognements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, alors que son désir de posséder la femme qu'il aimait se décuplait à chaque pénétration en elle.

Leah était plongée dans une béatitude totale. Chacun des coups de reins de Jacob la rapprochait d'une extase sans précédent, non seulement sur le point de vue charnel, mais aussi émotionnel. Elle était de plus en plus convaincue qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait. Ce constat ne fit qu'accroître son plaisir et les gémissements de la belle Quileute s'intensifièrent, exhortant son amant à continuer sans même qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot. Ses mains le touchaient sans aucune retenue, mémorisant son corps sculpté par la magie comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire, avant d'attraper ses cheveux et de l'attirer à elle, une dernière fois avant qu'elle n'explose littéralement.

Le plaisir de sa belle décupla les sensations qui étreignaient Jacob et lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, tout son corps se mit à trembler sous les assauts de l'orgasme puissant qui le parcourait. Le souffle coupé, il murmura le prénom de la femme qu'il aimait, alors qu'il se déversait en elle, le coeur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tél mélange d'abandon et de certitude. Leah était la femme de sa vie, son corps et son âme en étaient sûrs.

La jeune femme, bien loin d'être descendue de son nuage, caressa les cheveux de Jacob, dont la tête reposait à présent sur sa poitrine.

**Ca n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas réveillé?**

**J'en sais rien...** avoua Jacob qui se délectait encore de son odeur suave, alors que sa respiration se calmait lentement. **Mais je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Tout ce que  
je sais, c'est que ton odeur est réelle, ta voix, ta peau sont réelles et c'est tout ce qui compte...** reprit-il avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

**Tu as raison...** acquiesça-t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Mais si je dois me réveiller sans toi à mes côtés, je... Je veux que tu saches quelque chose...**

Jacob plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

**Je t'attendrai... Même si tu mets un mois ou trente ans à reprendre connaissance... J'attendrai que tu reviennes... Essaye juste de faire vite, d'accord?**

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

**Je vais faire au plus vite, je te le promets... Leah, je... j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire...**

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et posa sa main sur sa joue, attendant qu'il poursuive.

**Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolé de... d'avoir été si aveugle dans notre autre vie. Je ne t'ai pas aidée plus que les autres et je m'en veux horriblement...** confessa-t-il d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Jake... Tu m'as aidée bien plus que tu ne le penses... **

Elle esquissa un sourire en repensant à leurs affrontements verbaux.

**Tu m'as permis de me défouler quand ma peine était trop forte, et même si on avait des mots blessants l'un pour l'autre, au fond, je savais que tu me comprenais... C'est moi qui suis désolée pour ce que tu as dû subir par ma faute... Je sais que ton père voulait t'envoyer dans un centre, parce que tu passais trop de temps avec moi... Je... C'est encore ma faute si tu te retrouves entre la vie et la mort...** conclut-elle en fondant en larmes.

**Leah... **

Il la serra fort contre lui, ne supportant pas qu'elle se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit.

**Leah, écoute-moi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée... Laisse la culpabilité à ceux qui ne sont pas capables de comprendre que je t'aime plus que tout et que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que depuis que je me sais aimé de toi...**

Leah tressaillit en entendant les paroles de Jacob. Le coeur un peu plus léger, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avant de reprendre la parole.

**Dès que tu es sur pied, on se tire de la Réserve et on se construit une vie peinarde sans personne pour nous séparer...**

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie.

**Tu... accepterais de... partir avec moi?** demanda-t-il tant il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**Tu te poses vraiment la question?** sourcilla-t-elle.

**Eh bien, disons que de ton côté, ta famille se montre plus compréhensive... Ton père te croit et ton frère te soutient. Je ne veux pas que tu les quittes à contrecoeur... Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes d'eux par ma faute...**

**Je m'en fiche. Je garderai le contact avec eux, par téléphone ou internet, ou... Je sais pas, moi, je trouverai bien. J'arriverai bien à vivre sans eux, mais sans toi, je ne vis pas. Tu... Tu es bien plus important que ma famille ou le peu d'amis que j'ai, et j'irai où tu iras, parce que mon coeur est à toi et à personne d'autre... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime, Jacob Black. De toute manière, je n'en ai aucune envie. C'est toi que je veux, fais-toi une raison**, ricana-t-elle.

Jacob parvint difficilement à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

**Leah... **

A court de mots, il plongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Mettant tout l'amour et toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme dans ce baiser, il dut malgré tout freiner ses ardeurs pour ne pas l'étouffer par son empressement. Ivre de joie, il quitta sa bouche pour couvrir son visage de baisers, incapable de ralentir le flot de sentiments dont il se sentait déborder en cet instant.

**Ca veut dire que tu veux bien que je parte avec toi?** demanda Leah, souriant face à ce débordement d'affection.

**Nooooooooooooon... tu crois?** la taquina-t-il dans un sourire immaculé.

Leah éclata de rire et fondit devant ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué.

**Alors dépêche-toi de me revenir, qu'on puisse commencer notre vie à deux!** s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

**Ok, vas-y. Embrasse-moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs...** lui proposa-t-il en plaisantant à peine.

Elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce, capturant les lèvres de son amour en un baiser langoureux.

* * *

Jacob ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir admirer encore son amoureuse, mais au lieu du visage d'ange de Leah, il fit face au plafond de sa chambre. Il se redressa vivement, de nouveau paniqué par ce changement soudain de décor.

**LEAH?** cria-t-il, le coeur serré de l'avoir perdue une seconde fois.

Billy apparut à son chevet rapidement, affolé.

**Jake, calme toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve...**

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais préféra se raviser. Il se voyait mal expliquer à son père qu'il voyageait apparemment entre plusieurs mondes parallèles. Pour lui, c'était la seule explication possible. Les instants qu'il venait de passer avec Leah avaient été bien réels, quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé quelque chose d'aussi précis et d'aussi tangible. Anéanti de se retrouver dans ce monde-ci sans elle, il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant son père.

**Oui, un rêve... Une vie avec Leah...** murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La peine du jeune homme tenailla le coeur de son père et le renvoya à ses propres démons.

**Ces rêves-là sont les pires...** souffla Billy, attristé.

Jacob ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour entendre son père comparer leur peine respective. Personne n'avait vécu ce qu'il vivait, par conséquent, personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

**Je vais faire un tour pour me vider la tête**, mentit-il en sortant prestement de son lit.

Billy fronça les sourcils.

**Je pense qu'on devrait éclaircir certains points avant, tu ne crois pas?** dit-il en faisant allusion à ce qui s'était dit la veille, quant à l'envie de mourir de Jacob.

Celui-ci se figea, alors que tous ses espoirs de s'évader rapidement venaient d'être réduits à néant.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux éclaircir, exactement?** demanda-t-il en fuyant le regard de son père.

**Tu... as toujours l'intention de... faire comme Leah?** déglutit péniblement Billy.

**Papa, je... Je voudrais être capable de te rassurer et... te promettre de rester à tes côtés, mais je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Leah... Je... C'est au-dessus de mes forces... Mais je... je veux que tu saches... que je suis désolé de... te faire souffrir... encore...** lui répondit son fils, la gorge nouée de chagrin.

**Un parent ne doit pas enterrer son enfant, surtout s'il a les moyens de l'en empêcher...** répliqua Billy en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

**Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais?** demanda Jacob, les sourcils froncés.

**J'appelle Sam**, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Son fils haussa les épaules.

**Appelle Sam, si tu veux... **

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que son Alpha pourrait faire de plus que son père et il savait qu'aucun discours au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller au bout de son idée. Et s'ils en venaient aux mains, ce serait un excellent moyen d'en finir. Il sourit presque, s'imaginant donner une bonne raclée à l'homme qui avait tellement fait souffrir Leah avant de le laisser "gagner" l'ultime combat qui lui permettrait de rejoindre sa belle.

Billy soupira lourdement et composa le numéro de Sam. Tout en lui parlant, il se retourna et constata avec effroi que Jacob avait disparu. La peur au ventre, il expliqua la situation rapidement à Sam, qui lui promit de le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et de l'en empêcher.

Jacob s'en voulait d'avoir quitté son père aussi subitement, mais leur conversation stérile ne les aurait de toute façon menés à rien. Chacun allait camper sur ses positions et c'était tout à fait normal. Instinctivement, il avança jusqu'aux falaises, là où Leah avait elle-même dit adieu à ce monde dont elle ne voulait plus sans lui.

**J'arrive, mon ange...** murmura-t-il contre le vent.

**Ne fais pas ça, Jake!** tonna la voix de Sam, qui avait suivi son odeur jusque là, après avoir raccroché d'avec Billy.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il aurait préféré la symbolique de sa chute dans la mer, mais un petit règlement de compte avec Sam présentait aussi des avantages. Il se retourna pour faire face à son Alpha.

**En quoi ça te regarde?** demanda-t-il sur un ton provocant.

**Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça à ton père, ni à nous!** répondit Sam. **Tu as vu dans quel état était Sue quand... **

Sa voix s'étrangla et il vacilla légèrement en repensant à Leah.

**Tu veux vraiment que ton père vive la même chose?**

**Tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je souffre de faire subir cette nouvelle perte à mon père, mais... contrairement à d'autres, vivre sans Leah est impossible pour moi...** rétorqua Jacob, l'air mauvais.

**C'est à moi que tu fais allusion, en disant ça?** rugit Sam en tremblant légèrement.

**J'en sais rien... A toi de savoir si tu as des raisons de te sentir visé...**

**Tu agis comme si tu étais le seul à apprécier Leah... Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que s'il n'y avait pas eu ma transformation, on serait mariés, à l'heure qu'il est?**

**Oui, foutue imprégnation, n'est-ce pas? Comme ça a dû être dur, pour toi... Tu veux que je te plaigne? Non, parce que, bêtement, je pensais que c'était Leah qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire... Ce que je peux être naïf...** se moqua ouvertement Jacob.

**Tu crois que j'ignore que je lui ai fait du mal?** vociféra Sam. **Tu crois que ça ne me bouffe pas de savoir qu'elle souffrait à cause de moi, et que c'est sûrement l'une des raisons qui l'a poussée à se tuer? Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, il y a longtemps que je me serais jeté de la falaise. J'en avais envie à chaque fois que je croisais son regard... Mais je ne peux pas, parce que j'ai des responsabilités et des gens qui comptent sur moi. Tout comme toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras!**

**J'ai peut-être des responsabilités, mais rien que tu ne pourrais pas faire à ma place. Et par contre, je n'ai pas de fiancée de rechange, moi... **

Jacob savait qu'il allait trop loin, mais puisque Sam et son père avaient décidé de le surveiller, il fallait bien qu'il trouve une solution intermédiaire. D'ailleurs, pousser son Alpha à bout lui semblait moins évident que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

**Emily est loin d'être une fiancée de rechange et tu le sais. Je laisserai passer ton commentaire, vu les circonstances... Mais tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le refaire. **

Il se redressa, adoptant la posture dominante de l'Alpha, avant de reprendre avec son double timbre.

**A partir de maintenant, Jacob Black, tu n'as pas le droit de tenter quoi que ce soit dans le but de mettre volontairement fin à tes jours.**

Ce dernier tomba des nues quand il entendit le double timbre de son Alpha résonner dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à cette possibilité et la perspective de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Leah le mit dans une rage folle.

**Espèce de... **

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car déjà des spasmes violents le traversaient de part en part et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva sous sa forme lupine. Sam se transforma à son tour sans attendre et hoqueta en entendant les pensées sans queues ni tête de Jacob.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que...**_

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant son expédition dans les pensées de son adversaire que celui-ci se jetait déjà sur lui, dans un élan vif et puissant.

_**Retire ton ordre!**_ pensa Jacob avec hargne, alors qu'il tentait d'agripper l'épaule du loup noir dans sa gueule.

Sam se dégagea de lui en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, submergé à son tour par la colère.

_**Non. Tu devras me passer sur le corps et m'achever pour en être libéré. Et encore...**_

L'idée de départ séduisit Jacob et il se relança de plus belle contre son adversaire, tous crocs dehors.

_**Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?**_ le nargua-t-il de sa voix silencieuse.

Sam esquiva facilement Jacob, les mouvements de ce dernier étant bien plus prévisibles tant il était aveuglé par sa rage, et s'assit en attendant qu'il revienne à la charge.

_**Je sais ce que tu as en tête, Jacob. Je ne te tuerai pas pour sauver ma vie. Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, vas-y, mais je ne retirerai pas mon ordre**_**.**

_**Mais si tu meurs, ton ordre mourra avec toi, non?**_

_**Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de me tuer... **_

Sam posa sa tête à même le sol, les yeux rivés à ceux de Jacob, alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers la femme qui portait son enfant.

_**Vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire.**_

Jacob grogna de frustration lorsqu'il comprit ce que Sam avait en tête.

_**Emily... est enceinte?**_

_**Oui... Elle voulait attendre que tu sois sur pied pour l'annoncer à tout le monde... Et elle avait aussi peur vis-à-vis de Leah... **_

Les images de sa fiancée anéantie par la mort de sa cousine, refusant de se nourrir et de quitter la maison des Clearwater lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Inconsciemment, Jacob avait commencé à se calmer, suite aux images qui défilaient dans la tête de Sam. La douleur d'Emily faisait echo à la sienne et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il reprit forme humaine.

**Retire ton ordre, Sam. S'il te plaît...** tenta-t-il, la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Sam se releva et imita son Bêta.

**J'ai fait une promesse à ton père, Jake. Je... Je ne peux pas... Tu ne mérites pas de mourir, tu es bien trop jeune...**

**Justement, c'est toute une vie qui est devant moi... Une vie qui ne m'intéresse pas. Une vie vide...**

**Tu as encore plein de choses à vivre... Tu peux prendre le large, découvrir le monde, rencontrer ton imprégnée...**

**Me fais pas rire, s'il te plaît. Je ne vois pas l'imprégnation comme un don du ciel, mais plutôt comme une malédiction. Et je ne veux pas être obligé d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Leah... Je sais déjà que ça ne la remplacera pas, de toute façon...**

Sam secoua la tête.

**Tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est tant que tu ne le vivras pas... Et que fais-tu de ton amour pour Bella?**

Jacob éclata d'un rire sans joie.

**Bella... Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de cette... manipulatrice... Je suis à deux doigts de plaindre Edward!** ironisa-t-il.

**Et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à nous faire nous battre pour elle...** répliqua amèrement Sam.

**Je suis au courant, merci de me le rappeler. Bon, vu que t'as fait ton devoir et que je ne risque plus rien, je vais te laisser retrouver ta famille. Et toutes mes félicitations, au passage.**

Il reprit sa forme lupine, afin de pouvoir rentrer décemment chez lui.

* * *

Leah eut l'impression que son coeur lui avait été arraché de sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon d'Emily. L'odeur et la chaleur de Jacob l'enveloppaient encore, comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu avait été réel. Même si elle s'en doutait fortement, elle ne put retenir ses sanglots en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

**Leah?** appela Emily en accourant au salon. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? **

Elle s'assit aux côtés de sa cousine et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, espérant ainsi calmer un peu le flot de ses larmes.

**Jacob... J'ai vu Jacob... Il va revenir, Emily...** sanglota Leah en s'accrochant désespérément à Emily.

**Euh... Ok... Calme-toi, ma belle, ça va aller... **

Cette dernière préféra ne pas contredire sa cousine, du moins dans un premier temps, car elle était apparemment encore bien trop à fleur de peau, suite aux récents événements.

Les sanglots de Leah finirent par s'arrêter et elle se détendit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

**Désolée... Je... Il me manque tellement...** souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

**Je sais... Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir... Qu'est-ce que... tu comptes faire? Tu devrais aller parler à ta mère, tu ne penses pas?** tenta Emily, en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs.

Leah se renfrogna à la mention de Sue.

**Non. Je dois aller à l'hopital**, claqua-t-elle.

**Tu es sûre? Mais je croyais que l'accès de la chambre de Jacob t'était interdit?**

**Je sais, mais c'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.**

Emily observa un instant sa cousine, un air clairement réprobateur sur le visage.

**Leah... Je... Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?** demanda-t-elle finalement, bien décidée à intervenir en faveur de son amie envers et contre tout.

Leah lui sourit, heureuse de son soutien.

**Tu peux appeler Papa... J'aurai besoin de lui pour clouer le bec de Billy... Et je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur... Sue. **

Elle avait craché le prénom de sa mère comme on prononcerait le nom d'un pestiféré.

Emily acquiesça et s'empara du téléphone pour composer le numéro des Clearwater. Après quelques tonalités, la voix de Harry résonna dans le combiné:

**Oui? **

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Emily tendit le combiné à sa cousine, l'air un peu paniqué.

**C'est ton père**, murmura-t-elle à son intention.

**Qui est à l'appareil?** insista Harry, pas du tout amusé par ce genre de blague.

Leah prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole, la voix éraillée.

**Papa, c'est moi...**

**Ma princesse! Où est-ce que tu es?**

**Chez Emily... Je suis désolée, je sais que tu as dû t'inquiéter, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison...** répondit-elle sincèrement. **Papa... Est-ce que tu sais... Pour Jake?**

**Oui... J'ai appris... Je suis désolé, princesse...**

Leah poursuivit, résistant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir en se remémorant la promesse de Jacob.

**Billy ne veut pas que je le voie... Comment est-ce que je tiendrai le coup, si je ne peux même pas avoir de ses nouvelles?**

Harry soupira dans l'appareil, conscient de la détresse qui était celle de sa fille.

**Leah, je... Je sais que tu souffres, mais il faut que tu te mettes aussi à la place de Billy. Son fils a failli mourir... Il est paniqué... Je suis sûr que tu comprends sa réaction.**

**J'aurais pu comprendre s'il ne tenait pas absolument à me rayer de la vie de son fils!** s'emporta-t-elle. **Il veut l'enfermer, Papa! Tu t'imagines me faire un truc comme ça?**

**Non, bien sûr que non, princesse. Mais... il veut simplement essayer d'aider son fils... Il s'y prend probablement de la mauvaise manière, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ça part d'une bonne intention. Il est juste... inquiet et... il fait ce qu'il pense être bon pour son garçon...**

Leah soupira lourdement, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle continuait à argumenter de cette manière avec son père.

**Je vais à l'hôpital dès que je me serais douchée et changée. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, dis? J'ai besoin... de quelqu'un qui me soutienne si jamais les choses dégénèrent avec les Black.**

Harry prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, méditant sur la bonne position à adopter dans une telle situation. Son meilleur ami souffrait, c'était évident, mais sa fille aussi et elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

**Pas de souci, princesse. Je serai là.**

**Merci Papa... Je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi... **

Elle avait eu un avant-goût de sa vie sans son père, mais se garda bien de le lui avouer, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis sur son état mental.

**On se retrouve là-bas dans deux heures, ça te va?**

**D'accord. A tout à l'heure, princesse. **

Harry raccrocha, malgré tout anxieux à l'idée de l'éventuelle confrontation qui l'attendait avec Billy Black.

**Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? **demanda Emily, qui était restée près de sa cousine.

**Il me rejoint à l'hôpital. J'espère que ça suffira pour empêcher Billy de faire un scandale...** répondit tristement Leah.

Sa cousine la serra à nouveau fort contre elle, puis mit à sa disposition tout le matériel nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir au mieux. Enfin, elle l'emmena à l'hôpital, puisque cette dernière y avait laissé sa voiture la veille.

Comme promis, Harry l'attendait devant l'entrée, un peu nerveux, et la jeune femme tomba dans les bras de son père, soulagée et anxieuse.

Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, le coeur en peine de savoir à quel point sa fille était malheureuse.

**Tout va s'arranger, tu verras...** tenta-t-il pour la rassurer.

**J'espère vraiment... Parce que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui...** souffla-t-elle, assaillie par le chagrin.

Harry lui embrassa le front, avant de l'entraîner vers le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital de Forks.

**Bonjour, je suis Harry Clearwater**, se présenta-t-il à la réceptionniste. **J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de rendre visite au jeune Jacob Black, qui a été admis hier soir chez vous?**

La standardiste pianota sur son ordinateur à la recherche du nom en question et fronça les sourcils.

**Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais Monsieur Black n'est plus dans nos services**.

Le sang de Leah se glaça et elle s'agrippa au bras de son père pour ne pas défaillir.

**Co-Comment ça, il n'est plus dans vos services?** balbutia-t-elle.

**Monsieur Black a été transféré vers un autre hôpital, très tôt ce matin... A la demande de son père...**

Harry toussota légèrement pour essayer de garder l'attention de la réceptionniste sur lui.

**Et... peut-on savoir dans quel hôpital a-t-il été transféré?** tenta-t-il avec peu d'espoir de réponse.

**Je suis désolée. Monsieur Black a expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne divulgue pas cette information.**

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit exploser Leah. Le coeur en miettes et la rage au ventre, elle laissa échapper un hurlement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	21. Chapter 21

_Voici la suite, chers lecteurs adorés!_

_lazy17: Non, je t'assure, le sadisme de Leilani a des limites... Euh... Enfin, je crois... Non, tout bien réfléchi, il n'en a pas. Tu peux avoir peur, donc. Lol!_

_supergirl971: Jacob trop beau pour mourir, bien d'accord. Surtout qu'il est nettement plus sexy dans un monde où il a muté, mais bon... Tu connais Leilani, c'est elle qui a eu ces idées sadiques. Moi, je suis gentille. Je vis dans un monde de bisounours et de petits anges tout nus... Lol!_

_Axel Clearwater: We are so glad that you love our roleplay. It's ok with your English writing, don't worry about that! Hope you will enjoy the next chapter! xx_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! On ne peut décemment pas te laisser sans culotte! Tu nous diras, c'est bientôt l'été, l'air se réchauffe. Mais tout de même, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un refroidissement! Lol! Ok, ok, un monde sur Jacob et Seth qui ne font que des lemons... ça pourrait être une expérience à tenter... Curieuses de voir le nombre de lectrices qu'on aurait... ;-) Plein de bisous à toi! Et puis, si ça te tente, décris la toi-même cette histoire bisounours cochons! Lol! PS: Leilani n'est pas hyper d'accord de prêter Seth... Va falloir négocier!_

_Morrijyg: On le hait toutes, t'inquiète! Gros bisous à toi!_

_alissa21: Oooh... Désolées de t'avoir émue autant. Même si en fait, on est contentes d'arriver ainsi à toucher nos lecteurs... Mais le but n'est pas que tu ruines ton pc, lol! Allez, courage pour la suite... Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas trop triste normalement! ;-) Bizzz!_

_Marie: Merci beaucoup du compliment! En espérant que ça continue à te plaire autant! _

_Bri971: Chère, très chère lectrice, je me mets à genoux devant vous pour implorer votre pardon quant à mon retard de publication. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je ne suis qu'une faible femme incapable de résister à l'appel du soleil et à celui d'un homme. Honte sur moi! J'espère que votre châtiement ne sera pas trop rude. Je ne supporterais pas de devoir me passer de vos magnifiques reviews! Bref, j'ai encore beaucoup ri lors de vos derniers commentaires (mais ou et donc or ni car) et je vous remercie encore et toujours pour tous vos beaux compliments! Vous avez par ailleurs très bien fait d'appeler votre papa pour lui dire que vous l'aimez, j'ai fait de même dans la foulée. Je pense qu'il est plus que primordial de répéter aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les aime. Il est d'autant plus important de le leur prouver, mais ça n'empêche pas de le dire aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos pronostics pour la suite, je me ferai un plaisir de vous dire si vous avez vu juste ou pas. En attendant, je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes plus plates excuses (j'ai jamais su d'où venait cette expression... pourquoi des excuses seraient-elle plates? Remarquez, pas sûre que ça sonne terrible "je vous fais mes excuses les plus rebondies"). J'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira et réveillera en vous la fièvre revieweuse. Je vous embrasse bien fort et prie pour que les menaces que vous avez apparemment proférées par soeur interposée n'étaient que des paroles en l'air... Votre dévouée Camilla. _

_Triskelle sparrow: Stupide, peut-être pas, mais effectivement, il n'agit pas de façon très intelligente. C'est la peur de perdre son fils qui le rend déraisonnable... ;-) Merci pour la review! _

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Après un voyage éreintant à Seattle, Leah reprit le chemin vers la Push, complètement déprimée. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle cherchait sans relâche le moindre signe de Jacob, sans succès. Elle avait envoyé sa réponse à l'UCLA, université dans laquelle elle avait été acceptée, et comptait partir en Californie au mois d'octobre, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Du moins, elle l'espérait jusque-là. A mesure que les jours passaient, elle perdait espoir de revoir Jacob en chair et en os. Elle ne tenait que grâce aux vitamines prescrites par son médecin et à la promesse de l'homme de sa vie. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée devant sa maison, sans grand entrain, sachant que sa mère l'attendait probablement pour lui faire la morale.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Seth qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

**Leah! T'es revenue!** s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

Depuis que sa soeur avait fait un séjour prolongé dans le coma, il se sentait exagérément inquiet à chacune de ses absences prolongées.

La jeune femme n'était toujours pas habituée aux démonstrations d'affection de son petit frère, aussi se dégagea-t-elle prestement de son étreinte après lui avoir maladroitement tapoté le dos.

**Ouais... Ça va, toi ?** demanda-t-elle distraitement.

**Ouais... Maman est sortie, mais elle devrait plus tarder et je préfère te prévenir, elle est pas de super humeur...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**Ca tombe bien, moi non plus... Et Papa? Il dort toujours dans ta chambre?**

**Ouais... ça me soule...** soupira Seth, l'air complètement dépassé par les événements.

**En même temps, j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais vu que la femme avec qui je vivais depuis plus de vingt ans était aussi étroite d'esprit...** renifla Leah en s'asseyant. **T'inquiète pas, va... Dans deux mois, t'auras ma chambre... Et avec un peu de chance, ils divorceront avant...**

**Hé! Je veux pas que papa et maman divorcent!** paniqua le jeune garçon.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sue qui avait les bras chargés de paquets. Elle se figea une demi-seconde lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille, mais ne lui adressa pas la parole.

**Seth, tu veux bien m'aider à ranger les courses, s'il te plait? **

L'intéressé acquiesça et s'empara de quelques sachets.

**Maman... tu ne vas pas divorcer de papa, hein? **

Sue ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard, puis dévisagea sa fille.

**C'est toi qui lui as mis des idées pareilles en tête?** s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Leah haussa les épaules.

**C'est ce qu'il pourrait faire de mieux, en tout cas**, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

**Je te rappelle que je suis ta mère, Leah Clearwater, et tu es priée de me parler sur un autre ton!**

Leah s'adressa à son frère, ignorant complètement sa mère.

**Ca te dirait qu'on campe sur la plage ce soir, comme au bon vieux temps?**

**Cool!** s'exclama Seth avec un enthousiasme non feint.

**C'est hors de question!** tempêta Sue, les joues rouges de colère.

**Je vais chercher la tente dans le garage, et j'irai acheter des marshmallow qu'on fera griller...** décréta Leah en se levant.

Sue l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas supplémentaire.

**ça suffit, Leah! Tu as décidé de me rendre folle, c'est ça! Tu disparais pendant cinq jours et tu penses que tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était quand tu daignes réapparaître? Mais tu te crois où?**

**A la Push. Le dernier endroit au monde où je voudrais être, s'il n'y avait pas Seth et Papa. Là où il n'y a que des hypocrites et des gens qui ne méritent rien d'autre que du mépris. Ca te va ou je dois continuer?** répondit la jeune femme.

Sue ne put retenir son geste et c'est dans un bruit sec qu'elle gifla magistralement sa fille. Le coeur rongé par le chagrin et la colère, elle planta ses courses et ses enfants dans la cuisine et monta se calmer à l'étage.

Leah ne flancha même pas en recevant la gifle. Sa vie était tellement vide de sens sans Jacob qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien physiquement, ou ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur d'être loin de lui. Elle se tourna vers Seth, qui la dévisageait comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième bras.

**Alors, je vais la chercher ou pas, cette tente?**

**Euh... je... oui...** répondit-il la bouche encore entrouverte suite à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Il prit sur lui de ranger les derniers achats et attendit que sa soeur revienne.

**Dis, pourquoi tu es tellement fâchée après maman?** osa-t-il demander lorsqu'elle réapparut, chargée comme un baudet.

Leah hésita un instant avant de lui répondre, prenant conscience que son attitude avait des répercussions sur son frère qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter.

**Elle... Elle a interdit à Jacob de me voir avant qu'il n'ait son accident... Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait soutenu Billy quand il a décidé d'enfermer son fils on ne sait où...**

Seth resta silencieux, méditant un instant les suppositions de sa soeur.

**Qu'elle l'ait interdit de te voir, à la rigueur, mais je ne la vois pas soutenir un truc pareil!** finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. **Je t'aide à monter la tente?** demanda-t-il, pressé de penser à autre chose qu'à la tension familiale.

Leah secoua la tête et lui lança son porte-monnaie.

**Va plutôt acheter de quoi nous remplir la panse... Et pas trop de sucré, hein!** lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller dépenser les sous de sa soeur.

**Cool! A tout de suite!** cria-t-il alors qu'il courait déjà hors de la maison.

La bonne humeur de Seth était contagieuse et Leah se trouva à sourire faiblement en secouant la tête. Son coeur se serra en songeant qu'elle ne le verrait bientôt plus avant un moment, parce qu'une fois partie avec Jacob, elle n'avait aucune intention de remettre les pieds dans la maison de son enfance.

* * *

Depuis de longues semaines, Jacob avait arrêté de vivre. Il survivait. Sans Leah à ses côtés, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se lever le matin, aussi il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son lit, espérant la retrouver à nouveau dans un rêve improbable. Malheureusement, ses souhaits restaient sans réponse et son état en pâtissait de plus en plus. Il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de contourner l'ordre de Sam, mais rien n'y faisait, il était dans l'incapacité de se faire le moindre mal. Un jour d'inspiration, il s'était même décidé à arrêter de manger et de boire, mais une fois encore, il n'avait pu lutter plus de deux jours contre sa propre volonté.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et la tête de Seth apparut dans l'embrasure. Ce dernier ne se remettait toujours pas de la disparition de sa soeur, et ne parlait quasiment qu'à Jacob, dans les moments où son Bêta était disposé à recevoir du monde.

**Je peux entrer?** demanda-t-il timidement.

Jacob fit un effort pour répondre à voix haute, effort qu'il ne faisait désormais plus que pour le frère de la femme qu'il avait perdue.

**Oui, vas-y.**

Seth entra dans la chambre et s'affala sur une chaise près du petit lit de Jacob en soupirant lourdement.

**Emily est à la maison en train de préparer son mariage, et maman l'aide comme si de rien n'était...** grommela-t-il. **C'est n'importe quoi... Une belle brochette d'hypocrites, c'est ce qu'ils sont tous...**

Jacob acquiesça en silence. Au fil des jours, il commençait lui-même à se sentir comme un hypocrite, ou du moins comme un menteur. Il avait promis à Leah de la rejoindre au plus vite et il avait failli à sa promesse. Penser à elle lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux, aussi il concentra son attention sur Seth pour tenter de garder en lui son trop plein d'émotion.

**Pour couronner le tout, maman commence à voir de plus en plus Charlie... Soit disant que ça lui occupe l'esprit... Comment elle peut faire un truc pareil alors que ça fait à peine un an que Papa est... Et Leah... C'est comme si c'était hier... Comment on peut se remettre aussi facilement à vivre... **

Seth était de plus en plus énervé, et ses mots ne sortaient plus que sous forme de grognements.

**Qu'il s'occupe de sa sangsue de fille et qu'il fiche la paix à ma famille, lui!**

Jacob tiqua à la remarque du jeune garçon.

**Sangs... Elle est transformée? Bella est... une des leurs?** demanda-t-il, visiblement écoeuré.

**Apparemment... C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Je les ai entendus parler avec maman et Billy. Charlie dit qu'elle est revenue de son voyage de noces, et qu'elle aurait chopé une maladie tropicale grave qui faisait qu'elle était en quarantaine... On sait tous ce que ça veut dire...** bougonna Seth.

**Et Sam est au courant? Je peux savoir comment ça se fait qu'on reste là à rien foutre alors que les Cullen ont violé le traité?** s'emporta Jacob, se sentant soudain plus vivant grâce à la colère qui réveillait son corps.

Il ne se tracassait plus réellement de ce qui était arrivé à Bella, mais il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une occasion de débarrasser le monde de quelques vampires.

**J'en sais rien, Sam est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir maintenant. Cet enfoiré veut appeler son mioche Leah si c'est une fille...** grogna Seth. **Comme si ça arrangerait le mal qu'il a fait à ma soeur en nommant son bâtard comme elle... Pff!**

**Quoi? Il veut faire quoi?** vociféra Jacob, ivre de colère. **Bon, ça suffit, je vais voir Sam. Tu m'accompagnes?** demanda-t-il en sautant hors de son lit.

**Tu vas lui arracher les yeux?** sourcilla Seth. **Parce que sinon, je vais faire un tour du côté de la falaise...**

Jacob lui offrit un vague sourire.

**Viens, je pense pas que tu seras déçu du voyage...**

Seth se leva et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

**Après toi, mon pote**! claironna-t-il en faisant la révérence.

Les deux compères arrivèrent peu de temps après chez Sam et Jacob frappa à la porte dans un geste qui annonçait clairement la couleur de son humeur. Sam ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils en les apercevant.

**Entrez, les autres sont là aussi...** leur dit-il simplement.

Jacob fut un instant décontenancé, mais il se reprit bien vite.

**Et tu comptais nous prévenir quand, qu'il y avait réunion au sommet?** demanda-t-il l'air mauvais.

**Vous vous transformez rarement depuis deux mois, et vous ne sortez pas non plus de chez vous. Et puis, la réunion n'est pas très importante...** répliqua Sam.

**Ah non? Et en quoi le fait que Bella ait muté n'est pas une chose importante?** insista Jacob, sur la défensive.

Sam tressaillit avant de reprendre la parole.

**Les choix de vie de Bella Swan ne nous concernent pas, Jacob. Nous devons avant tout protéger les nôtres.**

**Ouais, très belle réussite à ce niveau-là...** maugréa-t-il, les poings serrés. **Et le fait que les Cullen aient violé le traité, tu t'en fous alors?**

**Rien ne dit qu'ils l'ont violé. Et rien dans le traité ne mentionnait une victime consentante. Elle est mariée à l'un d'entre eux. Elle fait partie des leurs. Fin de l'histoire.**

**Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait? Et vous vous appelez des Protecteurs? Non mais franchement, laissez-moi rire!** cracha Jacob, ulcéré. **Et quel est l'ordre du jour de votre réunion du coup?**

Sam baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, et Quil en profita pour répondre à sa place.

**Vous deux. On sait à quel point la disparition de Leah vous a affecté, et...**

Seth se tendit et serra les poings.

**Vous parlez de nous derrière notre dos?** rugit-il.

**C'est pas comme si on avait le choix!** s'empressa de répondre Paul. **Vous ne nous parlez pas! Faut bien qu'on fasse en sorte d'essayer de vous aider!**

**Nous aider? Alors? Quelle solution miracle avez-vous trouvée? Appeler ta gamine Leah! C'est ça votre idée?** demanda Jacob, qui contrôlait du mieux qu'il le pouvait les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

**C'est un moyen comme un autre de lui rendre hommage!** se justifia Sam. **Mais en fait, on pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous consultiez tous les deux un spécialiste, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. **

**Un spécialiste? Tu te fous de moi?** vociféra Seth. **Tu veux qu'on lui dise quoi, à ton spécialiste? Qu'on se transforme en loups, que c'est ce qui a causé la mort de mon père et la dépression de ma soeur, et que tout le monde se moquait de savoir à quel point elle souffrait, tout comme tout le monde se fiche qu'elle ne soit plus là aujourd'hui, à l'exception de Jake et moi?**

**Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?** intervint Paul. **T'en as une, toi, d'idée, pour te sortir de la colère et de la dépression qui te rongent? Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas en restant ensemble que vous risquez de vous en sortir... Vous vous... tirez mutuellement vers le bas...**

**Toi, je ne veux même pas t'adresser la parole**, cracha Seth en le fusillant du regard.

Jacob aurait bien profité de la situation pour déclencher une bagarre générale, mais il ne voulait pas mêler Seth à ses envies suicidaires. Aussi, il préféra calmer le jeu.

**Viens, laissons les parler psys et chiffons, on a mieux à faire...** dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**Où allez-vous?** se risqua Embry, qui n'avait pas pris part à la conversation.

**Si Seth a envie de me suivre, je vais chez les Cullen... Voir à quoi ressemble Bella en suceuse de sang...** répondit Jacob sans se retourner.

**Jake... Tu me manques, vieux...** souffla son ancien ami.

Jacob tressaillit imperceptiblement, mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

**Ouais... Y a beaucoup de choses qui me manquent à moi aussi...** dit-il plus bas en sortant de la maison de Sam.

Seth le suivit, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à ceux qu'il ne considérait plus comme ses frères de Meute. Sans un mot, ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements et mutèrent avant de se diriger vers la demeure des Cullen. Les pensées de Seth étaient aussi chargées de colère que celles de sa soeur à l'époque où elle était de ce monde.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de signaler leur présence une fois arrivés, car Edward vint immédiatement les rejoindre sur le pas de la porte. Il était dans un piteux état, semblant souffrir mille supplices.

_**Où est Bella?**_ pensa Jacob à l'attention du vampire dépressif.

**Elle est... à l'intérieur... avec Rose...** répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

_**Pourquoi il est comme ça, lui? Il devrait pas être content qu'elle soit comme lui, maintenant?**_ renifla Seth.

**Non... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...** reprit Edward, l'air complètement anéanti. **Bella est... enceinte...**

Les deux loups hoquetèrent.

_**Enceinte? Vous avez fait... Euh... Argh! C'est dégueulasse! **_

Il avait beau être un loup, Seth n'en demeurait pas moins un gamin de quinze ans, qui étrangement, n'aspirait pas à avoir des rapports avec une fille de son âge.

_**Mais vous êtes pas... Figés ou un truc du genre?**_

Jacob restait silencieux, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir à la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**Eh bien... c'est un cas de figure que je ne connaissais pas... Bella est humaine et il faut croire que les vampires mâles ont la possibilité de procréer, ce qui n'est pas le cas des femmes vampires... Toujours est-il que... cette chose est en train de la tuer... Elle la tue de l'intérieur... **expliqua le futur père dans un sanglot sans larme.

Il s'assit sur les marches et se prit la tête entre les mains, apparemment lui-même horrifié par "l'heureux événement".

Seth frémit au vu de l'attitude d'Edward.

_**Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous en débarrassez pas?**_ demanda-t-il.

**Rosalie... elle veille farouchement sur Bella... Parce que... Bella veut garder cet enfant... Elle... elle l'aime déjà, je crois. Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour cette... chose...**

_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est censé être?**_ demanda finalement Jacob. _**Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que peut donner un mélange entre vampire et humain? **_

Edward secoua négativement la tête.

Ils entendirent Bella appeler faiblement Edward, qui se précipita à l'intérieur sans se préoccuper des deux Protecteurs. Seth tourna sa tête vers Jacob, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_**Tu crois vraiment à son histoire?**_

_**Ben oui... T'as vu sa tête? On croirait qu'il va se tirer une balle... ça se suicide comment d'ailleurs un vampire?**_ demanda Jacob plus pour lui-même.

_**T'as la mémoire courte, on dirait...**_ maugréa Seth. _**Ils vont en Italie... Ou alors ils passent la frontière pour qu'on les achève... Bon, on fait quoi? On rentre ou tu veux aller la voir?**_

_**Ouais, ouais, je voulais dire tout seul... Laisse tomber. Je vais aller jeter un oeil. J'arrive. **_

Jacob reprit forme humaine et, après avoir enfilé son short, il se faufila dans la villa. Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur de Bella qui provenait du canapé dans lequel elle était allongée. Soudain inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il avança à pas plus mesurés, comme pour retarder l'échéance.

Le visage de la mourante s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami. Elle était terriblement amaigrie, et son énorme ventre, disproportionné par rapport au reste de son corps frêle, faisait peur à voir.

**Bonjour, Jake...** le salua-t-elle chaleureusement, du moins le plus possible. **Je ne pensais pas te revoir après... **

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle repensa à leur dernière entrevue.

Malgré le peu de compassion qu'il pouvait encore ressentir pour elle, Jacob se sentit bouleversé face au spectacle que sa grossesse lui offrait. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Bella n'avait pas juste l'air horriblement fatigué. Son ventre, mal caché sous une couverture bleue, laissait deviner une gestation plus qu'avancée. Au moins plusieurs mois à en juger au premier coup d'oeil.

**Mais qu'est-ce que...?**

**C'est bien moins impressionnant que ça en a l'air...** minimisa-t-elle en souriant. **Mon petit EJ est un costaud, mais tout se passera bien...**

**EJ? Pourquoi pas ET tant que tu y es?** tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Blondie lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

**Edward-Jacob n'est pas un alien. C'est un miracle de la nature.**

Aussitôt, la compassion qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à présent s'envola comme par magie.

**Tu plaisantes?** demanda-t-il, outré par tant d'inconsistance.

Bella posa une main sur son ventre anormalement rebondi et sourit tendrement.

**En prenant la décision de me transformer, j'avais fait une croix sur le fait de pouvoir avoir des enfants un jour, surtout que nous étions persuadés qu'Edward ne pouvait pas en avoir... Et regarde-moi! Si ce n'est pas un miracle, je me demande ce que c'est!**

**Je m'en fous que ce soit un miracle ou non! Tu ne vas pas sérieusement l'appeler Edward-Jacob, n'est-ce pas?**

Bella fronça les sourcils.

**Si, en l'honneur deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde... Pourquoi?**

**Parce que tu penses que c'est un honneur que tu donnes mon nom à... un monstre? Et cerise sur le gâteau, qu'il soit associé à celui d'Edward? Tu réfléchis jamais avant de prendre une décision? Tu penses jamais aux autres? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi... centré sur elle-même! Je te préviens, si tu donnes mon nom à cette chose, je la brûle! Et peut-être même si tu ne le fais pas d'ailleurs...**

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes et Rosalie feula en fusillant Jacob du regard.

**Attention à ce que tu dis, cabot**, gronda la blonde. **Je me fiche que tu sois l'ami de Bella. Pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le bébé et tu es un chien mort.**

Jacob soutint son regard, puis décida qu'il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça et se dirigea vers la porte, son cerveau travaillant à plein régime.

**Toutes mes félicitations...** lâcha-t-il sur un ton plein d'ironie avant de sortir de la villa.

Seth l'attendait à l'extérieur et fut parcouru par des milliers de frissons de dégoût en voyant les pensées de Jacob concernant Bella.

_**Edward-Jacob? C'est un vrai prénom, ça?**_ grimaça-t-il dans son esprit.

**Faut croire, ouais. Dans le monde de Bella et des suceurs de sang, en tout cas. Tu verras, bientôt elle me demandera d'être parrain... **bougonna Jacob.

Son esprit restait accroché à une idée qui commençait à se préciser.

**Viens, allons prévenir la Meute, peut-être que ça les intéressera de savoir qu'une nouvelle race de tique est sur le point de voir le jour.**

Seth acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son ami.

_**Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose?**_

_**J'en sais rien...**_ avoua Jacob.

A vrai dire, il l'espérait plus que tout. C'était son nouveau projet et il lui semblait cohérent: s'il parvenait à provoquer un affrontement entre Protecteurs et vampires, il pourrait discrètement se laisser tuer par un des Cullen et enfin, il retrouverait Leah. Alors oui, il fallait que ça change quelque chose. Etrangement, les pensées de Seth reflétaient exactement celles du Bêta. Il priait pour qu'il y ait affrontement et qu'il n'en réchappe pas. Jacob s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir laissé libre cours à ses idées et il se raidit quand il comprit l'état d'esprit du jeune garçon.

_**Attends, attends toi... Comment ça, tu veux pas en réchapper?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que t'es le seul à avoir essayé de rejoindre Leah, ces deux derniers mois?**_ grogna mentalement Seth.

_**Ben... je... je pensais, oui. Je sais que c'est ta soeur et que tu es vraiment malheureux, mais tu as toute la vie devant toi... Je... Je ne suis pas d'accord que tu essaies de mettre fin à tes jours! s'énerva son aîné**_, soudain inquiet.

Il savait que la mort de Seth serait sans appel, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la sienne.

_**J'y crois pas! C'est quoi, ton problème? Alors t'as le droit de vouloir mourir parce que tu souffres sans elle, et moi non? T'es vraiment un bel hypocrite, toi aussi!**_ rugit Seth.

_**Seth... Calme-toi, s'il te plaît... C'est pas une question d'hypocrisie... Ta soeur... est... était... est... la femme de ma vie... Je ne peux pas continuer sans elle, mais toi... tu n'as encore rien connu de la vie... Et puis, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais si elle sait que je t'ai laissé mourir...**_

_**Tu parles comme si tu étais convaincu de la retrouver...**_

Jacob eut de mal à retenir ses pensées qui se dirigeaient immanquablement sur les différents événements qui avaient jalonné ses deux existences ces derniers temps.

_**Ce que je crois n'a pas d'importance... L'important, c'est que tu ne fasses pas ça à ta soeur... S'il te plaît...**_

Seth ne répondit pas, trop en colère contre Jacob pour lui adresser la parole.

_**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant?**_ insista celui-ci, sincèrement attristé par l'attitude du jeune garçon.

_**Je croyais que tu me comprenais, mais en fait, t'es aussi égoïste que les autres...**_ cracha Seth, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa peine.

_**Je te comprends, crois-moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te laisser faire... Toi aussi tu dois me comprendre... T'as encore trop de choses à vivre... Ne fut-ce que tomber amoureux... C'est la plus belle chose au monde, crois-moi...**_

_**Quand je vois ce que ça a fait à Leah, et ce que ça t'a fait à toi, j'en doute vraiment...**_

_**Ok, c'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple... Le truc, c'est que... ta soeur et moi, on est super heureux dans une autre vie. Je te demande pas de me croire, ça m'est égal au point où j'en suis, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je dois passer par... la mort dans ce monde-ci, pour mieux la rejoindre ailleurs. Tandis que toi, tu n'as aucune certitude. Une fois que tu seras mort... ben ce sera probablement juste la fin. Tu comprends?**_

Jacob se moquait éperdument que Seth le prenne pour un fou. Si tout allait bien, il serait bientôt avec Leah et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. De plus, il était prêt à lui ouvrir les moindres recoins de son âme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Seth lut dans les pensées de Jacob et vit qu'il était sérieux. Les images d'une Leah différente, mais bien vivante, lui réchauffèrent le coeur autant qu'elles le brisèrent.

_**Tu comprends?**_ demanda Jacob, sachant qu'il avait lu en lui.

_**Je suis pas bien sûr... Je suis là-bas aussi?**_

Jacob ignorait si c'était une bonne idée de répondre à cette question, mais il n'eut pas le temps de retenir le flot de souvenirs qui le submergea. Des images de Seth, qui n'avait pas muté, vinrent se bousculer dans son esprit.

Le jeune garçon sourit mentalement en se voyant avec sa soeur et reprit la parole.

_**Si tu y arrives, dis au moi de l'autre monde de profiter de Leah un maximum... Ce que je n'ai pas fait, moi...**_

Son ami acquiesça en silence, sachant qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à tenir cette promesse.

_**Bon, en route. On retourne chez Sam**_, annonça-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

Un peu avant d'arriver au domicile de leur Alpha, ils s'annoncèrent avec un hurlement et reprirent forme humaine. Sam les attendaient sur le pas de la porte, inquiet.

**Que se passe-t-il?**

**Bella n'a pas muté...** commença Jacob. **Elle est enceinte... et je sais pas ce que c'est, mais son ventre semble sur le point d'exploser**, précisa-t-il, dégoûté par ses propres souvenirs.

Des murmures surpris et angoissés parcoururent le reste de la Meute.

**Enceinte? C'est... Impossible! Comment...** balbutia Sam, incrédule.

**Faut croire que les petits soldats d'Edward n'étaient pas si gelés que ça...** railla Seth.

**J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait... couché avec une sangsue!** s'exclama Paul, les yeux plissés de dégoût.

**Et... elle est censée mettre quoi au monde? Ce sera un être humain ou un vampire?** voulut savoir Embry.

**Ben... vu la vitesse éclair de sa grossesse, je crois pas que ça soit très humain. Ce truc la bouffe de l'intérieur. Même le père est affolé et parle de sa progéniture comme d'une... chose... **leur expliqua le plus fidèlement possible Jacob.

**Il faut faire quelque chose! On ne peut pas laisser cette chose venir au monde! **s'écria Jared.

**Tu as raison. Que Bella se transforme, c'est une chose, mais qu'elle engendre une nouvelle espèce de monstre... Nous devons en informer le Conseil, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que le Traité ne couvre pas ça...** déclara solennellement Sam.

Jacob tenta de rester impassible, mais à l'intérieur, il jubilait. Pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_Voici la suite tant attendue! Enjoy!_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Ptdr! Ok, ton MP est passé à Jacob... T'inquiète, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd... Lol! On te fait plein de bisous! _

_alissa21: T'inquiète, si on revisite les livres de SM, c'est pas pour arriver au même résultat... Mais c'est sûr qu'il y a des liens, pour que l'intrigue reste logique... Bisous! Et ravies que tu adores..._

_Triskelle sparrow: Pas de quoi, c'est un plaisir! _

_Morrijyg: "Quand on arrive en ville, tout le monde change de trottoir..." Euh, pardon. Lol! Oui, le monstre est sur le point de voir le jour... Vite, fuyons! _

_Bri971: Bien le bonsoir, chère lectrice. Je me répète, mais de nouveau toutes mes excuses pour ce retard de post... En même temps, le suspense, ça a du bon, non? Non, ok. Lol. Sinon, je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas perdue. En effet, le temps s'écoule différemment dans les deux mondes. Vous avez tout pigé, comme d'habitude. Trop douée que vous êtes. Pour info, le "Edward-Jacob" est réellement l'idée de Bella dans le livre de SM. J'avais d'ailleurs oublié ce "détail" et c'est Leilani qui me l'a très justement rappelé non sans avoir provoqué mon hilarité au passage. Hilarité et colère, en fait. Pas de souci pour votre commentaire et surtout, j'espère que vous allez mieux. Pour mes retards, je suis désolée, mais il faudra être patiente et puis, ça donne du piment, non? Allez, je vous embrasse bien fort et vous souhaite un bon rétablissement! Gros bisous! PS: j'aurai probablement moins de retard dans les posts suivants car mon "nouvel hobby" prend une mauvaise tournure. Snif. _

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Après une demi-heure à chercher le bon coin où s'installer sur la plage, Leah décida d'établir le campement de fortune qui allait les abriter, son frère et elle, pour leur soirée en tête à tête, à la lisière des bois. Elle monta la tente rapidement et partit en quête de bois mort afin d'alimenter le feu qu'ils feraient dans la soirée. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le nécessaire, elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par son petit frère, qui avait apparemment dévalisé l'épicerie du coin.

**Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit de claquer tout mon fric!** gronda-t-elle.

**Je sais bien, mais j'arrivais pas à me décider... **se désola Seth en rendant malgré tout un peu de monnaie à sa soeur.

Il se retint de le lui dire, sachant qu'elle n'était pas férue des démonstrations d'affection, mais il se sentait vraiment heureux de passer cette soirée avec elle, a fortiori à l'écart des tensions qui régnaient à la maison.

**Alors, t'as besoin d'aide pour le feu?**

**Non, ça va aller**, répondit-elle en sortant un briquet. **J'ai tout prévu...**

Seth lui offrit un sourire entendu et commença à sortir son butin.

**Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi?** demanda-t-il en secouant plus vivement le sachet de marshmallows.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère faire, tout en esquissant un sourire. Il était tellement persuadé que ces histoires de messages subliminaux fonctionnait sur elle que plus d'une fois, elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'en était rien, mais elle était faible et ne pouvait pas ne pas faire plaisir à son petit frère.

**Laisse-moi réfléchir... Les marshmallows?**

**Excellent choix! **s'exclama Seth, encore une fois fier de son coup.

Il ouvrit le paquet et embrocha des confiseries pour sa soeur et lui. Alors qu'il les faisait roussir au-dessus du feu, il observa Leah qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**A quoi tu penses?** lui demanda-t-il.

**Je me disais que ça me manquait, ces petits moments avec toi...** avoua-t-elle en repensant à la manière dont ils s'étaient éloignés dans l'autre monde.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se sentit soudain à nouveau envahi par la tristesse qui l'avait déjà gagné quand il avait appris qu'elle allait partir en Californie.

**Tu reviendras me voir quand tu seras installée en Californie?** voulut-il savoir, craignant malgré tout la réponse.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien à lui, mais les rapports de Leah avec leur mère étaient vraiment devenus impossibles.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda son frère tristement avant de répondre.

**Tu sais, il va falloir que je me trouve un boulot pour finir de payer mes études et je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à avoir des vacances... Mais toi, tu pourrais venir me rendre visite, si tu veux!**

**C'est vrai? Cool! Mmmh, je ne sais pas si maman me laissera partir...** reprit-il après réflexion.

**T'as raison...** admit-elle à contrecoeur. **Surtout si Jake vient vivre avec moi...**

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**Tu... tu penses que tu vas le retrouver?**

**J'en sais rien... Je ne sais même pas s'il est sorti du coma...** s'affligea-t-elle. **Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas... Il ne mérite pas tout ce qu'on lui inflige. C'est tellement injuste...**

Son frère hocha la tête, malheureux à la seule idée que sa soeur soit elle-même malheureuse.

**Si je peux t'aider... tu sais que je le ferai. D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, je suis allé traîner du côté de chez les Black, discrètement, mais j'ai rien entendu d'intéressant. Enfin, si jamais j'entends une info croustillante, je te tiens au courant**, dit-il sur un ton solennel.

Leah lui sourit tristement en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

**C'est sympa, merci, cloporte... Tu vas vraiment me manquer, tu sais...**

**Toi aussi...** répondit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se blottir contre sa soeur.

Leah ferma les yeux, savourant ce qui pourrait être les derniers instants de complicité avec son frère. Étrangement, cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elle avait appris à lui refaire confiance et elle était désormais certaine qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Son coeur se serra à l'idée de ne peut-être plus le revoir avant un long moment, et une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

**Tu sais quoi? Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution à notre souci de distance…**

**Vas-y!** s'impatienta Seth, le coeur s'allégeant à l'avance.

**Dès que j'arrive à me dégoter un job, je fais le maximum d'économies possible pour t'envoyer un ordinateur portable. Je m'en achèterai un aussi, comme ça on pourra se parler par webcam interposée, et quand j'irai rendre visite à Emily, si j'y arrive, tu demanderas à maman de t'envoyer chez grand-mère, comme ça on se verra pendant nos vacances! T'en dis quoi?**

Seth réfléchit quelques instants.

**Oui, ça me semble bien. Mais si tu m'envoies un pc portable, maman va peut-être me le confisquer...** s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

**Je te le ferai passer par Emily et elle dira que c'est elle qui te l'a offert... Tu sais que maman ne refuse jamais rien à Emily...** conclut-elle amèrement.

**T'as pas l'intention de te réconcilier avec maman, n'est-ce pas?**

**Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à lui pardonner un jour, non...**

Le jeune garçon n'insista pas, connaissant suffisamment sa soeur pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait par rapport à leur mère.

**Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça, Seth…** déclara soudain Leah. **Ce qui se passe entre maman et moi... La tension qu'il y a à la maison à cause de nos disputes... Et le fait de devoir partager ta chambre avec papa... Je sais que c'est de ma faute, et j'en suis vraiment désolée...**

**Non, c'est pas ta faute**, protesta Seth. **Je comprends pas comment les choses ont pu aller aussi loin. Franchement, j'en reviens pas qu'ils aient tous tourné le dos à Jake, ça me fait vraiment mal pour lui... et pour toi. Faut pas te tracasser pour moi. Puis, papa et maman finiront bien par renouer le dialogue... N'empêche, si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que tu tomberais amoureuse de Jacob Black, je lui aurais payé un bon psy!**

Leah éclata de rire à la fin de la réplique de Seth.

**Crois-moi, je n'en reviens pas moi-même!**

**Emily m'a traité de "cougar avant l'heure"!**

**Tu m'étonnes... Argh, c'est dégoûtant!** s'exclama son frère avec une mine de dégoût, volontairement exagérée.

**N'exagère pas... Je suis sûre que t'aurais adoré sortir avec une fille de mon âge!**

Seth fronça les sourcils, essayant de remplacer l'image de sa soeur par celle d'une autre fille de son âge.

**Mouais, j'en sais rien... C'est vrai que ça doit être bien pour... Beurk! Tu viens de me mettre des idées horribles en tête! Tu lui apprends des trucs, je suis sûr! Quelle horreur!** lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête pour stopper les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit.

La réaction du jeune homme augmenta l'hilarité de sa soeur et elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner davantage.

**Oh, il n'a pas beaucoup à apprendre... Disons qu'il est... génétiquement prédisposé à satisfaire une femme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!**

**Argh! Pitié, épargne-moi les détails! **se lamenta Seth qui ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa soeur soit un être sexué. **D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense et plus j'aurais dû protester contre votre relation... **plaisanta-t-il en faisant la moue. **J'aurais peut-être dû lui péter la gueule pour avoir osé toucher ma soeur...**

**Oh arrête! C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'il soit tombé sur moi et pas sur Bella la nymphomane!** En repensant à l'épisode Bella et au mensonge de Jacob, elle fut prise d'un énorme fou rire.

**Euh... tu partages?** demanda Seth qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité soudaine de sa soeur.

**Désolée, t'es bien trop jeune pour entendre ce genre d'histoire…**

**Oh hé! C'est pas juste! C'est toi qui me parle des performances de Jacob et après je suis trop jeune? Faut savoir, ma vieille! Allez, raconte. Je suis sûr que je m'en remettrai...**

Leah lui raconta ce qui s'était passé après la partie de paintball, riant de plus belle en arrivant à la partie où Jacob avait avoué sa fausse virginité. Seth offrit un sourire contrit à sa soeur, embarrassé par les propos qu'elle tenait. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se moque de lui s'il lui avouait son avis sur la question.

**Tu sais...** tenta-t-il mal à l'aise, **Je... suis assez pour le fait... d'attendre le mariage pour... passer à l'acte...** finit-il par avouer en se grattant la tête.

Leah s'arrêta net de rire et dévisagea son frère avec ébahissement.

**Est-ce que tu es gay?**

**Hein? Non mais ça va pas! T'es vraiment tordue des fois, tu sais ça? C'est pas parce que je suis pas un obsédé comme toi que je suis gay!**

**Je ne suis pas obsédée! J'aime le sexe avec Jacob, c'est tout! **se défendit-elle. **Et puis, ce serait pas un crime d'être gay, tu sais! Tu resterais mon petit frère quoi qu'il arrive!**

**Ouais, ça va, t'as pas besoin de me rassurer, je suis pas attiré par les mecs! C'est juste que je trouve ça... trop important pour le faire avec n'importe qui. Je dis pas que Jake est n'importe qui, hein! Mais bon... je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre...**

**Wow... **souffla Leah, clairement impressionnée par la conviction de son frère. **C'est... Wow...**

**Tu te moques de moi**? demanda-t-il un peu renfrogné.

**Non! C'est vachement bien! Je veux dire... C'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend un mec dire ça, et je trouve ça... Super!**

**C'est vrai?** insista Seth, le visage illuminé par un sourire. **Tu me trouves pas... débile?**

Elle lui retourna un sourire chaleureux et lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux.

**Ben non! Et ne laisse surtout pas les autres te dire que ça l'est. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un avec ce genre de principe, de nos jours, et tu devrais être fier de toi, et pas te sentir honteux. Moi, en tout cas, je suis fière de toi!**

Seth gonfla ses poumons et arbora un sourire de vainqueur.

**T'as raison, je déchire!**

**Ouais, tu déchires, mais évite de le crier sur tous les toits, sinon tu vas te retrouver avec une dizaine de Bella Swan sur le dos!** railla Leth en le bousculant amicalement.

**Beurk!**

Leah rit de plus belle en mangeant son marshmallow. Elle appréciait le temps passé avec son frère, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Jacob et de se demander s'il allait bien et s'ils se reverraient un jour.

* * *

En un temps record, Sam avait réuni les Anciens pour les informer de la situation de Bella. Jacob les observait s'agiter en silence, impatient qu'une décision d'action émerge de leur discussion.

**Il faut effectivement faire quelque chose... Mais n'oublions pas que Bella est humaine, même si la chose qu'elle porte en elle ne l'est pas. Le rôle des Protecteurs est de défendre la tribu, mais pas au détriment d'êtres humains...** statua Billy.

Les Anciens hochèrent la tête, chacun y allant de son commentaire sur la grossesse de la fille Swan. Jacob prit la parole, énervé par les propos de son père.

**Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? Qu'on la laisse mettre au monde cette... chose?**

**Je pense que ce serait le mieux à faire, en effet**, répondit Billy.

**Mais Jacob a dit que cette chose la tuait... Morte pour morte, autant ne pas laisser une nouvelle chance aux Cullen de rompre le traité**, intervint Sue d'un air détaché.

**Sue... C'est la fille de Charlie...** protesta Billy, mal à l'aise.

**Et alors? Elle y a pensé, à Charlie, avant de jeter sa vie aux orties pour un buveur de sang et une abomination? Est-ce qu'elle a pensé à d'autres qu'elle, quand elle a entraîné nos fils et ma fille dans des combats qui ne les concernaient pas, pour lui sauver cette même vie qu'elle est en train de gâcher sans aucune hésitation?** cracha Sue.

Une nouvelle vague de murmure traversa l'assemblée.

**Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger les décisions de cette jeune fille**, intervint le vieux Quil. **Mais il est vrai qu'attendre que cette créature vienne au monde représente un danger. Nous ignorons de quoi elle sera capable...**

Billy baissa la tête, partagé entre la crainte du monstre bientôt engendré par Bella et son amitié avec Charlie, qui ne supporterait pas la mort de sa fille.

**La majorité l'emporte**, trancha Sue. **Vous avez notre accord pour détruire cette... chose... Et tous ceux qui oseront la protéger.**

Jacob acquiesça en silence, se retenant de ne pas sourire face à l'imminence du combat. Il se tourna vers son Alpha, attendant ses ordres concernant leur stratégie d'attaque.

**Alors, que fait-on?** lui demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

**On attaquera demain soir**, répondit Sam, la mine sombre. **Tu es le meilleur combattant d'entre nous. Tu te chargeras d'Edward et de l'autre, celui qui nous a appris à nous battre contre les nouveau-nés. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperai du balèze et du médecin. **

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise d'avoir à attaquer Carlisle, qui avait été si bon avec eux.

**Paul et Jared s'occuperont des femelles et Seth...**

**NON!** s'époumona Sue, affolée. **J'ai déjà perdu ma fille, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mon petit garçon!**

Jacob comprenait sa réaction et quelque part, ça le soulagerait de tenir Seth à l'écart, mais il savait que le jeune garçon serait terriblement déçu de ne pas prendre part à l'affrontement.

**Il faut qu'on essaie de lui donner un poste moins dangereux, mais nous devons l'impliquer. C'est son rôle à lui aussi de protéger la tribu**, dit-il en s'adressant à Sam.

**Tu as raison. On le laissera à la frontière, au cas où nous échouions ou que certains des Cullen arrivent à percer nos lignes de défense...** acquiesça ce dernier.

Sue adressa un regard reconnaissant à Jacob pour son initiative.

**Rentrez chez vous, maintenant. Il vous faut reprendre des forces pour l'immense tâche qui vous attend...**

Les deux hommes prirent congés et rejoignirent les autres membres de la Meute qui attendaient le verdict.

**Alors?** demanda Paul le premier. **On va pouvoir dégommer quelques sangsues?**

**Oui. L'attaque est prévue pour demain soir...** déclara fermement Sam.

Il exposa ensuite le plan de bataille, et Seth, bien que triste de ne pas pouvoir prendre part à la bataille, accepta de faire partie de la seconde ligne.

**Mais... Pour Bella... Qui va s'en occuper?** demanda-t-il quand même.

**Je m'en charge...** répondit Jacob avant que son Alpha n'ait eu le temps de prendre la parole.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jacob.

**Tu... Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à... t'occuper d'elle?** balbutia Quil, sous le choc.

**C'est vrai, ça reste quand même Bella... La fille qui t'obsédait y a pas si longtemps...** renchérit Paul.

**Je suis censé m'occuper d'Edward, or je sais qu'il ne la quittera pas d'une semelle, donc ça ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix...** leur expliqua Jacob en essayant de garder un ton convainquant.

**Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger...** proposa Sam.

**Non, ça ira. Elle est très faible, ça ne prendra qu'une seconde... Et ça focalisera l'attention d'Edward, c'est le plus important. **

Jacob savait qu'il lui serait malgré tout difficile de s'en prendre à Bella, mais il espérait que la teneur de ses pensées permettrait à Edward d'agir avant qu'il n'ait à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Meute, et Sam, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, mit fin au rassemblement. Seth, qui connaissait parfaitement les plans de Jacob, lui tapota l'épaule.

**Demain, tu seras libre, mon pote...**

Celui-ci acquiesça et pressa l'épaule de son jeune ami, rongé par la culpabilité à l'idée de l'abandonner à son sort dans ce monde.

**Bon, il faut malgré tout prendre des forces**, finit-il par dire. **On se retrouve demain... Bonne nuit, Seth...**

**Bonne nuit, Jake...** soupira-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa maison.

Après avoir observé le frère de Leah regagner sa maison, Jacob rentra également chez lui, pressé que la nuit passe et qu'il puisse mener à bien son idée le lendemain. Il salua son père qui était encore au salon et se mit directement au lit, gagné par une impatience incontrôlable. Le temps lui parut avancer avec une lenteur extrême, mais enfin le sommeil le gagna. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut immédiatement où il était, bien que le décor fut différent de celui où il s'était endormi.

**Salut...** dit-il à la personne allongée à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, car ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut avec une passion et une tendresse incommensurables. Il sourit doucement contre la bouche de sa belle et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains.

**Jake...** murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. **J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas te revoir... Ils t'ont... Emmenés loin de moi...**

**De quoi... tu parles?** demanda-t-il sans être capable de rompre le contact avec la femme de sa vie.

**Ton père... t'a retiré de l'hôpital...** répondit-elle en s'attaquant férocement au short de Jacob. **Je ne sais pas... où tu es... Il faut que... tu te réveilles, et vite...**

Jacob fut un instant décontenancé par l'empressement de Leah, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire, aussi il répondit à son impatience avec une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas et lui arracha littéralement son débardeur avant de se jeter avidement sur sa peau cuivrée.

**Demain... demain, ce sera réglé...** souffla-t-il contre son cou qu'il couvrait de baisers.

Leah laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, vite éclipsée par la chaleur qui émanait de son amour et qui trouvait écho en elle. Son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné, tandis qu'elle frémissait sous les lèvres brûlantes du jeune homme.

**Demain? Tu en es sûr?**

**Oui... Je préfère t'épargner les détails... mais demain, je quitterai définitivement ce monde... et on pourra partir... tous les deux... **

Il quitta à contrecoeur les épaules de sa belle pour se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, de délicieux frissons se mirent à courir sur sa peau, réveillant encore un peu plus son désir déjà pourtant à son paroxysme.

Les mains de Leah voyagèrent le long du dos de Jacob, et comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés entre leurs deux mondes, ce qu'elle éprouvait à le sentir contre elle dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté ensemble. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui, gémissant alors que son corps réclamait avec force leur union charnelle.

Contrôlant à peine ses mouvements dirigés par une soif insatiable de Leah, Jacob se surprit à penser qu'il adorait lui faire l'amour dans cette vie-ci. En effet, le fait d'avoir muté décuplait ses sens et il avait l'impression de la découvrir d'une tout autre façon. Il ressentait intensément la moindre réaction de la jeune femme, jouissant sans retenue de son odeur suave et du goût enivrant de sa peau. Ses doigts découvraient des trésors de douceur et il ne se lassait pas d'écouter son coeur qui semblait chaque seconde sur le point de défaillir. Pressé de pouvoir lui dire son amour sans prononcer le moindre mot, il la débarrassa du peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait, couvrant chaque centimètre de son corps qu'il dévoilait de tendres baisers.

Leah se laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé avant de prendre le contrôle des opérations. Elle voulait le voir perdre pied pendant qu'elle se donnerait à lui, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'après lui avoir fait plaisir les autres fois, et dont elle ne profitait que très rarement, trop secouée par la décharge de sensations qu'il lui procurait dans ces instants. Elle le repoussa fermement, souriant lorsqu'il se laissa retomber sur le dos, et le chevaucha avant de le torturer langoureusement en déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de son corps, tout en ondulant des hanches, faisant leur sexe se frôler à un rythme régulier.

Deux sentiments contradictoires se livraient bataille dans l'esprit de Jacob. Il voulait tellement Leah qu'il devait se retenir et lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas la retourner et la prendre sauvagement, tandis qu'il se sentait gagné par un plaisir indescriptible de la voir ainsi prendre la direction des opérations. Les mouvements qu'elle imprimait sur lui avaient le don de le rendre fou et de rendre son excitation presque douloureuse. Par peur de ne pouvoir contrôler les sensations qui le consumaient, il se concentra sur ses mains qui redessinaient inlassablement les courbes de la jeune femme, jouant habilement de ses doigts sur les parties sensibles de son anatomie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son corps se cambrait contre sa volonté. N'y tenant plus, elle releva son bassin, ancrant son regard noirci par le désir à celui de son amant, et s'aida de sa main afin de positionner le membre viril de Jacob à son entrée. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser sur toute sa longueur, tant la sensation de l'avoir en elle était exquise.

Le jeune homme agrippa violemment ses mains aux hanches de sa belle quand il la sentit progresser le long de sa virilité. Il n'en revenait pas des émotions qu'elle lui procurait en unissant leurs corps. Voulant profiter intensément d'elle, il redressa son buste et vint le coller à celui de Leah, la serrant un peu plus contre lui et s'appropriant à nouveau ses lèvres entre deux halètements.

**Leah...** murmura-t-il dans un baiser, accompagnant de ses mains les ondulations du bassin de celle qui le dominait fièrement.

La voix de Jacob fit manquer un battement au coeur de la jeune femme et la fit tressaillir de toute part. Elle agrippa fermement les épaules de son amant, refusant de se détacher de ses lèvres, et intensifia ses mouvements, approfondissant ainsi sa progression à l'intérieur d'elle.

**Seigneur, Jake... Je t'aime...** gémit-elle contre sa bouche.

Ce dernier resserra encore son étreinte, ne souhaitant plus faire qu'un avec celle dont il était fou amoureux. Leur peau collée, couverte de sueur, lui donnait l'impression qu'ils fusionnaient littéralement. Il respirait avec difficulté et son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais tout ça lui était égal, il pouvait mourir sur le champ si c'était dans les bras de Leah. Avide de son corps, il descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de sa belle et le couvrit de baisers intenses, alors que le plaisir grandissant qu'il ressentait rendait son souffle de plus en plus bruyant.

Les mains de Leah voyagèrent jusqu'à la chevelure soyeuse de son amour, qu'elle empoigna férocement lorsqu'elle sentit les frissons qui la parcouraient s'accentuer et ses parois se resserrer autour de la virilité du jeune homme, prémices d'une proche jouissance. Tout son corps tremblait d'extase, alors qu'elle augmentait le rythme de ses ondulations, clamant encore et encore le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Celui-ci perdit tout contrôle de lui-même, étourdi par la voix de Leah et par les sensations qu'elle lui faisait vivre. Il se sentait à la merci des réactions du corps de cette dernière et, quand l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais connu le submergea, il planta ses dents dans la chair de sa bien-aimée, se l'appropriant ainsi jusque dans les tréfonds de son être.

Elle se cambra de nouveau, foudroyée par le plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait et la douleur qui l'accroissait, et se laissa retomber sur lui, dans un état de béatitude complet.

La tête à l'envers et le corps dévasté, Jacob parvint à peine à garder ses bras enlacés autour de sa belle, tentant doucement de reprendre sa respiration qui avait atteint une allure dangereuse.

**Je t'aime tellement...** murmura-t-il avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait.

**J'espère que c'est le cas... Ca m'embêterait d'avoir fait la tournée des hôpitaux pour chercher quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, en fin de compte...** plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

**De quoi... de quoi tu parles?** demanda-t-il alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits.

**Tu m'as écoutée, tout à l'heure?** sourcilla-t-elle en le dévisageant.

**Euh... oui...** répondit-il en faisant un effort intense de concentration. **Mon père m'a... envoyé quelque part et tu ne sais pas où... mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais la tournée des hôpitaux...**

**Je n'allais quand même pas rester sans rien faire! Je t'ai cherché dans tous les hôpitaux de Seattle et des environs... Mais rien... Je commence à me demander si tu es encore dans l'Etat... **s'affligea-t-elle.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

**Ecoute-moi, Leah. Demain, je me réveillerai... Et dès que j'aurai repris connaissance, je quitterai l'endroit où je me trouve pour venir te rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète, tout ça sera bientôt fini et on sera enfin ensemble...**

**Tu connais le numéro d'Emily?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

**Euh, ben, oui. Je l'ai eu par ton frère. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?** s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

**Si tu n'arrives pas à sortir de là où tu es... Appelle Emily... **

Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**Dis-lui où tu es, et je viendrai te chercher...**

**Tu... ne seras pas joignable chez toi?** demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

**Je préfère que tu appelles chez Emily... Si tu tombes sur ma mère, elle risque de prévenir ton père...**

**Oui, c'est pas faux. Mais je pourrais raccrocher si j'entends que ce n'est pas toi... Tu... tu me caches quelque chose?**

Leah soupira lourdement et baissa la tête.

**Je ne compte pas rester à la Push bien longtemps, Jake... Je vais partir pour la Californie, faire mes études...**

**C'est bête...** reprit tristement Jacob. **J'ai beau savoir que je serai de retour dès demain, je me sens inutilement angoissé à l'idée que tu partes sans moi... Comme si... je ne pourrais jamais te rejoindre... **termina-t-il dans un murmure.

**J****e m'en vais dans deux mois, mais je resterai dans les parages jusqu'au dernier jour, je te le promets... Et si jamais tu reviens après mon départ, je te promets de venir te rejoindre dès que tu auras prévenu Emily. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis à toi et je t'attendrai, Jake**, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et décida de garder ses craintes pour lui dorénavant.

Leah ferma les yeux afin de savourer leur baiser, et se retrouva de nouveau sous la tente, avec son frère, en les rouvrant. Son coeur se brisa une nouvelle fois, et elle s'empressa de sortir du campement pour ne pas que les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir ne le réveille. Elle marcha jusqu'à la plage, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, et tomba à genoux pour laisser libre cours à sa peine. Elle avait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, profiter de ce rêve qui semblait pourtant bien réel, et elle se retrouvait à la case départ, seule et terriblement malheureuse sans lui. Une brise glaciale balaya la plage, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle même. Elle sentit soudain une brûlure dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer en s'aidant de ses bras. Intriguée, elle se pencha vers une flaque d'eau se trouvant près d'elle, et hoqueta en apercevant une marque semblable à une morsure dessinée à l'endroit où le Jacob de ses rêves avait planté ses dents dans sa chair. Son coeur lui sembla immédiatement moins lourd, et elle sourit à travers ses larmes, sachant que Jacob se réveillerait ce jour-ci, comme il le lui avait dit.


	23. Chapter 23

_Salut à tous!_

_On vous a un peu fait languir, parce que les choses se corsent là... Non, en fait, c'est juste que je suis infichue de savoir quel jour on est. Bref... _

_En espérant que la suite vous plaise, on vous fait plein de bisous! Pour les reviews, je répondrai directement en privé, parce que là je poste du boulot alors ça va être compliqué... _

_A très bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Lorsque Jacob ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour faire face au sinistre plafond de sa chambre. Il avait beau s'attendre à ce retour à la "réalité", ça ne le rendait pas moins désagréable. Seule la perspective de rejoindre Leah au plus vite, grâce au combat de ce soir, lui permit de quitter son lit le coeur un peu moins lourd que les jours précédents. Malgré sa presque bonne humeur, la journée lui sembla durer une éternité, tant il était impatient d'arriver à ses fins. Il traîna sur la plage, fixant l'horizon en imaginant ses vraies retrouvailles avec la femme qu'il aimait. Enfin, l'heure du regroupement arriva et il rejoignit la Meute pour un dernier débriefing.

Les autres Protecteurs profitaient, une dernière fois avant la bataille, de leurs proches. Kim et Emily pleuraient dans les bras de leurs imprégnés, tandis que Rachel et Paul s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et que Sue répétait à son fils d'être extrêmement prudent. Billy se rapprocha de Jacob, anxieux.

**Sam m'a dit que tu comptais t'occuper de Bella, fils...**

Jacob évita soigneusement le regard de son père lorsqu'il lui répondit.

**Oui, en effet...**

**Tu devrais laisser Sam s'en charger... Il n'est pas aussi proche d'elle que toi, et ça risque de te hanter toute ta vie...**

**Il y a déjà d'autres fantômes qui me hantent... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. **

Sans laisser le temps à son père de réagir, il le serra un court instant dans ses bras, puis partit rejoindre Seth sans oser se retourner.

Ce dernier eut du mal à se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère, qui enlaça rapidement Jacob, à sa grande surprise.

**Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon fils... Et pour rendre justice à ma fille...**

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain coupable de ne pouvoir répondre aux attentes de Sue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui promettre toutes ces choses, mais il savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Aussi, il préféra se contenter de hocher la tête non sans avoir brièvement rendu son étreinte à la mère de Seth.

**Allons-y, les gars...** tonna Sam en marchant à reculons, les yeux rivés sur Emily.

Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, mortifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son imprégné. Jacob les observait du coin de l'oeil, pensant inévitablement à Leah qui l'attendait dans l'autre monde. Il pressa Paul qui en était encore à faire des échanges de salive et se chargea de séparer Kim et son imprégné, afin qu'ils puissent tous enfin se mettre en route.

Ils attendirent d'arriver à la frontière Quileute avant de se déshabiller et de muter. Les pensées de tous étaient tournées vers leur famille, conscients que la bataille contre les Cullen serait plus acharnée que celle contre les nouveau-nés.

_**On se concentre!**_ ordonna Sam, désireux de montrer l'exemple.

_**Allez, les mecs!**_ renchérit Seth. _**Pensez au carnage que vous allez faire!**_

Le reste de la Meute finit par être lui aussi gagné par la motivation de venir à bout de quelques vampires et c'est donc gonflés à bloc que les loups se mirent en route jusqu'à la villa des Cullen. L'attention générale était à son comble, chacun restant à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre odeur. Le seul avantage qu'ils avaient était l'effet de surprise et il était essentiel pour leur survie qu'ils ne ratent pas leur coup. Jacob focalisait ses pensées sur Bella, espérant ainsi alerter Edward qui perdrait probablement toute rationalité dans la peur de perdre sa bien-aimée.

_**Déployez-vous!**_ intima Sam. _**Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils arrivent à nous coincer tous ensemble. **_

La Meute s'exécuta et, lorsqu'Edward et Carlisle sortirent, alertés par les pensées meurtrières des loups, l'Alpha fit signe à Jacob de se tenir prêt à attaquer.

Avec toute la concentration du monde, celui-ci garda son esprit focalisé sur son "intention" de tuer Bella, ainsi que l'être qu'elle portait en elle. Il fit même un peu d'excès de zèle, cherchant son odeur afin de la localiser dans la maison. La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre.

Le vampire rugit, fou de rage.

**Protégez Bella!** vociféra-t-il en se ruant sur Jacob.

Aussitôt, Emmett sortit de la maison, défendant l'entrée, tandis que Paul et Jared s'attaquaient à lui et que Carlisle esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques de Sam.

Afin de garder la colère d'Edward à son paroxysme, Jacob agrémenta ses pensées de diverses images de Bella, agonisant entre ses mains. Lorsque le vampire se jeta sur lui, il fit mine d'esquiver quelques coups de mâchoires, voulant par là rendre la situation des plus réelles aux yeux de tous. Il craignait que son adversaire ne le laisse en vie s'il venait à comprendre les véritables intentions du jeune loup. De plus, celui-ci en profita pour malgré tout prendre une revanche sur la race qui avait causé la perte de Leah et il mit toute sa rage dans le coup de griffes qui atteignit le vampire au flanc gauche.

Edward laissa échapper un sifflement avant de se reporter son attention sur Jacob, les yeux noircis par la rage.

**Je croyais que tu l'aimais et tu veux la tuer? Je ne te comprends pas, Jacob!** grogna-t-il en évitant les attaques de ce dernier.

_**J'ai cessé de l'aimer le jour où j'ai compris le monstre d'égoïsme qu'elle était...**_ répondit-il presque sans mentir. _**Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu soucieux de la vie d'autrui. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est sa petite personne et cette... chose, depuis peu... Et raison plus que primordiale, c'est en grande partie sa faute si Leah est morte...**_ finit-il dans un grognement.

Prononcer, même en pensées, le nom de celle qu'il aimait lui suffit à lui rappeler la véritable fin que devait engendrer ce combat. Il porta un dernier coup à son ennemi naturel, espérant relancer de plus belle les attaques de ce dernier.

Edward esquivait encore ses attaques.

**Je ne veux pas ta mort, Jacob. Bella serait... **

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, pétrifié par les hurlements déchirants de Rosalie et Bella. Tournant la tête, il aperçut les restes de Carlisle et d'Emmett, et le reste de la meute qui s'acharnait sur la pauvre Rosalie. Jasper, Esmée et Alice étant partis chasser, les Cullen avaient été en sous-effectif, et n'avaient eu aucune chance face à six loups avides de chair de vampire. Bella se tenait immobile, encerclée par la Meute, et Edward se précipita vers elle afin de la protéger.

A cet instant, les espoirs de Jacob se trouvèrent réduits à néant. Il savait que ses frères de Meute le protègeraient si le vampire à la chevelure cuivrée esquissait le moindre mouvement vers lui. Alors que Paul s'apprêtait à attaquer le dernier survivant, Alice et Jasper fondirent sur lui, sortant soudain de nulle part. Immédiatement, la Meute se mobilisa pour venir en aide au loup en difficulté et Jacob put avancer vers Bella et Edward qui observaient la scène avec effroi pour l'un et rage pour l'autre.

**Jacob, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça...** implora la future mère en se plaçant derrière son mari.

Le loup roux préféra éviter de se laisser gagner par une sensibilité inutile. Il prit son élan et se lança tous crocs dehors vers celle qui fut autrefois son amie.

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle et le saisit par le cou.

**EDWARD! NON!** s'époumona Bella lorsque ce dernier se servit de ses ongles pour trancher la gorge de son ennemi.

La douleur lancinante qui submergea Jacob à cet instant le força à reprendre forme humaine sous les yeux effarés de ses compagnons. Les hurlements de ceux-ci lui parvinrent avec une certaine distance, comme s'il s'était trouvé à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le visage de Leah qui flottait dans son esprit, il reconnut Seth qui approchait à pas mesurés.

Alors que les autres se débarrassaient du reste de la famille Cullen, consumés par la rage qui les avait envahis à la suite de l'action d'Edward, le jeune garçon se pencha vers son ami, lui souriant tristement à travers ses larmes.

**T'as réussi, mon pote...** souffla-t-il.

Dans un dernier effort, Jacob s'empara de la main de Seth et la serra faiblement dans la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser gagner par le froid qui enveloppait doucement son corps.

Un nouvel environnement s'imposa à Jacob lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ça faisait beaucoup de différents décors en trop peu de temps et il mit un long moment à être certain du monde dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais son corps ne mentait pas et il avait retrouvé l'apparence de ses seize ans, sans qu'aucune mutation n'ait encore transformé son apparence trop "normale". Après avoir situé l'univers dans lequel il s'était réveillé, il tenta de définir le lieu où il était. Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Trop froide, trop basique, semblable à une chambre d'hôpital. Il se rappela les paroles de Leah et soudain, il eut peur, vraiment peur.

Une femme en blouse blanche pénétra dans la chambre et sembla surprise de le voir éveillé. Elle pressa le bouton d'appel près de lui, tout en l'observant d'un air inquiet.

**Le médecin... ne va pas tarder... Surtout, ne faites pas de geste brusque...** bredouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de ressentir très clairement l'angoisse qui émanait de l'infirmière (ça ne pouvait être que ça) qui se tenait près de lui. Il voulut réagir, mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait même pas où il était et tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme un bourdonnement sourd dans chacun de ses muscles.

**Où... où suis-je?** finit-il par demander d'une voix qui lui sembla venir d'un autre monde.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Johnson, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Les médecins du centre vont bien s'occuper de vous...**

Jacob secoua la tête, pensant avoir mal entendu.

**Vous... vous m'avez appelé comment?**

**Monsieur Johnson... Vous... Vous ne vous rappelez de rien?**

Avec les récents événements, il préféra prendre le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre. D'après ce que Leah lui avait appris, son père l'avait envoyé dans un centre, loin de la Réserve et elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il joue la carte de la sécurité pour pouvoir espérer sortir de là.

**Euh... je me sens un peu secoué, en effet. J'avais juste... mal entendu. Mon... père est-il passé récemment?**

**Non, mais il prend régulièrement de vos nouvelles. Il sera heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes réveillé! **répondit l'infirmière.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il avait eu la stupide idée d'espérer qu'au moins son père essayait de compenser son acte insensé par des visites assidues, mais il n'en était rien.

**Ouais... on verra ça...** murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. **J'ai encore une question. Je suis supposé rester ici combien de temps maintenant que je suis réveillé?**

L'infirmière se raidit et tenta de masquer son malaise.

**Euh... Et bien... Tout va dépendre de votre état physique et psychique... Seuls les médecins du centre pourront décider de ça...**

Jacob ne put réprimer un petit rire.

**Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je suis fou, c'est ça?**

**D'après votre père, vous avez eu pas mal de problèmes avant votre accident,** déclara le médecin qui venait d'arriver. **Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Johnson?**

**Je me sens très bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça va suffire à vous convaincre...** ironisa-t-il, alors que la rage le regagnait doucement.

Il en voulait à son père d'avoir eu l'audace de l'envoyer dans un centre spécialisé, alors qu'il était inconscient. Il en voulait au monde entier d'être là et que personne n'ait pris sa défense ou tenté de le sauver. Sauf Leah. Leah qui, malgré ses recherches, n'avait pu retrouver sa trace. Il se sentait en colère et horriblement en manque de la femme qu'il aimait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là au plus vite.

Le médecin offrit un sourire contrit à Jacob avant de vérifier ses constantes.

**J'imagine que vous devez être un peu perturbé de vous trouver ici... Nous allons vous laisser quelques jours de répit avant de commencer votre thérapie... En attendant, nous allons vous administrer quelques sédatifs, afin que vous n'ayez pas trop mal...** l'informa-t-il.

**Non. Je ne veux pas de sédatif**, répondit un peu trop vivement le jeune indien.

Il ne voulait pas être dans les vapes. C'était hors de question. Hors de question qu'il perde du temps à dormir.

**Vous avez les côtes et les jambes brisées, Monsieur Johnson... Sans parler du traumatisme crânien que vous avez subi... Les effets de la morphine ne tarderont pas à se dissiper et il est hors de question que je vous laisse souffrir inutilement.**

Le verdict assomma un instant Jacob qui regretta amèrement sa guérison accélérée de l'autre monde.

**Les... jambes... brisées...** répéta-t-il, ne voulant pas y croire.

**Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien d'irréversible... Vos os ont beaucoup souffert, mais vous avez subi une opération et vous serez capable de remarcher très bientôt... Après qu'ils se soient ressoudés, bien sûr… **

**C'est-à-dire? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par très bientôt?**

**Il vous faudra six semaines environ, je pense, pour être certain d'être rétabli, et vous pourrez commencer la rééducation à ce moment là...**

Jacob hocha la tête, à présent perdu dans ses réflexions. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Leah.

**Je peux... passer un coup de fil?**

**Je suis désolé, mais tout appel vers l'extérieur est strictement interdit. De toutes manières, vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de vous déplacer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous préviendrons votre famille de votre réveil.**

Il ne fut pas surpris par la réponse, mais le fait de s'y attendre n'empêcha pas la déception. Il hésita un instant à demander au médecin de contacter Emily par la même occasion, mais il préféra se raviser. Son père avait certainement dû donner des ordres clairs à son sujet et il préférait se faire oublier pour le moment. A cet instant, la priorité était de gagner leur confiance, afin de pouvoir quitter au plus vite les lieux.

**Bien, je vous remercie. Je veux bien prendre les sédatifs finalement...**

Le médecin hocha la tête.

**Sage décision. Je repasserai vous voir un peu plus tard**.

Il indiqua les doses de sédatifs à l'infirmière qui posa à Jacob une nouvelle perfusion. En quelques instants, celui-ci tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil sans Leah.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où Leah avait rêvé de Jacob et elle n'avait toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Elle avait attendu le dernier moment avant de partir en Californie, comme elle le lui avait promis, et avait même hésité à prendre l'avion le jour de son départ. Elle avait commencé ses cours d'économie sans trop grand enthousiasme et avait trouvé deux petits boulots pour lui permettre de poursuivre ses études et de faire des économies. Elle s'occupait l'esprit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais sans Jacob à ses côtés, elle ne vivait pas. Elle se maintenait juste la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas sombrer avant de le revoir. Après une journée harassante, elle rentra dans le petit studio qu'elle louait à proximité du Campus et s'installa devant l'ordinateur qu'elle venait de s'acheter en espérant pouvoir communiquer avec son petit frère.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait enfin reçu le cadeau de sa soeur, Seth se connectait sur Internet, espérant qu'elle ait enfin elle aussi de quoi entrer en contact avec lui. Leah lui manquait horriblement et il avait hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles, de pouvoir lui parler et de savoir comment elle allait. Elle était partie le coeur gros, sans Jacob, et le jeune garçon savait à quel point elle souffrait de la disparition de ce dernier. A son plus grand bonheur, le miracle se produisit ce soir-là.

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _Salut frangin, la sorcière est dans les parages?_

Seth - bored dit: _Hé! Non, elle est au salon avec papa je crois... Je suis trop content de te parler! Comment tu vas?_

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire aussi... Toujours un peu de mal à me faire au soleil Californien, mais c'est normal quand on n'a pas l'habitude de le voir autant... Et toi? Tu t'ennuies? _

Seth - bored dit: _Ouais, ma grande soeur est pas là..._

Le coeur de Leah se serra en lisant la réponse de son frère. La séparation d'avec lui avait été beaucoup plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, surtout qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec lui quand elle n'était pas à la recherche de Jacob.

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _Oohh... __Pauvre petit chou... Encore un peu et tu me ferais chialer! T'as qu'à traîner avec tes potes... Ou Embry et Quil ! _

Seth soupira devant la réaction faussement froide de sa soeur.

Seth - bored dit: _Ouais... C'est pas pareil... Alors, ça se passe comment la fac?_

Leah - Highway To Hell dit: _Les cours sont corrects. __Pas grand chose à dire à part ça. Entre ça et mes jobs, je m'en sors pas trop mal. Tu as demandé à Papa si tu pouvais venir me voir pour le Spring Break?_

Seth - bored dit: _Oui, il est plutôt d'accord, mais il a dit qu'il devait en parler avec maman. Alors, je me dis que c'est pas gagné. Bon, c'est pas ça, ils dorment de nouveau ensemble, mais elle refuse qu'on parle de toi en sa présence..._

Le jeune garçon faillit effacer cette dernière phrase. Il ne voulait pas accabler davantage sa soeur, qui était déjà suffisamment attristée par la situation, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui cacher la vérité. Aussi, il appuya sur Enter.

Leah fut peinée par la réaction de sa mère, mais après les horreurs qu'elles s'étaient dites peu avant son départ, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part.

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _Au moins, je ne me sentirai pas obligée de venir pour les grandes vacances... Je suppose que tu n'as rien entendu sur Jacob, ces derniers temps? _

Seth - bored dit: _Ben, en fait... L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Quil et Embry en parler et ils disaient que Jacob s'était réveillé depuis un moment déjà et qu'ils comprenaient pas trop pourquoi Billy le faisait pas revenir. Eux non plus, ils peuvent pas encaisser que son père ait fait ça. Tu m'étonnes, j'en reviens toujours pas moi non plus... _

Leah tressaillit et relut la phrase à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait déjà qu'il était réveillé, mais la confirmation de l'état de Jacob l'angoissait profondément. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas téléphoné à sa cousine, comme il le lui avait promis? Les médecins l'empêchaient-ils d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur? Quelles atrocités lui faisait-on subir pour qu'il ne se rebelle pas? L'avait-on persuadé qu'il avait perdu l'esprit? Elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'être libre en Californie alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle, quelque part.

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _Je l'ai abandonné._

Seth - bored dit: _Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as cherché pendant des mois, Leah. T'étais à deux doigts de ne pas partir, de peur qu'il revienne à ce moment-là... Mais il n'est pas revenu. Je sais pas où il est, mais tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus que ce que tu as fait. _

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _Il y avait forcément un truc... Une solution à laquelle je n'arrive pas à penser... _

Elle avait essayé de convaincre Rachel de parler à Billy et avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux, mais le père de Jacob restait inflexible. Rachel n'avait pas réussi à obtenir l'adresse de l'hôpital et Billy ne rendait pas visite à son fils, de peur d'être suivi par Leah ou Sam, qui s'était également rangé du côté de son ex-fiancée.

Seth - bored dit: _Je vais essayer de glaner encore quelques infos et je te tiens au courant. Mais franchement, l'internement de Jake donne l'impression d'être le secret le mieux gardé au monde. On dirait un James Bond..._

Leah soupira lourdement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait promis d'être présente et d'attendre Jacob à sa sortie, mais elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge de son ordinateur et elle laissa échapper un juron, voyant qu'elle allait être en retard à son travail.

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _Désolé, moustique, je dois filer. Faut que j'aille garder les petits monstres ce soir... On se reparle demain, OK?_

Le jeune homme se sentit triste de devoir déjà se passer de sa soeur, mais il se sentait malgré tout plus serein. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux équipés, ils allaient pouvoir se parler régulièrement.

Seth - bored dit: _Ok. Tu reviens demain?_

Leah - Highway To Hell dit : _C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Tu sais pas lire?_

Seth - bored dit: _Oups, ouais, désolé. __Ok, à demain alors!_

Leah - Miss my brother: _A demain! __Je t'aime, le nain!_

Seth sentit son coeur se gonfler lorsqu'il lut la phrase de sa soeur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle le disait si rarement que ça en était d'autant plus agréable à lire.

Seth - bored dit: _Moi aussi... _

Le message apparut non transmis, elle était déjà partie.

Depuis son réveil au centre où il était retenu, Jacob avait l'étouffante impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Bien sûr, il y avait des nuits et des matins qui défilaient dans cette vie qui n'en était pas une, mais il aurait été incapable de dire s'il se trouvait là depuis une semaine, un mois ou un an. Ses jambes étaient guéries, la rééducation presque terminée et il marchait à présent sans boiter, mais pour ce que ça lui servait... Il était surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de fuite, il n'avait pu faire un pas hors de l'enceinte, ni même passer le moindre coup de fil.

Au début, il avait lutté de toutes ses forces, ne redoutant plus, au fil des semaines, la punition qui lui était systématiquement infligée: l'isolement. Toutefois, petit à petit, le découragement avait pointé le bout de son nez dans l'esprit du jeune homme. De peur de finir par baisser les bras, il avait alors décidé de choisir une autre option que la confrontation, une option qui, il l'espérait, lui ouvrirait enfin les portes de la liberté. Cette option s'appelait coopération. Il suivait sa thérapie sans broncher, se confiant à son psychiatre, appliquant à la lettre les directives de ce dernier, respectant scrupuleusement les règles d'ordre intérieur de l'établissement.

Cette technique semblait fonctionner puisque les propos de son thérapeute devenaient de plus en plus encourageants. Jacob n'espérait pas que Leah l'ait attendu tout ce temps, mais s'il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à ce matin, c'était uniquement pour et grâce à elle.

Alors que sa séance quotidienne se terminait, un des infirmiers l'informa qu'il était attendu au bureau du directeur du centre, qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui.

Comme à son habitude depuis des mois, il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

**Asseyez-vous, Jacob**, l'encouragea le directeur, avant de poursuivre lorsque le jeune homme s'exécuta. **Votre thérapeute a noté vos remarquables progrès, qui se sont aussi vérifiés avec le personnel soignant. Nous en avons informé votre famille et votre père désire s'entretenir avec vous afin d'être sûr que vous êtes apte à rentrer chez vous.**

**Ah oui? Mon... mon père? **

Jacob dut faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour cacher à l'homme qui lui faisait face la vraie nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à présent pour son géniteur. Il était trop proche du but pour flancher maintenant, il fallait qu'il continue à donner le change.

**Je suis tellement impatient de le revoir!** s'exclama-t-il avec le naturel d'un grand acteur.

**Je l'appelle tout de suite**, déclara le directeur en joignant le geste à la parole.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Billy, il lui tendit le téléphone en souriant. Jacob s'en saisit, non sans avoir préalablement prit une grande inspiration, supposée l'aider à garder la tête froide.

**Allo? Papa?** demanda-t-il la voix tremblant non pas d'émotion, mais de rage, ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, puisque le résultat sonnait pareil.

**Bonjour, fils... **

La voix de Billy était toute aussi fébrile que la sienne. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé et la tension était palpable à l'autre bout du fil.

**On m'a dit que tu te sens mieux...**

Une boule tenta d'obstruer la gorge du garçon, mais il parvint à la ravaler.

**Oui, oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et... et toi? Comment ça se passe... à la maison?**

Il avait failli dire "la Push", mais il savait que son intérêt pour tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin Leah ne serait pas perçu comme du progrès de la part de son père.

**C'est... difficile, sans toi... Rachel a déménagé et on ne se voit pas beaucoup... Tu lui manques beaucoup et... à moi aussi... Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été obligé de t'envoyer dans ce centre. Je n'avais pas le choix... J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai fait, maintenant, et que tu ne me pardonnes de l'avoir fait.**

Jacob sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas la tristesse qui le submergeait.

**Oui**, souffla-t-il dans le combiné, **oui, je comprends. Ecoute papa, je... Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle de vive voix plutôt qu'au téléphone, tu ne crois pas?**

**Tu as raison, fils... Ils ont encore quelques examens à te faire passer, mais je vais signer les papiers pour te faire sortir de là dès que tout sera fini. Je demanderai à Sam de venir te chercher, s'il n'est pas trop occupé avec les préparatifs du mariage...**

La main de Jacob se serra sur l'appareil, tandis que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre un instant.

**Le... mariage? Quel mariage?** demanda-t-il avec plus d'affolement qu'il n'aurait souhaité.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Leah ait finalement changé d'avis et décidé d'épouser Sam. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait "vue", il lui avait promis qu'il serait là dès le lendemain, qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de la rejoindre, et voilà que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait failli à sa promesse. Il devait probablement comprendre qu'elle ait décidé de continuer à vivre sans lui, mais il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Attendant sa sentence, il retint sa respiration avant la réponse de son père.

Billy hésita un instant avant de répondre à son fils.

**Sam se marie très bientôt. C'est sûrement l'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée à la Push depuis ces derniers temps. Sue est ravie de pouvoir enfin le compter parmi les membres de sa famille et dépense sans compter pour le mariage... Enfin, je crois qu'on peut au moins remercier Leah pour cela... **

Il avait senti au ton employé par Jacob qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Leah, et il espérait sincèrement que son obsession pour cette fille avait disparu.

Celui-ci se sentit soudain tombé dans les limbes, alors que le visage de Leah dansait devant ses yeux avec une surprenante réalité. Il ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles de son père. Leah n'était plus amoureuse de Sam, elle le lui avait dit. Elle l'aimait lui et quel que soit le temps qui se soit écoulé depuis leur dernier baiser, elle ne pouvait pas avoir renoncé aussi vite à leur amour. Une petite voix lui redonna un peu d'espoir, une voix qui lui suggérait que si son père avait été capable de l'envoyer dans ce centre aussi longtemps et de tenir tout le monde à distance, il pouvait aussi lui mentir au sujet de ce mariage. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il parvint à garder un ton neutre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

**Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça après leur récente rupture, mais s'ils sont heureux ensemble, c'est le principal.**

Billy sourit, soulagée par la réponse de son fils.

**Plein de choses ont changé, à la Push, mais tu verras tout ça par toi-même... Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps... Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de t'entendre, fils.**

**Oui, moi aussi, papa**, parvint-il à répondre, malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur de ses tentacules destructeurs. **Remets mes voeux de bonheur à Leah et à Sam...**

**Je ne parle pas à Leah, mais je transmettrai le message à Sam. A très bientôt, Jake.**

**A bientôt. **

Il avait répondu comme un automate et avait raccroché, perdu dans ses pensées qui n'en finissaient pas de se livrer bataille. Le duel se jouait entre le coeur et la raison, comme toujours. Le coeur croyait fermement à la fidélité de Leah envers Jacob. Elle avait promis de l'attendre vingt ans s'il le fallait. La raison lui rappelait que Roméo et Juliette n'existaient pas et qu'après plus d'un an, il se pouvait qu'elle ait décidé d'arrêter d'attendre un fantôme. La voix du directeur le ramena à la réalité.

**Tout va bien, Jacob?**

**Euh... oui... ça m'a... beaucoup ému de... parler avec mon père**, parvint-il à mentir à nouveau. **Alors, concrètement, qu'est-ce qui s'est décidé pour... la suite de mon programme?** demanda-t-il avec espoir.

**Vous avez encore quelques tests psychotechniques à passer, ainsi que des examens concernant vos jambes. Notre nouveau médecin s'occupera de vous cette semaine**, répondit le directeur.

**Un nouveau médecin?**

Le directeur appuya sur son interphone.

**Faîtes rentrer le Docteur Cullen, je vous prie**.

Jacob se figea sur sa chaise à la mention de ce nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il lui sembla que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, alors qu'il attendait l'apparition de son nouveau médecin.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et comme il le craignait, Jacob rencontra le regard topaze d'un homme à la peau trop claire pour être réelle et aux mouvements trop gracieux pour être humains. Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre le nouvel arrivant et le directeur qui, apparemment ne se formalisait pas de l'apparence surréaliste du vampire à leurs côtés.

**Bonjour, Monsieur Johnson. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, votre nouveau médecin**, dit ce dernier en tendant la main vers Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'une ombre s'était dessinée sur son visage l'espace d'un instant.

Jacob serra la main tendue, qui était bien évidemment trop froide.

**Enchanté...** bredouilla-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard du praticien.

**Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, le mieux serait de commencer les tests le plus tôt possible. Plus vite nous aurons les résultats, plus vite vous rentrerez chez vous**, décréta le directeur.

Jacob acquiesça en silence et, après avoir pris congé, suivit le médecin hors du bureau du responsable des lieux. Carlisle engagea la conversation tandis qu'il se rendait vers la salle d'examens.

**Vous avez des origines Quileute, n'est-ce pas ?**

Jacob sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix du médecin.

**Oui... Comment vous savez ça?** demanda-t-il, peu amène.

**J'ai... Vu votre réaction... Lorsque je me suis présenté...**

Jacob hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter sa réponse. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'examens et Carlisle lui offrit un sourire contrit.

**Ne vous en faites pas. Ce ne sont que des examens de routine. Vous serez bientôt entouré des vôtres**, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

**Ouais, je suis impatient...** murmura Jacob avec ironie.

La présence du vampire avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs.

**Alors, vous vivez dans le coin?** demanda-t-il pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme qu'il avait tellement l'impression de connaître.

**On peut dire ça comme ça... Ma femme et moi nous sommes réinstallés à Forks, où nous vivions il y a deux ans avec le reste de ma famille. Mes enfants adoptifs, eux, sont à l'université**, répondit Carlisle.

**A... Forks?** demanda Jacob dont le cerveau se mettait soudain en ébullition.

Alors comme ça, il se trouvait probablement plus près de chez lui que ce que Leah ne l'avait supposé. C'était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Mais le reste de l'information ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Avec l'arrivée de Bella chez Charlie, maintenant le retour des Cullen, les événements prenaient une tournure qu'il avait déjà connue, une tournure qu'il ne voulait pas revivre.

**Quelque chose ne va pas?** s'enquit Carlisle, un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de son patient.

Sans penser à son geste, Jacob se dégagea un peu trop vivement du contact du vampire. L'inquiétude et la colère le gagnaient à mesure que les souvenirs de son autre vie défilaient dans son esprit.

**Depuis... combien de temps... êtes-vous revenus?**

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

**Quelques jours... Est-ce vraiment important ?**

Le détachement du médecin tapa d'autant plus sur les nerfs du jeune indien.

**Oui, ça l'est. Puisqu'apparemment vous connaissez ma tribu, vous savez aussi certainement ce que ça implique...** répliqua-t-il, les yeux rivés à ceux de son interlocuteur.

Les yeux de Carlisle se rétrécirent, mais il réussit à garder une certaine contenance devant Jacob.

**Notre famille à une longue histoire avec votre tribu. Nous n'avons aucune intention de franchir les lignes du Traité, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur, jeune homme. De plus, certaines histoires ne sont que des légendes, j'espère que vous le savez**, claqua-t-il.

Un rictus mauvais franchit les lèvres de garçon.

**Oui, je suis au courant. Parlez-en à Sam Uley, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir ce que vous pensez des légendes Quileute. Il y réfléchira le soir, lors de ses patrouilles pour protéger les siens des Sangs-froids...**

Carlisle hoqueta et s'écarta de Jacob, abasourdi.

**Vous voulez dire que... C'est impossible... Les derniers...**

**Ouais, nous aussi, ça nous a surpris... Mais vous comprendrez que vous ne pouvez pas rester à Forks**, lâcha-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

**Je suis désolé, je vais peut-être paraître rude, mais... Je ne vois pas le rapport entre notre installation à Forks et le... changement de Mr. Uley.**

**Votre espèce et la mienne ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter. C'est votre présence qui réveille nos gènes lupins et si vous restez, d'autres que Sam muteront, dans le but de protéger les leurs. Alors, croyez-moi, si vous voulez éviter des pertes, tout comme moi, partez. **

En prononçant ces mots, Jacob n'avait que Leah en tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mute, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se mette en danger pour Bella ou toute cible des autres vampires qui seraient immanquablement attirés par la présence des Cullen à Forks. Le mal attire le mal, c'est bien connu.

Les traits de Carlisle se détendirent, tandis que son regard exprimait un profond regret.

**Je l'ignorais... Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sentez différemment. Vous êtes également en train de muter par notre faute, c'est cela?**

**Hein? De quoi vous parlez?** s'inquiéta Jacob, qui n'avait remarqué aucun changement que ce soit au niveau de son odeur ou autre chose.

Il se souvenait de lorsqu'il avait muté dans l'autre monde et les premiers symptômes dont il avait pris conscience était une forte fièvre, ainsi qu'une évidente irritabilité.

**Votre odeur... Elle est de plus en plus forte et... repoussante…** grimaça légèrement Carlisle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de sentir une différence dans son odeur ou celle du médecin, mais il fut incapable de déceler la moindre anomalie.

**Ecoutez, je sais pas si vous essayer de me faire peur, mais de toute façon, il est certain que ça se produira si nous continuons à être en présence l'un de l'autre. Il faut que vous me fassiez sortir d'ici!** dit-il de but en blanc.

**Vous devez passer les tests avant de pouvoir sortir. Je ne peux pas aller contre les directives du directeur. Je viens à peine de commencer à travailler ici. Mais nous ferons au plus vite afin que votre secret, comme le mien, ne soit pas dévoilé.**

Jacob acquiesça en silence. S'il se fiait à ses souvenirs virtuels, Carlisle était quelqu'un de confiance et il pourrait compter sur lui.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Les tests s'étaient déroulés sur toute une semaine et Jacob avait eut droit à toutes sortes d'épreuves. Visuelles, auditives, tactiles, rien ne lui fut épargné. Il attendit une autre semaine avant que Carlisle ne vienne enfin lui donner les résultats tant attendus.

**Tout est parfait, Jacob. Le directeur a prévenu votre famille et vous rentrez chez vous demain**, l'informa-t-il.

Le jeune homme mit quelques instants à imprimer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**Demain... Je serai chez moi... demain...** répéta-t-il comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve.

**Oui...** sourit Carlisle. **Je suppose que vous devez être ravi de retrouver votre famille après tout ce temps passé loin d'eux. J'ai parlé avec mon épouse de votre... théorie... Et nous avons convenu de quitter Forks très prochainement. Le temps de trouver un autre lieu où travailler, bien entendu... Nous ne voulons pas être la cause de nouvelles transformations.**

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

**Je... vous remercie. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Docteur Cullen.**

**Je vous souhaite une belle vie, Jacob Black... J'espère sincèrement ne plus vous revoir dans ces conditions et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... **

Carlisle déposa un papier sur la table de la chambre de Jacob avant de sortir, non sans lui avoir sourit une dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, le Quileute se laissa aller à rêver à ce que serait demain. Bien sûr, la journée allait commencer avec la phase la moins agréable de son retour: les retrouvailles avec son père. Contrairement au rôle qu'il avait joué ses derniers mois, sa colère envers lui n'était pas retombée et même s'il était hors de question qu'il perde son temps à avoir des explications avec son paternel, la seule idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui mettait ses nerfs à vif. Afin de garder un semblant de bonne humeur, Jacob décida de se concentrer sur la partie la plus importante de sa libération: Leah. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux simplement à l'évocation de son prénom. Même s'il avait confiance en elle et en ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, il ne pouvait totalement s'empêcher de penser au mariage dont Billy lui avait parlé. S'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge de sa part, c'était vraiment sadique et ça confirmerait l'opinion qu'il s'était forgée sur lui à mesure que les jours défilaient dans cet établissement où il était retenu. Malgré tout, il avait un doute et ce doute le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Leah. Ne plus être aimé d'elle serait bien pire que l'enfermement et l'isolement. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se battre si elle en aimait un autre. L'impatience qui ronronnait dans son coeur s'accentua d'autant plus et c'est dans un état de tension extrême qu'il attendit que le jour suivant se lève. Il n'avait évidemment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, ce qui n'ajoutait rien de bon à son était déjà particulièrement sensible.

Un infirmier vint le chercher de bon matin et lui annonça que son chauffeur était arrivé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où Sam Uley l'attendait, tendu.

Jacob eut un choc en découvrant que son père avait chargé Sam de venir le chercher. Sans doute encore un pied-de-nez de sa part. Ne souhaitant pas corrompre malgré tout son retour tant attendu, il prit sur lui pour donner le change devant l'infirmier.

**Salut Sam**, dit-il sur un ton froid, mais relativement calme.

**Jacob. Tu as drôlement changé**, sourcilla Sam en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa propre silhouette, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion.

**Ah ouais? Je sais pas. Y avait pas de miroir dans ma chambre...** répondit-il d'une façon volontairement évasive.

**Peu importe. On y va?** le pressa Sam, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Jacob le suivit en silence jusqu'à sa voiture, dans laquelle il monta, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Son état d'énervement s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, mais il voulait être certain d'avoir quitté le centre, avant de pouvoir poser les questions qui le torturaient.

**Il y avait des vampires dans le centre**, déclara soudain Sam, après quelques minutes de silence.

**Oui, un du moins**, répondit le passager après réflexion. **Tu l'as senti?**

**Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas m'éterniser... Je devrais peut-être y retourner après t'avoir déposé pour lui régler son compte...**

**Non !**

Sam fronça les sourcils.

**Quoi, non? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ami-ami avec une sangsue?**

**C'est quelqu'un de bien... Il ne s'attaque pas aux humains... D'ailleurs, tu le connais sûrement, c'est le Docteur Cullen...** précisa Jacob en observant la réaction du conducteur.

Les mains de Sam se resserrèrent autour du volant.

**Un Cullen... Super...** soupira-t-il. **Ok... Tant qu'il ne franchit pas la frontière, je ne peux rien contre lui... Mais ça explique pas mal de choses...**

**De quoi tu parles?** sourcilla Jacob.

**Jared et Paul ont... muté, eux aussi... Et Embry ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre**, répondit-il, la mine sombre. **Ce qui m'amène à penser, vu ton changement de musculature, que tu vas bientôt devenir l'un des nôtres...**

**Je ne pense pas. J'ai fait beaucoup de sport pour accélérer et aider ma rééducation. Ma nouvelle silhouette n'est que le fruit de mes efforts et pas le résultat d'un quelconque changement génétique...** se renfrogna le jeune homme. **De toute façon, Carlisle m'a promis qu'ils allaient quitter la ville, alors les mutations devraient s'en tenir là. **

Au fond de lui, Jacob aurait aimé redevenir celui qu'il était dans sa vie parallèle. Un garçon avec des responsabilités, capable de protéger la femme qu'il aimait des dangers qui l'auraient menacée. Mais mutation rimait trop bien avec imprégnation et il savait que Leah craignait ce phénomène plus que n'importe quelle créature au monde.

**Au fait... félicitations pour ton mariage. Billy m'a appris la nouvelle... **

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains s'étaient serrées en poings contre ses cuisses.

**Oh... Merci... Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait possible... Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé avec Leah... Et toi... Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, et puis... Je suis heureux, grâce à Leah... Elle... Elle t'a attendu, tu sais...** souffla Sam.

Jacob tourna violemment la tête vers son chauffeur, se demandant s'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour le torturer.

**Ah ouais? Faut croire que ça a été trop long... **

Un instant, il fut tenté d'arracher les yeux de Sam et de les laisser tous les deux à la merci du premier obstacle que la voiture rencontrerait, mais son amour pour Leah était bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse consciemment faire quelque chose qui la rendrait malheureuse. Il voulait la revoir, juste une fois. S'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien et puis, il partirait.

**L'important pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse...** compléta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et finalement, il ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler.

Sam fronça les sourcil, et son coeur se serra en voyant l'état de Jacob.

**Je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit**, avoua-t-il finalement. **D'après Emily et Seth, elle a du mal à vivre sans toi... Mais ça, je serais incapable de te le dire...**

Le coeur de Jacob manqua un battement.

**Je... je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi... est-ce qu'elle t'épouse alors?** demanda-t-il, alors que l'espoir renaissait en son for intérieur.

Sam dévisagea le jeune homme avec incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire. Jacob écarquilla les yeux, médusé par son attitude.

**Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a d'aussi hilarant?** voulut-il savoir alors que la colère bouillonnait à nouveau dans ses veines.

Le fou rire de Sam s'intensifia et il dut arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté afin d'éviter un accident, tant sa vision était brouillée.

**Ton père... est un sacré phénomène... C'est lui... qui t'a dit que j'épousais Leah?**

**Oui... Enfin, il n'a pas été clair, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a laissé comprendre en tout cas...**

**Je vais me marier avec Emily!** reprit Sam, essuyant ses larmes causées par l'hilarité. **Leah a tenu à ce qu'on se fréquente quand elle est partie faire ses études en Californie, histoire que sa cousine ne soit pas trop triste de ne plus l'avoir dans les parages, et une chose en entraînant un autre... Ben... On a fini par se fiancer...** finit-il en s'empourprant**. Je sais que vu comme ça, c'est un peu rapide, et Leah restera toujours mon premier amour, mais Emily et moi... Je ne peux pas l'expliquer... Leah dit que si je devais m'imprégner de quelqu'un, ça aurait été d'Emily, et je me dis qu'elle a sûrement raison... La seule chose qui me gêne, c'est qu'elle est nulle en cuisine...**

**Emily? Tu... tu épouses... Emily? **

Un immense sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Jacob. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis plus d'un an. Il s'imagina Leah, sa belle Leah, jouant les entremetteuses pour une imprégnation qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Une douce hilarité se mit aussi à le gagner et permit ainsi à toute la tension qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis ses dernières semaines à quitter enfin son corps.

**Ouais... Et Leah sera la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily ET celle qui fera le repas à notre mariage. Ca nous évitera d'être malade le jour de notre lune de miel, vu qu'Emily tenait à tout faire elle-même**, pouffa Sam, les yeux brillants.

Jacob continua à rire quelques instants, se souvenant trop bien des capacités culinaires d'Emily dans l'autre monde. Mais bien vite, le visage de Leah monopolisa à nouveau son attention.

**Et... Leah... comment va-t-elle?** demanda-t-il quand il eut retrouvé son sérieux.

**Elle tient le coup. Elle a passé de sales moments, après ton... internement...** répondit Sam en reprenant la route. **Elle n'a pas remis les pieds à la Push depuis son départ pour la Californie, mais elle a gardé le contact avec Seth et Emily. Elle a arrêté de demandé de tes nouvelles il y a trois mois... Je crois qu'elle a perdu espoir, un peu comme nous tous. Si on avait su que tu étais à Tacoma, on... On se serait débrouillés pour te sortir de la plus tôt…**

Jacob hocha la tête, emmagasinant doucement les informations que lui transmettait Sam.

**Je... je croyais que tu... que tu aurais soutenu mon père dans sa démarche...**

**A un moment, j'étais convaincu qu'il avait raison**, soupira Sam. **Que tu étais fou et que tu avais besoin d'aide... Et quand Leah m'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, j'étais si en colère et jaloux que j'ai été heureux qu'il t'éloigne d'elle. Seulement, en la voyant s'enfoncer dans la dépression et continuer à te chercher sans relâche, j'ai su que c'était une erreur de vous empêcher de vous voir. Jamais elle n'a été aussi malheureuse, même à l'époque où on avait des problèmes... Et puis, elle a quitté la Réserve, le coeur brisé, et j'ai cru que Billy te ferait revenir puisqu'elle n'était plus dans le coin, mais il n'a pas voulu entendre raison. Lui et Sue voulaient être sûrs que tu ne la poursuivrais pas...**

**Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté, Sam. Et je... je suis désolé de... de t'avoir fait souffrir. Emily est une fille bien. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux. **

Au fond de lui, il espérait pouvoir aussi retrouver le bonheur avec Leah.

**Sam, est-ce que Leah sait que je sortais aujourd'hui?**

**Non... Billy m'a appelé très tôt pour me donner l'adresse et me demander si je pouvais venir te chercher, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à Emily... Et j'ignore si... **

L'Alpha hésita à poursuivre.

**Si quoi?** s'inquiéta Jacob.

**Elle sera heureuse de savoir que tu es sorti, c'est sûr, mais les choses changent. Elle a refait sa vie en Californie et elle a promis d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily à condition que le mariage se fasse à Neah Bay... Elle ne reviendra pas, Jacob.**

**Je le sais ça**, répondit ce dernier. **Déjà avant que je ne... "disparaisse", elle voulait quitter la Réserve. Je ne lui demanderai jamais de revenir. C'est moi qui vais aller la rejoindre.**

**Ton père ne te laissera pas faire**, rétorqua durement Sam.

**Ah oui? Et il dispose de quel nouveau moyen pour m'en empêcher? Je croyais... je croyais que tu étais de mon côté...**

**Je le suis... Mais je ne peux pas aller contre les Membres du Conseil. Si tu réussis à t'en aller, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Si tu as un plan et que tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de t'aider à partir pour le moment**, se désola Sam.

**Je comprends... Je vais simplement faire ce qui était prévu dès le départ avec Leah et après, j'aviserai. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas prêter main forte à mon père, en me remettant dans un centre, par exemple...** tenta Jacob en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

**C'est promis**, assura Sam.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une atmosphère nettement plus détendue. Jacob se sentait plus léger et il avait repris espoir quant à ses retrouvailles avec Leah. Celles avec son père restaient malgré tout une épreuve plus que désagréable à passer.

**Je peux juste te demander... un petit service?** tenta Jacob alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Réserve.

Bien sûr... Je t'écoute...

**Tu peux simplement demander à Emily qu'elle prévienne Leah de mon retour? C'est ce qui était prévu. Et je sais que mon père ne me laissera pas approcher un téléphone avant au moins ma majorité! Ensuite, je verrai la réaction de Leah, si elle a refait sa vie... eh bien... je la laisserai...**

**Je crois que je peux faire un peu mieux que ça...** sourit Sam.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**C'est-à-dire?**

**Tu verras!** répondit le conducteur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans l'allée des Black. **Sois sympa avec ton père et il ne te refusera pas un moment de détente avec tes amis...**

**Pfffffffffffffffff... là tu m'en demandes beaucoup... J'avais justement prévu de lui faire atrocement regretter de m'avoir libéré...** se renfrogna le jeune homme qui se sentait incapable de faire bonne figure devant Billy.

**Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Leah, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons...** insista Sam alors que Rachel se précipitait vers la voiture, en larmes.

Jacob hocha la tête, sachant que Sam avait utilisé le bon argument pour qu'il puisse fournir un tel effort.

**Merci encore...** murmura-t-il à son intention, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour rejoindre sa soeur.

**A bientôt, Jake!** s'écria Sam en s'éloignant.

Rachel sauta au cou de son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces.

**Oh Jake... Tu m'as tellement manqué!** sanglota-t-elle. **Je suis désolée... Vraiment...**

Jacob la serra contre lui, réellement heureux de pouvoir enfin la tenir dans ses bras. Il ne lui en voulait pas de leurs querelles passées, il se doutait qu'elle avait suffisamment souffert de son absence.

**Tu m'as manqué aussi**, dit-il sans la relâcher.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Billy ne se racle la gorge.

- **Moi aussi, je veux prendre mon fils dans mes bras!** s'écria-t-il.

Jacob sentit ses doigts se crisper contre le dos de sa soeur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père. Il repensa à Sam, ainsi qu'à Leah et dut aller chercher les dernières onces de force qu'il lui restait pour ouvrir la bouche et lui parler sans l'agresser.

**Salut papa...**

**Bienvenue à la maison, fils**, lui sourit chaleureusement ce dernier. **Je suis heureux de te voir en forme et guéri...**

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et rentra à l'intérieur, entraînant Jacob avec elle.

**J'espère que tu as faim. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas manger ici, tu sais...** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Jacob regarda sa soeur avec surprise et lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance.

**Merci, Rachel. Je... Je vais rester ici, avec toi... Et je meurs de faim pour tout te dire!** s'exclama-t-il, réellement ravi de l'accueil de sa soeur.

Rachel lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir... Assieds-toi pendant que je te sers, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter!**

Billy se tenait à l'écart, n'osant pas participer à la conversation de ses enfants. Son fils l'ignora volontairement, préférant se laisser gagner par la joie qui émanait de sa soeur et qui était de toute évidence contagieuse. Il s'assit comme elle le lui avait demandé et l'observa s'affairer dans la cuisine.

**Alors, je t'écoute... Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps?** demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

**Figure-toi que j'ai déménagé! J'habite pas trop loin, en fait. La mère de Quil a aménagé la dépendance de sa maison et me la loue pour se faire un peu de sous...** répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

**Cool! Et... qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à partir?**

Elle se raidit et lança un regard noir à son père, qui prit la parole pour désamorcer la situation.

**Ta soeur travaille à l'épicerie des Walker, maintenant. Et elle a un petit-ami**.

Jacob ne quitta pas Rachel des yeux et l'étonnement se peignit sur son visage à la réponse fournie par son père.

**Un petit ami? On peut savoir qui?** demanda-t-il, taquin.

Rachel s'empourpra et baissa la tête.

**Heu... Hum... C'est... Embry Call...** souffla-t-elle en lui servant une assiette de pâtes.

**Embry... Call... Comme Embry Call? Enfin... Embry quoi!** bredouilla Jacob complètement sous le choc.

**Oui... Tu connais d'autres Embry?** répondit Rachel, sur ses gardes.

**Ouais, ben j'aurais peut-être préféré...** marmonna-t-il, franchement pas emballé à l'idée que sa soeur fricote avec son meilleur ami. **Enfin, tu me diras, c'est le moins pire de la bande... Mais... il est pas un peu jeune pour toi?** la taquina-t-il d'autant plus.

**Oh, ça va!** grogna-t-elle. **Ca te dérangeait pas, l'âge, quand tu fricotais avec...**

**RACHEL!** tonna Billy, le regard noir. **Fais attention à ce que tu dis sous mon toit!**

Jacob ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard noir.

**Alors on ne peut même plus prononcer son prénom sous ton toit, c'est ça?** demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut calme.

**Je pense... Qu'il vaut mieux qu'on évite de parler d'ELLE alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver**, répliqua Billy sur le même ton.

**Comme tu voudras... Bon, on peut parler d'Embry, par contre? Alors, grande soeur... Tu me racontes comment ça s'est passé?**

**Il m'a aidée à aménager mon chez moi et il m'a pas mal remonté le moral... Tu nous manquais atrocement. J'imagine que ça nous a rapproché...**

**En fait, c'est grâce à moi...** conclut-il dans un clin d'oeil. **Par contre, si ça te dérange pas trop, faudra que j'aille lui casser le nez quand j'aurai fini de manger...**

**Tu n'oserais pas?** s'épouvanta Rachel, alors que Billy s'esclaffait.

**Attends, mais tu es ma soeur et c'est normal que je te protège. Faut qu'il prenne conscience que je ne le laisserai pas impunément profiter de l'innocence de ma soeur...** plaisanta Jacob, amusé que celle-ci le prenne au sérieux.

**Ouais... Je suis pas une sainte, non plus...** grommela Rachel.

**OK! Ca suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus**! décréta Billy en grimaçant.

**A vrai dire, moi non plus... J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'appétit coupé...**

Il lança un dernier clin d'oeil à sa soeur et engouffra l'assiette qu'elle avait mise devant lui. Même si la présence de son père continuait de le garder sous tension, la joie de voir sa soeur et celle d'être libre compensait largement. Pour l'instant. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement sans encombre. Il s'était isolé dans sa chambre avec Rachel et ils avaient passé des heures à discuter de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Les regrets de la jeune femme étaient sincères et Jacob dut lui assurer à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne ressentait aucune rancoeur pour elle. Il était finalement heureux qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un de bien et si cette histoire avait pu l'adoucir concernant l'amour qu'il partageait avec Leah, c'était d'autant mieux. La soirée était déjà entamée quand leur père vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

**Jacob? Sam est venu te voir...**

**Ok, j'arrive.**

Il rejoignit la cuisine, accompagné de Rachel. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître. Peut-être venait-il lui apporter des nouvelles de Leah.

**Salut, Sam. Je te manquais déjà?**

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**On va dire ça comme ça. Je suis venu vous inviter, Rachel et toi, à passer la soirée chez Emily. Quand elle a su que tu étais sorti du centre, elle a absolument tenu à te rencontrer et à organiser une fête à ton honneur. Paul, Jared, Seth et Embry seront de la partie... Ca te tente? Si ça ne pose pas de problème à Billy, évidemment.**

**Non non! C'est très bien que Jake recommence à fréquenter d'autres personnes. S'il est d'accord pour y aller, ça ne me dérange absolument pas!**

Sam fit un clin d'oeil entendu à Jacob, espérant qu'il jouerait le jeu.

**Super!** s'exclama ce dernier, curieux de savoir ce que Sam avait réellement manigancé. **On part dans combien de temps?**

**Je te laisse te préparer et je vais chercher les autres avant de repasser te chercher. Ca te va?**

**Ok, à tout de suite alors.**

Lorsque Sam fut sorti, il se tourna vers sa soeur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

**Bon, je vais pouvoir régler mes comptes avec Embry plus tôt que prévu...**

Rachel blêmit.

**Ne fais pas ça, Jake! Pas besoin de jouer au frère protecteur, je suis assez grande pour gérer ma relation avec Embry, surtout qu'on est ensemble depuis 8 mois!**

**Huit mois! Woaw...**

Sa bonne humeur retomba légèrement quand il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait manqué avec Leah sur l'année écoulée.

**Tu as de la chance, Rachel. Je suis content pour toi...**

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se dirigea au pas de course vers la salle de bain.

**Prem's à la douche !** cria-t-il à sa soeur.

**Hé! Non! Il me faut au moins un quart d'heure pour me faire belle!** geignit Rachel en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain.

**Mais t'es déjà belle...** répondit son frère avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude.

**C'est gentil, mais t'es mon frère, tu n'es pas objectif!**

Une fois propre, Jacob laissa la place à sa soeur et termina de se préparer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attendit Rachel, qui ne réapparut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure.

Non mais ce que tu peux être lente... se plaignit-il quand elle daigna enfin descendre à la cuisine.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

**Fallait pas te doucher en premier si tu ne voulais pas attendre aussi longtemps!**

Le bruit de la voiture de Sam mit fin à leur conversation et ils se précipitèrent rejoindre les autres avec entrain. Embry sourit en voyant Rachel et son meilleur ami arriver vers eux. Il avait beaucoup changé et ressemblait dorénavant à celui que Jacob avait connu dans l'autre monde.

**Bon sang, Jake, ça fait plaisir de te revoir!**

**Moi aussi! Même si je suis pas sûr d'apprécier que tu te tapes ma soeur, mais bon...**

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui donna une accolade amicale. Embry se raidit et regarda Rachel, paniqué.

**Euh... On n'a pas... C'est pas... Enfin...**

**Relax, mec!** s'écria Paul. **S'il devait te cogner, il l'aurait déja fait!**

**Ouais, je sais pas, c'est pas gagné... Dis-toi juste que t'es pas à l'abri...** plaisanta Jacob avant de saluer le reste de la bande.

**Bon, je monte avec Jake!** s'exclama Quil en avançant vers la Rabbit.

**J'aurais bien voulu monter avec lui, mais avec ce qu'il vient de dire, je crois que j'irai avec Sam...** déglutit Embry.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent et il fut convenu que Seth et Jared aillent aussi avec Jacob. Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de son anecdote sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en l'absence de Jacob. Celui-ci écoutait avec attention et profitait de ce trop plein d'activités pour ne pas se morfondre du manque qu'il ressentait de Leah. Seth semblait surexcité d'arriver chez Emily. Il demanda même à Quil d'accélérer pour arriver plus vite, mais ce dernier le remit à sa place en lui disant qu'il lui donnerait des conseils le jour où il aurait son permis. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Neah Bay après deux heures de trajet. Seth sortit comme une fusée et se précipita dans la maison.

**Je savais pas qu'il était fan d'Emily...** commenta Jacob en le voyant déguerpir comme un lapin.

**Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça... **soupira Quil en pointant Sam du doigt. **Emily est là...**

Cette dernière s'avança vers eux, un sourire éblouissant plastronné sur son visage.

**Enfin j'ai la chance de connaître le fameux Jacob Black!** claironna-t-elle en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Sam et en enlaçant tendrement Jacob. **J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi qu'à la fin, j'ai cru que tu étais un mythe!**

**Idem**, répondit Jacob, un peu perturbé par son débordement d'affection. **Je suis ravi de te connaître**, reprit-il en se dégageant discrètement de son étreinte.

**Je pense que tu devrais te méfier, Seth est seul dans ta maison. Il risque de vider ton frigo...** intervint Quil.

**Oh, non! Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça...** sourit Emily en se blottissant contre Sam. **Les pizzas sont sur la terrasse... Sam n'avait pas envie que je me fatigue à faire un repas pour autant de monde... Il y en a pour tous les goûts!**

Jacob masqua un sourire en repensant aux confidences que lui avait faites Sam au sujet des talents culinaires de sa future femme.

**Des pizzas, excellent choix...** commenta-t-il en lançant un regard complice au fiancé.

**Et on peut les entamer quand? **demanda Jared, l'eau à la bouche.

**Tout de suite!** répondit Emily, tout sourire en voyant Seth revenir vers eux, les yeux brillants.

Elle les accompagna à l'arrière de sa maison, que Sam avait réaménagé pour qu'elle puisse y recevoir du monde, et ils s'assirent tous autour d'une grande table an bois où trônaient les pizzas. Sam entreprit de les découper tandis qu'Emily s'occupait de remplir la glacière.

**Mince! Est-ce que l'un de vous peut aller me chercher la deuxième glacière dans le débarras? S'il vous plait?**

Le brouhaha général empêcha Emily de se faire entendre par ses invités, à moins que ce ne soit volontaire, aussi Jacob finit par se proposer.

**Ils manquent tous cruellement d'éducation, apparemment. Je vais y aller. Il est où, ton débarras?**

Le sourire d'Emily s'élargit.

**Tu rentres et tu vas sur ta droite. Le débarras se trouve au fond du couloir. Merci beaucoup, Jacob!**

**Ok.**

Le jeune homme suivit ses instructions et ouvrit bientôt la porte qui lui avait été désignée. Il faisait nuit noire dans la pièce, aussi il tâtonna contre le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Quand il alluma enfin la lumière, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un débarras, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions. Son cerveau ne répondait plus.

Elle se trouvait là, face à lui. Celle qu'il désespérait de revoir depuis plus d'une année, celle qu'il n'imaginait pas trouver à proximité de la Réserve et qu'il s'était juré de rejoindre le plus vite possible. Et elle avait tenu sa promesse. Un coup de fil d'Emily avait suffit pour qu'elle jette quelques affaires dans un petit sac de voyage et qu'elle file vers l'aéroport prendre un billet à destination de Seattle, puis Port Angeles. Elle avait vécu les trois heures de vol les plus longues de toute son existence et son supplice s'était prolongé lorsqu'elle avait dû attendre que Sam parte chercher Jacob pour l'amener à elle. Emily voulait que leurs retrouvailles soient parfaites et elle l'avait forcée à attendre dans le noir que Jacob la rejoigne. Ses jambes tremblaient et les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer le long de ses joues, alors qu'un sourire timide se dessinait sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et leva sa main vers son visage, fébrile

Il ne la quitta pas une seconde des yeux, alors que ses doigts légers comme autant de plumes entraient en contact avec sa peau, déposant un millier de frissons sur leur passage. Il pleurait en silence, n'osant pas croire qu'elle était là, si proche de lui et il lui sembla, si fragile.

**Leah...** dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

A son tour, il avança une main timide vers le visage de sa belle, qui était strié de larmes.

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un seconde et se laissa envahir par ces sensations que seul lui pouvait lui faire éprouver. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se perdit dans ces abysses marron qui lui avaient tant manqué et se rapprocha d'avantage de lui.

**Tu es là... Tu es vraiment là...** souffla-t-elle avant de poser enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et de se sentir à nouveau entière et vivante.

Il était incapable de décrire le bonheur intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Au fil des mois qui s'étaient écoulés loin d'elle, il avait fini par se laisser envahir par l'idée qu'elle ait pu reconstruire sa vie sans lui. Mais ses lèvres sur les siennes lui confirmaient qu'il n'en était rien. Elle l'avait attendu, comme lui avait lutté pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce jour et enfin, ils avaient été exaucés. Ivre de joie et d'amour, il osa enfin prendre son doux visage entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser avec une passion qu'il ne contrôlait pas.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à toutes! _

_Je suis SUPER désolée pour le délais de post, mais j'avais un souci pour charger le chapitre 25 sur FF, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais enfin, voilà, ça y est! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de l'attente que je vous ai imposée sans le vouloir!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Et je me doute que j'aurai droit à une lapidation aux muffins, mais bon, je la mérite. Gros bisous à toutes!_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Leah sourit contre les lèvres de Jacob et l'attira à l'intérieur de la chambre, fermant la porte avec sa jambe. Elle approfondit leur baiser, y mettant tout l'amour et toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment là. Elle refusait de se détacher de lui et encore plus de le partager. Elle avait attendu bien trop longtemps de pouvoir le sentir contre elle pour le laisser rejoindre les autres. A la manière dont il la serrait contre lui, elle n'avait pas non plus l'impression qu'il en avait envie. Elle fit voyager ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait et gémit lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent, d'abord timidement, puis de manière plus sensuelle. Sa tête lui tournait, mais elle n'en avait cure. Seul lui importait Jacob et le besoin de rattraper tout ce temps perdu inutilement.

Jacob eut l'impression que sa raison lui échappait lorsqu'il sentit Leah se presser contre lui. Il la serra davantage dans ses bras, prenant enfin peu à peu conscience qu'elle était vraiment là, que c'était son corps qu'il tenait dans ses mains et ses lèvres qu'il caressait du bout de la langue. Elle lui avait manqué si fort que ses gestes hésitaient encore entre une timidité fébrile et une fougue dévastatrice, mais l'entrain de Leah le décida finalement pour la seconde option. Les sens en ébullition, il attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches et la plaqua contre le premier mur à proximité. Ses mains glissaient sur le tissu bien trop épais à son goût du pantalon de sa belle, tandis qu'il quittait enfin sa bouche tentatrice pour blottir son visage dans son cou.

**Leah...** répéta-t-il dans un murmure. **Tu m'as tellement manqué...**

Leah tremblait de part en part, assaillie par diverses émotions qui se livraient bataille en elle, alors que son désir de sentir la peau nue de Jacob contre la sienne s'intensifiait. Ses mains se baladaient le long de la colonne du jeune homme et remontait dans ses cheveux, encore et encore. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, tant l'odeur de Jacob l'envoûtait.

**Oh Jake... Merci...** répondit-elle, ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots.

Elle était soulagée qu'il ait tenu sa promesse, qu'il se soit réveillé et qu'il ait pu sortir de ce centre de malheur, et surtout, que leur amour soit aussi fort qu'avant leur séparation, et même bien plus. Elle resserra son étreinte tout en libérant sa frustration à travers ses larmes, reconnaissante de pouvoir enfin être avec lui.

Jacob comprenait les larmes de Leah, mais même s'il savait qu'elle pleurait de soulagement, il ne voulait plus jamais la voir dans cet état. Son seul but désormais serait de la rendre heureuse à chaque seconde de son existence. Incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot, il l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion, espérant que ce seul geste lui ferait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, son souffle sur son visage, tout en elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Il la voulait de toutes les manières possibles, son coeur et son âme ne trouveraient pas la paix tant qu'il ne serait pas uni à elle. Doucement, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit de ce qui s'était avéré être une chambre d'ami, avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Il l'observa un instant en silence, soufflé par sa beauté. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant, pour peu que ce soit possible.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se promenèrent sur le visage de Jacob, dessinant avec une infinie tendresse les contours de ses yeux, de son nez, avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. L'expérience qu'il avait vécu avait changé l'expression insouciante mais sérieuse qu'il arborait une année auparavant. Elle voyait qu'il avait souffert autant, si ce n'était plus qu'elle, et se résolut à lui faire retrouver cette insouciance qui le caractérisait. Le regard ancré à celui de son amant, elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en portant sa main à ses lèvres et en l'embrassant doucement. Sans un mot elle l'attira de nouveau à elle et captura ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

Le sourire de Leah le fit fondre comme neige au soleil et l'apaisa comme elle seule était capable de le faire. A nouveau serein et entier, il cessa enfin de réfléchir et se concentra sans restriction sur les sensations que sa belle lui procurait et qu'il voulait lui rendre à tout prix. D'un geste délicat mais décidé, il descendit lentement sa main le long de la hanche de Leah, ramenant doucement sa jambe contre lui, puis il remonta ses doigts avides de sa peau sous son t-shirt et caressa tendrement le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Leah tressaillit et se liquéfia sous les effleurements de Jacob. Elle se laissa également guider par son instinct et agrippa fermement, mais affectueusement le fessier de son amant tout en ondulant des hanches, désirant lui montrer son désir de s'unir enfin à lui.

**Aime-moi, Jake…** l'implora-t-elle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion et le plaisir.

Le coeur de Jacob manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit les mots prononcés par Leah qui, aidés des mouvements de cette dernière, terminèrent de le rendre fou de désir. Le contact intime de leur corps lui tournait la tête et, tandis qu'il parsemait le cou de sa belle de baisers tous plus pressants les uns que les autres, il entreprit de la débarrasser de son débardeur afin de jouir sans retenue du spectacle de sa beauté.

**Je suis fou de toi...** souffla-t-il à son oreille, pendant que ses mains se perdaient sur sa peau dénudée.

**Et moi de toi**, gémit-elle en l'affranchissant de son t-shirt.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'observant plus attentivement, et hoqueta en se rendant compte de son changement physique. Il était incroyablement beau et musclé, et ressemblait davantage à celui qu'elle avait connu dans l'autre monde... Celui où il avait muté. Elle fut cependant rassurée que sa température n'ait pas changé. Elle fit bouger ses lèvres sur la peau hâlée de Jacob, souriant lorsqu'elle retrouva son goût caractéristique sur le bout de sa langue.

Le jeune homme frissonna sous les attentions sensuelles de sa belle et son excitation s'intensifia d'autant plus. Au comble du désir, il prit le visage de Leah entre ses mains et, après avoir plongé un long moment ses yeux dans les siens, il se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, il quitta sa bouche rougie par le plaisir et descendit lentement ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme, puis sur son buste, jouant un instant avec ses mamelons durcis par l'envie, continuant ensuite son chemin sur le ventre doré de son amour, jusqu'à être bloqué par la ceinture du pantalon de cette dernière. Il en défit alors la fermeture et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce quand il eut fini de le faire glisser le long des jambes interminables de Leah. Son regard se perdit sur ce corps rendu presque irréel par tant de perfection et il revint se blottir contre elle, afin de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Le corps de Leah s'arqua, se pressant contre celui de son aimé et profitant de la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres alors que leurs langues se cherchaient de nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'elle pouvait profiter de son amour et le lui démontrer, ce qu'elle comptait faire le plus vite possible. Une de ses mains tentait de détacher le pantalon de Jacob, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

**Jake...** geignit-elle sans se détacher de ses lèvres.

Il sourit de son ton contrarié et se chargea lui-même d'ôter son vêtement, avant de revenir se coller à elle. Le contact de sa peau l'électrisa et il fut à nouveau en proie à une salve de frissons des plus agréables. Chaque frôlement, chaque baiser, chaque caresse lui rappelait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et lui rendait l'assurance qu'il avait perdue ces derniers mois. A cet instant, il se sentait confiant en l'avenir et avait l'impression que le temps suspendu lui laissait la liberté de profiter des heures durant de la présence de sa belle. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour sans perdre une seconde, il voulait s'attarder sur chaque parcelle de son corps, ne rien laisser au hasard, n'oublier aucun centimètre carré de sa peau que la sienne réclamait ardemment. Alors, avec une patience et un amour infinis, il reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés et continua son exploration le long du corps de Leah. Il fit courir ses lèvres et ses doigts sur les jambes de sa déesse, s'émerveillant sans cesse de leur douceur inégalable. Il mordilla ses orteils, s'amusant à la chatouiller et à entraver ses tentatives de rébellion en maintenant fermement ses chevilles dans ses mains. Ensuite, il remonta sur elle, se frayant un chemin entre ses cuisses tout en retenant son poids sur ses avant-bras et profita une nouvelle fois de son magnifique visage d'ange avant de revenir se délecter de ses lèvres avec passion.

La délicate torture de Jacob faisait Leah sombrer petit à petit dans les limbes du plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait vivante sous ses baisers. Elle avait le sentiment que sa vie avait de nouveau un sens et priait pour que rien ne les sépare à nouveau. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et l'attira contre elle, forçant leurs intimités à se frôler de plus en plus à chaque ondulation de leurs hanches. Elle se délecta de leur échange, suçotant la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme et la mordillant avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Les frottements de leurs corps commençaient petit à petit à faire perdre le contrôle à Jacob. Il devait faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser emporter trop vite par le plaisir qui le parcourait déjà, à mesure que Leah se faisait plus entreprenante. Avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable, il vint enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa belle. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il descendit lentement sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de Leah, lui prodiguant des caresses toutes plus tendres et plus intenses les unes que les autres. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de son amour qui exprimait toutes les sensations qui la faisait vibrer à cet instant.

Le souffle de Leah se coupa instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Jacob la cajoler. Une énorme décharge électrique lui traversa le corps, l'obligeant à écarter davantage les jambes, tandis qu'elle le laissait intensifier ses mouvements. Elle se redressa légèrement et reposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme pendant que sa main saisissait son membre viril, bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille.

Les mouvements de Leah terminèrent d'emmener Jacob dans les limbes de l'extase. Il avait du mal à poursuivre les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, tant ce qu'elle lui faisait noyait son cerveau sous une onde de plaisir incontrôlable. Il se permit un instant de profiter de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, se laissant gagner par le bien-être surréaliste que Leah lui apportait. Bien vite pourtant, il se sentit d'autant plus avide de son corps et de son plaisir à elle et il reporta ses soins sur les courbes de sa belle.

Leah n'en pouvait plus. Elle était submergée par les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, et bientôt, son corps entier se raidit, terrassé par un orgasme hors du commun. Elle étouffa ses cris de jouissance contre la bouche de Jacob et agrippa désespérément ses épaules pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements.

Le jeune homme manqua lui aussi de se laisser aller au plaisir qui le submergeait, mais il n'avait pas fini de s'occuper de sa victime. Alors qu'elle haletait encore contre son cou, il entra progressivement en elle, permettant à son corps endolori de s'adapter au sien. La sensation qui s'en suivit le plongea un instant dans un état d'absence totale et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Quand ce fut finalement le cas, il commença à se mouvoir en elle, imprimant un mouvement régulier avec son bassin, savourant inlassablement le fait de ne faire enfin qu'un avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Leah n'était encore remise de ses émotions, et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise en le sentant s'insinuer en elle. Son rythme cardiaque, déjà rapide, s'accéléra de nouveau, et son souffle se coupa une nouvelle fois. Étrangement, elle se relâcha d'un coup dès qu'il se mut en elle, se laissant emporter par la cadence marquée par son amant.

Jacob accéléra ses mouvements, augmentant l'intensité de ceux-ci à mesure que sa délivrance approchait. Son souffle erratique se perdait dans les cheveux de Leah, sur sa bouche, dans son cou. Il s'enivrait de son odeur et perdait pied alors qu'il goûtait sa peau du bout de la langue, se délectant de la saveur légèrement salée de la sueur qui perlait sur ses épaules.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochaient là où elles le pouvaient. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses gémissements, qui s'accroissaient au rythme des coups de rein de Jacob, mais son corps et son cerveau ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un endroit où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien à part le plaisir que lui procurait l'amour de sa vie.

Les gémissements de sa belle eurent finalement raison de son self-control et, alors que son corps était secoué de violents soubresauts, il se laissa submerger par l'orgasme insoutenable qui le parcourait, murmurant inlassablement le prénom de celle qui l'avait envoûté.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Leah fut foudroyée par une jouissance incommensurable. Elle emprisonna la bouche de Jacob avec la sienne pendant que son corps convulsait tout aussi violemment que le sien.

Encore tremblant, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés, la serrant fort contre lui. Il respira inlassablement son odeur, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux, tant il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la femme de sa vie.

**Leah... Je t'aime désespérément...** dit-il alors que sa voix se brisait.

**Je t'aime aussi, Jacob... Plus que tout... Et je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle...** murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

**J'y compte bien...** répondit-il dans un sourire. **Merci... de... m'avoir attendu...** reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

**Ne me dis pas que tu en doutais!** sourcilla-t-elle.

Jacob baissa les yeux, honteux effectivement d'avoir failli croire au pseudo-mensonge de son père.

**Je n'en ai pas douté, crois-moi, jusqu'à ce que Billy... sous-entende que tu allais épouser Sam. J'ai bien pensé à une manoeuvre sadique de sa part, mais j'ai... eu peur, malgré tout. Je me sentais... tellement impuissant d'où j'étais... Tu comprends?**

**Sam?** pouffa Leah, incrédule. **Il t'a dit que j'allais épouser Sam et... Et tu l'as cru? Tu m'as cru capable de retomber dans les bras de...**

Elle se détacha rapidement de Jacob en secouant la tête.

**Je veux bien comprendre que tu aies pu avoir peur de ne jamais me revoir. Moi même j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais à un moment, mais ça? Ça, non !**

Jacob se sentit gagné par l'angoisse face à la réaction de Leah. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il avait choisi d'être toujours transparent avec elle.

**Leah, essaie de te mettre à ma place. J'ai été enfermé et isolé pendant plus d'un an, je t'avais promis que les choses seraient vite réglées, je t'avais dit que j'avais trouvé le moyen de revenir et qu'on se retrouverait bientôt, mais j'ai failli à ma promesse. Alors quand mon père m'a dit que Sam et toi alliez vous marier, j'ai bien sûr pensé que c'était faux, mais une infime part de moi avait peur de te perdre. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça. J'étais constamment seul et je n'avais que ma propre volonté pour m'en sortir et continuer à lutter malgré le temps qui passait. Je sais que tu peux comprendre ça...**

La colère qui animait Leah retomba bien vite en écoutant Jacob, et surtout en voyant son inquiétude.

**Je suis désolée... Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi... Quoique je n'imagine même pas tout ce que tu as dû vivre là-bas...**

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

**Excuse-moi. Je suis une imbécile. Bien sûr que je comprends. C'est juste que... Je pensais que tu savais que j'avais plus de goût que ça, puisque je t'ai choisi, toi.**

Jacob sourit dans ses cheveux et inspira une nouvelle fois leur odeur douce et fleurie.

**Ce qui m'a aidé, c'est surtout de savoir que ce qu'on vit est plus puissant que n'importe quel éloignement...** compléta-t-il, enfin rasséréné.

**C'est vrai. J'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible jusqu'à ce que je vois ta marque sur moi en me réveillant, il y a un an...**

**De quoi tu parles?**

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui expliquer, essayant de trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour ne pas l'effrayer.

**La dernière fois que je t'ai vu en rêve, que je t'ai vu tout court, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. Le jour où tu m'as promis que tu te réveillerais...**

Elle sourit en y repensant.

**Quand je me suis réveillée, je me sentais tellement mal que j'avais cru avoir réellement perdu la tête. Tout ça semblait si réel, et j'avais encore ton odeur sur ma peau... Et puis... J'ai senti quelque chose me faire mal, juste ici...**

Elle pencha la tête sur les côtés et écarta ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir une cicatrice au creux de son cou, de la forme d'une mâchoire.

**Tu m'avais mordue, ce soir-là, et ça ne s'est jamais estompé...** conclut-elle.

Jacob hoqueta quand il découvrit la marque sur la peau de Leah. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus paniqué par le côté surréaliste de leurs voyages entre plusieurs mondes ou par le fait d'avoir mordu Leah au point de lui laisser une telle cicatrice.

**Je... j'ai dû te faire horriblement mal pour que tu en gardes encore la trace...** observa-t-il, penaud.

**Non, j'ai quasiment rien senti sur le coup... Et ça a été sensible quelques temps, mais j'étais plutôt contente... J'ai pas eu besoin de me tatouer ton nom pour montrer que je t'appartiens!** railla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Aux anges, Jacob lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

**Alors comme ça tu m'appartiens?** demanda-t-il en parsemant sa nuque marquée de tendres baisers.

Leah se mit à glousser comme une écolière à son premier rendez-vous, tressaillant de plaisir sous les lèvres de Jacob.

**Corps et âme...** parvint-elle à dire, une fois son souffle retrouvé.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qu'il aimait et lui sourit tendrement, avant d'effleurer à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

**Raconte-moi... Comment c'est la Californie? Je vais m'y plaire?**

**C'est vraiment différent de la Push**, répondit-elle dans un souffle. **C'est... Ensoleillé... Mouvementé... Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme... Et si tu ne t'y plais pas... On changera... Je m'en fiche, dès que je suis avec toi...**

**Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne me plaise pas puisque tu seras avec moi. Et puis, il y a tes études... Je suis tellement fier de toi...**

**Y a pas de quoi... C'est que des études... Il y a bien plus important que ça, dans la vie...**

**Comme quoi?** demanda-t-il en couvrant une nouvelle fois le cou de Leah de baisers.

**Profiter de l'amour de sa vie?** tenta-t-elle en souriant. **Je sais, je suis un peu fleur bleue, mais j'ai assez perdu de temps loin de toi. Si je devais choisir entre une journée de cours et une journée avec toi, c'est toi que je choisirai sans aucune hésitation...**

**Je comprends, remarque... Je tiens nettement plus chaud dans un lit qu'un tas de bouquins...** la taquina-t-il, sans détacher ses lèvres de la peau soyeuse de sa belle.

**C'est vrai...** acquiesça-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle soupira de contentement.

**C'est bon de te retrouver, Jake...**

Il redevint soudain sérieux, enfin pleinement conscient d'avoir retrouvé sa Leah.

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux... Il faudra que je pense à remercier Sam et Emily... Je n'y ai vu que du feu...** dit-il dans un sourire immaculé.

**Emily n'a eu qu'à dire ton prénom pour que je comprenne... Je lui ai dit que je venais te chercher et elle m'a suggéré de venir à Neah Bay et pas à la Push, pour éviter que tu aies des problèmes, et qu'elle verrait avec Sam le moyen de te faire venir... J'ai plaqué mes cours, j'ai appelé mes patrons pour leur dire que j'avais un problème familial et que je devais m'absenter, et j'ai filé à l'aéroport... Je n'aurais pas pu passer un jour de plus sans te voir... **confessa-t-elle tout en promenant ses doigts sur le torse de son amant.

Les caresses de sa belle firent perdre le fil de ses pensées à Jacob. Il dut faire un effort de concentration pour se souvenir du sujet de leur conversation.

**J'ai cru que j'allais devoir patienter encore... Je t'aurais attendu plus d'une vie...** dit-il dans un souffle. **Mais quand je t'ai vue dans ce faux débarras, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque... **avoua-t-il en caressant doucement le dos de son amoureuse, tandis que sa bouche parcourait les épaules de cette dernière.

Le corps de Leah réagissait inconsciemment aux caresses de Jacob et sa jambe remontait le long de la sienne jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse s'arrête au niveau de la hanche du jeune homme.

**Heureusement que tu as le coeur solide, alors...** minauda-t-elle.

**Très solide...** répondit-il en agrippant la cuisse de Leah pour la ramener encore plus à lui, tandis qu'il se penchait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Cette fille était saisissante, il suffisait qu'elle le frôle pour que son corps réagisse au quart de tour.

Elle le devança et captura ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle avait soif de son corps autant qu'elle était en manque de sa présence. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et se retrouva au dessus de lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Voir Leah prendre les devants le rendait d'autant plus fou de désir. Elle était belle à couper le souffle et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux laissait présager le meilleur. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses magnifiquement dessinées de sa déesse et y exerça une légère pression, afin de faire leur intimité se frotter doucement. Ce contact le galvanisa, rendant son souffle erratique et les battements de son coeur irréguliers.

**Ca aussi, ça m'a manqué...** chuchota sensuellement la jeune femme à l'oreille de son amant avant de lui mordiller le lobe pendant qu'elle accentuait les frottements entre leurs sexes en ondulant des hanches.

Des frissons incontrôlables vinrent secouer le jeune homme qui resserra sa prise sur les hanches de sa belle.

**Tu me rends fou, Leah...**

Il remonta doucement ses mains le long de son corps, venant finalement se saisir de ses superbes seins, dressés de désir. Le simple fait de la caresser, de toucher sa peau si délicate, lui procurait des sensations indescriptibles, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la concupiscence.

Leah se cambra, frémissant à chacun des contacts initiés par Jacob. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire et ancra ses yeux luisant de désir aux siens. Ses longs cheveux noirs recouvraient partiellement sa poitrine et les mouvements qu'elle faisait réveillaient son bas-ventre avec une force telle que son désir perlait sur la virilité de Jacob, rendant les effleurements de leurs intimités plus intenses que d'ordinaire.

L'état dans lequel se trouvait Leah plongea Jacob dans une semi-transe qui ne le rendit plus que partiellement conscient de ses gestes. Affolé par la sensualité que dégageait son amante, il ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et, s'aidant de ses mains pour soulever son bassin, il entra puissamment en elle, laissant échapper un grognement rauque durant sa progression.

Leah gémit longuement en basculant sa tête en arrière, tremblant de part en part, alors que son coeur menaçait d'exploser. Elle attendit de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même avant d'attraper les mains de Jacob et de s'animer sur lui.

Les mouvements de sa partenaire l'entraînèrent dans les abysses du plaisir, tant par leur intensité que par le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Admirer Leah agir sans retenue lui faisait perdre les pédales, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant de toute sa vie. Il continua à parcourir son corps parfait de caresses tantôt douces, tantôt fermes, jouissant à chaque instant de la douceur de sa peau et des gémissements qui résultaient de ses attouchements. Souhaitant par-dessus tout la satisfaire, il descendit une de ses mains jusqu'au bouton de rose de sa belle et le titilla avec adoration.

Le corps de Leah tressauta, parcouru par une intense décharge électrique au moment où les doigts du jeune homme entrèrent en contact avec son paquet de nerfs, et elle dût se mordiller violemment la lèvre inférieure pour garder le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore. Elle ne tint cependant pas longtemps et, souhaitant prolonger ce moment d'intimité afin de satisfaire son aimé, elle arrêta de se mouvoir et se pencha afin de sceller leurs lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, profitant de cet instant de répit pour reprendre sa respiration. Malgré tout incapable de rester sage, il souleva Leah d'un bras, s'aidant de l'autre pour se mettre à genoux et se positionna derrière elle, afin de pouvoir avoir accès à toutes les parties de son corps qu'il vénérait. Dans un mouvement lent et contrôlé, il entra à nouveau en elle, ne cessant de cajoler son intimité de bout des doigts, tandis que son autre main ramenait ses cheveux en arrière dans le but de s'approprier son cou fin et délicat.

Leah eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'ils avaient changé de position que son esprit fut de nouveau enseveli par une avalanche de sensations, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu et les caresses de Jacob, de même que ses mouvements en elle, ne faisaient qu'attiser les flammes qui la consumaient de plus en plus. Ses gémissements s'intensifiaient, son corps tremblait au rythme des coups de butoir de son amant, sa respiration se coinçait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle, et elle ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir profiter de tout cela alors que son entrée se resserrait autour du membre de Jacob.

Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de sa belle se contracter autour de lui, il sut que la délivrance était proche, aussi il intensifia ses coups de reins, pénétrant toujours plus profondément en elle, tout en ne relâchant pas la pression de ses doigts habiles sur son bouton de rose. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il avait l'impression que son coeur allait bondit hors de sa poitrine. Soudain, une déferlante de plaisir le secoua violemment. Resserrant ses bras autour de la femme de sa vie et haletant son prénom, il se déversa en elle dans une exaltation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

La jouissance de Jacob et la libération de sa semence en elle la propulsèrent au summum de l'extase. Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle se laissa transporter par son orgasme en clamant avec force le nom de celui qui lui avait procuré ce plaisir immense, ainsi que son amour pour lui.

Complètement lessivé par les sensations qui se perdaient encore en lui, Jacob s'effondra sur le lit, entraînant avec lui Leah qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. Le corps endolori et les paupières closes, il vint nicher son nez dans son cou et en respira doucement l'odeur qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur.

Le ventre de la jeune femme se manifesta bruyamment, rompant alors la quiétude qui s'était installée entre eux et la faisant redescendre de son nuage. Elle se mit à rire, incroyablement gênée.

**Ok, j'ai compris le message**, rigola Jacob. **Il va falloir qu'on quitte le lit**.

Il embrassa tendrement son épaule, puis se pencha pour récupérer leurs vêtements et tendit les siens à Leah.

**Merci, mais c'est pas nécessaire...** rétorqua-t-elle en saisissant ses vêtements et en les envoyant valser. **Emily avait tout prévu. Il y a deux pizzas pour nous ici, et de quoi boire. Elle a même fait Sam ramener son micro-onde et le brancher sur le bureau pour qu'on puisse réchauffer nos parts... On n'est absolument pas obligés de quitter la chambre, sauf si bien sûr, tu en as envie…** conclut-elle en faisant la moue.

Jacob éclata de rire face à toute l'organisation qui avait été mise en place pour leur permettre de se retrouver. Même s'il trouvait ça drôle, il était avant tout reconnaissant et il irait remercier comme il se doit Sam et Emily dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

**Parfait alors... Pizza?** demanda-t-il en se relevant pour passer les parts au micro-onde.

**Mon ventre ne dira pas non!** sourit Leah, qui se mordilla la lèvre en apercevant les fesses musclées de son Apollon à la peau cuivrée.

Elle attendit qu'il revienne sur le lit pour reprendre la parole.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu t'es... réveillé? Tu étais où?**

**Eh bien, je... j'étais dans une chambre déprimante, genre chambre d'hôpital. Rapidement une infirmière et un médecin sont arrivés, ils m'ont expliqué l'état de mes jambes, le temps qu'il faudrait pour la rééducation et pour que je me sente... mieux, puisqu'évidemment, eux me prenaient pour un déséquilibré... Bref.**

Il rit jaune en se rappelant certains détails.

**Mon père leur a même donné un faux nom**, reprit-il. **J'ai été Monsieur Johnson pendant plus d'un an. Plus j'y pense et plus je lui en veux. De cet enfermement, mais aussi de toute la manipulation psychologique qu'il a orchestrée. Je ne le croyais pas capable de tout ça, mais aller jusqu'à me faire croire que tu te mariais, je trouve ça vraiment extrême. **

Il garda un instant le silence, sentant à nouveau la colère le gagner. Leah sentit son coeur se serrer au fil des paroles de Jacob. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais la détresse qu'il avait pu ressentir tout au long de cette année enfermé, mais elle savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir incompris et trahi par la personne qui vous avait donné la vie. Les relations entre Sue et elles étaient arrivées à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à elle sans ressentir une profonde colère et une grande amertume.

**J'aurais dû savoir qu'il aurait utilisé un faux nom...Il savait que je te cherchais... Mais ça reste ton père... Espérons qu'un jour il se rendra compte qu'il a eu tort. Même si ça ne changera rien à ce qui a été fait, ça l'aidera peut-être à devenir meilleur... **

**Mouais, ça m'est égal. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il deviendra meilleur ou pas, il n'existe plus pour moi...**

Leah soupira et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**Je suis désolée... C'est moche qu'il ait fallu qu'on se mette nos parents à dos pour être ensemble... **

Jacob se tourna vers elle et se radoucit immédiatement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son ange.

**Oui, c'est vrai que c'est dommage. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, rien d'autre n'a d'importance que toi...**

Le coeur de Leah manqua un battement.

**C'est exactement la même chose pour moi. J'aime qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde...**

Il embrassa tendrement sa joue, puis continua à savourer sa pizza. Après quelques instants, il reprit.

**Sérieusement, tu veux passer la soirée ici? Je veux dire... Les autres aussi ont dû te manquer. Je sais que tu n'es pas revenue à la Push... Ton frère est là, ta cousine... Je comprendrais que tu veuilles profiter d'être ici, avec eux... Et puis, maintenant on a l'avenir devant nous...**

**J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Emily et j'ai vu Seth quand il est arrivé. Il reste ici toute la journée demain, j'ai largement le temps de profiter d'eux quand tu retourneras... chez toi...**

La fin de sa phrase eut du mal à sortir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, encore moins qu'il retourne chez celui qui lui avait gâché la vie, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer ses affaires.

Jacob hocha la tête.

**Je n'y retournerai que pour en partir définitivement... Et après, on filera en Californie. Mon père a probablement gardé mes économies... Il faudra que je trouve un job plus que rapidement...** soupira-t-il, contrarié à l'idée de dépendre ne fut-ce que quelques jours de Leah.

**T'inquiètes pas pour ça. On se débrouillera...** tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. **J'ai des adresses où je fais mes courses en gros pour pas cher, j'ai deux petits boulots, des économies et mon père m'a ouvert un compte en cachette et il met tous les mois le montant de mon argent de poche depuis mon départ de la Push... Profite de ta liberté quelque temps, on verra par la suite.**

**Non, non, pas de on verra. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ramener de l'argent. Rien que l'idée me rend fou. Je veux pouvoir... remplir mon rôle d'homme...** dit-il dans un sourire faussement macho.

**Mais tu le fais, très cher... Tu l'as même fait deux fois rien que ce soir!** railla Leah, d'humeur badine.

**Ah... je vois... C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi... mon corps...** fit-il semblant de se vexer.

**Tout de suite les grands mots!** s'exclama-t-elle de manière théâtrale. **C'est vrai que t'es... doué avec ton corps... Mais crois moi, il faut bien plus que ça pour partager la vie de la fabuleuse Leah Clearwater!**

**Tu m'étonnes...** s'exclama-t-il avec admiration. **Et... il faut quoi... pour gagner les faveurs de la fabuleuse Leah?**

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.

**Juste que la personne soit exceptionnelle, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur...**

**Mmmh... Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur...** soupira le jeune homme, faussement contrarié.

**Crois-moi, tu l'es largement...** sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il embrassa son cou, puis son épaule et enfin ses lèvres.

**Je t'aime...** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il débarrassa le lit des restes de pizzas et fondit sur elle comme un animal sur sa proie.

Elle gémit de bien-être contre ses lèvres et entoura la nuque du jeune homme de ses bras.

**Quand est-ce que tu veux partir? Tu veux passer du temps... Avec ta soeur... avant?** s'enquit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Non, je veux partir le plus vite possible. Rachel comprendra... Elle est amoureuse maintenant... **répondit-il dans une moue de dégoût exagéré à dessein.

Leah pouffa de rire en le voyant faire et lui embrassa rapidement le nez.

**C'est bien qu'elle soit avec Embry. Je suis plus la seule à faire la sortie des écoles, maintenant!** plaisanta-t-elle.

**Pfffffffff... n'importe quoi... Tu vas rester où ici pendant que je récupère mes affaires chez mon père? J'ai besoin de savoir où tu seras... ça me panique, l'idée de te quitter, même pour si peu de temps...**

**Je serai chez Emily. Je ne bougerai pas. C'est promis. Il ne t'arrivera rien de grave demain et il ne m'arrivera rien de grave non plus. On sera séparés quelques heures tout au plus, mais Sam sera là. Au moindre problème, il interviendra. Personne ne nous séparera de nouveau, tu m'entends? **

Elle avait besoin de se convaincre tout autant que lui, et à la fin de sa tirade, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée de le savoir là-bas

Jacob lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour arrêter de s'angoisser chaque fois qu'ils seraient séparés plus de cinq minutes.

**Tu sais déjà quand serait notre vol de retour?**

**Non, mais j'appellerai la compagnie demain à la première heure pour réserver les billets... Tu restes dormir ici ce soir, hein?** demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

**Oui, bien sûr...** répondit-il en caressant tendrement son visage.

Il avait conscience qu'elle était aussi à fleur de peau, aussi il la serra fort contre lui, dans l'espoir de la rassurer un peu. Il ne savait pas trop quelle excuse il allait donner à Billy, mais il était certain de pouvoir compter sur sa soeur si nécessaire.

Elle se détendit à son contact et ferma les yeux afin de savourer ce moment de sérénité, qui fut malheureusement interrompu par un petit coup timide porté à la porte.


	26. Chapter 26

_Coucou les filles!_

_Un grand merci à vous toutes pour votre gentillesse. Aucune de vous ne m'a bombardée de muffins, franchement je suis sur le cul! Encore merci!_

_Voici la suite des aventures de nos chéris! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Leah? Jake? Vous dormez?**

Jacob remonta immédiatement le drap sur les épaules dénudées de sa belle, avant de répondre.

- **Euh... Non. Tu peux entrer, Emily**.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce, rouge comme une tomate, évitant de regarder la scène bien trop intime qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

- **Je suis désolée d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais nous avons un petit problème... Embry vient de muter... Devant Rachel, Seth et Quil**...

Leah se raidit instantanément dans les bras de Jacob. Celui-ci frémit, puis se jeta sur ses vêtements et tendit les siens à Leah.

- **Ok, on arrive. Sam s'occupe de lui, je suppose?** demanda-t-il alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt.  
- **Oh, oui... Il est parti à sa recherche. Jared essaye de réconforter Rachel, mais elle est en état de choc...** répondit Emily, qui s'était retournée en voyant Jacob faire... **Je... On vous attend dehors.**

Elle sortit précipitamment en fermant la porte. Leah avait du mal à se rhabiller, soudain submergée par une peur sans nom. Non pas pour Embry, mais pour ce qui viendrait ensuite, car elle n'avait pas oublié qui était censé muter après lui.

Jacob n'avait pas quitté Leah des yeux depuis qu'Emily était sortie et il voyait bien qu'elle était tracassée par la nouvelle.

- **ça va?** voulut-il savoir une fois complètement habillé.

**Oui,** mentit-elle. **Tu devrais y aller, ta soeur a besoin de toi. Je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive.**

Il l'observa encore une seconde, sentant au ton de sa voix que quelque chose clochait, mais il préféra ne pas insister dans un premier temps et sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il trouva sa soeur en pleurs dans les bras d'Emily. Cette dernière lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes tout en lui caressant les cheveux, mais Rachel ne semblait pas se calmer pour autant. Seth aperçut Jacob arriver et l'interpela, la voix tremblante.

- **Toi aussi, tu es... Comme eux ?**

Rachel releva la tête et regarda Jacob avec crainte à travers ses larmes.

- **Pas que je sache**, répondit celui-ci, en réalité angoissé à l'idée que ce soit le cas.

Il se souvenait de la réaction de Carlisle lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, mais préféra chasser cette idée.

- **Je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça vous met dans un état pareil...** reprit-il après réflexion. **Ok, Embry a muté, mais en quoi est-ce une si mauvaise chose?**  
- **C'est pas le fait qu'il ait muté...** répondit Jared. **C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Quil qui nous a tous choqué... **

Rachel sanglota de plus belle tandis que Seth poursuivait.

- **Ils étaient en train de se charier, et Quil a fait une plaisanterie sur Rachel et Embry... C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais là, Embry l'a mal pris... Il a aggripé Quil par le bras et a commencé à trembler avant de se changer... en un énorme loup... Et Quil... Son bras...**

**Paul l'a emmené à l'hôpital, et Embry s'est enfui... **finit Jared.

**Je ne l'ai... jamais vu... aussi en colère... Il aurait pu le tuer** ! pleura Rachel. **C'est tellement... Pas dans son caractère... Ca m'a fait penser... A toi... Quand tu es sorti du coma...**

Jacob préféra ne pas relever la comparaison, qu'il trouvait franchement maladroite.

- **Je comprends que ça te fasse peur, Rachel, mais c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive et ça doit certainement lui faire peur. Et puis, l'agressivité est un symptôme évident de la mutation, ça passera. Sam va l'aider à apprendre à se contrôler. Quant à Quil, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire. Il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il est fort amoché?** voulut-il savoir, malgré tout inquiet pour son ami.

**Il a des marques de griffe tout le long du bras et il a perdu pas mal de sang**, expliqua Jared. **Je pense qu'il va avoir droit à beaucoup de points de suture, mais on a évité le pire...**

Leah arriva à cet instant et alla directement enlacer son petit frère qui, malgré tout avait été impressionné par ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait entendu tout ce qui était arrivé et s'était rappelé de la culpabilité qu'avait ressentie le Sam de ses rêves lorsqu'il avait blessé Emily.

- **Embry s'en voudra longtemps d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions... La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'on a peur de lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute et il fera tout pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus,** déclara-t-elle soudain.

Jacob sentit une douce chaleur se propager en lui en entendant les paroles de Leah. Elle semblait si compréhensive et sa voix posée était vraiment rassurante. Il se sentit encore plus heureux et plus fier d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était encore possible.

**Leah a raison... L'accabler n'est pas la solution. Il a besoin de notre soutien à tous**.

Rachel hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

**C'est vrai... Vous... Vous pensez qu'ils reviendront bientôt?**

**J'en sais rien,** admit Jacob. **Embry doit sûrement s'en vouloir énormément. Ils reviendront sûrement quand Sam l'aura apaisé**.

Il repensait à sa propre mutation et à l'écart que Sam lui avait imposé entre autre avec Bella. Toutefois, les choses étaient différentes. Dans cette vie-ci, Sam n'avait jamais blessé Emily.

**Comment tu peux savoir tout ça?** demanda soudain Seth, encore blotti contre sa soeur.

Jacob se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

**De quoi tu parles?**

**Comment tu sais dans quel état il se trouve et ce que Sam va faire pour lui? Tu parles comme si tu savais ce que c'est...** renifla le jeune garçon.

**C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, moustique...** intervint Leah, mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda Jacob, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de poursuivre. Celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et se sentait totalement en symbiose avec elle.

Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre tout aussi calmement.

**On est au courant de l'existence des loups-garous depuis l'année dernière... Mais on ne l'a pas appris comme vous... On l'a vécu... d'une certaine manière... Lorsqu'on était dans le coma...**

Rachel et les autres hoquetèrent, dévisageant tour à tour Jacob et Leah avec incrédulité.

**Quand on s'est réveillés, on a tout de suite su que Sam était un Protecteur et que les légendes étaient vraies. Tout comme nous savons que Jared a muté après, puis Paul, et qu'ils partagent leurs pensées sous leur forme animale et que Sam est celui qui commande...**

**Mais... comment... ?** balbutia Jared, complètement abasourdi par l'exactitude des propos de la jeune femme.

**Simplement parce qu'on a vécu comme des membres de la Meute pendant la durée de notre coma, dans une sorte de rêve qui ressemblait presque exactement à ce qui se passe actuellement... Je sais que ça parait dingue et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'on n'en a parlé qu'à très peu de monde... Malheureusement, pas toujours aux bonnes personnes, mais c'est pas ce qui compte, là...**

**Tu veux dire que c'est pour cette raison que Papa... t'a interné, Jake?** l'interrompit Rachel.

Ce dernier acquiesça, un peu angoissé en attendant les réactions de ses amis et de sa soeur. Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre.

**Wouaw!** s'exclama Rachel la première. **Il faut que je m'asseye**.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'installa sur la première chaise à sa disposition, son regard perdu dans le vague. Jacob voulut aller vers elle, mais la voix de Jared l'interpela.

**Attendez, là... C'est... c'est pour ça que tout le monde vous a trouvés si bizarres à votre retour? Je comprends pas très bien... Vous avez fait le même rêve... pendant votre coma?**

**Ouais... Exactement le même, dans les moindres détails**, confirma Leah. **Ça nous a fait un choc de se retrouver... normaux, tout à coup... Mais ça nous a fait mûrir sur certains points et ça nous a rapproché, Jacob et moi, et je suis incapable de regretter cette expérience, même si elle a été éprouvante... **conclut-elle en souriant tendrement à sa moitié.

L'intéressé lui rendit son sourire. Il partageait exactement la même pensée.

**Et tout le monde vous a pris pour des fous...** souffla Rachel, qui se sentait elle-même très coupable de sa réaction de l'époque. **Je suis tellement désolée... Leah, je... Je te demande pardon de t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait...** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. **J'ignorais tout ça et je... je pensais juste que tu montais la tête de mon frère... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...**

**C'est rien...** balaya Leah d'un revers de la main. **C'est du passé, et honnêtement, il y a déjà eu assez de mélodrames comme ça. Faut passer à autre chose. Pense à la manière dont tu réconforteras Embry quand il reviendra!**

Emily et Seth observaient Leah et Jacob en repensant à tout ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente, au moment où le jeune homme avait eu son accident. Emily revit l'assurance de Leah quant au fait qu'il se réveillerait, alors que les avis des médecins étaient partagés, et Seth se rappela de l'acharnement de sa soeur à poursuivre ses recherches le lendemain de leur soirée en tête à tête, car elle avait la soudaine certitude qu'il était réveillé, alors que Billy n'avait annoncé la nouvelle à Sue qu'une semaine après, et tout se mit en place dans leur tête. Aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole, mais ils avaient enfin pris conscience de la puissance du lien qui unissait Jacob et Leah, bien qu'ils n'en comprendraient jamais la teneur.

Chacun avait attendu le retour d'Embry dans le silence le plus complet, les non-dits étant, dans ce cas-là, bien plus explicites. Malheureusement, il n'était pas revenu. Sam était repassé prévenir Emily qu'il resterait auprès de lui le temps qu'il faudrait, puis s'était à nouveau éclipsé dans la nuit. Paul et Quil étaient retournés à la Réserve, tandis que le reste de la troupe avait préféré rester à Neah Bay, pour dormir chez Emily. La nuit leur avait tous semblée bien trop courte, au vu de toutes les émotions dont ils venaient d'être victimes. Jacob, bien qu'éreinté, avait longuement écouté le doux son provoqué par la respiration de Leah. Il voulait prendre conscience de chaque seconde passée à ses côtés et ce fut lorsqu'il ne put plus lutter que le sommeil l'emporta malgré lui. Le lendemain matin, un brouhaha provenant de la cuisine réveilla Jacob et sa belle.

Leah regardait dans tous les coins, surprise de se retrouver autre part qu'en Californie, avant de se rappeler des évènements de la veille et de sentir une légère odeur de brûlé qui la réconforta, contre toute attente. Son regard se posa sur Jacob et elle lui sourit avant de se rallonger et de fermer les yeux.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, avant de rigoler un bon coup, face à la réaction de Leah.

**ça sent le brûlé et tu te recouches?** demanda-t-il.

**C'est juste Emily qui cuisine... Ça m'inquiéterait si justement ça ne sentait pas le brûlé...** répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Le jeune homme, qui était sur le qui-vive depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, se détendit et vint se rallonger à côté de son amour.

**Salut...** dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre celui de Jacob et qu'elle effleurait tendrement ses lèvres.

**Je préfère ce genre de réveil...** gémit-elle. **Bien dormi?**

**Oui... Enfin... j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais c'est certainement la plus belle nuit que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent, vu que c'était la première fois qu'on dormait ensemble...** répondit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez. **Et toi? En tout cas, tes ronflements m'ont laissé penser que ça allait...**

**Je ne ronfle pas!** s'insurgea-t-elle en se renfrognant.

Jacob la serra contre lui, riant aux éclats.

**Ok, ok... Rappelle-moi d'acheter un enregistreur... C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je trouve ça hyper craquant... **la rassura-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

**Ouais...** grommela-t-elle, vexée. **Pour la peine, je vais te laisser manger le petit déjeuner préparé par Emily...**

**NON! Pitié! Je ferai ce que tu voudras!** supplia-t-il en se prosternant.

**Tout? Vraiment tout?** insista-t-elle avec malice.

**Absolument tout...** souffla-t-il à son oreille.

**Je te le rappellerai en temps voulu...**

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son sac de voyage.

**Alors... Tu veux des chips ou du chocolat?**

**Pour déjeuner?** grimaça Jacob qui, de surcroît, venait de se prendre un vent.

**Désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé des gaufres et des pancakes à l'aéroport...** ironisa Leah en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est soit ça, soit la bouffe d'Emily. A toi de choisir...**

**Va pour le chocolat...**

On frappa à la porte, alors que Jacob s'emparait de la tablette que Leah lui tendait.

**Cache ça!** ordonna cette dernière à voix basse avant d'aller ouvrir. **Emily! On allait justement te rejoindre à la cuisine!** mentit-elle.

**Oh non, c'est pas la peine, je me suis dit que vous voudriez sûrement rester en tête à tête à votre réveil, alors je vous ai amené un plateau! Il y a du bacon grillé, des pancakes, des oeufs brouillés, des saucisses, et j'ai même fait des muffins!** claironna sa cousine.

Jacob étouffa un rire dans son oreiller.

**Merci, entre...** dit-il finalement à l'intruse lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son sérieux.

Emily entra en gardant les yeux rivés sur son plateau. Elle le déposa sur le petit bureau, puis sortit sans demander son reste.

**Bon appétit**! leur lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

**Youpi ! Des muffins! Ca faisait longtemps!** s'extasia faussement Leah, allant même jusqu'à sautiller en tapant des mains.

Jacob éclata de rire, alors qu'un tambourinement, plus insistant cette fois, se fit à nouveau entendre à la porte. Leah fronça les sourcils et retourna ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sam sur le pas de la porte, elle se raidit et appela Jacob. Celui-ci enfila rapidement son jeans et vint à la rencontre du visiteur.

**Alors? Comment va Embry?** demanda-t-il d'emblée.

**Il est revenu... Emily est partie réveiller Rachel... J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait du bien d'être entouré et soutenu par ses amis. **

**Bien sûr. Tu as bien fait. On arrive tout de suite**.

Leah avait déjà récupéré le t-shirt du jeune homme et le lui tendit lorsqu'il se retourna, avec un petit sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire, enfila son haut, puis prit la main de Leah avant de rejoindre les autres qui déjeunaient dehors. Un silence oppressant régnait au sein du groupe, ce qui attira l'attention de Jacob. Il mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Embry, il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était produit.

Leah hoqueta lorsque son regard suivit celui de Jacob. En voyant Embry regarder droit devant lui, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la personne qui soutenait son regard, des souvenirs d'une situation similaire lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle se revit devant la porte de chez elle, pendant que Sam et Emily l'ignoraient complètement, et la peine et l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvées à cet instant, bien qu'irréelles, refirent surface. Elle relâcha la main de Jacob et recula, heurtant au passage une des chaises qui se renversa et sortit Embry de sa contemplation. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme et baissa les yeux, croyant qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il était devenu à présent.

Jacob sortit immédiatement de son black-out lorsqu'il constata la réaction de sa belle.

**Leah! ça va?** demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

**Tu... tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi...** murmura Embry, la voix voilée par la peine qu'il ressentait.

Inconsciemment, il s'était reculé pour mieux se rapprocher de la personne pour laquelle son coeur battrait jusqu'à la fin des temps désormais.

Leah se reprit rapidement, constatant l'effet que sa panique avait eu sur Embry.

- **Non... Tu ne me fais pas peur, Embry... J'ai juste été... surprise... Désolée, tu dois avoir un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui t'arrive maintenant...**

Elle se tourna vers Jacob, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Tu devrais l-lui expliquer, Jake. I-il faut que j-j'aille r-réserver les billets...**

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et se précipita à l'intérieur. Jacob la regarda disparaître dans la maison, sans bouger. Il voulait vraiment être près d'elle à cet instant, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques minutes. Aussi, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- **Embry... Ce que tu ressens maintenant pour ma soeur s'appelle... l'imprégnation. C'est un phénomène supposé rare, dont parlent nos légendes. En gros, ça signifie que... tu es lié à Rachel pour le restant de tes jours**.

Celle-ci semblait légèrement perturbée par l'explication de son frère. Elle garda le silence, observant Embry qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

**L'imprégnation? Comme dans les légendes?** balbutia Jared.

**Tu veux dire que Rachel est... l'âme-soeur d'Embry?** ajouta Sam, anxieux.

**Mon âme-soeur...** souffla Embry en souriant légèrement, sans quitter Rachel du regard.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air complètement gaga de son meilleur ami.

- **Oui, c'est ça. Il suffit de le regarder. Il va l'user à force de la manger des yeux**, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Rachel finit par sourire tendrement à son imprégné. Savoir qu'il était son âme soeur était une idée qui lui plaisait et même si un engagement à si long terme pouvait sembler effrayant, elle se sentait prête à tenter le coup. En tout cas, elle en avait envie. Elle prit la main d'Embry dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- **Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas imprégné d'une autre... J'aurais été obligée de la tuer**, dit-elle avec humour.

Sa remarque eut le don de serrer le coeur de Jacob, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Leah avait vécu dans leur vie parallèle. Aussi, il abandonna les tourtereaux aux railleries de Jared et au regard envieux d'Emily pour aller rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Il la trouva dans la chambre d'amis, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Elle avait réussi à calmer sa crise d'angoisse, mais la transformation d'Embry et son imprégnation avaient fait ressurgir de vieux démons qui sommeillaient en elle. Elle entendit Jacob arriver dans la pièce, mais ne put se résoudre à le regarder. Sa peur de le perdre de nouveau était telle qu'elle se sentait capable des pires atrocités s'il venait un jour à muter, et cette pensée l'effrayait davantage.

- **L'avion décolle à dix-huit heures...** souffla-t-elle**. J'ai dit que je rappellerai pour réserver les billets. Tu veux toujours partir aujourd'hui?**

**Oui... Pas toi?** demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Son attitude était si distante qu'il craignait qu'elle ait subitement changé d'avis.

- **Plutôt deux fois qu'une...** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en saisissant son téléphone. **Tu devrais aller récupérer tes affaires...**

**Leah... est-ce que... ça va?** insista-t-il, pas franchement rassuré par ses réactions.  
- **Oui...** répondit-elle machinalement.

Elle se sentait mal dans les parages et ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Elle aurait voulu que leurs retrouvailles se passent sereinement et la mésaventure d'Embry lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle était bien loin de l'être. Les garçons s'étaient transformés car il y avait des vampires près de la Push. Neah Bay était bien trop près pour prendre le risque de rester trop longtemps dans le coin.

- **Je veux juste m'en aller d'ici...** rajouta-t-elle, la voix éraillée.

- **Ok. Je vais faire au plus vite. Tu ne bouges pas de chez Emily, hein?**

Il était à présent vraiment pressé d'aller avec elle en Californie et l'idée de la laisser seule le temps de récupérer ses affaires le rendait malade, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- **Je reste là. Je ne bouge pas**.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, évitant cependant de le regarder dans les yeux, et lui sourit tristement. Son coeur se serrait en songeant qu'il allait s'éloigner d'elle quelques heures.

- **Demande à Rachel et Embry de venir avec toi, s'ils ne sont pas trop occupés à se jurer amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... Si tu y vas tout seul et que tu repars, Billy va sans doute vouloir t'arrêter...**

Jacob acquiesça en silence avant de s'avancer vers elle, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle était affectée par cette histoire d'imprégnation, mais aucun mot ne lui venait pour la rassurer. Aussi, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et, après l'avoir obligée à le regarder dans les yeux, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, dans un mélange de passion et de désespoir. Leah y répondit avec la même intensité, agrippant les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de savoir qu'il était la, avec elle, et qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais.

Jacob la serra fort contre lui et murmura à son oreille:

**Je reviens vite... Promis...**

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis demanda à sa soeur et son imprégné de l'accompagner jusque chez Billy, ce qu'ils acceptèrent immédiatement. Le trajet sembla long à Jacob, puisqu'il faisait le chauffeur, tandis que les deux "promis" se bécotaient à l'arrière du véhicule. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la Réserve.

Son père sortit immédiatement en entendant la voiture. Il s'était inquiété toute la nuit, surtout lorsque Quil et Paul étaient revenus sans les autres.

Jacob se gara, sentant son corps se tendre à la vue de son père sur le pas de la porte.

**Bon, je compte sur vous pour me soutenir, les amoureux. Décollez un peu vos bouches, là! J'ai besoin de soutien!**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, exactement?** demanda Rachel, qui s'était détachée des lèvres d'Embry avec une énorme difficulté.

**J'en sais trop rien, en fait... Simplement... m'aider à empaqueter mes affaires et à les mettre dans la voiture, malgré les protestations de papa. Rachel... Si c'est trop te demander, je comprendrai... C'est ton père aussi après tout... et toi tu restes vivre dans le coin...**

**Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne le laisserai plus te faire de tort**, rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination.

Son frère lui offrit un maigre sourire. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait encore contre son père, il avait de la peine que sa soeur se soit également éloignée de lui. Toutefois, il était heureux que leur complicité soit intacte et savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle lui mettait du baume au coeur.

**Merci... Bon, allons-y**, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, censée lui donner du courage.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, Jacob les devançant de quelques mètres. Il prit la parole lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son père.

**Papa, je vais faire bref, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je pars. Je vais vivre avec Leah en Californie. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je ne fais pas ça pour te blesser, ni pour te punir. Je le fais parce que je suis fou amoureux d'elle et que je ne peux pas passer un seul jour de plus loin d'elle. Tu es libre de te mettre en colère et de voir ça sous l'angle que tu veux, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

Billy mit un instant à comprendre ce qui se passait. La panique le gagna lorsque Jacob pénétra dans sa chambre, et il s'empressa de suivre son fils afin de le raisonner.

**Jacob, ne fais pas ça! Tu... Ta place est ici, avec ta famille! Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à t'éloigner, et je sais que tu dois encore m'en vouloir, mais je... Ce n'était que pour ton bien!**

Jacob soupira, alors qu'il remplissait un sac de ses vêtements.

**Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Je m'en vais. Point barre. Et ce n'est pas parce que je t'en veux. C'est parce que je vais vivre avec Leah. Maintenant, soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu protestes, mais ça ne changera rien.**

Sur ce, il reprit son activité.

**Mais tu ne vois donc pas que cette fille a une mauvaise influence sur toi?** insista Billy. **A peine sorti du centre, tu te jettes à ses pieds? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Californie? Tu vas vivre à ses crochets? Que feras-tu pour gagner ta vie? Et quand elle se lassera de toi, si ce n'est déjà pas le cas, qu'est-ce que tu feras?**

**T'as toujours pas compris, hein? Ecoute, époumone-toi, si t'as que ça à faire. Moi, je suis occupé, comme tu peux le constater. Quand, à force de camper sur tes positions, tu auras perdu tous les membres de ta famille, ben il sera peut-être un peu tard pour présenter des excuses... Réfléchis-y plutôt que d'user tes cordes vocales...**

Embry aidait son ami aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la situation le rendant relativement nerveux. Il avait demandé à Rachel de rester dehors et d'organiser le chargement de la voiture, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à faire face à son père et vu la réaction de celui-ci envers Jacob, il était ravi d'avoir tenu son imprégnée à l'écart.

Billy sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner et il refusait de voir son fils partir et gâcher sa vie avec Leah. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

**Jacob... Fils... S'il te plait... Ne...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et hoqueta en se tenant le coeur.

Jacob se tourna immanquablement vers lui fut saisi par l'angoisse quand il vit son père faire un malaise.

**Papa? Papa!** cria-t-il en courant vers lui. **Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Embry! Appelle une ambulance! Vite!**

Rachel entendit les hurlements de son frère et se précipita à l'intérieur, affolée. Elle hurla et s'approcha de son père, s'agenouillant devant lui et le secouant alors que les yeux du vieil homme se révulsaient.

**Oh mon Dieu... Papa!** s'époumona-t-elle.

Embry courut vers le téléphone et le décrocha avant de se retourner, sourcils froncés. Il tendit l'oreille pour vérifier son impression et quand il eut confirmation, il retourna près de Rachel.

**Viens deux minutes...** lui demanda-t-il doucement, alors qu'elle s'alarmait, à genoux devant son père.

**Quoi? Non! Je ne le laisse pas dans cet état!** bredouilla Rachel, avant de céder lorsque son regard s'ancra à celui de son imprégné.

Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, afin qu'on ne les entende pas.

**Rachel, écoute-moi... Je pense... Enfin, je suis sûr... que ton père... n'a rien. Il... il joue la comédie...**

**Comment? Non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas faire semblant de... Mon père n'est pas si ignoble!** répliqua-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.

Pendant ce temps, Billy attrapait le bras de son fils et poursuivit son plan.

**Jacob... Ne me laisse pas...** murmura-t-il, feignant une intense souffrance.

**Je suis là papa, ne t'inquiète pas... Embry appelle une ambulance**...

**Rachel, regarde-moi. Tu penses vraiment que je te mentirais sur quelque chose d'aussi grave?** reprit ce dernier dans la pièce à côté. **J'ai une ouïe surdéveloppée et crois-moi, son coeur bat tout à fait normalement. Peut-être un tout petit peu plus vite à cause de la colère, mais il n'a rien... **

Il ancra son regard à celui de sa belle, ne pouvant imaginer qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui.

Rachel frémit et se sentit soudain envahie par une rage sans borne. Elle hocha la tête afin de faire comprendre à Embry qu'elle le croyait, avant de se retourner et de débouler dans la pièce principale, ivre de colère.

**Jacob. Va mettre tes affaires dans la voiture et vas-y. Leah t'attend**, tonna-t-elle sèchement.

**Quoi? Mais... Où est l'ambulance?** demanda-t-il perdu face à l'air enragé de sa soeur.

Rachel hésita entre lui avouer la vérité et l'épargner.

**L'ambulance... Elle ne viendra pas, parce qu'il n'y en a pas besoin**.

Billy tressaillit et émit un gémissement plaintif.

**De... de quoi tu parles?** demanda Jacob dont le regard voyageait sans cesse entre son père et sa soeur.

**Il essaye de te retenir. Il n'est pas plus mourant que je ne suis hôtesse de l'air,** claqua-t-elle. **Et inutile de continuer ton petit jeu, Papa. Certaines personnes peuvent entendre très clairement le moindre changement de ton rythme cardiaque.**

Billy se raidit et ferma les yeux, attendant les représailles de son fils, mais contre toute attente, Rachel n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

**J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi fourbe! Tu penses que tu arriveras à le garder près de toi en simulant une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il voudra s'en aller? Et lorsque ça ne marchera pas, ce sera quoi? Tu nous feras une tentative de suicide?**

Jacob se sentit plus triste qu'en colère lorsqu'il comprit enfin le manège de son père. Il s'écarta de lui, son visage exprimant clairement la déception qu'il ressentait.

**Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire...**

Il termina d'emballer ce dont il avait besoin, puis sortit de sa chambre, son père sur ses traces.

**Je suis désolé, Jacob!** sanglota ce dernier. **Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles!**

**Fallait y penser avant... Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même... De toute façon, je viendrai rendre visite à Rachel quand je le pourrai... Si tu t'es remis en question d'ici là, on avisera... Tu vas avoir tout le temps de la réflexion maintenant...**

Billy s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le regard furibond de Rachel l'arrêta. Le coeur serré, il regarda ses enfants monter en voiture et s'éloigner de lui, et il se rendit compte que ses actions l'avaient finalement conduit à ce qu'il avait toujours redouté : la solitude.


	27. Chapter 27

_Salut à toutes!_

_Je vais aller répondre à vos reviews de façon personnelle, mais je poste d'abord le chapitre suivant. _

_alissa21: je te réponds ici vu que tu n'as pas de compte FF. Merci mille fois pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touchée! Plein de bisous en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

La suite des événements s'était heureusement déroulée sans encombre. Jacob avait retrouvé Leah chez Emily et, après de déchirants adieux avec leurs amis, ainsi que leur frère et soeur, ils avaient enfin pris l'avion pour Los Angeles, où Leah poursuivait ses études. L'emménagement du jeune homme s'était fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur et, bien décidé à reprendre lui aussi ses études, il s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche d'un boulot qui lui permettrait d'aider aux frais du quotidien et de payer son futur cursus scolaire. Ce soir-là, il était encore plus impatient que Leah rentre, car il lui avait préparé une surprise en son absence et il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Durant l'après-midi, il avait fait les courses et, après avoir décoré le studio de bougies et de fleurs, il s'était attelé à lui cuisiner un petit dîner en amoureux. Chaque journée passée auprès de sa belle lui avait confirmé qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et il voulait qu'elle se sente aussi heureuse avec lui qu'il l'était avec elle. Il était en train de vérifier le poulet qui mijotait quand il entendit la voix de Leah derrière la porte qui ronchonnait parce qu'elle ne retrouvait pas ses clés. Il courut et lui ouvrit, un sourire étincelant figé sur le visage.

La mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme s'envola aussitôt que son regard se posa sur Jacob et son coeur manqua un battement. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient décuplés, de même que chacune des émotions qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle lui retourna son sourire et fondit sur ses lèvres avec avidité.

**Hmm... Bonsoir...** gémit-elle contre sa bouche.

**Bonsoir... ça a été ta journée?** demanda-t-il en l'attirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

**Ouais... Pénible, stressante, les cours étaient incroyablement longs... Mais elle s'est bien terminée. **

Elle sentit la délicieuse odeur du repas et regarda autour d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçut les chandelles et elle songea l'espace d'un instant qu'elle devait être la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

**Wow...** souffla-t-elle. **Est-ce que j'ai oublié un anniversaire?**

**Eh bien, disons que chaque jour je fête le bonheur d'être avec toi... et aujourd'hui, on peut fêter en plus mon nouveau boulot!** lui annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Le coeur de Leah fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que le fait de trouver du travail était important pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour payer ses études, et le voir aussi joyeux ne la rendait que plus heureuse. Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

**C'est génial, Jake! T'as raison, il faut absolument fêter ça! Mais... **

Elle se détacha de lui et fronça les sourcils.

**Tu n'aurais pas dû cuisiner, c'est ta soirée...**

**C'est notre soirée... Puis je ne travaille pas encore alors je voulais profiter du temps que j'ai pour te faire plaisir... D'ailleurs, si madame veut bien se donner la peine...**

Il l'invita à s'installer au salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

**Alors, que désirez-vous boire?** demanda-t-il les yeux brillants de joie.

**Je suis d'humeur festive, ce soir, alors... Surprenez-moi!** répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Jacob sourit, puis retourna dans le coin cuisine pour lui préparer un Cosmopolitan. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec ses mixtures et s'assit près de Leah, à laquelle il tendit son verre.

**A nous...**

**A nous…** confirma-t-elle en faisant tinter leurs verres avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres. **Tu sais que tu n'as pas l'âge pour boire ce genre de choses, très cher?** le taquina-t-elle.

**Je te signale que toi non plus, alors n'essaie pas de me faire la morale... **

Il posa son verre et vint doucement l'embrasser dans le cou. Passer la journée loin d'elle avait été, comme chaque jour, un vrai supplice. Même si, petit à petit, il avait cessé de s'angoisser à chaque seconde où ils étaient séparés, son absence n'en restait pas moins insupportable.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Leah pour qu'elle dépose à son tour son verre et capture voluptueusement les lèvres du jeune homme. Tout comme lui, la séparation durant la journée restait difficile à gérer, si bien qu'elle rentrait dès qu'elle le pouvait, même si ce n'était que pour cinq minutes ou juste entre la fin des cours et le début de son heure de travail.

Jacob lui rendit son baiser, tandis que ses mains allaient se balader langoureusement dans le dos de la jeune femme... Il l'attira encore un peu plus à lui, se délectant des courbes graciles de son corps contre le sien.

Elle se retrouva bientôt à le chevaucher et elle sourit contre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait sa virilité réagir à la proximité de leurs corps.

**J'ai l'impression d'être... une nympho...** avoua-t-elle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Jacob alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

**Et moi un obsédé...** renchérit-il en mordillant son cou.

Il agrippa fermement ses hanches et la pressa contre lui, faisant leur intimité se frotter un peu plus. Il perdait déjà la tête à ce simple contact qui amplifia d'autant plus la fougue qui l'animait

Leah ne put retenir un gémissement alors que son corps s'éveillait petit à petit sous les mains de Jacob. Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son homme et le remonta doucement tout en prenant le temps de caresser sa peau et de dessiner les muscles de son torse du bout des doigts.

**On devrait pas... manger... avant?** haleta-t-elle.

**La seule chose dont j'ai faim là tout de suite, c'est de toi... Mais si tu as peur de ne pas tenir le coup, on peut prendre des forces avant...** lui proposa-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se décoller d'elle et son corps la réclamait trop ouvertement que pour qu'il puisse ne pas être satisfait.

Pour toute réponse à la proposition de Jacob, elle agrippa rudement les cheveux de ce dernier et reprit possession de ses lèvres afin de lui faire transparaître tout son désir.

La réponse ravit le jeune homme qui fit basculer sa partenaire sur le canapé, afin de se placer au-dessus d'elle.

**On dira que c'est l'entrée...** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

D'un geste habile, il la débarrassa de son débardeur et contempla sa peau nue avant de se jeter dessus avec avidité. Pendant que ses lèvres se perdaient dans le décolleté de sa belle, ses mains tentaient fébrilement de lui ôter son jeans.

Le corps de Leah réagissait à chacun des contacts de la bouche de Jacob sur sa peau. Elle s'empressa de l'aider à se débarrasser de son jeans et s'attaqua au sien une fois ceci fait. Le feu niché dans son bas ventre la consumait de plus en plus et elle priait pour que Jacob ne la fasse pas trop attendre avant de s'unir à elle.

Celui-ci se sentait particulièrement impatient à l'idée de s'approprier le corps de sa belle. Aussi, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux débarrassés de leur dernier pan vestimentaire, il attrapa les cuisses de son amante et entra puissamment en elle, non sans avoir lâché un grognement de plaisir à son contact.

**OUI !** clama-t-elle en se cambrant violemment, assaillie par une déferlante de sensations incroyables.

Son esprit se perdit instantanément dans les tréfonds de la jouissance et elle crocheta la nuque de Jacob pour mieux l'attirer à elle et sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

Le plaisir de Leah s'associa au sien pour décupler tout ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il répétait l'opération, sortant doucement d'elle pour y entrer à nouveau avec encore plus de vigueur. Chacun de ses coups de reins lui brouillait de plus en plus l'esprit, mais aiguisait ses sens et sa sensibilité, rendant chaque frôlement, chaque baiser plus intense que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Elle adorait quand il perdait pied, quand il se laissait envahir par la jouissance et se laissait guider par son instinct. Ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle étaient plus puissants, à la limite de la bestialité, et il prenait possession de son corps d'une manière qui la rendait folle et qui accentuait considérablement son plaisir. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui cacher le bien fou qu'il lui faisait et ses cris d'extase, bien qu'étouffés contre la bouche de son amant, s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'elle approchait de la délivrance.

Il sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de sa virilité, signe avant-coureur de sa libération prochaine. Cette pression sur son membre gorgé de désir accentua encore l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Désireux de lui faire perdre totalement le contrôle, il ralentit d'abord la cadence, pour ensuite mieux l'accélérer, alors que ses mains relevaient le bassin de sa belle afin d'augmenter encore la profondeur de ses poussées en elle.

Leah hoqueta contre les lèvres de Jacob, surprise par son dernier assaut, mais elle eut à peine le temps de crier son prénom que son corps se raidit avant de convulser, en proie à un orgasme dévastateur.

Son partenaire ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les profondeurs du plaisir, en proie lui aussi à une extase sans nom qui faisait trembler son corps et dérailler son coeur. Il se déversa en elle, laissant échapper un cri rauque qui traduisait à lui seul l'état extatique dans lequel il se trouvait.

**Magnifique entrée...** murmura-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

**J'espère que tu as encore faim pour le plat de résistance...** répondit-il avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

**Ce genre de mise en bouche ouvre l'appétit!** rigola-t-elle. **J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as préparé... Ca sent très bon, en tout cas...**

**Je t'ai fait du poulet aux noix de cajou... J'espère que ça te plaira...**

Il enfila son jeans et, après que Leah se soit également sommairement rhabillée, il l'emmena à la table de la cuisine où il lui servit son assiette, un peu stressé à l'idée que ça puisse ne pas lui goûter.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de goûter le plat.

**C'est très bon!** s'écria-t-elle. **Tu pourrais facilement travailler chez un traiteur chinois! Sérieusement, c'est tout aussi bon !**

Le jeune homme ne put retenir lui aussi un sourire éblouissant, tant il était heureux d'avoir fait mouche.

**Ben, c'est pas vraiment chez un traiteur que je vais travailler, mais... dans un garage,** l'informa-t-il, fier de pouvoir enfin se sentir indépendant.

Le regard de Leah pétillait tant elle était heureuse pour lui.

**En plus, tu as trouvé dans la branche que tu voulais... Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer dans ton job en attendant de reprendre les cours!**

**J'espère... Le plus important, c'est que je vais pouvoir me sentir... utile... J'en avais vraiment besoin...**

**Je sais... Mais l'argent que tu vas gagner doit d'abord te servir pour tes études.**

Elle savait à quel point il voulait participer aux règlements des frais du ménage, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait passé sa vie à penser aux autres avant son propre bien-être et elle désirait qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui et de son avenir.

**On parlera de ça quand j'aurai touché mon premier salaire...** éluda Jacob qui ne voulait pas démordre de sa participation aux dépenses du quotidien. **Alors, raconte-moi... ça va toujours la fac?**

Leah soupira lourdement et secoua la tête.

**La pression commence à monter... Les partiels arrivent à grand pas, et j'ai pas encore commencé à réviser. Aujourd'hui, on nous a gentiment rappelé que nos notes à l'examen vont compter pour deux tiers du classement final et que, si on veut décrocher LE stage en entreprise de nos rêves, il va falloir qu'on cartonne... Honnêtement, je suis pas certaine d'y arriver... J'ai horreur de réviser...**

**Si tu veux, je peux t'aider...** proposa Jacob, qui ignorait encore comment il pourrait s'y prendre.

**Ce serait pas de refus, mais je ne sais pas comment tu réussiras à me motiver... A moins de tatouer tous les cours sur ton corps...** conclut-elle en le détaillant avec envie tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Jacob rit à la remarque de Leah.

**Ben, sans aller jusqu'au tatouage, on pourrait négocier certaines conditions...** dit-il d'un air malicieux. **Par exemple, une petite séance de câlins à chaque chapitre avalé... et pas de contact tant que tu n'étudies pas...**

Il eut du mal à énoncer la dernière étape, car il ne se sentait pas réellement capable de tenir le coup. Mais pour aider Leah à réaliser ses souhaits, il était prêt à tout.

**Pas de... Tu ne ferais pas pas ça?** s'affola la jeune femme.

**Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te forcer à travailler...** confirma-t-il en luttant déjà contre lui-même.

**Oui mais... Pas ça...** geignit Leah en affichant une moue suppliante.

Jacob déglutit difficilement, mais tint bon malgré tout.

**Non, ne me fais pas cette tête-là... ça ne marchera pas... Mais rassure-toi, ce soir ne compte pas...** précisa-t-il une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Le regard de Leah se noircit immédiatement après les paroles de Jacob. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un jour sans contact avec lui. Evidemment, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour tous les jours, mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils étaient très tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Il ne se passait pas un moment sans qu'ils ne se frôlent, ne s'embrassent... C'était comme s'ils avaient constamment besoin de s'assurer de la présence de l'autre, inconsciemment. A bien des égards, leur relation rappelait à Leah celle entre un loup et son imprégnée, mais elle écarta rapidement cette comparaison de son esprit, sentant de nouveau cette peur irrationnelle resurgir.

**OK...** céda-t-elle finalement. **Il va falloir que tu me montres ce que je manquerai si je n'étudie pas...**

La proposition enchanta Jacob, qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à la demande de sa belle. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle à pas mesurés, faisant traîner les choses à dessein.

- **Je ne viendrai plus murmurer à ton oreille...** dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. **Je ne laisserai plus glisser mes mains sur ta peau dénudée...**

A chacune de ses paroles, il exécutait le geste qu'il promettait ne plus réitérer.

**Je ne viendrai plus poser mes lèvres dans ton cou...**

Leah ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les sensations que lui procuraient les paroles et les gestes du jeune homme. Son coeur s'emballa considérablement, de même que sa respiration. Elle rouvrit les yeux er leva la main vers le visage de Jacob.

**Tu ne me laisseras plus... te caresser le visage?** demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, tandis qu'il venait caresser les lèvres de Leah du bout des doigts.

**Non... plus de contact... Plus de baiser...** continua-t-il en se penchant sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

Le coeur de cette dernière manqua un battement lorsque leur lèvres se frôlèrent, et une nouvelle fois au moment où elles commencèrent à se mouvoir en parfaite synchronisation. Jacob avait une telle emprise sur elle que son corps en réclama instantanément plus.

**Je ne te prendrai plus dans mes bras...** murmura-t-il en la soulevant de sa chaise et en venant l'asseoir sur la table, après avoir poussé ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes et l'embrassa à nouveau avec une fougue difficilement contrôlable.

Leah répondit à ce baiser avec la même ardeur, alors que ses jambes entouraient instinctivement la taille du jeune homme. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'esprit clair, surtout lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient de cette manière.

**Plus... de morsures?** haleta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête négativement avant de venir mordiller son cou qu'elle avait volontairement mis à découvert. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il la débarrassa de son haut et se mit à titiller ses mamelons qui devenaient durs sous ses doigts. Il ne se lassait pas de la douceur de sa peau et de la façon dont elle réagissait au contact de la sienne.

Leah gémit longuement et bascula sa tête en arrière alors que son corps était parcouru par de violentes décharges. Elle dut s'appuyer sur la table afin de pouvoir conserver un minimum de self control, mais sa prise autour de la taille de Jacob se raffermit, forçant la virilité de ce dernier à se heurter à l'intimité trempée de la jeune femme.

**Plus... de caresses... intimes?** parvint-elle à souffler entre deux gémissements.

**Non... Plus de caresses...** déglutit-il péniblement.

Poursuivant son exploration, il ôta le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait sa belle et, d'une main experte, il vint cajoler sa féminité, se délectant de l'état dans lequel il la mettait. Son pantalon, rendu trop étroit par son excitation grandissante, commençait à le gêner terriblement. Aussi, il l'enleva de sa main libre, ne cessant de donner du plaisir à sa belle de son autre main. Avide d'un contact plus intense, il entra doucement son index et son majeur dans la chaleur humide de sa partenaire.

**Oh... Merde!** jura Leah en enfonçant ses ongles dans la table.

Les mouvements des doigts de Jacob à l'intérieur d'elle lui firent oublier la raison première de la démonstration de ce dernier, tant son esprit était noyé par l'extase qui croissait à un rythme effréné, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Son bassin se mut contre sa volonté, son corps avide de sensations de plus en plus fortes ne lui répondait plus.

**Jacob... Je... veux...**

Sa voix entrecoupée se faisait implorante. Sa supplication eut l'effet escompté sur son amant qui faillit en faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Sans se faire plus longtemps prié, il la pénétra sans ménagement, agrippant fermement ses mains aux cuisses fuselées de sa belle. Un râle de plaisir lui échappa et l'incita à se mouvoir immédiatement en elle, dans un rythme d'abord lent et contrôlé.

Elle accompagna ses mouvements, faisant leur bassins se rencontrer un peu plus rapidement à chaque fois, le faisant progresser plus profondément en elle. Les cris de jouissance de Leah s'accroissaient à mesure que les coups de reins de Jacob se faisaient plus pressants. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait, associées aux grognements rauques de son amant et au bruit de leur chair qui s'entrechoquaient, de plus en plus violemment, la précipitèrent aux portes de l'extase. Elle eut l'impression de défaillir lorsque son corps se mit à convulser sous le poids du plaisir qui la terrassait.

Comme souvent, l'orgasme de Leah provoqua celui de Jacob qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans une jouissance foudroyante. Il cria son prénom comme ses muscles se bandaient, puis, éreinté par la force de ce qu'il venait de ressentir, il posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa belle, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Leah peinait également à recouvrer ses esprits.

**Tu m'as convaincue...** déclara-t-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son amour, comblée aussi bien sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel.

Jacob sourit contre sa peau avant de se relever péniblement.

**J'avais prévu un dessert... **dit-il dans un sourire.

**Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est? **demanda Leah, incapable de résister à ce genre d'attention.

**Panna cota au chocolat blanc avec coulis de framboises...** répondit-il non sans fierté.

**Fait maison?** insista-t-elle, les yeux brillants à la perspective de goûter quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Il haussa les épaules et leva un sourcil.

**Qu'est-ce que tu crois...**

Il sortit les coupes du frigo et en donnant une à la jolie gourmande. Cette dernière se jeta sur le dessert comme si elle n'avait jamais rien mangé de sa vie.

**Toi, je t'aime encore plus maintenant!** s'extasia-t-elle.

Jacob était aux anges et il put déguster sa part le coeur léger.

**A partir de quand est-ce qu'on instaure les règles pour que tu étudies?** demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

**Quand commences-tu à bosser?**

**Début de semaine prochaine...**

**Et je serai récompensée de la même manière à chaque fois que je finirai de réviser une matière?**

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau un sourcil.

**Tu parles de la nourriture ou... du reste...?**

Leah s'empourpra, se sentant tout à coup submergée par la timidité.

**D'un peu de tout...**

Jacob adorait la voir rougir, ça la rendait encore plus craquante, si c'était possible.

**Oui. Disons que tu auras droit à ce dont tu as envie chaque fois que tu auras fini une matière... ça te va ? **

**Ca me va... Je ne bosse pas, ce week-end... Je crois que je vais commencer en rentrant du boulot, vendredi soir...**

**Ok...**

Le jeune homme se promit mentalement de bien profiter de sa belle jusque là, ne sachant pas combien de temps il devrait jouer le rôle du méchant par la suite. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, il débarrassa la table et rangea le bazar qu'il avait mis dans la cuisine pendant que Leah se connectait à Internet, comme chaque soir depuis leur départ.

Elle discutait avec Seth qui la tenait informée des moindres évènements de la Push. Il lui avait appris que Billy était venu vivre chez eux, parce que Rachel ne tenait pas à lui adresser la parole après la comédie qu'il leur avait jouée. Il les tenait aussi au courant de tout ce qui se disait sur eux et leur donnait des nouvelles de la Meute dont il faisait partie même s'il ne s'était pas transformé, vu qu'il connaissait leur secret.

Seth - goog mood dit: _Alors, la Californienne? ça va toujours la colocation? Jake en a pas encore marre de toi?_

LeeLee - Crazy... In love! dit : _Non! C'est même l'inverse! On a fêté le nouveau boulot de Jake, ce soir! _

Seth - good mood dit: _Cool! __Il va bosser où?_

LeeLee - Crazy... In love! dit : _Dans un garage du coin... T'imagines à quel point il est content, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça... Sinon, t'as eu combien à ton interro de maths?_

Seth - good mood dit: _Ben... j'ai eu pile la moyenne... C'est pas trop mon truc les maths..._

LeeLee - Crazy... In love! dit : _T'exagères, moustique. Faudrait peut-être arrêter de parler avec moi et réviser un peu plus, non? _

Seth - good mood dit: _Pffffffffffffff... __Tu vas pas t'y mettre? On dirait maman... Bref. Au fait, je sais pas si ça va t'intéresser, mais, tu sais Bella, ben elle s'est trouvé un chéri dans le coin... _

Leah fronça les sourcils. Rien que le prénom de Bella lui donnait des nausées et de l'urticaire.

LeeLee - Crazy... In love! dit : _Ah ouais? Le pauvre! C'est un gars de la Réserve?_

Seth - good mood dit: _Non... pas vraiment non..._

LeeLee - Crazy... In love! dit : _Crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse!_

Seth - good mood dit: _Ok, t'emballe pas... __Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour un des Cullen... Edward... Franchement, elle est pas nette cette fille..._

Le coeur de Leah s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Elle se souvint de tout ce qui s'était produit dans "l'autre monde" de par l'obsession de Bella Swan pour Edward Cullen et paniqua davantage, sachant que Jacob et elle seraient à la Push deux mois plus tard et que cette fille était un aimant à ennuis et à vampires.

LeeLee - Crazy... In love! dit : _Et lui? Il en dit quoi? Ils sont ensemble?_

Seth - good mood dit: _Il est dans le même état qu'elle apparemment. Je te dis pas l'ambiance à la Réserve... Un vampire et une humaine... n'importe quoi!_

**Ton ex est avec le télépathe!** hurla Leah à l'attention de Jacob.

Jacob ne percuta pas tout de suite.

**J'ai pas d'ex...**

**Bella, imbécile!** soupira la jeune femme. **Bella et Edward Cullen sont ensemble!**

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Leah, loin de la Push, ce qui s'y passait ne l'atteignait presque pas, en dehors de ce qui concernait Seth et Rachel.

**Bah... Grand bien leur fasse... Et c'est pas mon ex...** souhaita-t-il préciser.

**Les Cullen vont rester si l'autre tache rejoint le fan-club des sangsues!** s'énerva Leah. **Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Que d'autres vont muter! Et vu comme c'est parti, ils vont se retrouver avec des nouveau-nés aux fesses à cause de Miss Catastrophe!**

Jacob prêta une oreille plus attentive aux propos de sa colocataire.

**Tu... tu penses?** demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Et tu veux qu'on y fasse quoi?**

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, tout en pianotant sur l'ordinateur pour assurer à Seth qu'elle était toujours en vie.

**Faut qu'on dise à Sam ce qui risque de se passer s'ils laissent Bella prendre ses aises à Forks.**

**Tu as probablement raison... Tu veux que je l'appelle ou tu t'en charges?**

**Ce serait mieux que tu l'appelles... Tu sais beaucoup plus de choses que moi sur... elle. **

Elle cracha dédaigneusement ce dernier mot comme s'il était porteur de maladie... Tout comme celle qu'il désignait.

**Il faut qu'ils partent avant le mariage**.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel à la façon dont elle avait parlé de Bella. ça le faisait sourire de voir que quelque part, elle était encore jalouse de cette fille. Il s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de Sam. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emily résonne dans le combiné.

**Vous êtes bien chez Sam Uley. Emily Young à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous?**

**Salut Emily, c'est Jake. Tu vas bien?**

**Oh, Jake!** s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie de l'entendre. **Oui, ça va... Un petit peu stressée avec les préparatifs du mariage et tante Sue qui veut y mettre sa touche personnelle, et puis ma cousine me manque, mais ça va! Et toi ? J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle!**

**Oui, je pense. Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas. Dis, est-ce que Sam est là? **

**Oui, ne quitte pas... **

Elle appela Sam et, après avoir fait promettre à Jacob de l'appeler plus souvent pour avoir de leur nouvelle, passa le téléphone à son fiancé.

**Jacob ? Tout va bien ?** s'inquiéta ce dernier.

**Oui, ça va. En fait, je t'appelle à la demande de Leah. Elle discutait avec Seth tout à l'heure et, apparemment, Bella Swan et Edward Cullen auraient... une relation... T'es au courant?**

Sam ne put retenir un grognement de frustration.

**Oui. Billy nous en a informés. Il a essayé de faire comprendre à cette fille qu'elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, mais tu connais ton père... On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très diplomate...** **Espérons qu'ils ne décident pas de rompre le traité...**

**Mouais... Ecoute, Leah pense qu'il faudrait les convaincre de quitter Forks et je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu sais... dans notre... autre vie... les choses prenaient plutôt une mauvaise tournure une fois qu'Edward tombait amoureux de Bella. Je ne dis pas que notre rêve commun était obligatoirement prémonitoire, puisque certaines choses ne se sont pas produites de la même manière, mais malgré tout, je pense que c'est dangereux de courir le risque. D'ailleurs, Carlisle m'avait promis de ne pas s'attarder dans la région, pour éviter aux nôtres de muter. Peut-être que tu peux trouver en lui un allié pour essayer de faire dégager le reste de la famille... **

Le discours de Jacob attisa la curiosité de Sam. Il avait parlé avec Emily du rêve de Jacob et Leah, et avait vu dans les pensées de Jared le récit de ces derniers qui correspondait sur de nombreux points à ce qui s'était produit, du moins au niveau de leur transformation.

**Que s'est-il passé exactement, dans ton rêve?**

**Eh bien... C'est un peu long à raconter, mais en gros, Bella s'attirait tous les ennuis et tous les vampires du coin et au final, un combat avait lieu contre une armée de nouveau-nés. Combat dans lequel la Meute aussi était impliquée. Si ce bain de sang peut être évité, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde...** résuma Jacob en espérant avoir été clair malgré tout.

**Je vois... Je vais essayer de parler à leur... chef... Merci du conseil, Jacob**.

**Pas de problème... Alors? Emily m'a dit que les préparatifs pour le mariage avançaient... Tu dois être heureux, j'imagine... **

**J'ai hâte que ça se termine! ricana Sam. Emily est intenable! Je crois qu'elle est encore plus excitée que moi par ce mariage... Et toi, alors? La vie hors de la Push? La cohabitation avec Leah?**

**ça se passe super bien**, répondit Jacob, alors qu'un sourire inconscient se dessinait sur son visage. **J'ai trouvé du travail, alors ça pourrait difficilement aller mieux…**

Wow! Félicitations... C'est... Super... Vous vous installez petit à petit... Si ça continue, Emily planifiera votre mariage très vite!" se moqua Sam.

**Euh... oui...** bredouilla Jacob, mal à l'aise.

En réalité, il pensait souvent à son avenir avec Leah et il souhaitait vraiment l'épouser un jour, mais il n'avait pas encore osé lui en parler, connaissant son avis sur la question du mariage.

**Bon, tu nous tiens au courant pour les sangsues?**

**Pas de problème. A bientôt, et encore merci !**

**A bientôt!**

Il raccrocha et revint près de son amoureuse qui était encore sur l'ordinateur.

**ça va? Pas d'autre catastrophe de prévue?**

**Non, pas pour l'instant**, répondit Leah, sans détacher le regard de l'écran. **J'aide Seth sur son devoir d'espagnol. C'est fou comme il est nul !**

**Tu en as encore pour longtemps?** demanda Jacob en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa belle.

**Il est vraiment... Vraiment très nul...** s'affligea la jeune femme.

**Ah oui? Il veut pas aller faire une immersion linguistique plutôt?** insista le jeune homme en descendant ses baisers sur les épaules de Leah.

**Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais moi j'irais bien en faire une... dans la chambre...** souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux noircis par le désir.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit face à la répartie de sa belle.

**Dis au revoir à ton frère...** dit-il d'une voix rauque. **Tes mains vont bientôt être trop occupées que pour pouvoir lui répondre...**

Leah tressaillit en entendant les paroles du jeune homme et s'empressa de pianoter sur son clavier tandis que son bas-ventre se réveillait brutalement.

LeeLee - My Taylor is Rich, My Jacob is Hot! dit : _Lo siento, hermanito, pero debo irme. __Voy a satisfacer a mi hombre. __Hasta luego!_

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère et éteignit sauvagement l'ordinateur avant de se lever et d'entraîner Jacob vers leur lit.


	28. Chapter 28

_Coucou à toutes!_

_Voici la suite tant attendue! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant! _

_alissa21: Merci mille fois pour tes reviews! Elles nous vont droit au coeur! Vraiment c'est agréable de lire tant de compliments! Merci merci merci! Pour le cadeau, on n'a pas d'idée... Peut-être une autre méga review! Ou alors un OS écrit par tes petites mains... ;-) Vite, dis-nous, on est impatientes! Et promis, y aura plus de 30 chapitres. En fait, y en a 31, comme ça tu sais tout... _

_Et oui, la fin est proche. On est tristes, parce que vos super reviews vont nous manquer... _

_Mais bon, on pensera à ça plus tard! En attendant, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Leah avait promis à sa cousine qu'elle viendrait la rejoindre à Neah Bay la semaine précédant le mariage d'Emily, mais plus les jours avançaient, moins elle avait envie de s'y rendre. Jacob, qui ne travaillait que depuis deux mois, n'avait réussi à obtenir qu'un long week-end et Leah redoutait le moment où elle devrait dormir loin de lui. Ils n'avaient pas été séparés plus d'une journée depuis leurs retrouvailles et le fait de devoir affronter les gens de la Push sans lui angoissait profondément la jeune femme. Le jour de son départ, elle faillit manquer son avion tant elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son compagnon. Elle arriva à l'aéroport de Port Angeles déprimée et abattue.

Emily trépignait d'impatience dans le hall des arrivées et quand enfin sa cousine apparut, elle lui sauta au cou.

**Leah! Je suis trop contente que tu sois là!**

**Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Emily...** soupira Leah, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

**Ah oui? T'en fais une tête, pourtant... Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu t'es disputée avec Jacob, c'est ça ?**

**Non... Il me manque déjà...**

**Oh... **

Emily serra une nouvelle fois sa cousine contre elle.

**T'inquiète, je vais te changer les idées... Puis, il sera bientôt là... Tu verras, on a plein de choses à faire... Trop de choses à faire en fait... On est super à la bourre! Je suis méga stressée! Heureusement que tu es là maintenant...**

Leah sourit faiblement et constata qu'effectivement, la future mariée était bien stressée.

**Tu sais que Sam t'épouserait en short et en débardeur à Las Vegas, si tu le lui demandais ?** la taquina-t-elle.

Emily geignit.

**Mmmh... Tu crois? Peut-être, mais moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage parfait... Je ne me rendais pas compte du travail que ça représentait... J'ai l'impression de devenir folle...**

**Je suppose que la reine du mariage doit te donner du fil à retordre aussi...** grommela Leah en faisant allusion à sa mère.

Sa cousine fit la grimace.

**Disons... qu'elle a tendance à vouloir tout gérer... Mais bon, c'est pas grave... Allons-y.**

Elle emmena Leah jusqu'à la voiture et prit ensuite le volant pour les conduire jusqu'à la Réserve.

**Elle a dit quelque chose au sujet de mon arrivée?** demanda soudain la Quileute, rompant ainsi le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

**Pas vraiment...** répondit sa cousine avec honnêteté. **Mais... elle semble plus nerveuse depuis quelques jours... Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle redoute ton arrivée... Elle m'a demandé plusieurs fois comment ça se passait pour toi, en Californie. Elle l'a fait de façon discrète, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle se tracassait. Tu es sa fille, elle t'aime, tu sais.**

Leah baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir face aux confessions d'Emily. Une partie d'elle était touchée que sa mère s'inquiète un peu pour elle, mais la part la plus importante lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue comme Harry l'avait fait.

**Peu importe. T'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas de scandale et j'essaierai de rester civile avec elle. Je ne vais pas gâcher tes derniers moments de célibataire!** ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

**Pfffffff... M'en parle pas... J'ai beau être folle amoureuse de Sam, j'en reviens pas de me marier... Je veux dire... c'est un engagement. Je crois que ça me fait flipper...** avoua Emily en secouant la tête.

**Tu as peur de l'engagement? Toi, la future Martha Stewart de la Meute?** pouffa Leah.

**Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire...** tiqua Emily. **Je sais que je veux me marier. Sam est l'homme de ma vie... Mais je prends seulement conscience de ce que ça implique... Tu comprends?**

**Je vois... Tu te demandes si tu seras à la hauteur, si vraiment tu souhaites rester à la Réserve jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et si ça durera... Mais crois-moi, entre vous deux, ça ne peut que durer. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'est son ex qui te le dit!** conclut Leah en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa cousine.

Emily lui sourit, heureuse que sa cousine soit auprès d'elle. Elle était la seule à avoir toujours les mots pour la réconforter. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à la Réserve. La jeune femme se gara devant chez son futur mari.

Leah sortit de la voiture, tendue. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Push depuis près de 2 ans et le fait de s'y retrouver faisait resurgir les bons, mais surtout les mauvais moments qu'elle y avait vécus. L'absence de Jacob lui pesa soudain bien plus que lorsqu'elle était à l'aéroport. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps, car son frère déboula hors de la maison et lui sauta dessus avec une force telle qu'ils en tombèrent tous les deux.

**Ouille! Je suis contente de te voir, gringalet, mais c'est pas une raison pour me démonter le dos dès mon arrivée! **se plaignit-elle en arborant tout de même un sourire amusé.

**Je suis trop content de te voir! Tu me manques trop!** répondit Seth, qui resta encore un instant allongé sur sa soeur.

**Tu me manques aussi, mais... Tu vas finir par me tuer... C'est pas possible, on te donne quoi à bouffer pour que tu sois aussi lourd?**

Le jeune garçon se releva, un peu à contrecoeur.

**Tu insinues que je suis gros?** bougonna-t-il en aidant sa soeur à se remettre sur ses pieds.

**Pas gros... Mais plus balèze que moi, ça c'est sûr!**

**Ouais, c'est pas dur...** commenta son frère en avisant la silhouette longiligne de Leah. **Il te nourrit pas, Jacob?**

Leah fusilla Seth du regard.

**Crois-moi, je mange à ma faim sur tous les plans!**

**Arf, pitié... Epargne-moi ton épanouissement sexuel...** râla Seth en se bouchant les oreilles.

**Quelqu'un a parlé de sexe?** intervint Quil en sortant de la maison à son tour. **Leah! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! Alors comme ça, Jacob te satisfait pleinement? **

**Je vois que tu retrouves ta langue dès qu'il s'agit de ce genre de sujet!** se moqua Leah en l'embrassant rapidement.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi y a que moi que ça gêne que ma soeur parle de sa vie sexuelle?** renchérit Seth en faisant la grimace.

**Arrête de ronchonner...** lui propossa Emily, alors qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec tendresse.

**Par respect pour mon petit frère, je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant**, déclara solennellement Leah.

**Quoi? Mais non! On veut savoir, nous! **geignit Quil**. **

**Tu demanderas les détails croustillants à Jake quand il viendra. On n'a pas des trucs à faire, Emily?** demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa cousine.

Celle-ci acquiesça et prit la main de sa cousine pour l'emmener dans la maison. Sam vint à leur rencontre à cet instant.

**Salut Lee... Comment vas-tu?**

**Pas aussi survoltée que la mariée, et sûrement moins stressée que toi ! La traque à la sangsue se passe bien?** s'enquit-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Sam sembla embêté par la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler.

**Eh bien, les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu...**

**C'est-à-dire ?** s'impatienta Leah, sourcils froncés. **Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont encore dans le coin?**

**Ben en fait, si... Edward ne veut pas quitter Forks sans Bella et Bella ne veut pas quitter Charlie, ni son boulot... Alors, on a du mal à trouver un compromis... Et comme le traité stipule qu'ils peuvent rester de leur côté de la frontière, je n'ai aucun recours pour les faire partir...** s'affligea Sam.

**Super ! Quand on ne veut pas qu'elle parte, elle veut partir, et quand on veut qu'elle dégage, elle pense à Charlie ! Cette fille est vraiment... Ugh !**

Le futur marié leva un sourcil, ne connaissant pas tous les détails de l'histoire de Bella dans le "rêve" de ses amis, puis il enlaça tendrement sa fiancée.

**Et toi, ça va? Tu vas être plus cool maintenant que ta demoiselle d'honneur est là?**

L'intéressée lui répondit par un doux baiser, avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine.

**Viens, on va installer tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis...**

Leah sourit tristement en les voyant tous les deux. Elle aurait aimé que Jacob soit avec elle, et son absence se faisait de nouveau cruellement ressentir lorsqu'elle observait les futurs mariés. Elle opina sans un mot et se laissa entraîner vers l'intérieur par Emily.

**Bon, faut que je te parle du programme des jours à venir. Aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que tu serais fatiguée, alors j'ai rien prévu. Comme ça tu auras le temps de profiter de ton retour. Mais dès demain, c'est branlebas de combat! Et la première étape, c'est aller vérifier les dernières retouches pour ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur!** annonça la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme non feint.

**T'es sûre que tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui ? Faut que je m'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser à... Jake...**

Son coeur se serra rien qu'en prononçant le prénom de son petit ami. Elle aurait voulu l'appeler, mais elle ne savait qu'Emily n'apprécierait pas de la voir pendue au téléphone.

**Oh... Eh bien écoute, on peut toujours revoir ensemble les plans de table dans un premier temps. Je ne te cache pas que je doute encore sur certaines associations et...**

Sam passa discrètement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**Excusez-moi, les filles. Lee, téléphone pour toi...**

Le coeur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Elle se précipita vers Sam et lui arracha le téléphone des mains, sans ménagement, espérant qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

**Allô?**

**Salut ma belle...** murmura la voix suave du jeune homme.

Il avait été incapable de se retenir de l'appeler, tant elle lui avait manqué dès les premières secondes de son absence.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Leah dès qu'elle l'entendit.

**Salut, toi... Tu m'as pris de vitesse. Je viens d'arriver chez Sam, mais je mourrais d'envie de t'appeler... Ça va?** s'enquit-elle sur le même ton.

**On fait aller... En fait, tu me manques trop...** avoua-t-il sans peine. **Et toi, comment ça se passe là-bas?**

**Pour l'instant, ça va... Emily commence à ressembler à la sangsue accro au shopping, et Sam... Ben c'est un mec. Moins il s'implique, mieux c'est...**

Elle soupira lourdement avant de reprendre.

**J'aurais aimé que tu sois là...**

**Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais être là... Courage, dans trois jours, je suis là... On devrait pouvoir tenir le coup...** dit-il sans grande conviction.

**Ouais... Au pire, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, avec le mariage du siècle... C'est ce soir que ce sera dur...** se désola-t-elle.

**Oui, je sais. C'est pareil pour moi... J'en reviens pas que je vais devoir dormir sans toi...**

**Ça te permettra de te reposer un peu ! Parce que... Pendant toute la semaine, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi!** tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

**Mouais... J'ai pas envie de me reposer... J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi...** répondit-il plus bas.

Leah fut parcourue par des milliers de frissons. Elle aussi voulait être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était l'endroit au monde où elle se sentait le plus en sûreté.

**Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais rien promettre à Emily**, bougonna-t-elle.

Le garçon rit à l'autre bout du fil.

**Ne te tracasse pas... On se rattrapera dès que je serai là... Bon, je vais te laisser profiter de ta famille... Pense un peu à moi quand tu auras le temps...** la taquina-t-il gentiment.

**Non, ne raccroche pas encore...** s'affola-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qu'on éloignait d'une vitrine remplie de chatons, mais elle se fichait qu'on se moque d'elle par la suite, tant qu'elle pouvait entendre la voix de son amour.

Un immense sourire, invisible pour Leah, vint étirer le visage de Jacob.

**Je suis toujours là ma belle... Je t'aime...**

**Je t'aime aussi, Jake...** souffla la jeune femme, soulagée qu'il soit encore en ligne.

Son regard croisa celui amusé de Sam, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue.

**Va t'occuper des plans de table, au lieu de te moquer de moi!**

**Euh... c'est à moi que tu parles?** s'enquit son amoureux dans le combiné, pendant que Sam s'éloignait, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Non, à Sam "Je chie dans mon froc parce que je vais me marier" Uley...** grommela-t-elle. **Il me regarde comme si j'avais un bout de laitue coincé entre les dents, tout ça parce que je ne veux pas lâcher le téléphone...**

Jacob rit à nouveau à l'autre bout du fil.

**Tu crois qu'il a peur de se marier?** demanda Jacob étonné.

**Je pense plutôt qu'il prend conscience que bientôt, ses excuses pour sauter le petit déjeuner ne prendront plus,** s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**De quoi tu parles?** demanda Emily qui avait rejoint discrètement sa cousine.

Le rire de Leah resta coincé dans sa gorge et elle faillit s'étouffer en apercevant la future mariée.

**Oh... Euh... Hum...** balbutia-t-elle alors que son cerveau cherchait désespérément une réponse à la question posée.

**Euh... mon ange? ça va aller? Tu gères?** voulut savoir Jacob, hilare.

**Pas du tout...** répondit-elle, désespérée.

Elle eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

**Tiens, Emily, Jacob veut te parler!**

**Espèce de...**

**Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur. Plus que tout...** claironna Leah avant de passer le téléphone à Emily, qui fronça les sourcils.

**Jacob? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Salut... Emily... Alors... ça va?**

**Ça irait mieux si je savais pour quelle raison Sam cherche des excuses pour sauter le petit déjeuner...**

Le jeune homme eut soudain très chaud, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de Leah. En tout cas, pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'à l'habitude.

**Ben, en fait... Il essaie de faire attention. Il trouve que tu le gâtes trop, culinairement parlant, et comme il n'ose pas refuser tes petites attentions, ben il prend du poids. Et là, ça commence à le tracasser... Tu comprends? Mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, hein!**

Emily regarda sa cousine d'un air méfiant tout en répondant à Jacob.

**Les loups ont un métabolisme dix fois supérieur à la moyenne. Ils éliminent vite. C'est pour ça que je leur fait un copieux petit déjeuner... Mais si ce n'est pas bon pour eux...**

**C'est pas que c'est pas bon pour eux... mais il y a des limites, comme pour tout le monde... Même si les leurs sont plus élevées**, essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

Emily réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

**Mmmh, tu as raison... Je vais essayer de moins le goinfrer... Il me semble aussi qu'il a pris du poids...**

Jacob se retint de rire au bout du fil, imaginant facilement Leah qui en faisait de même de son côté.

**Oui, bon, ben prends soin de ma chère et tendre, hein...** reprit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

**Promis!** s'exclama la jeune femme. **Leah, tu veux dire au revoir à ton homme?**

**Franchement, t'as besoin de le demander?** s'empressa de répondre l'intéressée en arrachant le téléphone des mains de sa cousine. **Ca te dérange si je te rappelle ce soir, mon coeur?**

**Evidemment que non!** répondit Jacob avec entrain. **Je suis à deux doigts de te proposer qu'on se ballade avec le téléphone pendu à l'oreille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre jusqu'à vendredi...**

**Ca ne me dérangerait absolument pas... Mais pour la santé mentale d'Emily, on va s'en tenir à quelques coups de fil par jour...**

Leah soupira de nouveau.

**Je t'aime, Jake...**

**Moi aussi je t'aime, ma belle... Comme un fou... Occupe-toi bien d'Emily et... aide Sam à trouver à manger vu qu'elle va le mettre au régime forcé je pense...**

**Compte sur moi. Je veillerai au grain. A ce soir...** gloussa la jeune femme avant de perdre son sourire dès qu'elle eut raccroché le téléphone.

**Oh... Ne fais pas cette tête-là... Tu le vois bientôt, ça va passer vite!** s'exclama Emily en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**Je sais, mais... J'ai du mal à être loin de lui. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé... On est un peu fusionnels...** admit tristement Leah.

**Oui, j'ai cru comprendre...** répondit Emily dans un clin d'oeil. **Allez, je vais te changer les idées... On va aller voir ma robe, ça te dit?**

La future demoiselle d'honneur hocha la tête en esquissant un triste sourire et se laissa de nouveau entraîner dans la chambre. Emily s'extasiait devant sa robe, qui était réellement magnifique, et Leah s'imagina un instant à la place de sa cousine, portant une robe blanche et s'avançant vers Jacob qui l'attendait devant l'autel. Elle effaça rapidement cette pensée et se focalisa sur le mariage de Sam et Emily pendant le reste de la journée.

Le futur marié profita un instant de l'absence de sa fiancée pour s'entretenir avec son amie.

**Tu en as fait une tête toute la journée... Rassure-moi, tu es heureuse?**

**Quoi? Oh... Bien sûr... Je suis contente de vous voir et de participer à toute cette folie, mais je... Je n'aime pas être à la Push...** confessa Leah.

**A cause... de ta mère?** tenta Sam en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs.

Il connaissait Leah et savait que si elle n'avait pas envie de se confier, elle ne le ferait pas. Mais il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était toujours là en tant qu'ami. La page était tournée sur leur histoire et aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son bonheur, tout comme lui l'avait trouvé.

La jeune femme haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

**Pas seulement... J'ai l'impression de n'avoir que de mauvais souvenirs, ici... Sans vouloir te vexer... Et je n'aime pas savoir les Cullen si près...**

**Oui, Jacob m'a expliqué votre... rêve... Enfin, il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais il avait l'air de dire qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils s'en aillent, seulement, on n'a aucun droit sur eux, alors on est obligés de faire avec... Mais nous ne risquons rien, ils ne sont pas... offensifs, si je puis dire...**

**Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas, Sam... Au sujet de notre rêve... Tu te souviens que j'avais l'air de te détester à mon réveil?**

Le jeune homme acquiesça difficilement. Même si ses sentiments envers Leah étaient clairs à présent, il avait du mal à ne pas sentir son coeur se serrer quand il repensait à cette période de sa vie.

**En fait... Dans cet univers parallèle... Tu avais annulé le mariage parce que tu t'étais imprégné d'Emily... Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas vous en vouloir, même lorsque j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé, quand j'ai muté à mon tour...**

**Tu... tu as muté?**

**Oui... J'étais la seule femme de la tribu à pouvoir me transformer. Et c'était loin d'être un cadeau...** pouffa-t-elle cyniquement. **Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire. Devoir partager mes pensées avec toi, alors que tu ne pensais qu'à Emily, ou devoir assumer la responsabilité de la mort de mon père...**

Sam essaya de se donner une claque mentale pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve que son amie avait fait et non d'une réalité susceptible de se produire.

**Tu... tu devais être très malheureuse...**

**Un peu, oui... Mais c'est pas ça, le problème... Ce qui me gêne, c'est que pour l'instant, même si certains évènements ne se sont pas produits du côté des sangsues, l'ordre des mutations est exactement le même que dans mon rêve...**

Sam médita un instant les paroles de Leah.

**Et il y a d'autres choses qui se sont produites à l'identique?**

**La relation entre le télépathe et la greluche... L'augmentation du nombre de sangsues dans les parages depuis l'arrivée des Cullen... Mais à part ça... Embry ne s'était pas imprégné. Paul, Jared et toi, par contre...**

**C'est... pour ça que... tu avais voulu que je la rencontre avant le mariage?** demanda-t-il, alors qu'il commençait seulement à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Leah à l'époque.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de la baisser honteusement.

**Je voulais m'assurer que je ne te perdrais pas pour elle, si je devais me marier avec toi... Je sais, ça peut paraître cruel, ou juste déplacé, mais l'imprégnation a littéralement détruit ma vie... Enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir présentés. Imprégnation ou pas, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre...**

Sam hocha la tête en souriant. Les événements avaient vraiment pris une tournure particulière, mais il était ravi de ce qui était advenu.

**Et Paul et Jared, ils se sont imprégnés de qui?** voulut-il savoir.

Leah éclata de rire.

**Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais!**

**Allez!** insista-t-il malgré tout.

**Jared était imprégné de Kim. Jusque là, rien de trop grave... Paul, lui, était imprégné de Rachel Black...**

Elle soupira lourdement.

**Jacob préfère largement qu'elle soit avec Embry, d'ailleurs, même s'ils sont un peu pénibles tous les deux... Mais c'est pas lui qui nous a causé le plus de soucis... C'était Quil...**

Sam fronça les sourcils.

**Pour quelle raison?**

**Disons qu'il s'était imprégné de ta plus petite demoiselle d'honneur**, pouffa Leah.

**Hein? Mais... c'est une enfant...** s'exclama-t-il, plus que perplexe.

**C'est ce qu'on s'est dit au départ... On l'a traité de pédophile, enfin moi, surtout... Mais Quil ne voyait pas Claire de cette manière... Il la considérait plus comme sa petite soeur que comme sa petite fiancée... N'empêche, je me sentais mal pour eux. J'ai toujours eu horreur de l'imprégnation... Et j'aimerais vraiment éviter d'avoir à en être encore victime.** finit-elle dans un souffle.

Sam releva la tête et scruta un instant le visage de son amie, dont les traits lui paraissaient soudain tendus.

**Tu as peur que... Jacob ne mute?**

**Si on suit la logique des choses... C'est lui le prochain...** confirma Leah.

**Mais vous vivez loin d'ici et, si tu veux mon avis, Los Angeles est trop ensoleillée que pour être un repère de vampires. Il ne peut pas muter sans raison, tu sais... Et puis, l'imprégnation est un phénomène rare...**

**Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...** grommela-t-elle. **Dans mon rêve, il m'a fallu deux jours pour changer physiquement et muter. Et les Cullen étaient déjà partis... Personne n'a rien vu venir. Un long weekend peut suffire pour qu'il se transforme.**

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Toutefois, les événements semblaient avoir pris une tournure différente que dans le rêve de ses amis et il ne voulait pas que Leah se tracasse outre mesure.

**Ecoute, je te dirais bien de lui interdire de venir, mais vu l'état dans lequel te met son absence, je me demande ce qui est pire. Et puis, il y a tout de même beaucoup de différences entre ce que vous avez vu, Jake et toi, et ce qui se passe dans cette réalité. Alors, si tu veux un conseil, cesse de te faire du mouron pour ce qui risque d'arriver et profite de l'instant présent.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête afin d'éviter de poursuivre, mais un plan bien huilé se dessina dans sa tête. Elle tenait absolument à ce que les Cullen s'en aillent loin de Forks, au moins le temps du mariage de Sam et Emily, et puisque son ami n'arrivait pas à leur faire entendre raison, elle irait elle-même parler à Edward Cullen.

**Bien. Je vais devoir aller patrouiller. Tu m'en veux pas si je te laisse aux mains de ma future femme? Elle devrait revenir d'un instant à l'autre...** expliqua Sam en se levant.

**En fait, je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour du côté de la maison... Voir papa et ensuite aller parler avec Rachel pour l'enterrement de la vie de jeune fille d'Emily...** mentit Leah.

Son ami hocha la tête et sortit enfin de la maison, à mille lieux d'imaginer les réelles intentions de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Cette dernière emprunta la voiture de Sam et, sans hésitation, se dirigea vers Forks, espérant pouvoir raisonner les Cullen avant l'arrivée de son compagnon.


	29. Chapter 29

_Bien le bonjour! _

_Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira toujours et nous vous remercions encore pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font chaud au coeur!_

_alissa21: Alors là, on est perdues si on est chaud et froid en même temps. C'est d'office un truc écrit. Patience, plus qu'un chapitre... ;-) Plein de bisous!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Leah arriva dans l'allée menant à la villa des Cullen, le coeur battant. Elle connaissait les règles et ne craignait pas d'enfreindre le traité, puisqu'elle n'était pas une métamorphe, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de croiser les vampires. L'espace d'un instant, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise idée. Traîner auprès des Sangs-Froids risquait de déclencher sa propre transformation, mais elle n'en avait cure, tant que Jacob ne risquait rien. Elle descendit de la voiture et avança vers la porte, la gorge nouée, espérant qu'Edward entende ses pensées avant qu'elle n'ait à entrer dans la crypte.

Celui-ci se présenta en effet rapidement sur le seuil, le visage plutôt fermé au vu de ce qu'il captait de l'état d'esprit de sa visiteuse.

**Bonjour Leah**, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

La Quileute fut un instant prise au dépourvu.

_Comment est-ce qu'il connait mon nom, lui?_

**Je t'ai déjà... vue dans les pensées de Sam...** répondit le vampire à sa question silencieuse. **Que puis-je faire pour toi?** demanda-t-il pour la forme.

**Je suis venue parler de Bella... Et des effets de votre présence chez nous**, répondit-elle froidement.

Le jeune homme soupira.

**Je sais. Ecoute, Leah. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue et vraiment, le but n'est pas de vous contrarier ou encore de faire muter tous les Quileutes, mais malheureusement, pour l'instant, il n'est pas possible que nous partions. **

Il savait qu'il lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied, mais il préférait ne pas faire trainer cette histoire qui avait déjà assez duré.

**Est-ce que tu comptes la transformer?** demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Les mains du Sang-Froid se fermèrent en poings serrés.

**Non.**

Il plongea ses yeux topazes dans ceux de la belle indienne.

**En quoi ça te concerne?**

Leah afficha un sourire en coin.

**Autant que tu t'en ailles maintenant, alors. Parce que Bella sera en danger dans ton monde tant qu'elle sera humaine.**

Elle songea à tout ce qui s'était produit dans l'autre monde, à commencer par le départ d'Edward et la dépression de Bella, puis l'attaque des nouveau-nés.

A mesure que les souvenirs défilaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, Edward se décomposait littéralement. Tout cela lui semblait complètement insensé et pourtant les images qui lui apparaissaient semblaient si réelles.

**Tu sais, il y a déjà une voyante dans ma famille... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un second devin...** ironisa-t-il.

**Je suis loin d'être une voyante, Cullen. En tout cas, pas comme Alice. C'est bien Alice qu'elle s'appelle, hein? Celle qui est mariée à celui qui a déjà fait partie d'une armée de nouveau-nés. Le manipulateur d'émotions. Casper!** s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

**Jasper...** rectifia le vampire, la mâchoire crispée. **Le fait que tu aies... eu des visions durant ton coma ne signifie pas qu'il s'agisse de prémonitions sûres...** reprit-il une fois qu'il eut plus ou moins saisi la situation. **Et même si... j'ai bien conscience du danger que mon monde représente pour Bella, je sais maintenant aussi que la fuir n'arrangerait rien. Pour ce qui est de quitter Forks, je n'y suis personnellement pas opposé. Toutefois, elle ne le souhaite pas pour l'instant et je ne l'obligerai à rien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Je te souhaite de tout coeur que ton compagnon ne mute pas...** ajouta-t-il en référence à ce qu'il avait perçu dans les idées de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se renfrogna aussi et serra les poings.

**J'espère aussi pour vous qu'il ne le fera pas. Vous devriez vous en aller ce weekend, pour en être bien certains, parce que je peux te jurer que s'il mute par votre faute, je n'hésiterai pas à aller faire un tour en Italie, même si je risque ma vie, pour informer vos chers amis de la famille royale qu'une humaine est au courant de votre secret. Je n'aurai rien à perdre, mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer...** claqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son interlocuteur sut immédiatement à ce qu'il lisait en elle qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle irait au bout de sa menace.

**Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ce weekend...** finit-il par dire. **Mais je ne peux rien te promettre...**

**Bien! Je pense que tout est dit! Quoi que non... J'espère que Bella et toi aurez une belle éternité! Elle a l'air d'aimer les puceaux...** railla-t-elle en laissant une nouvelle fois défiler ses pensées quant au mensonge de Jacob pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés frissonna imperceptiblement à la vue des souvenirs de la belle indienne.

**Au revoir, Leah...** dit-il avant de rentrer chez lui.

Elle retourna à la voiture, le coeur un peu plus léger, et chantonna même sur le chemin du retour, ravie d'avoir fermé le clapet du fameux Edward Cullen. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Push, elle hésita un instant avant de s'arrêter devant la maison de ses parents.

**Tant qu'à faire des choses désagréables, autant les faire jusqu'au bout...**

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de croiser sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas menti en disant que son père lui manquait beaucoup. Elle prit de nouveau sur elle et descendit de la voiture, de nouveau angoissée, et de marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle sonna avant de frapper trois petits coups.

Sue ouvrit la porte et resta silencieuse lorsqu'elle fut nez-à-nez avec sa fille. Cette dernière se figea un court instant. Intérieurement, elle paniquait rien qu'à l'idée de lui adresser la parole après cette longue absence.

**Bonsoir...** la salua-t-elle maladroitement. **Est-ce que Papa est dans le coin? Ou Seth? Quelqu'un?**

**Quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu veux dire...** précisa Sue, une boule dans le ventre.

**Tu as l'air déçue que je demande à parler à quelqu'un d'autre...** sourcilla Leah.

**Disons qu'après une si longue absence, j'avais peut-être espéré que tu m'adresserais plus qu'une phrase...**

**Oh...**

Leah se sentait un peu idiote, sur le coup. Elle repensa à ce que sa cousine lui avait dit à son arrivée et soupira lourdement.

**J'aurais bien voulu, mais je doute qu'on puisse réussir à avoir une discussion calme et posée toutes les deux... Enfin, on peut toujours essayer, si tu veux...**

Sue réfléchit un instant. Elle sentait sa fille toujours sur la défensive, mais si elles ne mettaient pas les choses à plat maintenant, elle ne savait pas quand elles en auraient encore l'occasion.

**Essayons, oui**, finit-elle par répondre en dirigeant Leah vers le salon.

La jeune femme s'assit sur un des fauteuils, mal à l'aise.

**Alors... Comment va la vie?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

**On fait aller... Tu sais, tu peux déballer ton sac, Leah. Cette discussion ne sert à rien si on ne dit pas ce qu'on a sur le coeur...**

**Je t'ai déjà tout dit en ce qui me concernait. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne t'en veux pas encore, et que ça ne me faisait pas de peine de ne plus me sentir chez moi ici...**

Sue hocha la tête. Elle s'en voulait horriblement de la façon dont elle avait jugé Jacob à l'époque, mais elle aussi avait souffert des mots durs de sa fille.

**Ecoute Leah, même si ça ne te plait pas, je pense que tu me ressembles beaucoup, du moins sur certains points. Je comprends que tu m'en aies voulu pour ma réaction à l'époque et je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas compris ce que Jacob et toi aviez vécu et j'avais peur de ces changements qui s'opéraient en toi et que je ne comprenais pas. Mais il faut que tu aies conscience du mal que toi aussi tu m'as fait. Tes mots et tes réactions ont été très violents et ça m'a blessée...** avoua enfin Sue.

Le coeur de Leah se serra en entendant les confessions de sa mère. Elle était choquée de l'entendre s'excuser. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais entendu sa mère prononcer de tels mots.

**Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans toute cette histoire, mais... Mets-toi à ma place un instant. Papa m'a toujours soutenue, lui, même si je suis sûre qu'à certains moments, il a douté de mes facultés mentales... C'est vrai que lui et moi sommes beaucoup plus proches, mais j'ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu refusais d'écouter mon point de vue. Je... J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre, en fait. Pourquoi mon opinion a-t-elle aussi peu de valeur à tes yeux?** souffla-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

**Ton opinion a de la valeur, Leah. Et tu nous as prouvé que tu pouvais prendre les bonnes décisions toute seule, mais quand tu es... sortie du coma, à l'époque, tout s'est passé si vite que j'ai cru que tu étais sous... une influence extérieure. Je ne te reconnaissais plus et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ces changements... De toute évidence, j'ai eu tort... Leah, je... Tu vis si loin à présent... J'aimerais tant... ne pas devoir attendre qu'un événement particulier se produise à la Réserve pour que tu viennes nous voir... Tu manques tellement à ton père... et... à moi...** aouva Sue, en avançant sa main vers celle de sa fille.

Leah frémit et sourit faiblement en serrant la main de sa mère.

**Vous me manquez aussi... Je ferai un effort... Pour au moins donner plus souvent de mes nouvelles... Le reste ne dépend pas que de moi.**

Elle savait que Jacob ne serait pas contre le fait qu'elle renoue avec sa famille, mais elle lui restait loyale avant tout. S'il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds à la Push après le mariage, elle n'y reviendrait pas non plus.

**Comment... comment ça se passe alors, la vie à deux?** demanda Sue, réellement intéressée de savoir si sa fille était heureuse.

**C'est... Vraiment super...**

Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement en pensant à son petit ami.

**Jacob travaille dans un garage en attendant de pouvoir reprendre les cours. Il veut se spécialiser en mécanique et il adore ce qu'il fait. En même temps, il est très attentionné et il m'aide autant qu'il peut à m'accrocher avec les cours qui deviennent de plus en plus durs... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi mes derniers examens, tu sais... On se motive mutuellement et on vit au jour le jour. J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Franchement...**

Le sourire de Leah était contagieux et Sue finit par se sentir un peu rassurée.

**Tu as l'air si épanouie... Je suis ravie que ça se passe aussi bien... Ton père sera tellement heureux d'apprendre tout ça! Il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. Il est parti avec Billy faire des courses.**

Le sourire de Leah se fana et elle raidit en entendant le nom du père de Jacob.

**C'est vrai qu'il vit avec vous, maintenant...** marmonna-t-elle.

**Oui, en effet. Je me doute que... toi et Jacob lui en voulez toujours...**

**Je lui en veux, oui. Jacob... C'est lui qui a le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire... Et je ne crois pas que ce qui s'est passé entre eux soit réparable...**

Sue hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle savait à quel point Billy souffrait de la situation entre lui et son fils, mais elle ne voyait pas comment rétablir la communication entre eux.

**Je me doute que... ça ne te suffira pas, mais Billy est vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Et il a aussi agi en pensant bien faire... Il a été trop loin, je te l'accorde, mais il était perdu. Rachel elle aussi reste fâchée après lui. Il n'a plus personne désormais...**

**Jake vient pour le mariage...** informa Leah. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il voie son père, mais... Je lui en toucherai un mot... Histoire que ça ne gâche pas le grand jour d'Emily...**

Sue acquiesça, alors que des voix d'hommes s'élevaient subitement depuis la cuisine.

**On est au salon!** cria Sue pour les avertir de leur présence.

Je devrais peut-être... y aller... balbutia Leah, anxieuse à l'idée de croiser Billy.

Sa mère posa une main qu'elle voulait rassurante sur son genou, l'incitant à rester. Harry entra à cet instant dans le salon.

**Leah? Ma princesse!** s'exclama-t-il en la prenant un peu trop brutalement dans ses bras.

**Papa... Doucement... Tu vas me casser en deux avant que j'ai eu le temps de te dire bonjour correctement !** ricana la jeune femme.

**Désolé...** s'empourpra Harry. **Tu m'as tellement manqué, Princesse. Laisse-moi te regarder... Mmmh... Tu as l'air d'aller pas trop mal, hein... **dit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

**Je suis en pleine forme... Toi aussi, visiblement. T'aurais pas maigri, par hasard?** demanda-t-elle en arborant un sourire en coin.

**Oh... euh... Je sais pas... **répondit-il, embarrassé. **Je suis sûr que je mangerai mieux maintenant que je sais que tu es resplendissante...**

Ce fut au tour de Leah de rougir.

**Tu n'es pas objectif, Papa! Je suis loin d'être aussi belle que tu ne le dis, mais je ne vais pas cracher sur un compliment!** plaisanta-t-elle avant que son regard ne se pose sur le père de Jacob.

Elle hésita à lui parler, et se décida finalement à le saluer poliment.

**Billy...**

**Bonjour Leah...** répondit ce dernier dans un hochement de tête.

Il mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur Jacob, savoir comment il allait, mais il n'osait pas, car il se doutait de l'animosité que devait certainement encore ressentir la jeune femme à son égard.

La tension dans la pièce était plus que palpable et Leah ne savait pas comment poursuivre la conversation.

**On m'avait dit que tu étais mal en point, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point... On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours...** remarqua-t-elle.

**Hé bien, c'est pas évident, tu sais, pour un père de se retrouver séparer de ses enfants... C'est encore moins facile de se dire qu'on a plus qu'une part de responsabilités dans cet état de fait...**

**J'imagine... Ecoute, Billy, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se finisse comme ça, et tu le sais. S'il y avait un moyen de vous réconcilier, Jake et toi...**

Elle baissa la tête. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir trahi par un de ses parents, et pourtant, Sue ne lui avait pas fait subir le quart de ce que Billy avait fait endurer à son fils. Pourtant, le fait que Jacob ne puisse plus compter sur son père, et vice versa, lui brisait littéralement le coeur. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble depuis le départ des jumelles que la situation n'en était que plus déchirante.

Billy était surpris de la réaction de Leah. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle règle ses comptes avec lui et au lieu de ça, elle semblait compréhensive. Il se doutait que ce changement d'attitude était certainement dû au bonheur qu'elle partageait avec son fils et cette pensée lui fit du bien.

**Dis-moi... dis-moi juste comment il va... s'il te plaît...**

Leah soupira et alla fouiller dans son sac à main. Elle y trouva la photo qu'elle cherchait et la tendit à Billy.

**Ca a été pris devant le garage où il travaille, le jour où il a su que sa période d'essai était terminée et qu'il avait le job...** expliqua-t-elle en souriant faiblement**. Il va bien... Il se prend en main et il sait ce qu'il fait...**

Le vieil homme regarda longtemps l'image avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole. Une boule lui serrait la gorge. Il se sentait à la fois peiné de ne pas avoir assisté aux étapes importantes de la vie de son fils, mais aussi heureux de le voir aussi souriant et fier sur la photo.

**Merci, Leah. Tu es... Tu es quelqu'un de bien...**

Leah sourit plus franchement, cette fois-ci.

**Il t'a fallu du temps avant de t'en rendre compte!** ricana-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires. **Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une future mariée à surveiller.**

Elle se tourna vers ses parents, qui avaient regardé l'échange sans broncher.

**Je passerai te chercher demain avec Emily, Maman... Et toi, Papa, il faut absolument qu'on passe un petit moment tous les deux avant le mariage!**

**Oui, tu sais où nous trouver...** répondit Harry, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

**A demain, ma chérie**, renchérit Sue, le coeur plus léger.

Leah enlaça tendrement ses parents et offrit un sourire contrit à Billy avant de quitter la demeure, non sans lui avoir glissé quelques photos supplémentaires au passage.

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants pour tous ceux qui participaient activement au mariage de Sam et Emily. Sue et Leah avaient du reprendre plusieurs fois les plans de table afin d'éviter des crises diplomatiques, et la future mariée avait décidé au dernier moment de changer le parfum du gâteau, ce qui n'était pas au goût de sa cousine, qui avait dû cuisiner une dizaine de gâteaux différents avant qu'Emily ne décide de prendre un gâteau au chocolat blanc et aux fruits rouges - le plus difficile à faire pour une amatrice, selon Leah. La jeune femme avait du mal à garder son sang froid, d'autant plus que Jacob lui manquait de plus en plus et qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas le temps de lui parler cinq minutes. Le jeudi soir, elle était littéralement à bout et passait ses nerfs sur les menus qui venaient d'arriver et qu'elle devait habiller et plier.

**Comment ça se passe?** vint lui demander Emily pour la quatrième fois de la soirée.

Plus le jour J se rapprochait, plus son stress était palpable.

**Emily Young, je te jure que si tu me pose une nouvelle fois cette question, je t'étrangle avec ces maudits rubans que tu me forces à utiliser pour décorer ces maudits menus!** grogna Leah, visiblement irritée. **Et pourquoi tu veux mettre des bouts de rubans sur des menus, d'ailleurs? Et pourquoi tu ne fais rien, aussi? C'est pas toi, la reine du scrapbooking?**

La jeune femme observa sa cousine avec les yeux écarquillés, subitement brillants de larmes.

**Je... je suis désolée...** dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

**Arrête de pleurer, Emily... J'y suis allée un peu fort... Tout le monde sait que t'es nulle en scrapbooking...**

Emily éclata de rire à travers ses larmes, puis s'affala sur une chaise à proximité.

**Je suis en train de devenir folle avec ce mariage. Merci encore de m'aider, ma belle...**

La jeune femme fut interrompue par un coup relativement bruyant donné à la porte d'entrée.

**Tu veux bien aller ouvrir, s'il te plaît? J'ai une tête vraiment pas présentable...** soupira la future mariée.

**Bien, Votre Majesté**, grommela Leah en se levant. **Comme si ça suffisait pas d'être son esclave, faut en plus que je me transforme en portier...**

**Je t'ai entendue...** rigola Emily dans son dos.

**C'était fait pour! **répliqua Leah avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**Salut...** murmura Jacob, la voix légèrement étouffée par l'émotion.

Il tenait une rose rouge à la main, qu'il glissa dans celle de sa belle, alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers elle.

Leah eut le souffle coupé à la vue de celui qui faisait battre son coeur et qui, l'espace d'un instant, l'avait fait s'arrêter. Toute la pression qui l'étouffait jusqu'alors s'effaça comme par magie. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire éclatant et elle lui sauta au cou tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer la magnifique fleur qu'il lui avait offerte.

**Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jake...** souffla-t-elle avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec un soulagement et une passion difficiles à dissimuler.

Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser avec au moins autant de fougue, tandis qu'il serrait sa taille fine dans ses mains.

**C'est moi ou tu es encore plus belle qu'il y a quatre jours?** demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

**Ca doit être toi. Mais on s'en fout, tu es là !** s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants. **Je croyais que tu venais vendredi soir...**

**Oui, mais j'ai pas pu. Là, j'ai vraiment tenu mon maximum. Dorénavant, je ne te laisse plus faire un pas sans moi...** susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou.

**J'espère bien, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me sépare de toi à nouveau...** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il s'appropria à nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa presque sauvagement. Elle lui avait manqué à un point qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer et l'avoir à nouveau contre lui le mettait en ébullition.

Emily, mal à l'aise face à cette démonstration d'affection et inquiète que sa cousine ne respecte pas le planning qui avait été décidé à cause de l'arrivée anticipée de Jacob, se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprise, forçant le couple fraîchement réuni à se détacher à regret. Une vague d'agacement submergea Leah, qui se retourna vivement et fusilla sa cousine du regard.

**Salut Emily...** lui lança Jacob, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa contrariété. **Alors, ça avance les préparatifs?**

**Oui, mais ça avancerait encore mieux si ma demoiselle d'honneur récupérait sa langue et ses bras pour venir terminer les menus...** répondit la jeune femme, visiblement sur les nerfs.

Jacob observa Leah à la dérobade, vraiment surpris par le ton de la future mariée.

**Je crois que tu es rappelée à l'ordre...**

**Je crois que Sam finira veuf avant même d'être marié...** grogna Leah, de plus en plus irritée.

Jacob lui embrassa le front.

**Je peux faire quelque chose? **proposa-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes.

Emily se détendit instantanément et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

**Eh bien... Puisque tu le demandes... On était en train de plier et customiser les menus pour le mariage...**

**On?** sourcilla Leah.

**Bon, OK, Leah s'en occupait et je supervisais...**

**Dis plutôt que tu me stressais!** rectifia la demoiselle d'honneur.

Jacob se retint d'éclater de rire devant les deux femmes, sachant que si Leah comprendrait, ce serait probablement moins le cas d'Emily.

**Ok... On se calme, les filles. Je vais t'aider à... customiser les menus. Faut juste que tu me montres, parce que je suis pas sûr de savoir ce que vous entendez par "customiser"...**

**Tu verras, c'est hyper simple!** commença Emily en entraînant Jacob vers le salon, où une pile de menus les attendait.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit, non sans avoir reluqué les fesses de son fantasme personnel. Elle retrouva le sourire en le regardant écouter à la lettre les ordres de la future mariée, heureuse malgré tout de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, même si elle aurait préféré que leurs retrouvailles se fassent de manière plus intime. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et huma le subtil parfum de la rose qu'il lui avait offert.

Jacob sourit en observant sa belle du coin de l'oeil. Il essayait de rester concentré sur les détails qui lui donnait Emily, mais en réalité son esprit était complètement absorbé par la présence de Leah à ses côtés. Il était légèrement contrarié de ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle, mais il aurait dû savoir avant de venir que ce serait l'effervescence à la Push. Aussi, il fit bonne figure et se contenta de lui jeter des regards enamourés entre deux customisations et profita de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait l'impression de la percevoir de façon plus intense qu'à l'habitude. Sans doute s'était-il malgré tout habitué à sa fragrance à force de vivre sous le même toit et leur séparation l'avait quelque peu déshabitué.

Emily s'excusa un instant pour passer un coup de fil "important", en leur faisant promettre de poursuivre l'habillage des menus en son absence, mais dès qu'elle fut hors du salon, Leah se rua sur Jacob et le chevaucha en prenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se restreindre à côté de lui et était bien décidée à le lui faire savoir.

L'assaut de la jeune femme surprit Jacob qui jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'espion dans les environs, mais sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, la position de Leah sur lui provoqua instantanément son excitation.

**Leah... tu penses... que c'est... raisonnable?** demanda-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'Emily ne les surprenne, il l'aurait déjà renversée sur la table pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement.

**Franchement... Je m'en fous... complètement**, répondit-elle, le souffle court, alors que son corps se mouvait de lui-même au-dessus de l'objet de son désir.

Le frottement de leur intimité balaya les dernières inquiétudes du jeune homme qui agrippa fermement les jolies fesses rebondies de sa belle pour accompagner son mouvement.

**Tu me rends fou, Leah...** murmura-t-il à son oreille qu'il mordilla délicatement.

Le corps de Leah réagit vivement à ce geste et elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le sentir en elle le plus vite possible. Son esprit embrumé par les sensations que Jacob lui procurait l'empêchait de faire autre chose que d'accentuer le contact entre son intimité ruisselant de désir pour lui et le membre gorgé du jeune homme, mais elle sentait qu'Emily les empêcherait d'aller au bout de leurs envies si elle les surprenait.

**La chambre... D'amis...** parvint-elle à dire, sans esquisser de mouvement pour se détacher de lui.

Sans prononcer un mot, car il ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres, Jacob la souleva tout en se mettant debout et la porta jusqu'au lieu de leurs premières retrouvailles. Il avait envie de prendre le temps de profiter d'elle et de retrouver son corps qu'il adorait, mais il supposait que la maîtresse des lieux ne tarderait pas à revenir, aussi il décida de remettre à plus tard le romantisme et, après avoir posé Leah sur le lit, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements à une vitesse impressionnante avant de la rejoindre.

Elle s'était également affranchie de sa tenue et l'attendait, les yeux noircis par le désir. Dès qu'il fut sur le lit, elle l'attira à elle sans ménagement et fondit de nouveau sur la bouche de son amant. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient n'avait rien de tendre ou même de passionné. Il était à l'image de ce qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux à cet instant, un besoin bestial de posséder le corps de l'autre. Les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochaient à la peau de son partenaire, le griffant parfois, alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et que leurs langues se cherchaient dans une lutte acharnée, chacun voulant soumettre l'autre à ses envies.

Jacob tenait fermement le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. L'urgence de la situation le rendait encore plus impatient et fou de désir. Il savait qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit, aussi il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et, dans un mouvement bref et intense, il la pénétra, s'accrochant à ses cuisses pour approfondir leur contact. Son souffle se changea alors en un gémissement rauque et il dut prendre quelques instants pour se ressaisir avant de commencer à se mouvoir en elle.

Elle eut le souffle coupé, mais sourit contre les lèvres de son amant lorsqu'il fut enfin en elle. Elle avait l'impression que le membre de Jacob faisait son antre se consumer bien plus que d'ordinaire et elle ne se lassait pas de le sentir progresser en elle. Elle était comme possédée. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus depuis longtemps, mais elle se sentait bouger au rythme imprimé par les coups de reins de Jacob, à la recherche de sensations de plus en plus intenses. Elle en voulait plus, bien que déjà submergée par une déferlante extatique qui dépassait de loin ses attentes. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme en voulant étouffer ses cris de plaisir à plusieurs reprises avant de le supplier d'intensifier le rythme.

La douleur de la morsure fit accroître la sensation de plaisir qui envahissait déjà le corps du jeune homme. Galvanisé par cet agissement un peu brutal, il se sentit perdre totalement le contrôle de ses actes et ne fut plus qu'obsédé par ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait faire ressentir à sa partenaire. Il se détacha d'elle à regrets, puis la retourna sans ménagement et, s'allongeant sur elle, la pénétra à nouveau avec empressement. Il voulait prendre possession de son amante et qu'elle le sente au plus profond de son corps. Dans cette position, il put glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à l'intimité de sa belle et agrémenter ainsi leurs ébats de caresses subtilement placées, tandis que son autre main agrippait l'épaule délicate de la jeune femme pour accompagner chacun de ses puissants coups de reins.

Leah eut toute les peines du monde à se retenir d'exploser dès que les doigts de Jacob s'étaient posés sur la zone la plus érogène de son corps. Le souffle erratique et brûlant du jeune homme sur sa peau moite la faisait frémir de part en part, et la vigueur de ses coups de butoir la propulsaient irrémédiablement vers sa délivrance. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers et agrippa désespérément le matelas, tandis que ses hurlements se faisaient plus audibles et que sa matrice se resserrait dangereusement autour de la virilité de Jacob.

Cette sensation d'oppressement fit totalement perdre les pédales au jeune homme qui ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Un violent orgasme tendit brutalement chacun de ses muscles. Il laissa échapper malgré lui des râles de plaisir qui vinrent s'échouer dans la chevelure de jais de sa belle et il se déversa enfin en elle, serrant son corps en sueur contre le sien avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Leah ferma les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, épuisée mais comblée. Elle savait qu'ils feraient mieux de se rhabiller et de retourner en vitesse au salon, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que ce moment se termine. La chaleur du corps de Jacob lui avait terriblement manqué et elle ne se voyait pas autre part que dans ses bras, à ce moment-là.

**Merci d'être venu plus tôt, mon amour...** souffla-t-elle.

**Avec plaisir...** murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Il se sentait complet avec la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, leur peau s'harmonisant parfaitement, les battements de leurs coeurs se faisant mutuellement écho. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler, c'est à peine s'il en serait conscient.

**Je t'aime, Leah... Tu... es... mon âme soeur... la femme de ma vie et celle de mes rêves... Epouse-moi...**

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant que son cerveau n'ait validé l'information, mais ça lui était égal. Il voulait passer l'éternité avec Leah et même s'il avait toujours imaginé lui faire sa demande dans des conditions plus romantiques et mieux préparées, ça n'en restait pas moins sincère et profondément souhaité.

Le coeur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour le dévisager, incrédule.

**Q-Quoi?** balbutia-t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir réellement entendu les derniers mots de Jacob. **Tu... Tu peux répéter?**

Jacob se redressa pour lui faire face, le coeur battant à mille kilomètres à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

**Je suis désolé de... faire ça de façon... si peu romantique, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, Leah. Je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, à chaque instant, pour te rendre heureuse. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je sais que la seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu sois mon demain. J'enlèverai tes cheveux du siphon de douche pour éviter qu'ils ne bouchent les canalisations, je te laisserai manger au lit même si ça fait des miettes qui grattent, je passerai la journée au lit avec toi quand tu seras malade et je te désirerai jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. Epouse-moi, Leah. Je t'aime comme un fou...** dit-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Celles de Leah coulaient déjà sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. La demande en mariage de Jacob était atypique, comme tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là, et son coeur menaçait d'exploser tant elle était submergée par l'émotion. Elle lui sourit tendrement à travers ses larmes et lui caressa la joue.

**Faut bien que je rende à Emily la monnaie de sa pièce... Je vais lui faire faire du scrapbooking jusqu'à ce que ça lui sorte par les yeux...** plaisanta-t-elle, la voix éraillée.

Un sourire immaculé vint fendre le visage cuivré du jeune homme.

**C'est... c'est un oui? **demanda-t-il, n'osant pas y croire.

**On n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça pour être heureux, mais... C'est un oui...** confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Jacob lui bondit dessus et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, dans un geste sans douceur ni sensualité, juste une joie débordante qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler.

**Je t'aime!** répéta-t-il en embrassant sans relâche son visage si parfait.

**Moi aussi, je t'aime...** gloussa Leah. **Si j'avais su l'état dans lequel ma réponse te mettrait, j'aurais laissé un peu de suspens avant de dire oui!**

**Sadique... **souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Il se recula pour la regarder, ému tant par sa réponse que par sa beauté. Puis il se pencha lentement sur ses lèvres pleines et l'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de délicatesse, savourant ce moment parfait jusqu'à ce que des coups violents portés à la porte de la chambre ne viennent le briser.

**Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater! ****Vous avez intérêt à ramener vos fesses au salon sur le champ ou je vous jure que je fais un malheur! **vociféra Emily.

**Je sais pas pourquoi... je la sentais venir celle-là...** sourit Jacob en déposant un dernier baiser sur l'épaule de sa fiancée.

Penser ce mot le fit sourire, sourire qui ne le quitta pas tout le temps qu'il prit à s'habiller.

Leah ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur malgré l'intervention de sa cousine. Elle s'empressa de se vêtir et de sortir de la chambre après avoir lancé à Jacob :

**Un conseil, évite de te servir une part de gâteau à son mariage, il risque d'être piégé...**

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, avant de retenir la main de sa belle.

**Leah, attends... Tu... préfères qu'on... garde la nouvelle pour nous pour le moment?** demanda-t-il, l'air soudain sérieux.

**C'est... Comme tu le sens...** répondit-elle, sourcils froncés. **Tu as peur de changer d'avis?**

**Des fois je me demande comment fonctionne ton cerveau pour pouvoir formuler des choses aussi improbables... Non, c'est simplement que je me disais que tu voulais peut-être laisser le mariage d'Emily et Sam passer avant d'annoncer la nouvelle... Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je donnerais une conférence à la planète entière, alors... c'est toi le chef!**

**On n'est pas obligés de le dire à tout le monde... Mais j'aimerais au moins le dire à mon père... Ou plutôt...**

Elle afficha un sourire en coin alors qu'une lueur malicieuse brilla dans ses yeux.

**TU devrais l'annoncer à mon père...**

**Euh... t'es sûre? Non, parce que ton père est bleu de toi, c'est bien connu et déjà à l'époque de Sam, je me souviens que ça avait été sa fête... Et... bon ok, je braverais vents et tempêtes pour t'épouser, alors je peux tenter de le dire à Harry...** capitula-t-il avec anxiété malgré tout.

**Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend aussi lents?** intervint Emily, les joues rosies par l'énervement.

Leah embrassa langoureusement son fiancé, ignorant complètement sa cousine qui continuait à parler.

**Il ne te fera pas de mal... Et tu seras grandement récompensé après...** murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de Jacob. **Allons finir ces maudits menus avant qu'elle ne nous fasse une rupture d'anévrisme...**

**Si c'est pas trop vous demander, oui, merci...** soupira Emily, de plus en plus exaspérée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule qui se tracassait pour son mariage et ça lui faisait de la peine. Même Sam n'avait pas mis de bémol à ses patrouilles et elle se sentait seule à se démener contre le temps qui défilait envers et contre tout. Jacob entraîna sa future femme dans la salle à manger et ils reprirent leur activité de customisation. Un sourire niais ne quittait pas le visage du jeune homme et c'est au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il parvint à accomplir sa tâche, sans laisser son regard accroché au visage de sa belle.

Leah soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle eut terminé le dernier menu, mais en croisant le regard d'Emily, elle se sentit mal d'avoir rechigné à la tâche. Elle savait à quel point l'organisation d'un mariage pouvait être stressante et, tout en se disant qu'elle s'en tiendrait au strict minimum pour le sien, prit sur elle de divertir sa cousine malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de passer du temps avec Jacob.

**Bon, maintenant que l'atelier déco est terminé, tu peux officiellement barrer les menus de ta liste!** s'exclama-t-elle gaiement**. Ca ne te laisse plus que l'arrangement floral à faire, mais c'est Maman qui s'en occupe, et tes voeux à rédiger! Tu vois, à part la bouffe, il ne reste plus rien à faire!**

Emily esquissa un sourire crispé.

**Je sais que je suis invivable pour le moment, mais j'en peux plus de tout ce branle-bas de combat... Merci, merci à vous deux d'être là...** dit-elle en les embrassant chacun à leur tour.

**Pas de quoi**, répondit Jacob. **C'est avec plaisir...** ajouta-t-il en jetant une oeillade complice à sa future femme.

**Dans trois jours, tu seras Emily Uley et on rigolera de tout ça... Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que je serai plus détendue que toi quand ce sera mon tour...** renchérit Leah, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

Emily ne comprit pas tout de suite le sous-entendu de sa cousine.

**Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour t'aider**, dit-elle dans le vague, sans peser ce qui venait d'être dit.

Jacob observait Leah, ne sachant pas si elle tenait réellement à mettre Emily au courant. Peut-être que cette information lui occuperait l'esprit et la détendrait un peu.

**Oh, mais t'as intérêt à être là, ma vieille, parce que même si on n'a pas encore fixé de date, je ne me marierai pas si tu n'es pas ma demoiselle d'honneur...** reprit Leah en souriant chaleureusement à Emily.

Le franc tomba enfin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

**Attends un peu Leah Clearwater... Tu es en train de me dire quelque chose de précis là?**

Elle se tourna vers Jacob, qui souriait niaisement.

**Vous?... vous allez...? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh****hhhhhhhh!****! C'est fabuleux!****!** hurla-t-elle en se jetant au cou de sa cousine.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel devant l'explosion de joie d'Emily, mais intérieurement, elle avait envie de sautiller avec elle, comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites et qu'elles savaient que leur grand-mère avait préparé un super goûter.

**Oui, comme tu dis! J'ai hâte de commencer à te faire customiser les invitations... Non, j'ai mieux! Tu vas me les écrire à la main, ce sera plus personnalisé, comme ça!** railla-t-elle.

**Tout ce que tu voudras!** répondit sa cousine, sans mesurer ses paroles.

Elle était tellement heureuse pour Leah et Jacob qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Après avoir embrassé Leah, elle infligea le même traitement au futur marié, qui se trouva un peu perdu par ce débordement d'affection. Il finit par la serrer dans ses bras, heureux que Leah ait officialisé la chose en l'annonçant à sa cousine.

Au même moment, Sue pénétra dans la maison avec une corbeille de fleurs arrangée par ses soins.

**Eh bien, eh bien! On dirait que la future mariée n'est plus aussi angoissée que ce matin!** remarqua-t-elle en déposant le panier.

**Ca va mieux maintenant que mon homme est là!** précisa Leah avant de réaliser avec effroi ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sue observa sa fille les sourcils froncés.

**Je m'adressais à Emily, évidemment... J'ai... manqué quelque chose?** demanda-t-elle, alors que son coeur commençait à battre un peu plus vite.

Jacob prit immédiatement la parole en se rapprochant de Leah.

**Sue, j'ai... j'ai demandé à Leah de m'épouser et... elle a dit oui...**

Sa future belle-mère lâcha la corbeille de fleurs que Jacob, dans un réflexe presque inhumain, rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

Leah tressaillit en le voyant faire, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce qui venait de se passer car la voix faible de sa mère la ramena sur Terre.

**Oh... C'est... un peu inattendu... Quoi que normal, vu la situation... Vous êtes... sûrs de vous?**

La question de Sue était plus dirigée vers Jacob qu'à sa fille, car elle savait à partir du moment où elle avait accepté que Leah ne changerait pas d'avis à moins d'une raison valable.

Le bel indien se tourna vers sa compagne, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie... dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait confiant.

Le sourire du jeune homme réchauffa le coeur de Leah et celui de sa mère.

**Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur...** déclara Sue en s'avançant vers lui et en le prenant maladroitement dans ses bras. **J'ai été un peu sévère te concernant ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse. Je sais que tu prends bien soin de ma fille et qu'elle est heureuse avec toi. C'est ce qui compte... Mais je vous préviens, tous les deux. Il est hors de question que j'annonce la nouvelle à Harry!**

Le sourire de Jacob se fana instantanément. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec le père de Leah et il savait que celui-ci était une des rares personnes à l'avoir compris lorsqu'il était traité de fou par tous les autres, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses évidentes pour autant. Harry était avant tout un père et un père proche de sa fille. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son regard sur la femme de sa vie. Le simple fait de la contempler lui redonna la force dont il avait peur de manquer.

**Pas de souci... Je m'en occupe...** répondit-il alors que son sourire se redessinait sur son visage.


	30. Chapter 30

_Et oui, me revoilà et sans retard en plus! Wouaw!_

_Bon, ben, ça sent la fin, c'est moi qui vous le dis... Eh oui... _

_Mais bon, encore un peu de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre... En espérant que ça vous plaise et que notre sadisme légendaire reste à son apogée... Lol!_

_alissa21: merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci! Lool! _

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Après l'intervention de Sue, la soirée s'était déroulée dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Le retour de Sam au bercail avait considérablement calmé Emily et elle avait pu profiter un peu du plaisir d'être entourée par ses amis. Jacob réfléchissait, de son côté, à la façon dont il allait annoncer leur futur mariage au père de Leah. Il s'était toujours imaginé lui faire la demande avant même d'en parler à sa fiancée, afin de respecter les règles anciennes, mais comme souvent, sa spontanéité avait eu raison de ses résolutions. Il ne regrettait pas sa demande, mais espérait que Harry verrait ça d'un bon oeil, malgré tout. Lorsque la nuit fut avancée, ils prirent enfin congé de leurs hôtes et se mirent au lit, impatients de se retrouver à nouveau seuls.

- **Salut...** dit le jeune homme lorsque Leah s'allongea à ses côtés.

- **J'ai cru que cette soirée n'en finirait pas...** soupira la jeune femme en se blottissant contre son fiancé.

Jacob resserra son étreinte et en profita pour humer le parfum de sa belle.

**Oui, c'était long. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été seul une seconde avec toi, future Madame Black...**

Le coeur de Leah manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois que l'on lui rappelait qu'elle serait bientôt l'épouse de Jacob. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il souhaitait, à son âge, se marier avec elle, mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle n'allait pas s'en offusquer. De toute manière, elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il changeait d'avis, tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux.

- **Tu as une idée de la date à laquelle tu veux qu'on se marie? s'enquit-elle.**

**- Euh, tu fais quoi samedi? Ah non, on a déjà un autre mariage...** la taquina-t-il en ne pouvant se défaire de son sourire. **Quand tu veux**, reprit-il après quelques instants. **Je ne sais pas si tu as des rêves précis pour ce jour particulier. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on se marierait demain, mais je veux que cette journée soit à la hauteur de tes désirs, alors c'est toi le chef... Comme d'habitude... **ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Leah éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

**Je me fiche de la date ou du thème... Maman voulait que j'aie un mariage de princesse, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est occupé de tout quand Sam a demandé ma main. Maintenant qu'elle s'est impliquée dans celui d'Emily, je pense qu'elle me lâchera la grappe. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on se marie à la fin de mes études, mais sinon...**

Elle esquissa un sourire empreint de malice.

- **On fait un petit détour à Vegas en rentrant?**

Jacob l'observa avec attention, ne sachant déceler si elle plaisantait ou non.

**Tu es sérieuse?** demanda-t-il à sa belle qui lui souriait de ses magnifiques dents blanches.

Il était sur le point d'accepter sa proposition et ce, en sautant de joie, mais il finit par secouer négativement la tête.

**Je suis ok pour la précipitation, mais je pense que ta famille aimerait s'impliquer un minimum dans ce mariage. Même si ta mère a passé ses envies sur Emily et Sam, ton père lui ne me pardonnera jamais de t'épouser à la va-vite à Vegas. Et, pour être honnête, je veux t'offrir plus que ça. Mais si tu es pressée pour le côté officiel, on peut passer à l'Hôtel de Ville en rentrant et on s'occupera de la partie officieuse après tes études. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?** proposa-t-il les yeux brillants.

Leah prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Jacob venait de dire. Elle n'était pas opposée au fait de se marier rapidement, mais elle se souvenait du manque qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de son père dans l'autre monde et au désir qu'elle avait de l'avoir à ses côtés dans les moments importants de sa vie.

- **Tu as raison. Je tiens à ce que mon père m'amène à toi devant l'autel...** déclara-t-elle enfin. **Mais je ne veux rien d'extravagant. Je veux profiter de notre mariage et de la période avant, et pas m'angoisser avec des détails inutiles comme Emily...**

- **Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange... Tes désirs sont des ordres...**

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tendresse, tandis que son esprit dessinait l'image de Leah avançant vers lui au bras de son père. Son coeur se gonfla de bonheur et d'impatience à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt sa femme et, sans s'en rendre compte, il la serra d'autant plus fort contre lui.

Leah gémit contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait part au baiser avec douceur, les mains posées sur les joues du jeune homme. L'une de ses jambes s'enroula instinctivement autour de sa taille, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre espace libre entre eux.

Le geste de la jeune femme réveilla immédiatement le désir de Jacob, qui fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la chute de reins de sa belle, afin de la presser davantage contre lui. Il suffisait qu'il pose les yeux sur elle pour avoir envie de lui faire l'amour, mais à cet instant précis, l'émotion qui le dirigeait était cent fois plus puissante que les précédentes. Il se sentait fou d'amour et serein, complet et apaisé, et la perspective d'officialiser sa relation avec Leah le galvanisait au-delà de ce qu'il avait connu avec elle jusqu'à présent. Il s'écarta d'elle légèrement, pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens et ce qu'il y vit le conforta dans la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Le regard de Leah débordait littéralement d'amour, de bonheur et de désir en même temps. Elle sourit tendrement, tandis que ses doigts se promenaient le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme. Elle songea un court instant à ce que sa vie serait si Jacob n'en faisait pas partie intégrante.

- **J'ai de la chance de t'avoir...** souffla-t-elle avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

- **Crois-moi, c'est moi le plus chanceux de nous deux**, répondit-il avant de replonger sur sa bouche entrouverte.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, une main caressant ses cheveux pendant que l'autre la maintenait collée à lui. Il était accro à sa peau, à son corps et chaque seconde passée sans son contact avait été un véritable supplice. C'est pourquoi il se rattrapait maintenant, refusant même que l'air puisse s'insinuer entre eux.

**Si je ne me retenais pas je crois que je t'étoufferais d'amour...** dit-il avant de parsemer son cou de baisers.

Comme à son habitude, le corps de Leah vibrait sous les baisers et les caresses de celui qu'elle considérait comme son âme-soeur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement, de même que sa respiration.

- **Qui... t'a demandé... de te retenir? **parvint-elle à dire entre deux gémissements.

Le jeune homme sourit contre sa peau. Il adorait quand elle devenait impatiente, ça le rendait d'autant plus fou de désir, si c'était encore possible. Pour répondre à sa demande, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, tentant malgré tout de la garder en un seul morceau et il l'embrassa avec tant de ferveur que seul le tournis provoqué par le manque d'oxygène l'obligea à se détacher d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

Leah ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa taille, à l'endroit où Jacob la maintenait contre son corps. Elle ne le fit cependant pas remarquer, même si elle songea l'espace d'un instant aux courbatures qu'elle aurait le lendemain. Elle aimait le fait que le jeune homme ne puisse se contrôler avec elle, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser son corps en sa présence. Ses mains voyagèrent le long du torse nu de son amant, se délectant des frissons qu'elle lui déclenchait avant de nicher sa tête au creux de son cou et d'y déposer de tendres baisers.

- **Leah...** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son corps tremblait presque sous les lèvres de sa belle, il ne s'était jamais senti si peu maître de lui-même. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant intensément des sensations paradisiaques qui le parcouraient. Dans un geste précis bien qu'inconscient, il laissa lentement descendre ses mains sur la peau nue de sa fiancée, découvrant, paupières toujours closes, la douceur infinie de son grain et l'agréable température que son corps dégageait. Il avait l'impression de la toucher pour la première fois, comme si chacun de ses sens était décuplé. Ce constat renforça encore son désir d'elle et, bientôt, il se sentit incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus avant de s'unir à celle qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. En un mouvement tendre et progressif, il se plaça entre ses jambes et entra en elle dans un soupir libérateur.

Leah émit un long gémissement de bien-être et son regard s'ancra à celui de Jacob, tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient en parfaite osmose. Elle se perdit littéralement dans l'extase qui l'enveloppait à mesure que son amant intensifiait le rythme, ne se raccrochant à la réalité qu'à travers les yeux de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ce que le jeune homme voyait au travers des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'âme de sa belle le rapprochait doucement d'une béatitude innommable. L'odeur de Leah emplissait ses narines, lui tournant la tête et galvanisant son plaisir. Il tremblait contre elle à présent, son front posé sur le sien, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'accentuer encore la cadence de ses mouvements en elle. Avide du contact de son aimée, il l'enveloppa de ses bras, la serrant presque trop fort contre lui, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il s'enivrait de son arôme et se délectait des vibrations qui couraient sur le corps de sa partenaire. Il lui semblait pouvoir sentir la chaleur de sa jouissance se propager lentement dans le ventre de celle qui le rendait fou. Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement et son pouls s'affola, tandis que ses muscles commençaient à se contracter inexorablement.

Leah eut l'impression que leur moment intime signifiait bien plus que le simple assouvissement de leur désir mutuel. Son coeur menaçait d'exploser, tant par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait que par l'amour qui transparaissait dans leurs ébats. Alors que la chaleur corporelle de Jacob la submergeait, elle fut rapidement consumée par la jouissance et raffermit sa prise sur les épaules du jeune homme en soufflant son prénom.

Comme souvent, l'extase de la jeune femme accentua celle de son partenaire, qui se mit à trembler de plus belle alors qu'une violente décharge électrique le parcourait des pieds à la tête.

- **Leah...** répéta-t-il, la voix brisée par l'émoi.

Il resta exagérément collé à elle, relevant à peine l'intense chaleur que leurs corps unis produisaient. Alors qu'il se sentait noyé dans un flot d'émotions, ses sens restaient au paroxysme de leur éveil, lui laissant apprécier le parfum à présent plus prononcé de sa belle, ainsi que la texture satinée de sa peau couverte de sueur.

Leah déposa une série de baisers sur sa peau, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, mais cette fois, cette démonstration d'affection avait une toute autre saveur. Elle savait désormais qu'il était réellement prêt à passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et voulait lui montrer qu'il en était de même de son côté. Toutes les peurs qui l'empêchaient d'avancer semblaient s'être envolées, du moins pour le moment, et elle profita pleinement de l'étreinte de son futur mari.

- **J'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime, mais ça parait tellement faible comme mot maintenant... On devrait en inventer un rien qu'à nous...** murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

- **C'est tout à fait ce que je pensais... Un mot... alors... Je ne sais pas s'il existe quelque chose d'assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens...** répondit-il dans son cou. **Tu as une idée?**

**- J'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, tu sais... **pouffa-t-elle. **En même temps, j'ai l'impression que si je mets un mot sur ce qui se passe entre nous ou ce que je ressens pour toi, ça gâcherait un peu tout...**

Le garçon quitta son cou à regret plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il l'observa avec une intensité qui le mit lui-même dans un état d'émotivité palpable, souhaitant à tout prix lui faire prendre conscience de la passion dévorante qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- **Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de mot...** souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Leah répondit à ce baiser avec autant de fougue, laissant transparaître tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Lorsqu'ils furent à court d'air, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, submergée par le trop plein d'émotion qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Epuisé par cette soirée haute en couleur, Jacob resserra son étreinte sur sa future femme et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Il se réveilla avec les bruits de la maison, le lendemain matin. Apparemment, la tornade Emily était déjà en activité et elle n'avait cure de protéger le sommeil de ses invités. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, puis reporta son attention sur la belle au bois dormant allongée dans ses bras. La douceur et la perfection de ses traits le frappa une nouvelle fois et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel don du ciel.

Leah grommela en s'étirant au bout d'un instant, irritée par le bruit qui l'empêchait de dormir, mais sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et que son regard s'accrocha à celui de son aimé. Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **Bien dormi?** demanda-t-elle, la voix encore enrouée.

**Je pouvais pas rêver mieux...** répondit-il en la ramenant un peu plus à lui. **Dis, je me demandais, tu viens avec moi annoncer la nouvelle à ton père?**

**Je dois préparer les fleurs avec maman, donc je viendrais avec toi, oui...** répondit-elle nonchalamment.

**Tu... tu n'es pas stressée de sa réaction?** demanda-t-il, étonné.

**Peu importe ce qui se passera, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'épouser...**

**Moi non plus, évidemment. Mais je sais à quel point ton père et toi êtes proches, alors je pensais que tu serais un peu... tendue à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ou alors tu me caches qu'il m'adore et qu'il rêve de notre mariage secrètement, la nuit...** plaisanta-t-il pour la dérider.

Leah éclata de rire et lui frappa le torse.

- **Non, bêta... Papa va peut-être faire la tronche, mais il sait que tu me rends heureuse... Fais juste attention à ne pas faire d'allusion sur notre vie sexuelle!**

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à la remarque de sa belle.

**Tu me prends pour un suicidaire? Je me vois bien lui dire "Oui, alors Harry, je tiens à te féliciter pour l'éducation sexuelle que tu as donnée à ta fille, chapeau, c'est une affaire terrible!" Non mais tu me prends pour qui?**

**Pour un homme qui agit avant de réfléchir!** répliqua-t-elle, amusée. **Et qui aime tellement mes facultés sexuelles qu'il a failli me demander ma main en jouissant!**

**Hé!** feignit-il de s'offusquer en la mordant dans le cou. **Tu as été déçue par ma demande?** voulut-il savoir sérieusement.

**Non... Chaque mot prononcé m'a fait un bien fou. C'est juste... Que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te lancerais comme ça...**

**Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas prémédité. Ça m'est apparu… comme une… évidence. J'ai vraiment eu peur que ma spontanéité ne gâche le romantisme de ma demande, que j'aurais voulu préparer pendant des jours, mais je ne regrette absolument pas puisque tu as dit oui…** répondit-il, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

**C'était parfait...** le rassura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et d'enfiler sa tenue de nuit et de se retourner vers lui, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage.

**Douche commune?** Proposa-t-elle, la voix teintée de sous-entendus.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et sauta littéralement dans son caleçon avant de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'ils furent douchés, câlinés et habillés, ils se décidèrent enfin à aller rendre visite au père de Leah.

- **Remettez-lui un gros bisou pour moi!** leur lança Emily, avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison.

**On commencera par ça, ça le mettra de bonne humeur avant la grande annonce!** ricana Leah.

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison des Clearwater, la jeune femme redoublait de marques d'affection à l'attention de son fiancé. Elle savait que son père ne serait pas trop méchant avec lui, mais elle redoutait la confrontation entre Billy et Jacob.

- **Tu sais que ton père sera sûrement là...** souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement le bras du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se raidit immédiatement.

- **Je... ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête...** dit-il en restant sur place.

Soudain, la maison des parents de Leah lui semblait être un obstacle infranchissable. Il ne voulait pas voir son père, pas maintenant alors qu'il se sentait enfin heureux et épanoui. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser la possibilité de sortir ses griffes et d'égratigner son bonheur par des paroles acerbes. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la demeure des Clearwater et ses pieds ne répondaient plus.

Leah se plaça face a lui et le força à la regarder.

- **Jake... Je t'aime et je t'épouserai quoi qu'il arrive. On n'est pas obligés d'y aller, si tu sens que tu ne pourras pas le voir. On peut demander à Papa de venir chez Emily... C'est comme tu veux, mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai parlé plusieurs fois à Billy ces derniers jours, et ça s'est bien passé. Il a accepté la situation, et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça ne changerait absolument rien entre nous.**

Le simple fait d'avoir la femme de sa vie sous les yeux suffit à balayer les craintes de Jacob. Il se foutait de savoir si son père avait accepté la situation ou pas. Il voulait épouser Leah et crier son amour pour elle au monde entier. La présence de Billy ne changerait jamais rien à ça.

- **Allons-y**, dit-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

Il attrapa la main de sa compagne et avança d'un pas décidé vers la maison qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Une fois devant la porte, il offrit un dernier sourire à sa belle, puis frappa pour signaler leur présence.

Ce fut Harry qui leur ouvrit. Ce dernier arracha littéralement sa fille des bras de Jacob et l'étreignit chaleureusement.

- **On t'attendait plus tôt, Princesse...**

**- Désolée, Papa... J'ai eu une panne de réveil...** s'excusa Leah.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule de sa fille et esquissa un sourire en détaillant Jacob.

- **Une panne de réveil, hein**? renifla-t-il, amusé. **Content de te revoir en forme, Jacob...**

Le garçon fut soulagé par l'attitude du père de Leah, qui semblait visiblement de bonne humeur.

- **Bonjour Harry. Je suis heureux de vous revoir**, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- **Hé! Salut les gars!** lança joyeusement Seth en déboulant à la porte.

Devant Jacob, il se retint de sauter au cou de sa soeur et se contenta de l'embrasser chaleureusement.

- **Alors frangine, ça roule? Quoi de neuf?**

**- Oh, tu sais, j'ai failli tuer Emily plusieurs fois hier soir. Elle peut remercier Jake, d'ailleurs...  
- Oui, on doit remercier Jacob pour beaucoup de choses!** railla Harry. **Mais entrez donc! Sue est dans la cuisine avec les fleurs...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et pressa la main de Jacob en suivant son père et Seth.

- **Bonjour les jeunes!** claironna Sue en levant sa tête des fleurs qui étaient entassées sur la table.

Elle fit discrètement un clin d'oeil au jeune couple avant de faire mine de se concentrer sur son travail.

**Bonjour, Sue. Tout se passe bien depuis hier?** demanda Jacob dans un sourire.  
- **Oui, parfait. Mon odorat est traumatisé, mais à part ça, ça ira. Et vous? Quoi de neuf?** tenta-t-elle avec un regard espiègle.

**Pas grand chose...** répondit Leah en se mettant aussitôt au travail. **Emily vous envoie le bonjour et Jacob voulait vous voir, alors il est venu avec moi...**

**Ah bon?** s'étonna Harry en dévisageant le jeune homme.

Sue souriait discrètement, le nez toujours plongé dans ses fleurs, tandis que Seth observait son ami d'un oeil suspect.

- **Euh, oui, en effet**, répondit-il non sans avoir lancé un regard faussement noir à sa fiancée. **Voilà, Harry, je suis... fou amoureux de votre fille et, comme vous le savez, ça ne date pas d'hier. Nous vivons ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et la cohabitation ne pourrait pas se passer mieux. C'est le paradis sur terre. Alors... j'ai demandé à votre fille si elle acceptait de devenir ma femme et... elle a dit oui. J'aurais voulu faire les choses en bonnes et dues formes, mais...**

- **Attends un peu...** tonna Harry, coupant le pauvre Jacob dans son élan. **Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux épouser ma Princesse**

**- ****Eh bien, oui**, répondit le jeune homme en tentant de sembler sûr de lui.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il ignorait de quel oeil le père de Leah verrait ça et il espérait lui faire bonne impression.

Seth avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait à présent sa soeur, qui gardait son nez dans les fleurs.

**T'as dit oui?** demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.

Leah s'apprêtait à répondre mais la voix de son père l'en empêcha.

**Toi**, claqua-t-il en montrant Jacob du doigt, **au salon. Tout de suite**.

Le jeune homme sentit sa tension monter d'un cran, mais il s'exécuta sans broncher, cherchant un dernier signe encourageant de la part de sa chérie. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire contrit et lui envoya un baiser de la main avant de retenir son père par le bras.

**Ne le fais pas fuir, P'pa**, gronda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Soulagée, elle le laissa rejoindre son fiancé. Le père de la future mariée reprit son expression sombre dès qu'il arriva au salon.

Jacob déglutit péniblement, se préparant psychologiquement à la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu. Même s'il n'était pas impatient, il savait que ses intentions et son amour sincère pour Leah était le plus important à ses yeux comme à ceux de Harry.

**Ma fille est de loin ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, Jacob**, commença Harry en prenant place face au jeune homme. **Elle mérite d'être traitée comme la huitième merveille du monde. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu la rends heureuse, mais j'ai besoin d'entende ce que tu as prévu de faire plus tard. Vivre au jour le jour c'est bien, mais penser à sa future famille c'est mieux.**

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre au jour le jour. Bien sûr, je profite de chaque seconde avec Leah, mais nous avons des projets. Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais j'ai trouvé un emploi. Et je compte reprendre mes études à la prochaine rentrée. Pour la suite, je pense qu'on est tous les deux encore un peu jeunes pour penser à notre future progéniture, mais je ferai tout pour que Leah ne manque de rien. Vous pouvez en être sûr. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que son bonheur et son bien-être.**

Harry hocha la tête, apparemment convaincu par les propos de Jacob.

**Je sais bien, et je suis heureux de voir que tu as des objectifs. De toute manière, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire vu que Leah a déjà accepté. Mais au cas où, tu as ma bénédiction**.

**Ta bénédiction pour quoi?** demanda Billy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les poings de Jacob se fermèrent sur ses cuisses, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**Je vais épouser Leah**, dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Son père l'observait en silence, ne sachant quoi dire pour désamorcer la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser.

**Après des années d'amitié, on sera enfin de la même famille!** intervint Harry en s'avançant vers son futur gendre.

**C'est vrai... C'est... Une bonne chose... Félicitations, Jacob...** souffla Billy, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son fils.

Le jeune homme fut surpris du calme de son père et de la façon dont il restait en retrait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il se demandait s'il devait se méfier de cette nouvelle attitude. Toutefois, peu désireux d'envenimer les choses, il décida de faire profil bas, lui aussi, ou du moins d'essayer.

**Merci... Je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais la nouvelle...** ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

**Leah est une fille bien. C'était inévitable**, répondit son père.

Leah arriva avec un plateau de boissons préparé par sa mère.

**Tout va bien?** s'enquit-elle, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix en voyant la posture de son fiancé.

Celui-ci eut l'impression qu'on l'autorisait enfin à respirer. Il attrapa la main de sa belle, lorsqu'elle eut distribués les verres à tout le monde, et la serra fort dans la sienne.

**Ton père nous donne sa bénédiction...** l'informa-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

Elle lui retourna un sourire éclatant et l'enlaça tendrement.

**Je n'en ai jamais douté!** s'exclama-t-elle le coeur empli de joie.

**Hé! C'est moi qui devrais avoir un câlin pour avoir accepté de donner ma fille en mariage!** s'insurgea Harry.

Leah s'esclaffa en se détachant de Jacob et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

**C'est vrai! C'est toi le meilleur, Papa!**

**Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi pleine de vie, Princesse**, souffla Harry, ému aux larmes.

Jacob se sentait heureux que Leah et son père partagent une telle complicité. Inconsciemment, son regard se posa sur son père, qui l'observait aussi à la dérobée. Le garçon voulut ouvrir la bouche quand Seth déboula à son tour dans le salon.

**J'ai quand même une question**, commença-t-il sur un ton sans appel. **J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi seul l'avis de mon père compte. Personne ne me demande à moi, si je suis d'accord de donner la main de ma soeur?**

Leah se tourna vers son frère, surprise de son intervention.

**Seth, tu... Tu n'es pas d'accord pour que Jake et moi on se marie?** sourcilla-t-elle.

**ça dépend qui vous choisissez comme témoin...** répliqua-t-il, faisant mine de bougonner.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et courut frapper son frère.

**Imbécile! Tu m'as fait peur! Tu mériterais que... Ah! Pour la peine, tu seras ma deuxième demoiselle d'honneur!**

Le garçon grimaça.

**Non, non, non! Je ne porterai pas de fleurs, c'est même pas la peine de rêver...**

**Si ça te va et si Leah est d'accord, je serais ravi que tu sois mon garçon d'honneur...** proposa Jacob à son tour.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina aussitôt.

**Ce serait parfait!** s'écria-t-elle.

**Toi, tu sais comment parler à ta future femme!** se moqua Harry.

Jacob lui fit un clin d'oeil, mimant l'homme sûr de lui.

**T'es pas obligé...** dit Seth qui s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir forcé la main.

**Je ne me sens pas obligé, j'en ai envie. C'est décidé. Je te préviens, ça te donnera des responsabilités, mon vieux!**

Le jeune garçon offrit un sourire immaculé à l'assemblée, tant il était fier de pouvoir participer au futur mariage de sa soeur. Billy observait la scène le coeur serré. Il espérait silencieusement que son fils n'en viendrait pas à le tenir à l'écart de la cérémonie.

**Alors, c'est quand cette sauterie?** demanda le garçon d'honneur fraîchement nommé.

**Euh... On s'est dit que le mieux serait d'attendre la fin de nos études, des miennes en tout cas...** répondit Leah en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

**C'est une excellente idée! **ajouta Harry.

**Oui mais voila... Ca va être encore long...**

**Leah Clearwater... Ne me dis pas que tu veux te marier le plus vite possible!** gronda-t-il.

**Bon, ben je ne te le dirai pas, alors!** grimaça Leah.

Jacob vint à sa rescousse, sentant que la suite des informations risquaient de déplaire au père de la mariée.

**Eh bien, ce que Leah essaie de vous dire, c'est que... nous avons envie de nous marier officiellement en toute intimité et ce, effectivement assez rapidement. Mais je pense que l'important, pour la famille c'est qu'il y aura de toute façon une fête et un mariage en bonne et due forme...**

Seth sourit dans sa barbe en voyant son futur beau-frère faire du plat à son père. Billy intervint d'une voix hésitante:

**Pourquoi cette précipitation?**

Son ton ne comportait aucun jugement, simplement une question, de la curiosité.

**On n'en sait rien**, confessa Leah en baissant la tête. **On en a juste envie, mais c'est loin d'être un caprice ou quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Enfin... Je pourrais vivre avec lui sans pour autant qu'on soit mariés, mais j'ai envie de ça. C'est presque comme un besoin vital, et pourtant, le mariage n'est pas quelque chose qui m'attire vraiment... Je veux que tout le monde sache que Jacob et moi, on s'engage à être ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire...**

Jacob serra sa main un peu plus fort, ému que les pensées de Leah fassent à ce point écho aux siennes. Il avait toujours su qu'ils se comprenaient d'une façon qui dépassait l'entendement, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en émerveiller à chaque fois.

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord,** crut-il bon d'ajouter à l'intention des pères respectifs.

**Moi, du moment que je suis garçon d'honneur, je me fous complètement que vous vous mariiez à Vegas devant un prêtre déguisé en Elvis...** précisa Seth avant de quitter la pièce. **Et toutes mes félicitations! Bande de barjos...** s'esclaffa-t-il.

Harry se décomposa littéralement et prit une gorgée de sa limonade pour se donner une consistance.

**On ne se mariera pas à Vegas!** hurla Leah à l'attention de son frère.

**Tant mieux!** reprit Harry. **Bon, écoutez, si vous tenez vraiment à vous mariez rapidement, faîtes-le au moins ici. Billy et moi sommes habilités à les célébrer, et je tiens vraiment à voir ma fille le jour de son mariage officiel. Quitte à ce que nous fassions une fête pour vos renouvellements de voeux en disant que c'est le vrai mariage, ça m'est égal. C'est ma petite fille qui se marie, et je ne veux pas manquer ça.**

Jacob accrocha le regard de Leah et lui posa silencieusement la question. Il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait que Harry célèbre leur mariage, au contraire. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'accepter l'implication de son père.

Leah sentit l'hésitation de son fiancé. Elle non plus ne voulait pas que Billy soit impliqué dans la cérémonie. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait encore, mais elle aurait souhaité que Jacob apprécie pleinement cette journée.

**Vous pensez... que le vieux Quil pourrait le faire? Je veux que Papa m'emmène devant l'autel...** balbutia-t-elle en regardant Billy d'un air désolé.

**Je... J'aurais voulu participer, moi aussi...** intervint timidement ce dernier.

Jacob se tourna vers lui. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser en veilleuse indéfiniment.

**Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, ce que tu veux n'a plus beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux...** répondit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Billy tressaillit en entendant les paroles du jeune homme.

**Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et je m'en veux horriblement... Laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper, fils... C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie... Je veux pouvoir t'offrir ce dont j'ai failli te priver par ma stupidité...**

Bien qu'il luttait contre la rage qui le gagnait, Jacob ne parvint pas à maîtriser ses mots.

**Oui, exactement. Ce dont tu m'as privé pendant plus d'un an! Je ne sais si c'était de la stupidité, mais ce n'était pas digne d'un père, ça c'est sûr. Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu feras à notre mariage!**

**Ce que Billy a fait est certes condamnable, mais il reste ton père quoi qu'il arrive, Jacob,** tonna Harry alors que son ami retenait difficilement la peine qu'il éprouvait face à la colère de son fils.

Leah caressa le bras de son fiancé pour essayer de le calmer, mais n'osa rien rajouter, de peur d'envenimer la situation.

**Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais tu es allé de l'avant, c'est l'essentiel...** poursuivit Harry.

**Leah m'a pardonné, elle...** murmura tristement Billy.

Jacob se sentit littéralement sortir de ses gonds à l'intervention de son père.

**Je t'interdis de mêler Leah à ça!** hurla-t-il malgré lui.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il avait du mal à respirer. Soudain, la colère qu'il ressentait était le seul sentiment sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer. Tout le monde sursauta au coup d'éclat de Jacob, Sue et Seth se précipitèrent même pour voir ce qui se passait dans le salon. Leah, estomaquée, observait Jacob et un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut lorsqu'il serra sa main un peu trop fort. Elle posa son autre main de libre sur la joue moite de son fiancé, tentant d'oublier la douleur qu'il lui infligeait et la peur qu'elle avait à ce moment là pour parvenir à le calmer.

**Jake... Tu es brûlant...** souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Le garçon reporta son attention sur sa fiancée et c'est alors que la réalité lui sauta au visage. Il se rappelait très bien comment s'était passé sa mutation dans son autre "vie" et il savait qu'il était en train de revivre cela. La frayeur vint s'ajouter à la colère lorsque ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

**Leah...** murmura-t-il en l'implorant du regard.

Cette dernière s'éloigna de lui en secouant la tête, le coeur serré et les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle connaissait également les symptômes d'une transformation et son instinct de conservation prit le dessus, malgré son envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fut envahie par un profond désespoir. En le voyant trembler de tous ses membres, elle avait l'impression que ses rêves avaient été balayés une nouvelle fois.

**Appelle Sam, Papa...** parvint-elle à dire, sans détacher son regard de Jacob.

Celui-ci avait l'impression de perdre complètement la tête et, effrayé par lui-même, il préféra s'enfuir loin de Leah et de toute habitation. Il savait, par expérience, qu'il pouvait être un danger pour les autres dans son état et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de blesser quelqu'un. Même si le processus lui faisait toujours peur, le fait de savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre rendait le phénomène un peu plus gérable malgré tout. Il disparut dans la forêt et attendit impatiemment que Sam vienne le trouver. La solitude lui pesait atrocement, tandis que son esprit s'accrochait au visage de Leah, à la dernière expression qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux.

L'esprit de Sam ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui du loup roux. L'Alpha resta un moment sans rien dire, compatissant silencieusement à la peine de Jacob, quand soudain, une partie de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Leah lui traversa l'esprit.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé, Jacob...** souffla Sam, conscient que l'avis de la jeune femme au sujet de la mutation de son fiancé lui ferait énormément de mal.

De leur côté, Sue, Seth et les deux pères respectifs étaient dans tous leurs états, autant tracassés par le départ soudain de Jacob que par l'état catatonique dans lequel Leah se trouvait.

La jeune femme avait été assise de force par sa mère lorsque Sam avait été prévenu, et ne répondait que par des hochements de tête aux questions que l'on lui posait. Ainsi, Harry avait réussi à arracher l'essentiel de la situation : Jacob était sur le point de muter et Leah avait du mal à l'encaisser. Elle était littéralement vidée intérieurement. Elle qui avait espéré pouvoir vivre normalement avec l'homme de sa vie s'était vu durement ramenée à la réalité. Non seulement il serait obligé de rester vivre à la Push, mais elle risquait désormais de le perdre à tout moment.

Emily arriva à la demeure des Clearwater, inquiète pour sa cousine, et son coeur se serra en la voyant amorphe.

- **Leah...** souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de l'intéressée. **Tout va bien se passer...**

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête alors que le désespoir la submergeait de nouveau.

Emily se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, ne la relâchant pas malgré la manque de réaction de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- **Regarde-moi, Leah. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Il va avoir besoin de toi...**

Le coeur de Leah se serra davantage en repensant à la détresse qu'elle avait décelée dans le regard de Jacob. Elle fut de nouveau partager entre le désir de le voir de nouveau et celui de quitter au plus vite cette Réserve de malheur.

- **Je... Je ne peux pas...** parvint-elle à dire, affligée.

Sa cousine se détache légèrement d'elle pour mieux lui faire face.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas, Leah? **

**- Je ne peux pas rester...**

Elle se leva précipitamment et retomba lourdement sur le fauteuil, affaiblie. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement alors que sa mère et son frère venaient à son chevet.

- **Calme-toi ma chérie... Tu es en train d'hyperventiler... Respire calmement...**ordonna Sue.

Leah ne se rendit compte de son état que lorsque sa mère le lui fit remarquer.

- **Il faut que je m'en aille! Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il...**

Elle fondit en larmes, incapable de poursuivre sa phrase.

Harry se rappela soudain une conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa fille au sujet de l'imprégnation et il comprit que son inquiétude allait dans ce sens.

- **Bon, tout le monde sort d'ici. Elle a besoin d'espace et d'air, je m'en occupe**, lança-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

**Mais enfin...** tenta Sue, visiblement angoissée par l'état de son enfant.

- **J'ai dit dehors !**

La petite troupe, encore sous le choc, finit par s'exécuter et il put enfin se retrouver seul avec sa fille.

**- Leah... Tu m'entends? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, princesse... **

La jeune femme s'exécuta avec difficulté.

- **Papa... renifla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est pas... Juste... **

**- Je sais ce que tu penses, princesse. Tu as peur et je te comprends, mais tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour une chose que tu supposes et qui ne se produira pas forcément. Trop vouloir se protéger, c'est s'empêcher de vivre, Leah. Tu comprends ce que je te dis?**

Leah hocha simplement la tête, honteuse d'avoir songé à ce qui pourrait se passer avant même de penser à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Jacob. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement, bien que les larmes continuaient à couler librement sur son visage.

**- Je ne le mérite pas... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... S'il me quittait, je... Je n'y survivrai pas, Papa... **

**- Je sais, princesse. Mais il faut que tu gardes la tête froide, pour lui. Tu sais, je me souviens de la mutation de Sam, il nous en a pas mal parlé à l'époque et ça a été très dur. Même si, aujourd'hui, Jacob sait ce qui lui arrive, ça n'enlève rien à l'épreuve qu'il traverse. Quand il sera redevenu lui-même, il aura besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul face à ça. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie?**

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme se blottit contre son père et acquiesça de nouveau d'un signe de tête. Ce geste avait le don de la réconforter d'ordinaire, mais à cet instant, l'absence de Jacob se fit cruellement ressentir.

- **Merci...** murmura-t-elle malgré tout.

Harry la serra fort dans ses bras. Au fond de lui, il n'était pas réellement inquiet pour une éventuelle imprégnation de Jacob. C'était un phénomène rare et puisque Embry en avait déjà été victime, il y avait vraiment peu de chance qu'un autre Protecteur n'en subisse les conséquences. Toutefois, les craintes et la tristesse de sa fille le chagrinaient et il espérait profondément qu'elle et son désormais futur mari pourraient vivre ensemble heureux et épanouis comme ils l'étaient jusqu'à présent.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bon, les chéries, nous y voici: le dernier chapitre. Il est particulièrement long, c'est déjà ça. _

_On espère de tout coeur que la fin ne vous décevra pas et que vous nous resterez fidèles._

_Même s'il y aura des réponses personnalisées aux reviews, on tenait à toutes vous remercier du fond du coeur et aussi vous dire qu'on vous adore et que vos reviews ont tout déchiré! Vous nous avez beaucoup fait rire et émues aussi. Merci pour votre soutien et vos crises de folie, vous êtes les meilleures lectrices du monde!_

_Plein de bisous! _

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Le soir de sa transformation, Jacob ne revint pas chez Emily. L'angoisse de Leah, qui s'était atténuée après un moment passé avec sa famille, avait grimpé d'un cran lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit et était même sortie faire un tour avant le lever du soleil pour éviter de paniquer inutilement.

Malheureusement, à son retour, Sam faisait un compte-rendu de la situation à Emily dans le salon. Elle écouta leur conversation en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- **Il n'a pas voulu que je reste avec lui**, dit le Protecteur. **Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, et même s'il se rappelle de son expérience pendant son coma, il est tellement anéanti qu'il a du mal à reprendre forme humaine... Il a besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que notre condition implique et il faut qu'il parle avec Leah...**

Il releva subitement la tête, son ouïe particulièrement développée ayant remarqué la présence d'un intrus et son odorant ayant reconnu la principale intéressée.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** demanda Emily qui avait perçu sa tension soudaine.

**Tu peux entrer, Leah. Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu sais.**

La jeune femme, prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, sortit de sa cachette, le coeur battant la chamade et les yeux emplis de larmes.

- **Est-ce qu'il va... bientôt revenir?** demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Sam lui offrit un sourire contrit et secoua la tête.

- **Il reviendra quand il sera prêt. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment.**

**Oh... Oui...** souffla Leah, dépitée.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre, de plus en plus mal. Emily la suivit, sentant que sa cousine avant un grand besoin de soutien.

- **Je peux te tenir un peu compagnie? **demanda-t-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**A tes risques et périls...** répondit faiblement Leah sans regarder sa cousine.

Emily ne releva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

- **Parle-moi, Leah**, l'invita-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

**Il me manque... Mais en même temps, je ne crois pas que je pourrai supporter ça bien longtemps... Je suis à deux doigts de prendre mes affaires et de quitter le coin pour ne plus jamais y revenir...** s'affligea Leah.

De son côté, Jacob, toujours sous sa forme de gigantesque loup roux, luttait du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre la foule de sentiments qui se livraient duel en lui. Il avait pensé que connaître les étapes de la mutation à l'avance l'aurait aidé à reprendre forme humaine plus vite, mais en réalité son état d'émotivité intense l'empêchait de se stabiliser. Il était en colère contre ce qui lui arrivait, mais au-delà de tout, il était effrayé par l'expression de Leah lorsqu'elle avait compris. Muter signifiait revenir vivre à la Push, ce qui n'avait jamais plus été envisageable à leurs yeux, et ça signifiait risque d'imprégnation. Dans leur rêve commun, il ne s'était pas imprégné. Ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Mais cet argument ne suffirait pas à apaiser Leah. Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il lui en voulait. Il avait eu besoin d'elle et elle avait spontanément pris de la distance face à lui. La compréhension qu'il éprouvait se mêlait sans cesse à la tristesse et à la déception. Il devait lui parler. Lui dire que même s'il s'imprégnait d'une autre, il lutterait. Lui dire que s'il y avait une possibilité de rester à Los Angeles, il sauterait dessus. A force patience et de contrôle, il parvint enfin à quitter sa forme lupine. Il décida d'aller voir immédiatement le vieux Quil (son père et Harry étant trop impliqués) pour voir avec lui ce qu'il était possible d'envisager.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte avant même que Jacob n'arrive sur le palier.

- **Je savais que tu viendrais me voir, Jacob Black**.

Quil était réputé pour son attachement aux traditions Quileute et le ton froid qu'il avait employé, reflétant en tout point l'expression de son visage, ne laissait présager une issue favorable à leur conversation.

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser et garda une posture volontaire. Il décida de faire fi des banalités d'usage lui aussi et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- **J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions**, dit-il sur un ton neutre.

- **Toujours aussi impulsif, à ce que je vois...** grommela Quil en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Jacob s'exécuta, faisant face à l'ancêtre. Sa nervosité était encore palpable et il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser emporter à nouveau par ses émotions.

- **Tu sais ce qu'il se passe...** commença-t-il. **Et je sais ce que ça implique. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai une vie en Californie. Je suis heureux. Leah aussi. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Existe-t-il une solution?**

Il observa son interlocuteur avec angoisse, redoutant vivement sa réponse.

**Tu connais les lois de la Tribu, Jacob. Tu es censé protéger les nôtres des Sangs-Froids et donc rester ici. Emily Young a accepté de venir vivre ici, afin que Sam puisse remplir sa mission à bien. La seule solution serait que Leah Clearwater revienne vivre à la Push. Si on commence à faire des exceptions, à quoi serviraient nos règles**? répondit fermement le vieux Quil.

**Et si je refuse?** demanda le garçon qui recommençait à trembler.

**Vous, vos familles et votre descendance serez bannis de la Réserve. **

**Merci,**répondit-il avant de sortir au plus vite, alors que son corps tremblait violemment.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva de nouveau sous sa forme lupine, une colère sourde grondant toujours dans ses entrailles. Il partit s'isoler à nouveau dans un coin sombre de la forêt, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de rencontrer un promeneur... ou Leah. Elle lui manquait à un point tel que respirer en devenait douloureux, mais il ne s'imaginait pas revenir vers sa fiancée sans au moins une bonne nouvelle. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir à la Réserve et il partageait son opinion. S'il n'y avait plus eu que son père, la menace du vieux Quil n'aurait eu aucune importance, mais il ne voulait pas imposer le bannissement à Rachel, surtout alors qu'elle était l'imprégnée d'Embry. Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson et de grosses larmes salées vinrent rouler sur son pelage. S'il venait à perdre Leah à cause de cette saleté de transformation, il n'y survivrait pas.

- _Jake, c'est toi, mon pote?_ s'exclama la voix d'Embry dans la tête de son meilleur ami. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Embry? T'as pas idée comme je suis content de "t'entendre"..._

Il lui fit un bref résumé des événements en se souvenant de sa demande à Leah, de sa soudaine mutation, de la réaction de sa fiancée et de son entretien avec le vieux Quil. Embry écouta le compte rendu de son ami sans broncher et apparut devant lui à la fin de son récit.

- _Il y a forcément une solution qui vous arrangerait, Leah et toi, sans pour autant que vous soyez tous... bannis..._

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'échine d'Embry en songeant à la perspective d'être éloigné de Rachel.

- _Vous faites quand même partie des familles les plus influentes de la Push... Le vieux Quil ne pourrait sûrement rien face à une décision de ton père, vu qu'il est le descendant du dernier chef de la Tribu. En même temps, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il veut te garder ici..._ réfléchit le loup gris.

- _Et tu proposes quoi?_ demanda Jacob, toujours en colère. _J'ai muté parce que je me disputais avec mon père, je me vois mal aller lui demander une faveur maintenant.._.

**- **_Sans vouloir te vexer, Jake, à ta place, je ravalerai ma fierté et j'irai lui parler. Tu crois vraiment que Leah serait heureuse de retourner vivre à la Push? Ou qu'elle risquerait que sa famille soit bannie par sa faute? Tu la connais mieux que moi, et je sais ce qui risque de se passer. Si tu veux être avec elle, tu dois parler à ton père et à Harry._

Jacob savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas une question de fierté. C'était un manque d'espoir. Son père n'avait rien fait ses dernières années pour le rendre heureux, il ne l'avait pas écouté, n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, qu'est-ce qui changerait aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tout tenter pour pouvoir garder Leah à ses côtés.

- _Tu as raison... Je vais essayer de parler avec lui. Merci, Em'. _

_- Pas de quoi, mon vieux... Et si tu veux que je glisse à Leah au sujet de l'imprégnation, tu peux compter sur moi..._

Le loup roux tiqua.

- _Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui glisser au juste?_

_**- **__Un mot, imbécile!_ soupira Embry en levant les yeux au ciel aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. _Heureusement que ta soeur est là pour relever le niveau intellectuel de la famille parce que là, franchement... T'es grave!_

**- **_Ouais ouais... Et quel mot? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire? Tu ES imprégné... Je suis pas sûre qu'elle voit ta parole comme évangile..._

_- Je suis peut-être imprégné, mais mon cerveau fonctionne encore... Et elle me croira peut-être si je lui dis que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une autre personne qui te convienne mieux qu'elle dans ce monde... Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer!_

Jacob réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Après tout, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il savait que Leah était pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui préfère une autre. Même s'il lui disait lui-même, ça n'aurait pas autant de poids que dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

- _Ok, je te fais confiance. Pas de bourde_, finit-il par dire à son ami. _Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller amadouer Harry et mon père..._

Embry courut en direction de Neah Bay, où se trouvait la jeune femme, non sans avoir souhaité bonne chance à son meilleur ami.

Emily était toujours en intense discussion avec Leah. Elle se sentait très impuissante sur ce coup-là et trouvait difficilement les mots qui pourraient l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- **Encore une fois, je comprends ta peur. Enfin... je pense... Mais tu ne peux pas fuir quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être pas. Et puis, tu es folle amoureuse de lui, non?**

**- ****Bien sûr!** s'exclama Leah. **Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour lui, Emily... Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui se passe dans ma tête sans passer pour quelqu'un de sans coeur... Mais c'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Même si je n'ai fait que rêver de la première, le fait est que ça m'a détruit moralement...**

Emily avait étrangement du mal à ne pas se sentir coupable dès qu'on abordait l'imprégnation rêvée de Sam. Même si ça n'avait pas eu lieu dans ce monde, elle se sentait responsable de quelque chose. Elle se trouva à court d'argument, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une voix masculine la sortit de ses pensées.

**Euh... salut. J'ai frappé, mais apparemment vous n'avez pas entendu, alors je me suis permis d'entrer vu que la porte était ouverte. Désolé...** expliqua Embry, légèrement mal à l'aise.

**Tu as bien fait**, lui répondit Emily, d'une voix lasse. **On peut faire quelque chose pour toi?**

**Ben, en fait, je voulais parler à Leah...**

**Oh...**

Emily se leva et laissa sa place au jeune garçon.

**Je te la laisse...** lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Embry?** sourcilla Leah, pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter.

Elle savait que toute la Meute devait être au courant de la transformation de Jacob et de sa peur panique à l'idée qu'il ne la quitte à cause de l'imprégnation, et elle n'était pas ravie d'avoir à parler à une des "victimes consentantes" de la magie Quileute.

**Euh... Bonjour à toi aussi**, tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Ecoute, Leah. Je sais que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, mais j'ai vu Jacob et...**

Le coeur de Leah fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se précipita vers Embry et lui saisit les épaules.

**Tu l'as vu? Où est-il? Il... Il va bien?** lui demanda-t-elle, oubliant un instant ses craintes personnelles.

Son regard ancré à celui du jeune homme n'affichait qu'une immense inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**Hé! Du calme, ma belle! Je suis peut-être costaud, mais c'est pas une raison pour me secouer comme un prunier... Il va... euh... du mieux qu'il peut. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'inquiète, c'est toi...**

La jeune femme tressaillit et recula, décontenancée par les paroles d'Embry.

**Moi?** répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

**Ben oui... T'as l'air étonnée... Tu croyais qu'il pensait à quoi d'autre? Perso, tu es la seule obsession que je lui connaisse... Bon, je dis pas, il adore la mécanique, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt un hobby, tu vois? Y avait les jeux vidéos avant, mais comme tu as pu le constater, ça lui est passé... Sinon...**

**Embry Call!** s'impatienta Leah. **Je n'ai pas DU TOUT envie de t'entendre disserter sur les hobbies ou les obsessions de Jacob. Dis ce que tu as à dire avant que je ne t'apprenne à faire un vol plané sans planeur!**

**Euh... oui**, déglutit le jeune homme. **Il essaie de trouver une solution pour ne pas être cantonné à la Push, malgré ses nouvelles responsabilités. Le vieux Quil a pas été très coopératif, je ne te le cache pas. Alors là, il parle avec ton père et... le sien, je pense. Tu vois à quelle extrémité il en arrive... par amour pour toi. Tu sais Leah, il est fou de toi. On en parle parfois entre nous, ici, et on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on n'a jamais vu une telle connexion entre deux personnes...**

Leah recula jusqu'à pouvoir retomber sous le lit. Elle n'entendit pas Embry poursuivre son discours. En réalité, elle avait fermé son esprit à partir du moment où il avait parlé du refus du vieux Quil. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que Jacob doive rester à la Push. C'était pour elle un nouvel obstacle infranchissable pour leur couple. Elle savait, de par ses discussions avec Sam et son expérience dans l'autre monde, que tout départ d'un Protecteur était considéré comme un crime aux yeux de la tribu et avait pour conséquence le bannissement à vie de l'intéressé et de sa famille. Harry avait lui-même refusé à Sam le droit de quitter la Réserve avec elle pour ces raisons, et lorsqu'elle s'était transformée, elle était restée pour éviter à sa famille d'avoir à déménager, d'autant plus que Seth aurait été obligé de quitter la Meute à son tour.

**Ils ne voudront jamais le laisser partir...** souffla-t-elle, le coeur serré.

**Ben, moi j'en suis pas sûr... Jacob n'est pas n'importe qui et son père non plus. Je pense pas que le Conseil ait envie de les bannir. Ils vont certainement trouver un terrain d'entente...** répondit Embry avec son optimisme débordant.

**Mon père a refusé de libérer Sam, Embry... Et on était fiancés... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent? Et rappelle-toi ce que Billy a fait pour garder son fils auprès de lui...**

Le garçon grimaça.

**Ouais, je sais. Mais Jake a la meilleure motivation du monde et son père s'en veut tellement de ce qu'il a fait qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner. Je doute qu'il ait plus belle occasion de le faire...**

Leah secoua la tête, pas du tout convaincue par l'explication d'Embry. Elle voulait tellement y croire, tout comme elle voulait croire au fait que Jacob ne s'imprégnerait peut-être pas, mais cette épée de Damoclès qui planait désormais sur leurs têtes était bien trop lourde pour elle seule. Son fiancé lui manquait atrocement et la perspective de devoir vivre loin de lui une nouvelle fois la dévastait complètement. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur était pris dans un étau qui l'empêchait de battre normalement. Elle avait besoin de le voir, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était assez forte mentalement pour le faire à cet instant. Elle avait peur de le décevoir par son attitude car, pendant qu'il s'escrimait à trouver des solutions pour être avec elle, elle, de son côté, n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer sa transformation.

**J'ai besoin de vous parler... à vous et... à mon père...** dit Jacob lorsqu'Harry eut ouvert la porte.

Ce dernier, bien que surpris de le voir nu devant lui, acquiesça et le laissa entrer. Billy et Sue étaient dans le salon en train de discuter et se turent dès que le nouveau Protecteur apparut dans la pièce.

**Jacob? Tu as déjà repris forme humaine?** s'étonna Billy, alors que Sue, rouge comme une tomate, courait lui chercher de quoi se couvrir.

**Oui, je connaissais un peu la procédure**... répondit ironiquement le garçon.

Il remercia Sue lorsqu'elle revint avec un peignoir de bain dans lequel elle l'enveloppa.

**C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui pouvait être à ta taille...** plaida-t-elle.

Billy se sentit visé par la réplique du jeune homme et baissa la tête honteusement.

**De quoi voulais-tu nous parler?** s'enquit Harry.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un des fauteuils et prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et il devait par-dessus tout garder son calme.

**Vous savez comme moi ce qu'implique ma transformation. Mais Leah ne remettra pas un pied à la Réserve. Notre vie est en Californie, elle doit finir ses études et... j'ai un travail que j'aime. Je ne peux pas rester ici... sans elle...** précisa-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait.

Harry et Billy se regardèrent un court instant avant que le père de Jacob ne prenne la parole.

**Tu es certain que Leah ne voudra pas vivre avec toi à la Push? Après tout, elle avait accepté de laisser tomber ses études pour Sam...** dit-il avec prudence, espérant que son fils ne prenne pas sa constatation comme une attaque personnelle.

Jacob tiqua, mais il parvint à prendre sur lui, se focalisant sur son but principal.

**Je la connais mieux que quiconque et il y a trop de... mauvais souvenirs pour elle, ici. Harry, vous la connaissez par coeur aussi, vous savez que j'ai raison...**

Harry hocha tristement la tête, conscient que le jeune homme était dans le vrai.

**Tu veux qu'on soumette ton départ au vote du Conseil, c'est ça?** déduisit l'Ancien.

Jacob acquiesça.

**Quelque chose comme ça, oui... En comptant, évidemment sur vos voix...**

Harry fit les cent pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant à la manière de présenter la situation devant le reste du Conseil, tandis que Billy pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, et aucun des Anciens ne faisait le moindre geste pour le rompre. Le Protecteur n'osait pas broncher, lui non plus. Il sentait que son père et son futur beau-père essayait de l'aider et il ne voulait pas les brusquer de peur de les faire changer d'avis. Aussi, il prit son mal en patience et attendit qu'une décision tombe.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Jacob, le regard empli d'une profonde détermination.

**La préoccupation première du Conseil est le maintien du secret. Ils devront être sûrs que tu ne nous exposeras pas avant de pouvoir te laisser partir. Crois-tu pouvoir te maîtriser assez pour ne pas te laisser submerger par tes émotions au point de muter?**

Le jeune homme réfléchit, afin de rester malgré tout honnête.

**Je dois encore faire attention, mais c'est un peu comme si j'avais fait ça dans une vie antérieure, alors ça me facilite les choses. Je sais que je vais pouvoir me contrôler bien plus vite que les autres. En quelques heures, je sens déjà la différence.**

Billy prit la parole à son tour.

**Quand dois-tu retourner en Californie?**

**On doit rentrer dans la journée de lundi normalement. Je dois reprendre le boulot mardi.**

Harry décrocha immédiatement le téléphone.

**Il faut régler ça aujourd'hui. Demain, c'est le mariage de Sam et Emily et tous les membres du Conseil sont invités à y participer. Ils ne voudront pas manquer ça.**

Le garçon le regarda faire, pas encore certain du vote qu'ils donneraient, mais l'espoir était revenu et c'était mieux que rien.

**Debout, la marmotte!** s'exclama Rachel en secouant Leah, qui venait à peine de s'endormir. **Tu as une tonne de choses à préparer et Emily est déjà en train de criser!**

Leah grommela et se terra sous les draps. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu Jacob et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever pour affronter une nouvelle journée sans lui. Harry lui avait téléphoné, un peu avant que la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Emily ne commence, afin de lui annoncer qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement pas Jacob avant un bon moment, puisque le Conseil allait se réunir avec lui et discuter de son cas. Elle était sur les nerfs, si bien qu'elle s'était isolée toute la soirée et avait un peu terni la fête en l'honneur de sa cousine. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu l'impression d'être redevenue la Leah de l'autre monde, celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher de peine de se faire agresser verbalement.

**Leah**, commença Sue qui entrait dans la chambre sans frapper, **est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller et te maquiller? Je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, alors je me disais que je pourrais m'en charger, qu'en penses-tu?**

**Laissez-moi tranquille...** grogna la jeune femme, la tête dans l'oreiller.

**Voyons, Leah... Fais un effort! C'est le jour le plus important de la vie d'Emily!** insista Rachel en tirant sur le drap.

**D'accord! C'est bon, je me lève, je m'habille! Voila!** hurla Leah, dont le visage bouffi par les larmes qu'elle avait versées jusqu'à épuisement complet était méconnaissable.

**LEAH!** s'estomaqua sa mère quand elle vit l'ampleur des dégâts. **Viens avec moi!** s'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant sans ménagement par le poignet.

Elle l'emmena à la salle de bain et, après avoir ouvert le jet de la douche, elle la mit en dessous, espérant que l'eau froide atténuerait les marques rouges et les boursouflures de son visage.

Leah émit un cri strident qui ameuta toutes les jeunes femmes présentes dans la maison.

**Non mais ça va pas? C'est glacé!** s'époumona-t-elle en essayant de sortir de la douche.

**Je sais, ma chérie. Désolée de te martyriser, mais c'est le jour J et on a besoin de toi... Emily a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin que tu sois belle, concentrée et impliquée. Tu comprends? C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie, mon ange...**

Leah arrêta de lutter, une fois que les paroles de sa mère furent assimilées par son esprit.

**T'as raison...** souffla-t-elle. **J'ai fait une promesse. Il faut que je la tienne au mieux... Vous pouvez sortir, je finirai de me doucher sans babysitter...**

Sue jeta un dernier regard à sa fille, le coeur lourd d'imaginer le chagrin dont elle souffrait, puis elle sortit et la laissa terminer seule de se remettre d'aplomb.

La Californienne d'adoption retourna dans sa chambre un quart d'heure après, la mine un peu plus présentable.

**Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un ravalement de façade...** déclara-t-elle tristement en se regardant dans le miroir.

**Tu veux que je m'en occupe?** proposa une nouvelle fois Sue, qui suivait sa fille à la trace, trop inquiète de son état.

Un ouragan choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la pièce.

**Je voudrais pas avoir l'air centrée sur moi-même, vraiment loin de moi cette idée, mais t'es pas censée m'aider à m'habiller en tant que demoiselle d'honneur?** **Parce que là je suis encore en jupon au cas où ce serait pas évident...** lâcha la future mariée, au bord de l'hystérie.

**Donne moi deux minutes, Emily, et je serai ton esclave pour le reste de la journée...** promit Leah alors qu'elle ramassait sa trousse de toilette. **En attendant, fais-moi le plaisir de manger quelque chose. Un yaourt, un fruit, n'importe quoi... Faudrait pas que tu nous claques entre les doigts avant de devenir Madame Uley...**

**Comme si je pouvais avaler quoi que ce soit... Oh, Leah! Je suis désolée d'être un tyran!**" cria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa cousine.

Sue secoua la tête en croisant le regard de Leah, signifiant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer une future mariée.

**C'est pas le moment de pleurer, Emily. A moins de vouloir passer toi aussi sous une douche froide, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite!** gronda Leah en l'entraînant vers sa chambre de jeune fille, où se trouvait le nécessaire pour préparer le cortège.

Emily ravala ses larmes, presque apeurée par le ton autoritaire de sa cousine. Lorsque cette dernière commença à s'occuper de l'habiller, elle se calma enfin lentement.

**Merci...** dit-elle doucement, alors que Leah boutonnait son bustier dans son dos.

Cette dernière tenta de lui sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. En voyant sa cousine si rayonnante dans sa magnifique robe de mariée, elle repensa instantanément à Jacob et son propre mariage. Elle essaya de chasser toutes ses idées de son esprit, mais le mal était déjà fait. Son coeur se retrouvait de nouveau prisonnier de cet étau qui le tenaillait, et elle dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas courir se réfugier dans son lit comme elle avait l'intention de le faire auparavant. Sans un mot, elle finit de préparer Emily et s'attela à la coiffure de celle-ci.

**Et voilà. Tu es magnifique...** murmura-t-elle, le regard dénué de toute expression et la gorge nouée.

La jeune femme observa son reflet et dut se retenir pour ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveau.

**Merci Leah! C'est fabuleux! C'est exactement ce que je voulais!** s'exclama-t-elle en serrant sa cousine contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle la relâcha, elle sentit son coeur se serrer face à l'expression de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

**Oh, Leah... Je suis tellement désolée... Je suis la reine des égoïstes, n'est-ce pas?**

**Non, c'est moi... C'est normal d'être heureuse le jour de son mariage, et ma mauvaise humeur gâche un peu la fête... Mais c'est pas grave, aujourd'hui, on ne remarquera que toi, et puis, avec ma sale tronche, on ne pourra pas dire que je te fais de la concurrence...**

**Ta mère va te transformer en poupée, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois aussi heureuse que je le suis. Je sais que tout va s'arranger, mais ça aurait été plus pratique qu'on soit coordonnées,** tenta Emily maladroitement.

**C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude des coups durs**, balaya Leah du revers de la main, alors qu'en réalité elle enviait une nouvelle fois sa cousine. Non pas d'épouser Sam, mais de toujours avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait sans lutter.

Emily leva un sourcil, mais le temps leur était trop compté pour qu'elles puissent avoir une conversation prolongée maintenant.

**Va voir Sue pour qu'elle te fasse encore plus belle que tu ne l'es...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Une fois habillée et maquillée par sa mère, elle rejoignit Emily et les autres filles du cortège et, après avoir respecté la coutume selon laquelle la future mariée devait visiter une dernière fois toutes les pièces de la maison de son enfance, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la plage de Neah Bay où se déroulerait le mariage. Un petit chapiteau avait été dressé, afin que Sam ne puisse pas voir Emily avant le début de la cérémonie, et Rachel gardait l'entrée avec Leah afin qu'il respecte la tradition. Intérieurement, cette dernière espérait qu'il passerait quand même dans le coin, ne serait-ce que pour donner des nouvelles de Jacob.

**Il est quelle heure?** demanda Emily pour la quatrième fois.

**Pour la dernière fois, on n'a pas de montre!** soupira Leah.

Rachel s'approcha de la demoiselle d'honneur une fois qu'Emily fut à l'intérieur du chapiteau.

**Il a dix minutes de retard...** fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

**Je sais, mais tu penses vraiment qu'on devrait le lui dire? Elle risque de faire une rupture d'anévrisme...** murmura Leah.

**Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez? **demanda Emily qui était revenue près de ses amies. **Je vous préviens, c'est pas le moment de me mettre hors de moi...** les menaça-t-elle ouvertement.

**On parlait de Jacob!** mentit Rachel, avant de se reprendre en voyant son amie tressaillir. **Oh, désolée, Leah... Je ne voulais pas...**

**LE MARIÉ EST ARRIVÉ !** s'époumona Seth en courant vers elles.

Emily cessa de harceler ses accompagnatrices, mais son état ne s'arrangea pas pour autant. Son coeur se mit à battre d'autant plus vite et ses mains devenaient moites.

**J'en peux plus... Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque...**

**Calme toi, bon sang!** s'emporta Leah en secouant sa cousine comme un prunier avant de se ressaisir. **Ecoute, Emily. Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer. Tout va bien se passer. Sam est là, il t'attend et fais-moi confiance, s'il ne voulait pas te dire oui, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de venir aujourd'hui. Alors tu inspires un bon coup et tu lui offres ton plus beau sourire quand ton père t'amènera à lui. C'est compris?**

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Si elle prononçait un mot de plus, elle allait se mettre à pleurer et ruiner son maquillage. Elle prit le temps de respirer calmement quand son père entra enfin dans la tente.

**Prête ma chérie?**

Elle lui fit signe que oui et le cortège se mit en route.

Alors que Leah cherchait tout signe de Jacob dans les rangs des convives en avançant distraitement devant l'autel, Emily, elle, oublia tout son stress dès qu'elle aperçut son fiancé qui l'attendait, rayonnant, devant l'autel érigé face à la mer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de Sam, ce dernier lança un regard désolé à l'attention de son ex-petite amie, qui comprit aussitôt que Jacob n'en avait pas encore fini à la Push. Leah s'en doutait légèrement en ne voyant pas son père dans l'assemblée, mais cela n'atténua pas la douleur qui lui tenaillait le coeur. Elle tenta de rester stoïque lorsque la cérémonie débuta, mais tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer furent anéantis au moment de l'échange des voeux. Elle espérait que la foule prendrait ses larmes pour de l'émotion face à la beauté des mots des futurs mariés, bien qu'elle ne les versait que pour celui à qui elle rêvait de promettre amour et fidélité. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Emily et Sam furent déclarés mari et femme. Elle les regarda s'embrasser le coeur serré, et s'avança vers eux après que les parents d'Emily ne soient venus les congratuler.

**Félicitations, vous deux...** dit-elle, la voix étranglée par le chagrin.

C'est le coeur serré et une boule au ventre que Jacob arriva enfin sur les lieux de la cérémonie. Il savait qu'il aurait du retard et, en plus de tout ce qui le tracassait déjà, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été auprès de Leah depuis le début des festivités. Elle lui avait manqué à un point si douloureux que lorsqu'il la remarqua dans l'assemblée, son coeur eut un raté et sa respiration se coupa brutalement. Elle était reconnaissable entre toutes, avec sa grâce naturelle et sa silhouette parfaite élégamment mise en valeur dans une robe courte turquoise. Il adorait la voir porter cette couleur qui ressortait harmonieusement sur sa peau cuivrée. Elle était de dos et sa coiffure dévoilait son adorable nuque. Il aurait voulu courir la prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, lui dire combien il était fou d'elle, mais il n'en fit rien. Il ignorait toujours dans quel état d'esprit elle était et il avait peur qu'elle puisse le rejeter. C'est alors qu'Emily et sa demoiselle d'honneur levèrent la tête en même temps, prenant toutes deux conscience de la présence du jeune homme. A cet instant, tout changea.

Le coeur de Leah fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, mais sa joie fut de courte durée aussitôt qu'elle vit sa posture. L'expression du visage de Jacob, ses yeux écarquillés et son air béat d'admiration pour celle sur qui son regard s'était posé, tel un aveugle qui voyait la lumière du soleil pour la première fois de son existence, lui rappelait bien trop ce qu'elle avait vu chez bon nombre de Protecteurs dans l'autre monde, et dernièrement chez Embry lorsqu'il avait revu Rachel après s'était transformé. Elle détourna rapidement la tête vers Emily, qui semblait elle aussi sous le choc, et le hoquet de Sam confirma ses craintes. Cette fois, c'était certain, elle l'avait définitivement perdu.

Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, le monde avait cessé d'exister pour Jacob. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'elle. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que son bonheur à elle. Il avait l'impression que tout son univers ne se trouvait plus que confiné dans les yeux de son imprégnée. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait, il en était certain. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait tant craint ce phénomène, pourquoi il s'était senti si prêt à lutter contre cette force, alors que l'évidence était devant lui. A présent délesté de toutes ces contrariétés, il s'avança lentement vers elle. Il aurait voulu se précipiter, mais il voulait qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Sam et Emily comblèrent la distance qui les séparait de lui, alors que Leah était paralysée au beau milieu de l'allée. Elle regardait sa cousine s'arrêter devant l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui caresser tendrement le visage, impuissante, et fut de nouveau gagnée par un profond désespoir. N'en pouvant plus, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la Marina.

Jacob n'entendit pas les paroles douces dont vinrent l'inonder les jeunes mariés. Il poursuivit immédiatement Leah, le coeur soudain horriblement douloureux.

**LEAH!** hurla-t-il avec désespoir. **Attends-moi, Leah!**

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et, saisissant son bras, il l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

**NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI!** s'époumona-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tout en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. **Laisse-moi partir, Jacob...** le supplia-t-elle, le coeur en miettes.

**Leah! Regarde-moi... Je t'en prie... **

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle prenne la fuite comme ça. Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer de cette manière.

La jeune femme ne put lui refuser sa requête et releva la tête vers lui, évitant néanmoins de croiser son regard. La voix de Jacob avait apaisé sa douleur l'espace d'un instant, mais elle revint de plein fouet, alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas ancrer son regard au sien.

**Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire...** sanglota-t-elle. **Tu ne pouvais pas le contrôler, tu es désolé...**

Il faillit la relâcher, ne sachant pas si elle parlait de sa transformation ou de l'imprégnation dont il venait d'être "victime". Dans le doute, il maintint sa prise sur elle et réitéra sa demande.

**Leah, si tu ne me regardes pas immédiatement, je vais me laisser mourir sur place, je te préviens...**

Elle tressaillit et s'exécuta prestement. Son coeur endolori manqua un battement et elle hoqueta devant l'intensité du regard de Jacob.

**Oh mon Dieu...** souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Enfin, un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

**Leah...** murmura-t-il, alors que son coeur battait de façon désordonnée dans sa poitrine.

Celui de la jeune femme n'en menait pas large non plus. Guidée par son instinct, elle leva sa main de libre vers le magnifique visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait et la posa délicatement sur sa joue brûlante avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de sceller leurs lèvres avec une infinie tendresse.

Lorsqu'enfin elle l'embrassa, Jacob se sentit complet et heureux au delà de ses espérances. Il avait toujours su que c'était Elle et le destin venait de le confirmer. Il l'enlaça délicatement, contrôlant au mieux sa joie débordante et lui rendit son baiser avec une passion inconditionnelle.

La chaleur du corps de Jacob et son odeur enveloppaient Leah autant qu'elles l'envoûtaient. Toutes ses craintes et tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés au moment où leur baiser avait pris de l'ampleur. Elle aurait souhaité que ce moment n'en finisse jamais, mais malheureusement, leur nature humaine les rappela à l'ordre. Elle se détacha à regret des lèvres de son loup et le contempla de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

**J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu, Jake...** avoua-t-elle en se perdant de nouveau dans ces abysses marron qui ne voyaient plus qu'elle, désormais.

**Je t'avais dit que c'était pas possible...** dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. **Tu es mon âme soeur, maintenant c'est officiel...**

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

**C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureuse d'être victime de la magie Quileute...** ricana-t-elle.

Jacob joignit son rire au sien.

**Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit aussi... Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfuie quand tu m'as vu?** ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

**J'ai cru... que tu t'étais imprégné... d'Emily...** répondit elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux face à l'aveu de sa fiancée.

**Oh... Je comprends que ça t'ait fait un choc... Mais impossible, je suis un loup fidèle et fou amoureux... C'est toi la femme de ma vie, je le sais et je le sens depuis tellement longtemps maintenant...**

La déclaration de Jacob réchauffa davantage le coeur de la jeune femme, mais cette dernière se sentait toujours mal vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé au moment ou il était sur le point de muter.

**Je suis désolée, Jake... Pour la manière dont j'ai réagi il y a deux jours... Tu avais besoin de moi, et moi... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sur le coup... C'est vrai que maintenant, on est liés par l'imprégnation et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait du bien, mais je voulais que tu saches que même si j'ai hésité plusieurs fois à tout plaquer pour me protéger... J'avais l'intention de rester avec toi quoi qu'il arrive...**

Le Protecteur sentit son coeur fondre comme neige au soleil.

**J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu ton regard... quand j'ai su que tu comprenais... J'ai pensé que tu allais partir, mais j'ai voulu me battre quand même. J'ai essayé de me contrôler du mieux que je pouvais pour reprendre forme humaine le plus vite possible, puis je suis allé voir les Anciens pour... être autorisé à vivre en dehors de la Réserve parce que... je savais que tu ne voudrais pas rester ici...**

**Je sais. Embry m'en a parlé et Papa m'avait prévenue que tu ne pourrais sûrement pas venir me voir avant un moment...** Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre, le coeur battant la chamade. **Et... Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné leur accord?**

Il hésita à faire durer le suspense, mais un sourire incontrôlable apparut sur son visage.

**Oui.**

Le sourire de Leah égala celui de son fiancé et elle lui sauta au cou, folle de joie à l'idée qu'il ait réussi à convaincre le Conseil de les laisser vivre leur vie en dehors de la Réserve. Une partie d'elle se demanda soudain s'il voulait vraiment partir maintenant qu'il faisait partie de la Meute ou s'il le faisait uniquement pour elle. Elle décida de savourer ce moment et de lui poser la question plus tard. Les bras de son fiancé lui avaient bien trop manqué pendant les deux jours précédents pour qu'elle s'en détache à cet instant.

**On ne devrait pas aller faire office de présence au mariage de ta cousine adorée?** demanda enfin Jacob, après une longue étreinte.

**Oh merde... J'avais oublié le mariage!** s'épouvanta Leah. **Oui, on ferait mieux de rappliquer là-bas, au moins pour rassurer Emily...**

**Oui, ben je crois qu'à la différence de toi, ils ont compris pour l'imprégnation...** la taquina-t-il gentiment.

**C'est bon! Tu ne vas pas m'embêter avec ça! J'ai tellement pas eu de bol avec ce genre de truc qu'obligatoirement, j'ai pensé au pire!** grommela-t-elle, faussement vexée.

Elle saisit la main brûlante de son fiancé et l'entraîna vers la réception. Celui-ci se sentait animé d'une joie enivrante. Il observait Leah l'emmener avec elle. Il se dit qu'il l'aurait suivie jusqu'en Enfer, mais par chance, il se trouvait aujourd'hui enfin au Paradis.

**Alors, ça roule les zamoureux?** se moqua ouvertement Sam en les voyant arriver, tous les deux un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Leah lui fit un clin d'oeil alors que sa cousine la serrait dans ses bras.

**Je t'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait...** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, ce à quoi Leah répondit par un sourire encore plus éclatant.

Sam récupéra sa femme lorsque les premières notes de la chanson préférée de cette dernière se firent entendre.

**M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, future Madame Black? **demanda Jacob en tendant sa main à sa partenaire.

**Avec plaisir!** accepta-t-elle en attrapant sa main tendue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et, une fois enlacés, oublièrent tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, se contentant de se laisser bercer par la musique.

Le jeune homme profita de l'excuse de la danse pour enlacer un peu trop fort sa fiancée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement pour tout et rien. Il souriait à cause de son odeur envoûtante, il souriait pour la douceur inégalable de sa peau, il souriait pour le bonheur de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, tout était prétexte à avoir l'air niais désormais. Il rit intérieurement de ses pensées et la ramena encore un peu plus à lui.

Leah se laissait aller contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle non plus ne se départait pas de son sourire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine et se fichait de ressembler à une idiote. Elle commençait à comprendre Rachel lorsqu'elle parlait de l'imprégnation. Le fait d'être avec son âme soeur était si délicieux qu'il était quasiment impossible de résister à ce phénomène. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et ancra son regard au sien.

**Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, aujourd'hui?** minauda-t-elle.

**Ben, en fait, maintenant que t'en parles... Non**, répondit Jacob, mimant une affliction profonde.

**Oh... Et bien... Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner...**

**Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire...** répondit-il en notant malgré tout qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

**Je te signale que tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus!** répliqua-t-elle en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. **Je t'aime, Jake...** finit-elle par murmurer, le regard débordant de tendresse.

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle prononça enfin les mots magiques. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait de sa bouche, mais depuis l'imprégnation, tout lui semblait plus intense.

**Je t'aime, Leah Black...** dit-il sans s'apercevoir de son "lapsus".

Leah frémit en entendant les dernières paroles de Jacob.

**Pas encore, mon chéri... Mais bientôt...**

Le garçon rougit en se rendant compte de son erreur.

**Je suis un peu impatient, je t'avouerais...** dit-il en posant son regard sur le couple de jeune marié qui dansait à côté d'eux, un air guimauve sur le visage eux aussi.

**Moi aussi...** soupira rêveusement Leah. **Moi aussi...**

Après avoir surpris la conversation de Sam et Emily grâce à ses nouvelles capacités auditives, Jacob fit un discret signe de tête à son Alpha, lui signifiant qu'il approuvait son idée. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Leah, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant l'interaction entre les deux hommes.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a un problème?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**Hein? Non... Pourquoi?** tenta d'éluder son cavalier.

**Les mariés sont partis précipitamment...** souligna-t-elle.

**Ils ont peut-être envie de... consommer leur union... D'ailleurs, je dois bien reconnaître que, union ou pas, j'ai une envie irrésistible de toi...** glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Leah gémit et se sentit fondre dans les bras du jeune homme. Il savait comment faire pour la rendre folle de désir, et l'imprégnation n'arrangeait pas la situation. Son bas ventre se réveilla instantanément, et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si les sensations qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour seraient exacerbées, maintenant que la magie avait fait son oeuvre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps, car la voix de sa cousine résonna dans le micro de la petite scène.

**Votre attention s'il vous plait! Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça, mais étant donné que certaines de mes demoiselles d'honneur vont sûrement s'en aller dans pas longtemps...** Elle fit un sourire complice à Leah, qui rougit instantanément. **Je pense qu'il est temps de lancer le bouquet!**

Jacob la relâcha à contrecoeur et lui offrit un sourire empli de sous-entendus.

**On va se marier... J'ai pas besoin d'attraper le bouquet...** geignit Leah en se blottissant contre lui. **En plus, Rachel est au taquet... Elle a parlé du bouquet toute la soirée, hier...**

**Attrape ce bouquet, Madame Black**, reprit-il de façon plus claire.

Leah soupira et alla rejoindre les autres célibataires. Emily fit un clin d'oeil entendu à Jacob avant de lancer le fameux bouquet. Soudain, toutes les prétendantes s'éloignèrent, laissant Leah seule au beau milieu de la piste improvisée. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le bouquet était retombé pas très loin d'elle et que personne ne s'était précipité pour le rattraper. Haussant les épaules, elle le ramassa et se tourna vers Jacob, de plus en plus troublée.

Celui-ci riait de la mise en scène que ses amis avaient eu le temps de préparer. Il avança vers sa belle, se délectant de son air perdu.

**On se croirait dans la quatrième dimension...** marmonna-t-elle alors que l'assemblée l'applaudissait.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Jacob mit un genou à terre et sortit une bague de sa poche.

Leah écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné.

**Jake...** balbutia-t-elle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle était incapable de prononcer autre chose. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et ne s'y attendait absolument pas à cet instant.

**Leah, je ne vais rien t'apprendre... Tu es la femme de ma vie, mon âme soeur, mon imprégnée... Je t'ai déjà demandé ta main, mais tu méritais que tout soit fait dans les formes... Alors, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?**

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, le visage baigné de larmes.

**Oh que oui!** répondit-elle, soudain surexcitée, avant de lui sauter au cou.

Il l'attrapa au vol et la serra contre lui un court instant. Puis il l'obligea à se détacher de lui, afin de pouvoir lui passer la bague de fiançailles au doigt.

**C'était celle de ma mère...** lui expliqua-t-il. **J'espère qu'elle te plaît...**

**Elle est superbe, Jake... Et le fait que ce soit celle de ta mère la rend encore plus belle...** dit-elle sincèrement. **Mais comment...**

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard mouillé de Billy. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'explication supplémentaire, comprenant immédiatement que les rapports entre l'Ancien et son fils n'étaient plus conflictuels.

Jacob lui offrit un sourire immaculé et l'embrassa tendrement sous les applaudissements des invités.

- **Si tu disponible aujourd'hui et si tu en as envie, Sam et Emily nous proposent de célébrer notre mariage aujourd'hui aussi. C'est l'occasion rêvée, tous nos proches sont réunions...** dit-il lorsqu'il eut quitté ses lèvres. **Billy nous offre son alliance et celle de ma mère. Qu'en penses-tu?** demanda-t-il, le coeur battant la chamade.

Celui de Leah manqua de nouveau un battement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de proposer Jacob, et le dévisagea longuement afin de déceler le moindre signe d'hésitation ou de taquinerie.

- **Accepte, qu'on en finisse!** s'écria Seth, feignant l'agacement alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement, tout comme le reste de leurs familles respectives et de leurs amis.

Constatant que son fiancé était on ne peut plus sérieux, Leah se tourna alors vers les jeunes mariés et les remercia du regard, de même que Billy qui lui permettait de réaliser son rêve d'une manière bien plus romantique qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme de ses rêves. Elle afficha son légendaire sourire conspirateur et lui répondit enfin, à sa manière :

- **Ca tombe bien, j'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui...**

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, envahi par une émotion qu'il contrôlait difficilement.

- **J'ai l'impression de rêver, mais franchement, je ne suis pas pressé de me réveiller cette fois-ci...**

**FIN**


End file.
